


You're Ripped At Every Edge But You're A Masterpiece

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hydra Skye | Daisy Johnson, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Role Reversal, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 99,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: ''Are we star-crossed?'' I asked quietly, a whisper. ''Yes''. he said. ''But I would fight against the stars for you''.-Luna Lacour, Star-Crossed- ''This is dangerous''. Skye tells him, her breath warm against his skin. ''If Coulson finds out about us''- Ward cuts her off with a kiss, his hand on her hip. ''He won't, I'm not worried''. ''You should be, he wants to kill me''. ''He'll have to get through me first''. And that is exactly what Skye is afraid of.Role reversal, the one where Skye is Hydra and Shield is hunting her down after the death of John Garrett.





	1. It's Just Me Myself & I

 

Here's the thing. Something you need to know, Skye never meant to hurt anyone. It wasn't her intention when all of this started. She had no idea what this would turn into when she first joined Phil Coulson's team. It was supposed to be a simple mission, something Garrett trusted her with and she never let him down before. It was all supposed to be easy, all she had to do was find out how Nick Fury brought Coulson back from the dead.

　

Because John was dying, her only father figure the only person who ever gave a damn about her, was dying. What was she supposed to do stand around and do nothing while he suffered? Not likely. He took her in off the streets gave her clothes, a roof over her head, food. She owed him everything her life who she is, who he made her to be. Skye was an orphan when they first met, she was fifteen and wide eyed, damaged from all the foster families that didn't want her.

　

Now she thinks John must have seen something in her face to make him pounce. He sat her down after she tried to steal his wallet, bought her dinner. Offered her a deal she couldn't refuse. In exchange for a home for food and everything in between all she had to do was work her magic with computers. Skye asked him how he knew about her skills and John just smirked in reply, he had been watching her for a while.

　

So it happened. For ten years she stood by his side as they worked on finding a cure to save his life. Shield failed him, left him to die so they turned to Hydra. It was the better choice, safely hidden in Shield so she could operate more easily. Her and John were never loyal to Hydra it was always a means to an end, all she had to do was save him. The organization meant nothing to her it meant nothing to him. Which is why she doesn't understand why no one else gets that.

　

Skye had no interest in taking over the world or whatever the hell Hydra had planned. That wasn't her goal, all she wanted to do all she ever wanted to do was save the man who had become her father. Over the years John cared for her, treated her like his daughter. So how could she not want to help him? She loved him, would have done anything for him, she did. Whatever he asked, no questions no judgements anything he asked.

　

She knows she's responsible for people dying, she isn't stupid. Knows that the missions John asked her to hack into, the locations of safe houses or wherever weren't to politely knock on the door and say hello. Skye tries not to dwell on those, she'll have nightmares about them once in a while. The people who died by John's hands, the ones she gave to him. She's not good, despite what someone told her once.

　

So when John told her to infiltrate Coulson's team one Tuesday morning, she didn't give it a second thought. _''How do you want me to play this?''_ She'd asked him, handed him coffee as he sat next to her. _''Innocent hacker, wrong place at the wrong time. Let Shield take you, offer up Mike Peterson as a sign that you're trustworthy''._ Mike was part of the Centipede Program that John started, a cover to distract Shield. He really needed the super solider serum for himself.

　

Garrett then gave her all the details of Coulson's team. Phil at the head, Melinda May as the pilot (they both knew she wasn't just the pilot) Fitz and Simmons who were kids basically, scientist, not field trained _. ''Now this one you want to watch''._ Garrett had told her, pointing at a picture of a man with a clean cut face. Skye admired how gorgeous he was, but he also screamed government toolbag and she kind of hated him already.

　

 _''That is Grant Ward, he's a Specialist the best of the best. Highest marks since Natasha Romanoff herself so be careful. If you slip up once he'll see through it, man is a machine. More robot than human or so I think''._ Garrett chuckled and Skye looked up at him. _''And how do you want me to play him?''_ John smirked and she knew what he meant before he ever said the words. _''Distract him, throw Ward off his game. Do whatever you have to do sweetheart''._

So she did. Played Coulson's team like a fiddle, it wasn't easy. Especailly when she started to feel for them, something John warned her about. She can't ever get attached to anyone or anything, it's a weakness. And what do you do with weaknesses? You eliminate them. The team became like a family to her and the lines started to blur. Her and John had no contact going in so she couldn't talk to him about her struggles. Not that she would anyway, he'd see her as weak.

　

It was so hard, the hardest thing she'd ever done. You couldn't pay her enough to go undercover like that again, she wasn't prepared and maybe John knew that but he sent her in anyway. He also must have known that Skye was going soft, that Ward had gotten under her skin with his warm eyes and soft timid smile. John was also getting desperate, he was also upset that she hadn't been able to give him results quickly.

　

So in order to motivate her, to push Coulson he had Simmons shot. Long story short not only did it bring Skye closer to the team, to Ward, it gave John his cure. When it started Skye wasn't supposed to develop feelings for Ward, she'd played men before with no problem. All she had to do was flutter her eyelashes, show a little skin and they were putty in her hands. It wasn't like that with Ward, not once did he fall for her act.

　

He seemed to see the person behind the mask. He saw Skye. The girl who used sarcasam and wit as a defense mechanism, who could hack into anything always. The girl who had no parents who was always searching for a home. Of course he had no idea about Hydra or John and when he found out, god Skye had never felt like that before. How he looked at her like she was a stranger, someone dangerous. A Hydra agent, an enemy.

　

Skye can still remember the way he kissed her, his mouth warm and soft against her own. She loved him, loves him. And that wasn't supposed to happen. In the end Ward didn't return her feelings, he let Shield take her into custody and John died. After that, everything went black. She lost everything, her father, her family the man she loved. And she can't get that back, probably never will. Shield hates her, Ward hates her.

　

It wasn't supposed to end like that.

　

 

 

*

　

Skye gives the woman in front of her a small smile, trying to pay attention to the conversation but failing. All she wants is to buy a few peaches because she found this recipe for cobbler online and she wants to try it. This is her life now. She's been on the run from Shield for six months now and they haven't caught up to her yet. If Skye doesn't want to be found then that's it, she won't be. Coulson only had her in custody for a few weeks before she broke out.

　

Wasn't hard, all she had to do was get her hands on a cell phone. It was too easy. She basically walked out of their base, luckily Ward wasn't there. If he was there was probably no way she'd of made it out of there. In her few weeks of captivity she only saw Grant once and it didn't go well. They put her in a cell, a white barrier to block her from the outside world, One day it disappeared and there was Ward with his smooth perfect cheek bones and a frown.

　

Skye tried to convince him that she was only loyal to John, just like she did on the Bus after Providence she swore to him that her feelings for him were real. That they always had been. He didn't believe her. Half of Skye thinks he refused to think she loved him because he didn't think he deserved it. Both he and John briefly told her he'd been abused as a child. That his family was full of sick bastards and Ward left home as soon as he could.

　

That day in Vault D Grant simply brushed her off, asked her if she had anymore Hydra intel to give them. She didn't, Skye had already given Coulson everything. She told Ward this and his face was a blank mask as he set the barrier once more. Skye hasn't seen him since then. Currently Skye slaps money into the woman's hands and takes the bag of peaches. Pulling the sunglasses tighter against her face shielding her from the burning sun.

　

She's in a big busy city in Texas. It's easy for her to blend here, so many people so many places to hide in plain sight. Skye has been here for a few weeks now and is thikning of making it a permanent thing. She has a nice town home a few blocks from here, a cat that she found wandering around her yard before she took pity on it and took it in. Doesn't think about the parallels in that situation. She's happy here, if she's capable of that emotion anymore.

　

Is it stupid? Yes. She can never have a home not while Shield is still hunting her. This is just a bubble she's living in, it's not real. She's supposed to be on the move at all times, wating for the other shoe to drop. But honestly Skye is tired. Tired of living that way tired of the life John ingrained into her for a decade. She just wants to rest, to stop for a moment. And she can do that here, so why not?

　

Skye crosses the street, avoids the traffic cameras like Ward taught her. Keeps her head down the entire walk to her home. Her front door is light blue and she unlocks it, shuts it and locks it back. Turns and looks down as she feels fur rub against her leg. ''Did you miss me Bucky? Yes you did I know you did''. Skye picks up the solid black cat and curls him to her chest. His big green eyes focus on her before curling into her chest and relaxing instantly.

　

She walks through the living room which is nothing more than a big sofa and a TV. Toys for Bucky are strewn all over the place, as are her clothes and other various items. Like pizza boxes and energy drinks, a carton of Garrett's favorite cigarettes on the windowsill above the kitchen. Not that he smoked often, she rarely ever saw him do it considering he was dying and all. But she found them in his room after she went back to their apartment when she escaped Shield.

　

Only two are missing from the box, the rest remain untouched and unspoiled. Skye considered throwing them away but couldn't do it. Besides a few stray pictures that are on the nightstand in her bedroom, it's all she has left of John. She knows now after months of soul searching that John didn't really care about her, well not in the way she cared about him. He saw her as an asset, a weapon, not his daughter. Maybe he did once in the beginning, but towards the end no.

　

Whereas Skye pretty much worshipped the ground he walked on. And living without him has been hard, no matter how cruel he was he still meant the world to her. Bucky seeming to sense her unease cuddles farther into her chest and she smiles down at him. Places the peaches on the counter and opens up her laptop. Checks Shield, no activity not on her anyway. Checks to make sure all her accounts are secure, that her untraceable hack is still silent.

　

Does she feel bad hacking into rich corrupted people's bank accounts? Yes and no. Girl has to make a living somehow, and Garrett taught her flawlessly, there's no way she's going to be caught. It's nothing personal. Okay maybe it is once every few months when she takes out a small amount from Senator Christian Ward's account, but otherwise it's what she has to do to survive. This entire game she's playing is dangerous, her life is in danger constantly.

　

It's not something she likes to think about. ''You hungry buddy?'' Bucky leaps out of her arms and onto the counter. Skye puts the sunglasses next to him and shrugs off the blonde wig she's been sporting the past couple of days. Throws it carelessly onto the floor before turning around and getting a beer from the fridge. Feeds Bucky and rubs his head slowly before going down the hall into her bedroom. It's personal, in fact this entire place is.

　

Skye has settled here without meaning to. The queen size bed with the tan sheets, the pictures of her and John, her and her cat, she even has one of her and the team on the nightstand also. They took it one afternoon when they stopped for fuel and Fitz insisted. May and Coulson are standing together as ar Fitz and Simmons. Skye is in between Ward and Fitz, Ward's arm across her shoulder. He isn't smiling but she can tell he was happy there, they all were.

　

It's what she regrets the most, not being responsible for the deaths of countless Shield agents not betraying the team as a whole. No it's runing the life they built the family. She destroyed it, them. Skye misses them and wishes more than anything things didn't turn out the way they did. Sure she'd still save John but maybe she could of done something different. Told Coulson about who she was when she stepped on the Bus, told Ward she loved him sooner.

　

Skye changes into sweats and a shirt, puts her hair up. She's still not used to the bangs but they're growing on her. Throws herself onto the soft brown couch and turns on the TV. Flips through the news, nothing catches her eye. Nothing Shield or Hydra related. She considered going back to Hydra just for protection, they considered her a loyal agent. But it would have just reminded her of John and the wound of his absecence still throbs.

　

Bucky hops up next to her and settles in her lap, falls asleep shortly after she starts petting him. It's okay. Right now she's okay, content with her lot. Knows that eventually she'll have to run again, Coulson isn't going to let her get away with what she did. But right now she's content. Right now she's good, and Skye didn't think she'd ever have that feeling again.

 

 


	2. Love's A Game Want To Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a familiar face and Skye goes on a mission for Hydra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I am very excited for what's to come. You guys just have no idea what I have planned.

 

There's a Hydra agent to her left. He stands out so obvious it's painful, but only to her. Skye has been around enough agents for one lifetime to pick them out of a crowd. He's dressed casually, brown leather jacket, his back is to her. But she can just tell, there's this vibe coming off him and it's not friendly. She has two options she can run but then he'd give chase, find out where she lives and that wouldn't be good for anyone.

　

Or she can continue to sit in this booth of the coffee shop and sip her mocha latte in silence, hoping that he goes away. She doesn't get her wish. Skye fouces back on the computer screen in front of her, her fingers flying across the keys when she hears the padding of the booth squeak under his weight. Skye takes a sip of her drink before looking up and when she does she groans aloud, she knows him. Of course they'd send him.

　

''Hello love''. ''Oh god''. ''You know I always imagined you saying that but under very different circumstances''. ''Ew''. He attemtps to pluck the latte out of her hands but Skye smacks him and then kicks him in the shin. ''Why are you here Kebo?'' ''Oh we're calling me by my first name again? Alright then Skye, I think you know exactly why I'm here. No need to play dumb''. When she and Garrett joined Hydra John told her that they weren't there to make friends.

　

Only had one goal, save him. So Kebo coming along hadn't been in the cards. Skye didn't plan to become friends with him it just sort of happened. He got under her skin like some kind of disease and now he won't ever go away. Kebo smiles at her before running his hand over his shiny head, he gets up and sits in the booth next to her. ''But first come here''. He hugs her tightly and Skye wraps her arms around him, it's been too long since she's seen him.

　

They've known each other for a few years now, he's always been there when she needed him. After she escaped Shield she lived on his couch for a couple of weeks until she got back on her feet. Kebo is a good man, he too was never loyal to Hydra only joined it to spite Shield, for revenge. When he was younger he fell in love with a girl named Lauren, it was probably fourteen years ago now. She died long before Skye ever came along.

　

But Kebo still wears the grief fresh like it happened yesterday. Shield kidnapped Lauren because she had powers, ran tests on her before Kebo could even blink. Long story short he and Garrett along with a few other people rescued her. But it was too late the damage had been done, Lauren couldn't cope with what had been done to her so she took her own life. Kebo never recovered. He's an alcoholic but Skye doesn't judge him, everyone has to get through this life somehow.

　

''How are you doing cupcake?'' Skye sighs and closes her laptop down, slides over the pastry she was going to eat but changed her mind. ''You know the usual''. ''Everything okay?'' He asks, throwing his arm over her shoulder and downing the dessert in two bites. ''Yeah everything is peachy. Now what do they want from me this time?'' ''Always so dramatic''. ''I learned it from you''. Kebo chuckles and nods in agreement.

　

''Let's go back to your place''. ''Fine''. Skye tucks her laptop underneath her arm and walks out, her head ducked down. ''You know I'm not feeling the blonde''. He comments pulling on her wig as she slaps his hand. ''Wouldn't have to wear it if Coulson would stop coming after me''. ''It will blow over eventually''. Skye gives him a look, ''no it won't. Especially not with Ward''. At the mention of the Shield agent Kebo rolls his eyes.

　

(What Skye doesn't know and Kebo never had the heart to tell her, is that Ward was one of the men who helped save his girlfriend all those years ago. And since then the two have remained very close friends, probably the only friend Ward has ever had. Kebo is just too afraid to tell Skye, and he can't exactly do it now anyway.) ''You've got to let the Ward thing go''. Skye unlocks her front door and throws her keys on the kitchen counter.

　

''Easier said than done''. ''Yeah I know''. Kebo checks the area before coming back to the kitchen, always so paranoid. ''No big bad Shield agents hiding under my bed?'' Skye asks and tosses him a beer. ''Nope you're good for now. So let's get down to business cupcake''. Skye sits next to him on the couch and turns to face him. Bucky comes out from snoozing lazily in the sun under one of the windows, sees Kebo and hisses, his tail sticking up.

　

''My cat hates you''. ''I never did anything to him!'' ''Bucky come here, be nice Kebo isn't going to hurt you''. The cat doesn't budge, intead runs into Skye's bedroom without looking back. ''So much for protecting me''. Skye mutters, leaning back and stretching out her legs. ''Lay it on me Popeye''. He pulls out his phone and hands it to her. ''Nothing too serious. Just your typical hack into security, transfer some money. You'd need to be on site for it to work though''.

　

Skye chews on her lip, ''where?'' ''Arizona. Some small company that owes Whitehall money, he wants you to take it back from them. I'm not going to lie there are weapons inside, probably ones that Shield would be very interested in''. ''I'm not going if there's even a chance Shield is there''. Over the past couple of months Skye has done odd jobs for Hydra, nothing too big. Just enough to make her feel like she's actually doing something and not sitting on her ass all day.

　

''You'll have backup even if they do''. ''That's not the point and you know it''. ''Even if they do show up which is a very rare possibility, you'll be fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to you''. ''I'd believe you if Ward wasn't apart of Coulson's team. Kebo he hates me, he'd bring me in no doubt about it the second he saw me''. Part of that is true. Kebo knows personally that Ward doesn't hate Skye, far from it. The fool is in love with her.

　

But Grant is still hurt about Skye lying to him, lying to the team. It's going to take a long time for him to forgive Skye, Kebo has no doubt that he won't. It's just Grant thinks Skye played him like she did with the rest of them, he never did think anyone would care about him. And finally when someone did when he opened himself up to said person, she turns out to be a liar. Kebo sees Ward's side, but he also sees Skye's. She was just trying to save John.

　

Kebo can't exactly tell Skye all of this so he simply shakes his head and tells her not to worry. ''Look I can't make you but Whitehall asked for you personally, you're lucky it's just me he sent after you''. Skye sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose, ''you've only been here one other time, are you sure you weren't followed?'' Kebo rolls his eyes, ''have some faith honey cakes, I'm not a total moron''. Skye finishes her beer and offers him another one.

　

''When do I start?'' He grins knew she was going to agree. No one turns down the kind of money Whitehall is offering her as payment. ''Tomorrow night. You care if I crash here? We'll leave at nine tomorrow evening''. Skye pretends to think about this, ''I don't know you'll have to ask Bucky, he kind of hates you''. ''I never did anything to that cat!'' Skye turns on the TV and rolls her eyes. ''You did scare the crap out of him the first time you were here''.

　

''That was an accident''. A month after Skye moved in she sent Kebo a message telling her that she was all settled in and he could come by whenever, just let her know first. The moron decided to come in the middle of the night drunk out of his mind, nearly stepped on Bucky and it seems the poor cat won't forgive him for it. ''You getting drunk was an accident?'' ''No stepping on Satan disguised as your cat was''. Skye just laughs at him.

　

The next night she leaves Bucky with a kiss to the forehead and promises she'll be back soon. One plane ride and a long car trip later, Kebo her and a few Hydra agents are standing in a control room of the building where Whitehall's money is being stored. Skye has set up her laptop and is hacking into their system, she had to be on sight to start the hack, courtesy of their stupid security. ''I'm in''. She tells Kebo who nods and looks around.

　

''How long?'' She types for a few seconds and then says, ''five minutes. By the way tell Whitehall I better see ten thousand dollars in my account in the morning or I'm going to shoot him''. ''You got it cupcake''. There's two minutes left when Skye hears a commotion outside. Kebo and the other agents look up from the impressive weapons the company had on standby. ''Go see what that was''. Kebo orders and three of the men file out of the room.

　

''Ten bucks says it's Shield''. Skye grits her teeth, ''now is not the time Popeye''. ''Oh come on Skye let's make this interesting''. ''I don't want to make it interesting I want to get the hell out of here so I can go home''. ''Sir it's Shield!'' One of the agents yells in their comms. There's gunfire, the sounds of flesh hitting the floor. Skye's palms start sweating. She's not ready for this, she realizes. She doesn't want to face Shield why why why did she agree to this?

　

''Popeye we have to get out of here''. He must hear the catch in her voice because he grabs the laptop and turns towards the back door. ''I'll distract them''. He then shoves the laptop in her backpack and runs out of the room, before he leaves he places a gun in her hand. It takes her back to those early morning training sessions with Grant, when she used to say bang every time she pulled the trigger. John didn't need her to be a solider so he never taught her how to defend herself.

　

He just needed her to be his hacker, he took care of the rest. So the training, the learning how to punch was all Ward. She hasn't used a gun in months, shakes off the memories of Ward's hands over hers on the trigger. One minute. Kebo is good at stalling. Skye heads towards the only other exit in the room is so close to it when it's literally kicked in. She jumps out of the way and comes face to face with none other than Grant Ward.

　

Who's gun is in her face quicker than she can blink. She's speechless for a moment, taken off guard by seeing him again. He looks the same. Clean face, those cheek bones honestly he's too handsome and perfect for his own good. He's in tact gear and Skye can remember how she used to admire how gorgeous he looked when he wore it on the Bus. Ward it seems is also surprised to see her, he falters for just half a second.

　

Then he's recovered, his face blank. ''Hey''. She says her tone relaxed even though she's far from it. Nothing, no flicker of any kind of emotion on his face. ''What up?'' Her false attitude doesn't work on him. Ward moves farther into the room causing her to back up because his gun is still trained on her. ''What are you doing here?'' His voice is steady, no indication that her being here alters his mission at all. ''What are you doing here?'' ''Skye''.

　

He's looking at her like she's an inconvenience, but god he can't fake how he says her name. No one has ever said it quite like him before. There's just something about it, about the way he says it. How it flows past his lips easy and smooth, like he's drowning and she's a breath of fresh air. (That's exactly what she is but neither of them want to admit it, believe it.) ''Wow he speaks. Was that hard for you? Does someone need to replace a wire?''

　

Her humor isn't appreciated, in fact Ward is ignoring her. Walks over to the weapons in stock, never once taking his eyes off her. ''You're too late by the way. The money is gone and those weapons aren't even that bad''. Silence. She's starting to freak out a little bit, unless Kebo pulls a miracle out of his ass there is no way she's getting out of here unless it's in hand cuffs. Ward turns to her, gives her a smile that's not friendly or nice at all. It makes her nervous.

　

''Pick a side Skye''. Is all he says. ''I'm not- Ward that isn't what this is''. ''Then what are you doing here? Because it looks like you're still running with Hydra even though you swore you weren't''. This is surprising, she must look it because Ward cocks his head to the side. ''You believed me?'' ''Not really''. He finally puts his gun down and this entire situation is throwing her off. She's used to Ward being cold with her, he was in the beginning when they first met.

　

But this is different. This time she knows why he is the way he is, she knows things about him. She knows how to make him smile, how he tastes, how his family treated him. Skye hurt him and it's something Ward must be used to but not with her. He didn't think he'd ever have to defend himself to her. ''You know how this is going to go, Skye''. ''You don't want to arrest me''. He takes a step to her, she can smell his after shave it's subtle, feel the heat of his skin.

　

''And why wouldn't I want to do that?'' Carefully he takes the gun from her hands, there's no point in fighting him for it. She'd lose. She tries a different tactic, scared. If there's one thing Grant is, it's a protector. He never could stand to see her afraid. ''I don't want to go back to Vault D Grant''. He visbily tenses at the use of his first name, meets her eyes. His whiskey eyes are blank devoid of emotion.

　

But when tears fill her own and she starts shaking she can see him react. It's barely there, a shift but she sees it. ''Coulson can't lock me up again. I'd rather die, you'll have to kill me. I'm not going back with you''. She misses him. Skye misses the way he used to look at her she misses the feel of his hands brushing against her's. She misses late night conversations in the kitchen when they couldn't sleep. She just misses Ward all of it all of him. Would he ever forgive her?

　

Grant looks as if he's in pain as he studies her, his control slipping just a tad. They just stand before each other, broken promises and memories drifting between them. ''Please Grant please don't. Just kill me I can't go back there''. ''I'm not going to do that'' .''Why not?'' She's testing him and he knows it. ''Because you're not getting off that easy''. He reaches for her suddenly but it's not to take her into custody. It's to shield her from the incoming bullets.

　

Hydra has caught back up to them and Ward reacted, keeping her safe. They fall behind one of the walls, sheltering them from danger. Ward places all of his weight on one hand as the other cups the back of Skye's head so it's pressed protectively into his chest. His body is draped over hers and against her will, her better judgement Skye's own hands come to rest on the top of his shoulders. She opens her eyes to meet his and they're on fire, smoldering.

　

Drinking her in as she's breathing heavily beneath him. Skye just stares at him, let's the past wash over them. She wants to tell him she's sorry that she loves him, that she's so sorry she hurt him. But nothing comes out and something tells her he wouldn't believe her anyway. ''Let the girl go and we'll leave quietly''. One of the agents tells Ward as they stop firing. And whatever spell they were caught up in whatever moment if you could call it that, is over.

　

Ward slips back into mission mode, hoisting himself up and Skye rises as well. He's about to reach for her again, she has no doubt he could take her and get out of here no problem. The few Hydra agents wouldn't stand a chance but Kebo is amoung them, and him being dead doesn't really work for Skye. But Ward sees her assault coming, he's too good not to. Her leg moves to kick him but he catches it in one hand before shoving her against the wall.

　

Puts her leg back down and presses his weight against her. ''Come on rookie did you really think it would be that easy?'' ''Nope''. She head butts him, and he couldn't of avoided it, she was too close it was too personal too easy. He stumbles just enough for her to break free and then she runs. Sprints into the Hydra agents and they lead her out of the room, firing back at Ward. And for half a second she's afraid that they could kill him but doesn't dwell on it. He's too good.

　

By the time she makes it back on the plane she's locking herself in the bathroom. Kebo is on the other side of the door asking her if she's alright. But she's having a hard time breathing. Sits on the floor and puts her head between her knees, bracing her hands against her head. After all this time she thought she'd be ready to see him again but she was so wrong. And it's not just because of memories on the Bus that is making her feel like she's dying.

　

Being around Grant again reminded of her John. If it wasn't for him her and Ward would have never met. And when she starts thinking about John she's hit with this wave of missing him so strong it hurts. He wasn't good but he was kind, took her in when no one else did. John may have just used to her in the end but to her he was everything. And now he's gone somewhere she can't follow. It was just her and Garrett once upon a time and now it's just her.

　

Forever. He's never coming back.

　

Skye doesn't know if she can take seeing Shield again, seeing Ward. All she can see is John's face and his words in her ear telling her she's special to him, that he needs her. No one ever needed her before she was never important to anyone before he came along. Now she's back at square one, Coulson's question at the Cybertek base comes back to her loud and clear like he's in this bathroom with her. Sitting next to her, torturing her.

　

_''Now you have the rest of your life to wrestle with the question who are you without him?''_

　

She doesn't know she has no idea. She's doing the best she can. Maybe that's never going to be enough.

 


	3. So Pretty So Smart Such A Waste of A Young Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Skye and Ward have their own ways of coping when it comes to seeing each other again. Both of them involve Kebo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. I finally got over my writer's block with this one, and hopefully I won't have to deal with it anymore.
> 
> Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments as always are appreciated

 

The minute Ward makes it back to the Playground everyone can tell he's in a foul mood. He passes the lab and one look at his face has Fitz avoiding all eye contact, quickly turning back to his work. Ward heads straight to Coulson's office, shaking off his emotions so he can brief the Director on his mission. He doesn't think about Skye. Skye with her warm smile, how she expected he'd believe a word she said after all this time.

　

He clears his face and steps into Coulson's office where he and May are both waiting for him. ''The Fridge just recieved the weapons you sent from the Hydra base. You got all of them, good work''. ''It was an easy mission sir''. ''That's why I sent you in by yourself. No need for a brief Agent Ward, I trust you''. Coulson nods for him to be released but Ward stands his ground. He and Coulson have been through a lot these past months.

　

Rebuilding Shield together hasn't been easy, catching Hydra agents, the spies that linger in the organization, the fall of Shield altogether hasn't been a walk in the park. Both men have dedicated their lives to Shield and to see it fall like that so easily, was a blow they are still recovering. Even worse one of their one was involved, Skye being Hydra is something Ward never saw coming. And he hates himself for it. That's his job.

　

He's a Specialist he's supposed to catch things like that, notice tells in a person in order to expose them. They called him the best since Black Widow for christ sake, how didn't he see it? See her for who she really was? Those questions keep him up at night, Skye was right there in front of him for months and she let him see only what she wanted him to. Which when he thinks about it, that's what he was doing with her as well for the most part.

　

But she got under his skin in a way no one ever had before. She saw the man behind the very carefully crafted mask he wore. Perhpas that is why he is so bitter, he let her in and she lied to him. Lied to the team, nearly killed Fitz and Simmons. Skye swore up and down she thought the pod she dropped them in was going to float. But since he wasn't on the Bus at the time, he doesn't know exactly what happened. All camera footage had been erased.

　

Fitz hardly remembers what happened and Simmons just told Coulson Skye did indeed drop them in the ocean without a second thought. So who is Grant more likely to believe? Someone who lied to them for months or Simmons? There's no hesitation. The subject of Skye is a sore one and Ward tries not to think of her often, usually he can push her down into one of the boxes in his head. Seal it tight with duct tape, hopeful it will stay shut.

　

Lying to himself? Maybe. He won't deny that he had (has) feelings for her. That the taste of her kiss has kept him up at night on several occasions, the potential of what they could of been runs around in his mind sometimes. He tries to fill the void with alcohol, a few female agents around the base that want the same thing he does. He's gone before the sun is up and no one ever talks about it. A few weeks ago he and May started their ''relationship'' again, if you could call it that.

　

It's just sex. Nothing personal no attachments, just a warm body next to his. Just like it was last time, before Hydra before Skye. May looks at him now with a eyebrow raised and he sighs before facing Coulson. ''Skye was there''. At the mention of her both the Calvary and May tense, memories of the hacker with long hair and a bright smile pass through the room. How she was apart of their family until it was burned to the ground with her help.

　

''Skye was there?'' ''Yes sir''. Phil crosses his arms. ''What happened?'' Ward briefly tells him what went down in the Hydra base, how he had Skye in custody but he was out numbered and she gave him the slip. It was his fault, she was so close and he was momentarily overwhelmed by her that he didn't have time to dodge the blow she gave to his face. Ward stands there expressionless as Coulson chews over this information.

　

''Why do you think she was there? The weapons?'' Ward shakes his head, ''the money''. ''You think she's still working with Hydra''. ''Yes sir''. ''Interesting''. Coulson moves to sit at his desk and then dismisses Ward. ''Sir I take full responsibility for what happened on the mission. I promise you if I see Skye again she won't get away''. Phil glances at the Specialist and for a moment Ward doesn't understand the sad expression that catches the older man's face.

　

''I'm not angry with you Ward. This was personal. Skye isn't just another faceless target she was one of us. I don't expect you to treat her like she means nothing''. Ward doesn't know how to respond to that so he leaves the room. Passes by the lab to check on Fitz who doesn't speak to him. The brain damage he suffered because of Skye is still fresh, and since Simmons left it's only gotten worse. Ward sits in the lab for half an hour talking about everything and nothing.

　

Everyone at Shield besides May, Coulson and himself think Simmons had a family emergency. But really she's under cover at Hydra and Ward loses sleep a lot over it. He was so angry when Phil sent her in, an untrained agent with no under cover experience, a terrible liar. Grant volunteered himself for the mission but was shot down. He's too recognizable, there would be no valid reason for him to join Hydra.

　

But Simmons? Her cover is she's in in for the science program. Coulson doesn't know or maybe he does and just never says anything, maybe he's secretly glad Ward does it but whenever Grant has free time he goes to check on Simmons. Stays in the shadows of course never seen, but he just has to make sure she's alright. It's his job to protect her, to protect what remains of his team and it always will be. Skye didn't change that.

　

At the thought of Skye once again Ward heads down to the training room and starts on the punching bag. Letting all of his emotions onto it. How he opened up to her, he'd never before let a woman see him that exposed. He told her about Christian about how cruel his parents were to him and his little brother Thomas. How the only good in his life was his sister Rose, but she hates him too now just like the rest of his family.

　

He let Skye see the darkness in his life and how did she repay him? Nearly killing his friends, being responsible for the death of countless Shield agents. Serving John Garrett who turned out to be the biggest monster of them all, Ward never saw it coming. He never expected Skye, Skye with her long hair and warm smile, the innocent look in her face, that she would betray them. She was the last person he ever thought to be cruel, to stab them in the back.

　

What happened earlier today will not happen again. The next time he sees Skye and he has no doubt he will, he won't hesitate. He never has before, she caught him by surprise. There was no intel that she was going to be there at all, seeing her in that Hydra base made him so angry. She looked different than when he saw her last, her hair shorter, bangs across her forehead. There was sadness in her expression still, but it wasn't as noticeable as it was in Vault D.

　

When he thinks about Vault D there's this small flicker of guilt in his chest. She was down there for a couple weeks and he only went to see her once. She swore to him over and over that she wasn't loyal to Hydra just to Garrett. That she cared about him and Ward had scoffed at it all. Not buying a word she said. She was a liar she fooled the team for months, why would he believe her then? She was playing him just trying to find a way out, a way to get under his skin.

　

''You let your emotions get the best of you''. Ward pauses his movements and looks over his shoulder at May. Who throws him a towel and he wipes the sweat off his face before responding. ''Don't''. He growls, snatching a water bottle from the bench and taking a sip. ''I can keep my emotions in check, think you can atest to that''. May almost rolls her eyes but steps farther into the room instead. ''I was surprised to see her that's all''.

　

''It can't happen again''. She says and Ward narrows his eyes, ''it won't''. Ward suspects that May doesn't want Skye in custody just for Shield. He thinks she might be jealous because everyone knows how Ward fell for the hacker. But he never says anything to May, let her feel what she wants. It's not his job or place to care about her emotions. ''Good''. She breezes out of the room and Ward knows that was her way of checking on him.

　

He turns back to the punching bag and takes a deep breath. No matter how hard he punches or kicks he just can't get Skye out of his mind. Not that she ever really left in the first place.

　

Kebo is back at Skye's apartment, the second they walked in she ran to the bathroom and locked herself inside. Leaving Kebo to pace in front of the door his head cocked to the side his nerves on fire, waiting listening. His anxiety peaks when Skye falls silent, before he could hear her rapid breathing, her feet walking the length of the bathroom. ''Skye you alright?'' Her being alone doesn't sit well with him, not since he walked in on her once.

　

It was a couple weeks after she escaped from Vault D when she was still staying with him. Kebo left to go to the store and when he came back Skye had locked herself in the restroom. She was quiet too quiet and Kebo broke down the door to find her in the process of dumping a bottle of pills in her hand intent on swallowing them all. That was as dark as it got. She was so lost after Garrett died after she lost the team who became her family. After she lost Ward.

　

After that Kebo talked her into seeing a therapist and she only stopped going just last month. Claimed she was better that she didn't need it anymore. If Kebo is being honest he's still a little upset about it. Thought about mentioning what happened to Ward but decided against it, it would only hurt the two of them farther. ''Skye I'm going to kick down the door in two seconds if you don't say something''. He puts his hand on the door knob when she speaks up.

　

''I'm fine''. He can hear the sorrow in her tone, can tell that she's been crying. ''Can you come out here please?'' A deep breath, she blows her nose for a few seconds. Then the door opens and he checks her over, relieved when her skin is clear and she seems just fine. Later when she goes to sleep he'll do a routine check for sharp objects or pills, not that he ever finds them but he can't leave without assuring himself that she'll be alright once he goes.

　

Skye moves past him and curls into the couch, Bucky jumps up and gets in her lap. Comforting her, she kisses the top of his head. Kebo's phone vibrates and he sighs softly as he reads the caller ID. Ward has called him four times since he left the Hydra base. When Kebo gets done putting Skye back together he'll have to find Ward and do the same. Not that he minds but if they would just admit they loved each other it'd make his life a lot easier.

　

''At least he doesn't want me dead''. Skye says referring to when Ward thought she was in danger and pulled her to safety. Hydra was aiming for him not her but he didn't care. There were guns she was in the line of fire, he reacted. ''I seriously doubt he ever wanted you dead Cupcake''. Skye chews on her lip and looks at him. ''I'm positive he did after he found out about Garrett''. Kebo knows that's simply not true. Grant was a wreck when he learned about Skye.

　

He and Ward have talked in length about Skye and Ward mostly feels guilty for not being able to see her for who he thinks she is. But he also wanted to save her, save her from John from Coulson from this terrible hand life dealt her. He'll never admit that to anyone else maybe not even himself again, but Kebo just has this awful habit of Ward and Skye not being able to resist spilling their hearts to him. It's both a blessing and a curse at times.

　

At the mention of John Skye winces, her hands shake. Kebo pulls her into his arms ignoring the cat below them who hisses and claws at his jacket. ''I miss him''. ''I know you do''. ''It's not fair''. ''Life never is''. No matter who John turned out to be in the end, no matter how he felt about Skye she still adored him. He rescued her from a hell from herself, he was the only man who never left her. How can she just wake up one day and be over it? She can't.

　

Skye will miss him forever.

　

''I'm not going to be able to catch Ward off guard again. If he sees me again he'll arrest me''. This is where it gets tricky because Kebo knows Ward will do exactly that, no matter how he feels about Skye he believes she needs to pay for betraying Shield. Kebo just holds her closer, makes a note to subtly try and talk Ward into another option instead of locking Skye back up in Vault D. Kebo is just one man and if he's up against Ward, well it won't go well.

　

If things get worse from here on out Kebo isn't entirely sure he'll be able to protect Skye. If Ward would get his head out of his ass he'd be able to keep Skye safe as well. But that's a work in progress. ''I'd break you out''. Skye chuckles and tells him she has faith that he would. ''I'd get a team together and we'd storm the Playground''. Skye looks up at him, ''I know you would''. They are silent until Skye turns on the TV and scrolls through the news.

　

''You sure you're okay?'' ''I'm good Popeye''. A few hours later they order chinese food and Kebo stays the night. Makes sure Skye is fast asleep, does a sweep of the house and outside. He settles down on the couch before finally calling Ward back. ''Glad to see you're not dead''. Ward says when he answers the phone and Kebo rolls his eyes. ''Why did you call me a hundred times? I'm hungover so talk softly''. He's glad Ward can't see his face, lies lies lies.

　

Kebo listens while Ward tells him about Skye, about how he had her but let her slip through his hands. He feels guilty for letting her get away, angry that he couldn't arrest her. ''You protected her, when those Hydra agents were shooting. Why?'' Kebo asks, already knowing the answer but just wants Ward to say it. Grant knows this as well. ''They were aiming for you not for her, right?'' He hears Ward grit his teeth, something heavy is set down.

　

''Yeah''. It's like pulling teeth sometimes and Kebo sighs dramatically. ''But you kept her safe because even after all this even after she lied to you, you still want to protect her. You care about her robot I know you do''. ''If I say yes will you change the subject?'' ''Perhaps''. There's a long pause and finally Ward says in an almost whisper like he's afraid, ''I care. I care about her''. ''There you go good job. Do you need a minute to reboot?'' Ward never did find his jokes amusing.

　

''Where are you anyway?'' Ward has cleared his emotions, his tone bored and dry. ''Hotel. Going to leave in the morning. When are you free? I'd kill for a beer''. ''Get back to you on that. In a few weeks maybe''. After a few more minutes they end the call and Kebo is so glad both Ward and Skye don't know his part in the other's lives. He isn't sure how'd they react. Should he have told them? Yes. Too late now, Kebo is just waiting for that shoe to drop.

　

A month goes by and Skye gets a call from Kebo that Whitehall needs her again. She's in the middle of making dinner and pauses chopping an onion. ''Popeye I told you I'm not Hydra's asset. You know why I was only there in the first place''. ''I know but Whitehall doesn't. You want to keep playing house and not have Shield or Hydra find you? Then this is the price, I'm sorry honey''. ''I'm going to punch you in the throat''. ''Love you too cupcake''.

　

Skye has a bad feeling in her chest as she approaches the Hydra base. She's going to tell Whitehall that this is it, this is her last mission for Hydra. There's a small chance he won't like it, he could always make her comply. A small amount of fear enters her, a voice whispers that if John were still here he'd protect her. She wouldn't have to worry about being brain washed. But he's not he's long dead and Skye walks into the building with her chin up.

　

Kebo isn't here. That's the first thing she notices. The second is that this base is too exposed, too easy to find if someone was looking. And it's nearly empty. A few Hydra agents lead her into a spare room there's nothing in it but a computer and a chair. An uneasy feeling enters her stomach as she turns on the computer. As soon as she does the door opens and Whitehall enters, she hears more Hydra agents turn up and walk around the building.

　

''Skye wonderful to see you again my dear''. ''Likewise''. She mutters and folds her hands in her lap. Daniel Whitehall has always made her nervous, he just makes her uncomfortable. ''Thank you for doing this''. She swallows and glances at the twelve agents that are in the room as well. ''This is the last time Whitehall. I can't keep doing this for you, Shield came close to capturing me last time''. He seems to consider this, observing her slowly.

　

''We can talk about that later. Right now I need you to do something for me. There's a message on that computer that will lead you to an account. I need you to hack into it and transfer everything from there into my own personal files. Can you do that?'' ''Easy enough''. Skye knows by now not to ask questions, after a few mintues into her task she can see why Whitehall had her doing this. It's complicated and Skye loves it. John always admired that about her.

　

How good she is with computers. She's done and is shutting everything down when an explosion rocks the building. Close to her and the walls shake, the weight of it throwing her across the room. She lands hard on the floor and it knocks the breath for her lungs, she opens her eyes and sees a gun right by her foot. Shield has to be here, no one else would be stupid enough to do something like this. Her head is spinning and her arm hurts, her vision swims.

　

A nearby agent helps her up just as someone flies into the room. That same agent falls to the floor, dead. Every other agent except for one who's passed out beside Skye, is dead in less than half a second. There's only one person who can shoot like that. She comes face to face with Ward once again and there's this smug smile on his face. There's smoke and fire behind him he looks like some kind of fallen angel with his gun pointed at her chest.

　

He opens his mouth to say something but then suddenly spins around so his back is to her, a few agents have tried to sneak up behind him but he's too good. Skye sees the unconscious man beside her begin to stir, he meets her eyes and rises. Ward still has his back to them and the agent sees that, takes his gun out. He's going to shoot Grant. He must sense something because he turns back just in time when a shot sounds and the man falls to the ground.

　

But it wasn't Ward's gun that went off.

　

Skye stands there eyes wide, the gun in her hands shaking badly. They never did get around to training for the hard calls like these, and somehow Ward always knew he'd be here for her when she killed someone. Damn the universe. He's about to say something when a sea of Hydra agents come into the room from the back, all crowd around Skye, Ward is out numbered. He realizes this too and clenches his jaw, Coulson sent him in by himself. No back up.

　

May is waiting for him to meet at the extraction site in exactly fifteen minutes. If he doesn't show Coulson will send in the Calvary, he just needs to stall for time. Easy. But then Grant looks at Skye and sees how afraid she is, how pale her face is, there's blood on her lip and she looks like she's going to pass out. No matter which way he slices it, nothing about this mission is good. He has a sick feeling in his gut that things aren't going to go the way he planned.

　

Especially with Skye involved, she looks at him now with so much fear he's surprised by how much he has to fight the urge to take her in his arms. He's actually surprised she protected him, she could of just let him die. They both seem to realize this at the same time and it's dangerous dangerous dangerous.

 


	4. Baby There's A Shark In the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward is captured by Hydra and Skye may or may not want to protect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one, the ending is my favorite. Enjoy!

 

Skye can't stop the shaking of her hands. There's bile in her throat as the Hydra agents lead her and Ward out of the room. John's words come back harshly in her head and it's almost like he's there with her.

　

_''You never forget the first time you pull the trigger. That stays with you forever''._

　

Skye actually has to check to see that Garrett isn't standing next to her because his voice is so clear, she looks around to see if anyone else heard him but they obviously don't. She glances over to Ward who looks around every couple of seconds, he won't meet her eyes. She killed someone. Skye actually took someone out of the world, he'll never breathe or blink or shower again. Never see the sun rise or set smell roses or drink coffee, never laugh again.

　

Before she can stop it Skye leans over and vomits into the hallway. The fire and smoke have been contained, no other Shield agents were found. Coulson sent Ward in alone. Skye takes a deep breath after she's done and puts her hands on her knees, everyone has stopped alongside her. Someone hands her a water bottle and it's odd, Hydra isn't known for being kind. She takes a sip and stands upright, wiping the sweat off her brow.

　

''Thought you'd be used to that by now''. Ward comments when they continue walking, still not looking at her. Skye winces, does he really believe she's killed people? She's not like Garrett she's not like him. Skye tells him this and Ward tenses for just a moment, it's subtle but it's there and they both know she's right. ''You could say thank you''. She says and much to her surprise Ward shoots her a warning glance. She knows what it means.

　

And she's stupid to not think of it before. If Hydra knows she saved a Shield agent, well it wouldn't go over nicely. Why does he even care? He probably just wants her alive so he can arrest her, go down as the Shield agent who finally captured the traitor. Ass. Ward is lead into Whitehall's office that is still clean, untouched by Ward's assault. He sits at his massive desk polishing his glasses, glances up and smiles at Skye.

　

''Is it done?'' Skye nods. ''Good. You may go''. She pauses and glances at Ward. ''Is there a problem?'' Ward looks over to her, she's chewing on her lip deep in thought. ''What are you going to do with him?'' Whitehall gives Grant a chilling smile and says, ''why are you here Agent Ward?'' No response. ''I have a feeling but I'd love to hear you say it''. Ward doesn't move barely breathes. man doesn't even blink as Whitehall stares at him.

　

''Is it because of the girl?'' ''The girl has a name''. Skye speaks up, crosses her arms. ''She was an agent amoung you once, wasn't she? Until it was revealed that she was Hydra, I bet that was a wonderful surprise for you''. Grant doesn't take the bait, just continues to stand there like some kind of robot. ''You see Skye here is the best hacker I've ever met. So skilled and fluent, ruthless even. I can see why John Garrett spoke so highly of you''.

　

''Don't say his name''. Skye growls through clenched teeth, the gun strapped to the agent next to her is beginning to look very appealing. Whitehall takes a step to her and no one notcies how Grant leans forward. ''You see Skye once you're in the game you can't leave. You've done things for me and accepted payment. That doesn't sound like someone who wants to quit. So in regards to your comment earlier, no. You won't ever get out Skye''.

　

''You can't force me to do anything''. He has no leverage nothing to keep her here. Whitehall smiles like it's the best thing he's hears all day. ''But I can. In time you will see I have something you want''. She scoffs and moves closer to him, ''you don't''. He winks at her and turns back to his desk. ''Skye you may leave whenever you want. I'll be in touch soon''. She doesn't want to leave Ward here, he could die.

　

Whitehall glances at Ward and tells the agents holding him to be careful. ''He's a trained killer one of the best. I have a feeling that in time I could make you comply''. Grant just smirks at this but Skye reacts. Grabs the gun she was looking at earlier and points it at the back of Whitehall's head. Both Ward and Danel are surprised. ''You're not brain washing him''. ''You don't have a say''. Whitehall nods and one of the agents grabs her while getting the gun from her hands.

　

They're all watching her instead of Ward which was a mistake. Two seconds later every single Hydra agent in the room is dead and Whitehall takes a shot in the stomach. He's going to die slowly, painfully. Skye stares at him wide eyed and he sees a small flicker of uncertainty, wondering if he's going to shoot her too. But he doesn't, lowers his gun and checks to see if she's injured. Before she can say anything he's grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the room.

　

She tries to fight him, tries to wrestle out of his grip but it's no use. He checks his watch twice and then pushes her against the wall, still keeping a hold on her. An alarm goes off and they can both hear the sound of more agents entering the building. Grant curses and leans around the wall, sees it's clear and then makes a run for it. Skye struggles to keep up with him as they sprint outside and after a few minutes she's begging him to stop.

　

''I saved your life the least you can do is thank me''. She says in between taking breaths, her lungs on fire. HIs hand is still wrapped around her bicep as they stop for a moment. ''We're sitting ducks out here, we need to keep moving''. Skye doesn't budge and he raises his gun but it's not to shoot her. It's to end the three agents approaching them. ''Ward I''- He gets close to her and his eyes are bright and wild. The high of the mission getting to him.

　

''I'm not dying just because you can't keep up. So run faster''. ''And if I don't? You'll what, shoot me? I don't think you can''. She's challenging him and he looks around, ''we don't have time for this''. He's pulling her again and they run across concrete before entering a field and Ward has just enough time to see the ambush before it comes and throws Skye to the ground. May isn't here which means he's been made, May left him behind because they were out numbered.

　

She trusts Ward enough to know he'll find a way out on his own. He always does. It's his job. It's also his job to take out any threat so that's what he does, every Hydra agent that was lying in wait for him is dead before they can blink. While Skye lays there in the grass staring up at the clouds, listening to all the bodies falling. The sound of bullets hitting flesh and she swallows the urge to vomit all over again. Tries not to think about Ward standing almost protectively n front of her.

　

She could comment on how she's kind of in Hydra and those agents won't hurt her, but she doesn't. Eventually the only sounds are the wind gliding through the trees, birds calling out to one another. Ward turns back to her, looks down at her blocking her view of the sun. He holds out his hand and she takes it, even though he's going to take her back to Shield. Skye thinks she might be in shock because the thought doesn't fill her with dread like it normally would.

　

''Please don't''. Is all she says and Ward still hasn't released her hand. She sees something in his face, doubt? ''I'm not going back there Ward I can't. I won't''. He says nothing just takes her arm again and starts walking. ''Where are we going?'' No response. ''You can't hold me hostage like this''. ''I can actually, I am arresting you''. ''Ward please don't do this''. He tells her to be quiet and with his free hand tucks the gun in the back of his jeans.

　

They walk until they reach civilzation and just for show Ward switches from holding her arm to wrapping his around her waist. Keeping her pinned to his side, his posture relaxes instantly. Skye glances at him to find an easy calm look on his face, a slight smile on his lips as they pass people. To anyone on the outside they'd look like a couple walking through town. Skye doesn't know how they don't see that she's about to freak out.

　

It's odd. She once felt so safe around Grant, she believed that nothing could hurt her while she was around him. But now? Now she's actually afraid. And she hates herself even more for all the choices she made to bring them here to this point. She stays silent as Ward checks them into a hotel and her curiosity spikes. While they're waiting for the room key he looks over to her expecting some kind of witty comment before he catches himself. Things aren't like that with them anymore.

　

''What the hell are you doing?'' Skye demands as they enter the hotel room and he finally let's her go. ''I needed a cover, I've been made, which means I need to wait it out here until Hydra dies down. They'll be looking for both of us but will expect that we ran. After a few hours I'll contact Coulson and I'll take you to the Playground''. The way he says this, so cold and detached like he couldn't give a damn about her about any of this, their past.

　

''Are you trying to scare me?'' Ward seals the curtains shut and looks at her over his shoulder, his face that blank stupid mask. But when he notices she's shaking and there's actual raw fear in her face it does something to him. Softens him a bit. ''No''. He says finally, walking around the small room and inspecting it. Skye sits on the bed and looks everywhere but at him. She needs to call Kebo, he'd get her out of this mess. He grounds her, makes her feel better.

　

She's covered in sweat and blood there's dirt in her hair. Ward watches her from his perch by the door but doesn't say anything as the bathroom door closes. He hears the shower start and it's only now that he's alone does he mull over his current situation. Coulson sent him to the Hydra base because Whitehall was there and Shield needed to take out the current head. Which he did. Skye wasn't supposed to be there, hell she does have a habit of surprising him.

　

Which brings him to the fact that she saved his life. She shot someone to protect him and Ward isn't entirely sure how he's supposed to feel about it. And the conversation between her and Whitehall was strange, Skye acted as if she was there against her will. But she's always been at Hydra, that's where her loyalties are. Was she trying to get out and Whitehall wouldn't let her? If so, why? And why in the hell did she save his life?

　

Grant tries not to worry about her, he really does but it's no use. She just killed someone. And she doesn't have the proper training to deal with it like he did. She must be in pieces right now and if Ward didn't have mixed emotions on the subject of her, if he wasn't still so angry with her he might go to check on her. But he doesn't. She's in the shower for a long time and he guesses it's to scrub her skin over and over until she feels clean again.

　

He would know, he did the same thing.

　

Ward keeps telling himself that the only reason he protected her back there was because Coulson needs her alive for Hydra intel, maybe if he says it enough he'll believe it. He calls Kebo who doesn't answer he's probably passed out drunk somewhere. Worry sweeps through him at an alarming rate when he hears the sound of Skye hyperventilating, her broken cries stirring at something in his chest. The sink is turned on probably to drown out the noise.

　

Grant actually finds himself with his hand on the door before he can stop himself, he has just enough self control not to open it. To go back to his place at the door and try not to think about those days on the Bus that feel like a lifetime ago. Eventually Skye comes out of the bathroom her wet hair clinging to her face. She doesn't look at him just sits back on the bed, her back against the head board her legs sprawled out on the comforter.

　

''You shouldn't of done that''. Ward says. ''What? Saved your life? Would you like me to apologize for that? Because I'm not going to''. ''It was stupid''. Skye doesn't respond and a few minutes go by before he looks at her and she's crying. Facing away from him but he can tell by the set in her shoulders and how she's trying to be too quiet about it. ''I don't regret it''. She says half an hour later, neither of them have moved an inch.

　

''Why?'' He shouldn't of asked her that, they shouldn't be speaking at all. She's a prisoner and it's his job to make sure she's in Vault D once more. But he can't deny it and he wasn't lying when he told Kebo that he cares about her. Oh how he does. The way she kissed him at Providence, her hands soft and warm on his face as she told him that he was a good man. The way she looked at him when he visited her that one and only time in Vault D.

　

Like he was something she treasured, something she missed. He doesn't dwell on the fact that no one has ever looked at him like that before. ''You know why Ward''. Skye says and he scoffs. Because he will never believe her all she does is lie.

　

_''So even though you've been lying to everyone about everything you're saying your feelings for me''-_

_''They're real Grant. They always have been''._

　

He pushes down that horrible day on the Bus when the woman he once knew was just a cover. A play. ''Do you really expect me to believe you?'' Skye shrugs, ''believe what you want. But I don't want you dead Ward. What I said that day on the Bus hasn't changed''. So they were thiking the same thing. Ward glances over to her and her eyes are big as they drink him in. Half of him wonders what she sees, if she really does care aboout him, she'd be the first.

　

''Do you think you'll ever forgive me?'' Ward sighs in frustration. ''We're not doing this. We're not going to talk about anything''. ''Why not?'' ''Didn't you say earlier you were scared of me? Think about that''. He snaps and pulls out his phone, sending Kebo a message to meet him for drinks tonight. ''I didn't want to hurt anyone''. Ward has flashes of Simmons crying over Fitz as he lay in a hospital bed, May and Coulson's faces as they cleaned out Skye's bunk.

　

''Skye, don't''. But she doesn't listen. ''Look I figure this is the only chance I get to talk to you before Coulson locks me up until I'm old and pruny. I'm sorry Ward, okay? I am so sorry''. ''What exactly are you sorry for? Are you sorry for betraying Shield, your team for a mad man? Or are you sorry for dropping Fitzsimmons in the ocean? He's never going to be the same you know because of what you did to him he's damaged. Are you sorry for joining Hydra?''

　

His tone is harsh and hurt, Skye knows she deserves it. Grant looks so angry and it occurs to her she hasn't seen him like this since the Berserker Staff. He's allowing her to get under his skin to get a reaction like she always has. ''I'm sorry for everything''. She says softly, dropping her gaze. Ward huffs and paces the room, shooting her half glares every few minutes. ''All I wanted was to save John. Fitz and Simmons weren't supposed to be hurt.

　

I told you I thought the pod was supposed to float. How was I supposed to know it wasn't? It was designed for that, but if I didn't do that Garrett would have killed them Ward. He would have put a bullet in them why doesn't anyone else see that? I gave them their best chance''. He doesn't really know how to respond to that. She's looking at him like she's so desperate, that she'd kill again if he just believed her. She's telling the truth.

　

He knows here in this hotel room where she has nothing to lose, she isn't lying. And he can see in her eyes that she was indeed trying to save them. But that doesn't make him any less angry at her. Because all he can think about is Fitz sitting in the lab talking to Simmons who isn't really there, all the damage Skye has caused for stabbing them in the back. He realizes now that no matter how he feels about her, he doesn't think he'll be able to forgive her.

　

''Ward please, please just I didn't expect anyone to be hurt. Okay? I''- ''I don't want to hear it''. His tone sends shivers down her spine. It's cold, hollow. Dangerous like she's on the edge of a knife. It shuts her up pretty quickly. Ward stops pacing and looks out the window, the sun is starting to set. Ward refuses to think about how close she is, how he can smell vanilla drifting off her skin even though hotel soap never smells that good.

　

''Do you believe I'm telling you the truth?'' She asks and Ward an hour later and he doesn't answer. ''Because I promised you I'd never lie to you and I haven't. I won't make that mistake again''. Why is she trying so hard to convince him? He asks her this and Skye just stares at him. ''Because I'm pretty sure after tonight I'll never see you again, and I want you to hear the truth even if you don't think it is. Even if you don't want to accept it. I am sorry Grant, I am''.

　

She stands and is across from him, under the dim hotel lights she looks younger, softer. He wants to ask her about the exchange between her and Whitehall, because he's starting to believe her. Perhaps she was indeed just trying to save Garrett. Her being this close is throwing him off, the smell of her skin the heat of her body seeping in through his shirt. ''I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry you hate me. That I ruined everything I'll regret that forever''.

　

It takes him a while to say anything and when he does it's not at all what she expected. ''I don't hate you Skye''. She's actually shocked he can see it all over her face and he pushes down the anger at himself over that. He can say with all honesty that no, he doesn't hate her. ''You don't?'' ''No''. She looks up at him with her watery gaze she looks so small as he looks down at her, so open and exposed that it does something to him.

　

Coulson will be here soon and Ward has a sinking feeling that she was right, this is probably the last time she'll ever see him again. And Grant finds himself feeling this ache in his chest at the thought. No matter what she's done or who she is he can't deny that he cares about her. She may have playd the entire team him and Shield as a whole. But it doesn't change those carefully sealed feelings he's spent so long locking up. Maybe he loves her maybe he doesn't.

　

Maybe he's just tired maybe he's scared of losing her maybe he just wishes they could turn back the clock so he can ask her why. Why she did what she did, if she could change things would she? For whatever reason Ward doesn't push her away when her hands come to rest on his chest. And she's fully expecting him to he can see it in her eyes. Tears fall down her cheeks her fingers are shaking and she's scared so scared to go back into Vault D.

　

He's reminded at how she begged him back at that Hydra base a month ago to kill her, that she'd rather die than go back into that cell. Wonders if that was the truth or if she was just trying to find a weak spot. ''I love you''. She says and it feels like she's robbed him of speech of breath he can't think or see straight. What? She loves him? Why? That, that's not right she shouldn't she can't. It's wrong Christian and his mother said no one would ever love him.

　

Before he can panic fully and push her away she cups the back of his neck, causing his frantic eyes to fall into her gaze. She's crying hard now her hands are warm on his skin, ''before they take me away I wanted you to know that. I love you, and I am so sorry for hurting you''. He's confused upset and scared as well but he still wraps his arms around her. He never could resist her. And when she kisses him he doesn't react at first, freezes up.

　

But after a second he's kissing her back and it's the most bittersweet and selfish thing he's ever done.

 


	5. Beginning Sweetness Never Stays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ward be able to go through with handing Skye over to Coulson?

 

Ward isn't sure how long he spends kissing Skye. All he knows is that he never wants to stop he never wants to let her go. Her hands are warm as they tangle in his hair and before he's aware of his movements he's lowering her onto the hotel bed. It's just as amazing as he remembers, the taste of her on his lips the feel of her skin beneath his palms as he slips his fingers under her shirt. It's different this time, this time she doesn't think he's going to die.

　

This time she isn't lying to him. He could spend forever kissing her. His hands can't seem to settle on one part of her they keep drifting over her hips, in her hair, stroking whatever exposed skin he can find. It should bother him, he's a professional this is breaking so many rules. But for once he doesn't care. All he wants is to keep her pinned beneath him, wanting this moment to never end. He gets his wish, for a while anyway.

　

Skye's hands roaming across his back, her fingernails digging into shirt when he removes his lips from her's to kiss her jaw, her neck. Maybe this was inevitable, him and her. Maybe they were just always supposed to end up here like this the two of them together despite all the odds. Maybe he isn't thinking clearly and he'll regret it in the morning, maybe she will too. But for now Ward shifts so he's lying next to her and pulls her to his chest.

　

Kissing her deeply, slowly without rushing. Because he can. Skye breaks away for air and puts her hand on his cheek, lightly tracing his jaw then his lips. There's wonder on her face like she can't believe this is happening, Ward thinks he probably looks the same. He can't think about what she said to him earlier, if so he might get up and leave the room and he doesn't want to do that. What he wants is still the same as it was that night at Providence.

　

What he wants is to stay here with her and imagine the world outside doesn't exist.

　

But the world does exist. It's ugly and harsh and comes back to them like a slap in the face. Skye has wrapped her legs around his waist his shirt has been tossed onto the floor and her hands on his skin are doing things to him, when she freezes suddenly. Ward stops his movements instantly, opens his eyes to find her holding his Shield lanyard that Billy Koenig insists he wear at all times or else he won't be allowed back in the Palyground.

　

She glances between him and the giant silver eagle, a frown on her face her body tensing. Did she forget why they were here? Ward certainly did. He forgot his own name. All he cared about, cares about is Skye and how he wants her and he couldn't give a damn about anything else. And then he realizes that this is a mistake. Skye seems to realize it as well and scoots away from him.

　

It's not very far but it feels like oceans. Ward knows that if they were to move any further if they were to act on how they feel about each other, it would just make what Ward has to do harder. They would suffer in the long run being apart, he a free man and she locked up in Vault D or wherever Coulson sends her. Grant's stomach sinks for the first time at the thought of her being in that place again. Does he want her to pay for her crimes? Yes.

　

Is he still angry at her for everything, for lying? Yes. But he doesn't want her to suffer and that is exactly what will happen when she's back in Vault D. But he starts to think about how she did indeed give Fitz and Simmons a fighting chance, if she didn't Garrett would have shot them. Wardd could kick himself he's a Specialist, how did he not see that angle before? He wonders yet again how Skye got involved with a man like John.

　

Coulson won't believe her and even if he did, he'd have no sympathy for Skye. But Grant does. So he clears his emotions, puts her in a box, slips on his shirt and sits back down on the bed. Faces her as she brushes the hair out of her face and calms her breathing. Ward admires how beautiful she is, how much he has missed her despite everything. He has to fight the urge to take her in his arms again and kiss her until nothing else matters anymore.

　

Skye looks over to Ward her heart racing, the heat of his gaze warming her skin. She's still not over the way he kissed her, how it seemed as if he lost all self control. But she understands why he stopped, this is a bad idea. It would only hurt them in the long run. Nothing good would come from them going any further. Skye already misses the feel of his lips against her's, his hands as they ran up her spine.

　

''You know I expected you to ignore me this whole time. Didn't know being arrested meant this''. Skye gestures in between them and the hotel sheets and Ward smirks. ''Oh you're smiling! Does that mean you're not mad at me?'' Skye's tone is light and teasing but he can hear the honest fear in it. She wants to know why he kissed her back if he's still so upset with her, why he's acting this way when a few minutes ago he was scaring the hell out of her.

　

''What did you mean when you said you just wanted to save Garrett?'' Skye gives him a surprised look, ''you really want to talk about him?'' Grant shrugs and gets off the bed, he can't think clearly with her so close. ''Ward look it's a long story okay? And I don't think anything I say will make you see me differently. I don't think you'll be able to forgive me''. His face is blank when he responds, ''try me''.

　

So she does. Skye tells him about how John found her on the streets and if it wasn't for him she'd be dead by now. How she stuck by him for ten years, how he was her father figure. They only joined Hydra because Garrett was dying and since Shield could provide no help, he had no other option but to choose Hydra. She joined Coulson's team to save Garrett's life, she had once tried to explain this to Ward on the Bus after he found out who she was.

　

But he didn't want to hear it then. Now it seems he does, he seems open to the idea that she isn't the lying moster Shield makes her out to be. That not everything was her fault, Garrett used her brain washed her. How did no one see it? How did they not see that John had switched sides? That he was hiding his own personal asset and no one knew? Ward realizes that it's not just Skye he should be angry with. It's Garrett, it's Shield for not catching him sooner.

　

Maybe he won't forgive her maybe he will in time, but for right now as she's crying and looking utterly spent, Ward takes her in his arms anyway. He tells her it wasn't all her fault, that Garrett brain washed her. She quickly denies that, saying John was a good man and the only person who ever gave a damn about her. Ward doesn't mention how cruel she was treated, she knows but doesn't want to accept it.

　

He can understand that more than anyone. It took him a lot of years to work through the pain his family put him through, to realize that that kind of lifestyle wasn't normal. That brothers don't torture each other, that parents don't drink and scream and make their children suffer. He continues to hold Skye and it just feels right. Like he's been searching for something all his life and didn't know it until this very moment, because he found it.

　

That piece of a puzzle inside him. It's her. The irony of the situation isn't lost on him, how he's only realizing this now when she's about to be put in some kind of prison for the rest of her life more than likely. He isn't sure if he loves her perhaps he does, suppose that's why it was so easy for him to sit down and listen to what she had to say opposed to his team mates who just judged her without looking further into the situation.

　

The truth basically punches him in the jaw and he sees this woman in an entirely different light. How can he blame her for something she really had no control over? She did whatever Garrett said because she felt as if she owed him, he saved her life put a roof over her head. If Ward were in her position he would have done the exact same thing. It's his job to see and examine every situation with different scenarios, he hates himself for not doing that before.

　

He's about to tell her all of this when his phone vibrates on the night stand. It's May, she's here. Ward expected Coulson to show up personally for this but maybe something came up and he couldn't get away. Skye looks up at Grant and wipes her face, ''they're here?'' ''Yeah''. Fear enters her face she starts shaking and Ward puts his hands on her shoulders. They're steady and warm and for a split second Skye believes everything is going to be okay.

　

But it's not. The man she's in love with is about to send her to prison and Skye won't deny that she kind of hates him for it. ''No one is going to hurt you Skye''. She bites her lip and glances out the window, ''you can't promise me that''. ''Yes I can''. She blinks back tears when he pulls out a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket and puts them on her. They say nothing as they reach the door and just as he's about to open it Skye stands on her toes and kisses him.

　

It's light, quick, almost as if it's a habit. Like she could do it every day for the rest of her life, fooling him that they will have more time together. But they won't. Whatever potential that's here is gone. It dies the second they walk out the door. So Grant buries his emotions slips into Specialist mode and leads Skye to the black SUV that's waiting in the parking lot. May is standing with her arms crossed, feet apart and that ever present frown on her face.

　

''Where's Coulson?'' Grant asks her but she doesn't reply. Her glare focused on Skye who shrinks back. ''Skye''. ''May''. And that's it. The Calvary slips into the passenger seat while Ward secures Skye in the back and then walks over to the driver's side. May calls Coulson and tells him they have Skye and they should be at the Playground in an hour or so. Ward tries not to think about Skye but the feel of her lips on his neck won't go away.

　

Skye sits in the back her leg bouncing up and down nervously. John hated when she did that. She has to find a way out of here but knows it's basically impossible with the T-1000 driving. She wonders what made him change his mind, why he kissed her back why he lisntened to her when she told him about John. It's not like it matters a whole lot anyway, they won't ever see each other again as long as Coulson has any say.

　

She knows Phil won't make the same mistake twice, there's no way she could hack her way out of Vault D again. She could make a run for it right here but Ward would no doubt catch her. Plus she's in hand cuffs and they're merging onto the highway. So that plan is out. She's stuck, there's no way out of this one. Shield won Ward won, they can all sleep better now that the traitor has been captured. God Skye wishes John were here he'd never let this happen to her.

　

To calm herself because she's really about to start panicking, Skye leans back against her seat. The two Shield agents next to her don't move, she can feel their breathing against her jacket. Skye tunes them out and closes her eyes, crosses her legs. Thinks about the better days back on the Bus when Simmons would laugh at something she said or Ward would roll his eyes when she was late for training again.

　

The car is quiet for so long that when Ward curses it seems loud and harsh. ''What is it?'' May asks and he answers through clenched teeth, ''we're being followed''. Skye turns to look out the window but sees nothing. ''Tan SUV three cars back has a fake license plate. Also he's been lingering since our last exit''. May doesn't even hide the disgust in her voice when she says, ''Hydra''. Turning to glare at Skye who quickly shakes her head.

　

''If it's them I didn't do anything. Ward you were with me the whole time I didn't call anyone''. He speeds up just a tad and then says, ''don't believe you''. And she can't tell if he's putting on a show for May's benefit or if he really means it. It's soon painfully obvious that there isn't just one car following them, it soon turns into five and they all line in up in a row tailing their vehicle. And Skye knows only one person could pull this off, Kebo.

　

Whitehall wouldn't send a search like this for her if he was alive and Skye wasn't high up in Hydra for anyone to really care. ''Get us out of here Ward''. ''You're not helping''. Honestly Skye is surprised at the next turn of events because she always thought Ward could handle anything, everything no matter what was thrown at him. But no one counted on an ambush, Skye is really shocked that Kebo was able to get this many Hydra members to rescue her.

　

Right as Ward speeds off the highway three armored vans are waiting for them, all harboring automatic weapons. Which they waste no time in firing. Ward spins the car around as bullets start flying at the glass and Skye ducks down onto the floor boards. The two agents that were next to her join her with their guns out and Skye knows it won't do any good. May is yelling into her phone that they need back up, Coulson is promising that they are on the way.

　

Meanwhile their tires are shot out and Skye has never heard Ward curse so much. The SUV nearly topples over before coming to a stop in the middle of a parking lot. ''Get her out of here!'' Ward growls to the two agents who immediately grab her arms and shove her out of the car. She sees both Ward and May load their guns and Skye has this sick feeling in her stomach. She's worried about him. He meets her gaze and she can't tell the emotion in his eyes.

　

The agents are dragging her somewhere to safety and Skye knows it's no use. Kebo came here for her and he isn't leaving without her. That is confirmed when those same agents drop dead right in front of her. Skye spins around to see Ward has noticed this as well and is making his way towards her, crossing off Hydra agents left and right. But those armored vehicles are slowing him down, they aren't exactly showing him or May any mercy.

　

Skye is about to make a run for it because no matter what she feels about Ward she's not about to be locked up just because he thinks it's the right thing. When a masked figure (which she knows without a doubt is Kebo because he's nothing if not dramatic) leaves one of the SUV's behind Ward and carefully makes his way over to her. She doesn't notice that Kebo is doing his best to avoid Ward because he knows that there's no way he'd win that fight.

　

Skye ducks behind a building just as Kebo reaches her. ''You look like an idiot!'' She says and he chuckles under the black ski mask he's sporting. ''Why are you wearing that stupid thing anyway?'' Kebo shrugs and takes her arm, turning her in the opposite direction of Shield. ''We have about two seconds before Ward realizes you're missing so we need to run. There's a car at the end of this alley''. He doesn't give her any time to prepare as they take off.

　

It takes actually less than two seconds for Ward to catch up with them, Coulson arrived so May had more than enough back up. ''Son of a bitch''. Kebo complains when he looks back and sees the Specialist on their heels. A shot goes of and Skye almost screams but it doesn't hit Kebo or her. A warning shot? That's not like Ward. Skye can see the car and Ward obviously does too because she suddenly finds herself yanked back by the shoulder.

　

Ward quickly has her pinned against the wall of a building, one arm around her while his free hand has the gun pointed perfectly behind him at Kebo's chest. She's breathing heavily his lip is bleeding, Skye stares up at his face and sees it soften. For a moment anyway. ''Ward please. Please I told you I'd rather die than go back there. I can't. Don't make me. If you ever cared about me at all you'll let me go''.

　

She sees the war in his mind, the tear between what is right and what he wants. What's best for her, and how if she is locked up he won't see her again. Grant shifts his weight from his left leg to the right, looks at her then at the mouth of the alley where the car is waiting. Taking her by surprise yet again, he releases her but still keeps his aimed locked on Kebo. ''Go''. Grant tells her his voice low like he's too afraid to speak any louder.

　

''What?'' Skye takes a step to him and he moves farther away from her. His face unreadable, she has no idea what he's thinking. ''Grant''- ''Go before I change my mind''. Kebo pretty much shoves her in the car after that, not looking back. Skye however once the car takes off, glances out the window to see Ward standing there his gun still in hand, looking as if he can't believe what just happened.

　

That makes two of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be updating tomorrow, so I hope everyone has a happy Thanksgiving! 
> 
> And as always thank you for reading and commenting!


	6. Sorry I Lost the Love

I really need to be honest with you guys. 

 

It should have occured to me sooner but I've realized that I wasn't ready to leave the Skyeward/Avengers world I created in the fic, "I Let Him Climb Inside My Body & Held Him Captive In My Kiss".

 

I shouldn't of started this fic with my head and heart still with another story.

 

That being said this fic & "If There's A Light At the End It's Just the Sun In Your Eyes" will be on hold for the time being. 

 

But only because I have a sequel in mind to the Avengers fic, and it will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. The title is, "They Know You Walk Like You're A God They Can't Believe I Made You Weak".

 

I apologize for having so many different versions of Skyeward at the moment in different stories, I'm sorry if you're disappointed that I will not continue these two recent fics until much later.

 

I'm sorry if you grew attached to Skye & Ward in these 2 fics & are angry that you won't know what happens to them until a later time. I just can't deny it anymore that I need to continue writing Skyeward in the Avengers universe.

 

I can't keep forcing myself to write something different when my heart continues to focus on Skye & Ward with the Avengers.

 

If you have any questions or concerns I'd be more than happy to listen, once more I'm sorry to string you guys along because I couldn't decide what I want.

 

So if you're interested in reading the Avengers sequel I'd love if you did, like I said it should be up tonight or tomorrow. 

 

Thank you for understanding and for being patient. 

 

 

 


	7. I Never Meant to Start A War I Just Wanted You to Let Me In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Skye and Garrett's first meeting. And then Kebo helps her deal with what's happened with Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally over my writer's block with this one and can't wait to get into this story again.
> 
> Thank you for reading and as always, I'd love to hear feedback.

 

 

 _Skye sits on a bench with her legs crossed, phone in hand. Acting like she's using it her thumb flying uselessly across the keys. It's all for show. For the strangers passing by it would look as if she's casually t_ exting _, engrossed in the device. That's not the case. What she's really doing is observing the man who just sat down on another bench directly across from her. His watch is what drew her attention._

_Nothing flashy or anything, just a typical silver watch she's seen a hundred times on other men. But for some reason she can't take her eyes off it, perhaps there's something inside some hidden secret she's not supposed to know about. For whatever reason she keeps watching him through hooded eyes and if he notices he never shows it. Never meets her eyes once. This lasts for about ten minutes before he rises from the bench and walks away._

_She's played this game dozens of times. A few boys at the orphanage taught her tricks and Skye has learned quite a few herself over the years. Barely fifteen but already a genuis with computers, she knows the Rising Tide have been watching her, ever since she dropped out of school. When she left the orphanage she erased herself from the system, no one is going to come after her no one cares that she's gone._

_Skye keeps enough distance away from the man and his slicked back hair, he has this way about him that she can't pin either. Like he's seen too much in his life but doesn't want anyone to know. Her stomach growls loudly as she walks down the street, a painful reminder of why she's doing this. She pushes down the feelings of self pity, of the parents that she's still searching for and continues her walk._

_She makes her move when he's stopped at the cross walk waiting for the light to inform him that he can pass. Slowly carefully with light fingers she reaches into his pocket where she sees the outline of his wallet, Joe one of the boys that taught her to do this said she might of been born for this kind of life. Skye grazes the cool leather of the wallet almost got it, her mind on the dinner she's going to get aftet this._

_''Wouldn't do that if I were you''. She freezes her stomach in knots food fogotten. His voice is deep, an edge to it that causes her blood to freeze. Skye looks up she's never been caught before. The man is smirking at her as she pulls her wrist away. So Skye decides to play it cool, to brush it off like nothing happened. After all sarcasam and wit has always been her defense mechanism._

_''I don't know what you're''- ''You're too young to be doing this already''. He gestures towards her hands. ''What's it for huh? Drugs? You're too pretty''. Skye opens her mouth but he cuts her off again. ''But it's always the pretty ones I suppose''. With a sigh like this is a major inconvenience for him, he takes out his wallet and holds up a twenty dollar bill. Her eyes must light up, she's been stealing Ramen Noodles for days now._

_''Tell you what I'll take you to dinner''. Skye takes a hesitant step back. Why would he do that? If he's being nice why not just give her the money and be on his way? ''Relax I'm not a serial killer, you're too thin. Just want to make sure you eat, don't want my hard earned money to buy you drugs''. ''I'm not into that''. He raises an eyebrow, ''well can't blame me for being too careful''. The man glances around the street before turning away._

_''You coming?'' He asks over his shoulder and Skye after debating with herself, follows. It won't dawn on her until later that she could of easily just walked away and pick pocketed someone else, but she'll realize that John had this vibe to him, this pull. He had a way of convincing people, a skill she will later learn and perfect herself. Which is how fifteen year old Skye finds herself sitting across from a stranger in a cold burger joint._

_''What's your name honey?'' Skye crosses her legs but says nothing, glancing around the room every so often so she doesn't have to look at him. He must be able to tell how nervous she is because after twenty minutes of attempting small talk, he caves. (On purpose but she didn't know it at the time.) ''You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm just trying to be a good Samartian. Poor girl like you doesn't deserve to be on the streets''._

_''I'm fine thanks. Don't need your pity''. ''Wasn't offering it, look I'm not a bad guy. After you eat you'll never have to see me again''. Skye meets his dark eyes sees how relaxed his face is. He fishes something out of his pocket, a small leather case and glances around before opening it. ''I'm one of the good ones, you can trust me''. Skye recognizes the badge as soon as he flashes it. Silver, a big ugly eagle with the word Shield written across._

_She's not one of the best hackers for no reason, she's heard of Shield before. Secret government agency that protects people, but she has her doubts. ''Sorry government agencies don't really do anything for me''. He laughs before slapping the case closed and putting it back in his pocket. ''And did you think showing that to me would make me less nervous? Just because you wear a white hat doesn't mean you can't have horns underneath''._

_He observes her quietly for a moment, hands folded under his chin. Dark eyes never leaving her face, lips pursed. ''That's a very good point. I like how you think''. And that is how it all begins. Let it be known that John Garrett was not a stupid man, he knew exactly what he was doing. Planted himself in Skye's life, the lonely fifteen year old girl who was dying for a family but never got one. It didn't take a lot of convincing on his part for her to latch onto him._

_''What if I told you there was a way to get everything you want? A house, clothes, food. That I could give you everything you've always wanted and more? You'd never go days without eating or showering, I'd show you the world. No one would ever hurt you again''. A smile full of promises but full of venom. And he did indeed do all of those things, but they always came with a price. Always. She just didn't know it then._

_''I'm John and I promise you, you will never have to be afraid or fight to survive again''._

_Which is how Skye finds herself for the next ten years faithfully by his side, doing everything he asked. And John had no doubts about where her loyalty was, even at the very end._

 

 

 

*

　

''I killed someone''. Kebo and Skye have been back at her apartment for an hour and this is the first time she's said a word. They're standing in the kitchen, Bucky clutched to her chest and even from here Kebo can see her hands are shaking. ''I killed a Hydra agent because he was going to shoot Ward''. He has to tread very carefully here, taking a life that's something you never forget. Something no matter how much time has passed, doesn't leave you.

　

Skye's voice is blank and empty, ''and I should feel awful right? I do. But he was a Hydra agent, a bad man and he was going to kill Grant. What was I supposed to do?'' She glances at the carton of cigarettes collecting dust on the windowsill and winces, Kebo knows she's thinking about John. ''Ward told me once getting the gun is one thing, but pulling the trigger is another. I didn't have it in me with Quinn, but today I did. I killed someone''.

　

She starts rambling about how John should be here that he's the only one who'd understand how she feels. He's been with her for everything in her life he promised he would always be by her side whatever she needed. But he's not he's dead Coulson killed him she'll never see him again. She's this terrible ugly person and maybe Raina was right, maybe there is darkness in her. Gentle, as gentle as he can Kebo puts both hands on her shoulders.

　

Looks down at her, her chin quivering her lips trembling. ''Slow down take a deep breath, like this. In and out just breathe Cupcake. You're going to be okay, you were defending the man you love. That Hydra agent was going to kill Ward, you were protecting him''. Skye shakes her head, ''it was still wrong it's not okay. He was someone's son, could of been someone's husband or an uncle. I'm a killer''.

　

''So am I, so was John. So is Ward, hell eight percent of everyone at Shield is a killer, love. Coulson, May, the Black Widow, Fury. They all have blood on their hands and they've killed people for far less reasons than you have. This life isn't innocent or kind, you do things you aren't proud of. I'm not justifying myself or Shield or you, but it was kill or be killed in that situation. You were protecting the man you love, it was instinct''.

　

Skye's face crumbles as she cries into his chest and he holds her there in the kitchen for two hours. He coaxes some food and water into her, makes her take a shower and then sits next to her on the couch. Bucky every so often hisses at him if he gets too close to Skye, but otherwise they watch television in peaceful silence. ''I told Ward I was in love with him''. She tells Kebo at around two in the morning.

　

He chokes on the water he's currently drinking, they're laying side by side in her bed the curtains drawn, the room dark. ''What?'' He can't see her face but can tell by her body language that she's on the verge of becoming upset. ''He was arresting me so I thought what the hell? Thought it was going to be the last time I ever saw him. So I told him I loved him and then I kissed him''. He's shocked, about to comment how super spy lost his chill, but refrains.

　

''Wait back up, what all happened in that hotel room? Because you've made it sound like Ward hates you, doubt he'd stick his tongue in your mouth if he hated you''. With a deep sigh Skye gives him all the details. How she told Ward she was sorry, how she thought the pod Jemma and Fitz were on was going to float. How all she wanted was to save John, that's been her life for a decade. Months with the team were not going to change ten years of a life together.

　

That Grant finally admitted he doesn't hate her, all this time she thought he did. Skye told Grant everything, how John found her and she dedicated her life to him. He took her in off the streets gave her food, shelter, clothes, gave her a purpose, the father she'd be chasing all her life. ''Do you think he sees you differently now?'' Kebo feels Skye shrug. ''I don't know. Didn't get a chance to ask on account of the machine guns crashing the party''.

　

Lightly she elbows him in the ribs and they laugh. ''How in the hell did you manage that anyway?'' ''You'd be surprised at how many people are still willing to help out Garrett's Number Two. Though now that Whitehall is dead and you were the last known person to see him, that might change''. Kebo has already heard rumors that Skye was the one to kill Whitehall, Hydra isn't very happy with her.

　

''It wasn't me it was Ward''. ''I guessed as much''. They lay there for a while, Kebo is waitng for her to fall asleep to see if she'll have nightmares. They don't happen very often but he has a feeling tonight could change that. ''Shield is going to come after me again''. ''Probably''. ''Ward won't let me go a second time. He's the picture perfect Shield agent for god sake, he never fails''. Kebo puts a hand on her arm.

　

''Listen cupcake whatever happens no one is going to hurt you. If I have to march into the Playground myself and pull a Rambo out of my ass to get Coulson off your back, I will''. Skye chuckles and turns away from him, curling into a fetal position. ''What would I do without you?'' ''No idea honey cakes, no idea at all''. She's quiet for a long time he thinks she's fallen asleep her breathing even when she says, ''I kissed him''.

　

Kebo sighs, the drama it seems never ends with these two. ''Oh god did you sleep with him? Because the last thing I want to''- ''No. No we just kissed, and then I saw his stupid Shield lanyard and it killed the mood. In my defense I didn't think I was going to see him again, so I thought what the hell?'' For some reason this makes Kebo feel guilty and he realizes after a few seconds why that is.

　

Because Ward is sleeping with May and Skye has no idea. She's in love with a man who is doing everything he can to get her out of his head. He thinks about telling her but then decides against it. That would only hurt her and besides it should come from Ward. And he'd have no way of explaining to Skye how he knows that information about Grant, neither of them have any idea he's friends with both of them.

　

''I've screwed everything up. Sometimes I hate John for making me go onto the Bus. I'm not a Specialist how did he not expect me to get attached? Besides him they were the only family I ever had. And it killed me to betray them, but John was my dad, was I just supposed to let him die?'' Skye wipes a tear from her eye as Kebo shifts so his arm is underneath her head, her back curled into his chest.

　

''You did what you thought was right Skye, you didn't know any better. Garrett took you and made you into his own personal little doll. You were brainwashed love, even if you can't see it yet''. She scoffs, ''that's what that therapist said you made me go to''. ''And she was right''. Skye closes her eyes as Bucky jumps onto the bed and rubs his head against her neck. ''What am I going to do Popeye? Shield won't let me get away twice and neither will Ward''.

　

''You just keep doing what you're doing, you survive like you always have. If there's one good thing that bastard taught you it's how to survive, you're damn good at it. You don't give up you keep going, because you don't have another option''. Soon after that she falls asleep, he waits until six in the morning to slip out of the room. She had two nightmares but eventually calmed down an hour ago, he really considers leaving her with a few sleeping pills.

　

After a thorough search of the apartment, hissing back at the stupid cat who hates him, Kebo leaves. Makes a mental note to run to the store next time he's in town because Skye is running low on coffee and hand soap. His phone rings as he's getting in his car, it's Ward. He has been calling Kebo off and on all night but he's been ignoring it. ''Would you stop calling me? I was otherwise occupied last night, I'm not at your beck and call always robot''.

　

''What are you doing tonight?'' ''I already know you want to meet for a drink. Eight o'clock work for you? And please leave the attitude at the door alright? I don't need your locked down Specialist brain cramping my style''. Grant sighs, ''fine. I'll text you the address. And we both know you weren't with a woman last night, you remember I can tell when you're lying?'' Kebo curses, both at Ward and the too bright sunlight.

　

He hangs up before he says something stupid. Tonight he has a plan, he's going to subtly try and talk Ward out of hunting down Skye once more. He's known Grant for so many years, he maybe the best since Romanoff but Kebo can easily read him. Usually knows what he's feeling or thinking better than anyone. Kebo knows how to brush things under the rug with Ward, it's how he's kept being friends with Skye a secret for so long.

　

Kebo's main goal after he pulls Ward's head from his ass, is to try make him see that Skye isn't this horrible terrible person. She's just a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, who trusted a man she shouldn't of. Who didn't see the wolf under sheep's clothing (sometimes she still doesn't.) That she was manipulated into this life, she never asked for it. If Grant can understand that maybe he'll be on his way to forgiving her one day.

　

He can only hope. He wonders when this became his life, how in the hell it became his job to put his two best friends back together. He won't stop until he does, and neither Shield nor HYdra is going to get in his way.

　


	8. That's the Beauty of a Secret You Know You're Supposed to Keep It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward deals with what happened with Skye, he and Kebo meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter, I'm so excited about this story.

 

 

Ward watches silently from the shadows unseen and unheard. Hands folded in front of his body, his breathing even and relaxed. He takes in his surroundings with expert care, missing nothing. She comes down the stairs slowly and with caution, but not too much. He told her never overthink small things, be as natural as you possbily can. Simmons looks around before taking a seat on a nearby bench, squints against the sun.

　

He's worried about Jemma, has been ever since Coulson demanded she go undercover at Hydra. Every day he's scared she's never going to come back, that Phil will call him into his office and tell him Jemma is gone and there was nothing anybody could do. And it will be Coulson's fault they all know it, and Grant will hate himself because he wasn't around to protect her.

　

After the fall of Hydra, after Skye, he and Simmons became very close. Spent hours upon hours sitting side by side next to Fitz's bed, holding hands praying to whoever was out there that he'd make a quick recovery. Ward remembers walking in one morning after he was done working out to find Simmons crying into Fitz's chest. Never comfortable with close personal contact Grant was hesitant at first.

　

But it pained him to see her so broken so he held her as she sobbed into his shirt. Since then she always came to him if she was worried about something, whether it was Fitz, how Coulson was becoming an entirely different person, they even talked about Skye once. But only once. The subject of the hacker was a sensitive one that neither of them wanted to come to terms with. How they trusted her and she stabbed them in the back.

　

How she and John were responsible for Simmons nearly dying, that was one of the hardest days of Ward's life. Working as a Specialist he was always alone, never got attached to anyone. A team wasn't really his style. But he didn't realize it until he stood guard over Simmons' beside that she that the rest of them had become his family. And he protected his family, from everything.

　

He just didn't count on the enemy being Skye. Never thought she'd be the one he'd have to threaten to point a gun at to protect his team. When Hydra came out of the shadows it destroyed everyone, changed everyone. Even now months later they're still recovering, and while Skye wasn't responsible as a whole for Shield falling, she played a part in it. She was apart of them and ruined the team, their family.

　

Ward shakes the memories away, no point in dwelling on them now. But he never has been able to keep Skye out of his mind for long (let's be honest here she never really left) and today isn't any different. Actually it might be worse. Because he stupidly kissed her back in that damn hotel room, touched her skin wanted more wanted all of her like he always has. If she hadn't of stumbled upon his Shield lanyard, Ward knows he'd have no self control over anything else.

　

He's still angry at himself for letting her go, never in all of his years at Shield has he ever compromised a mission before. Sure somethings things didn't go right and you had to make a different call, that's the job. What isn't the job is intentionally letting a target go because your head was full with the feel of her lips against yours, the sight of her tears, her apologies ringing in your ears. How she told you all she wanted was to save John.

　

And you believed her, you could tell she wasn't lying. And then she told you she loved you. Never in your thirty two years has anyone ever said that. Ward takes a deep breath and runs a hand over his face, adjusts his sunglasses. He's going to go with he had a moment of weakness with Skye, she got under his skin like she always has. _''I love you''._ Ward has never heard those words directed at himself before.

　

His family hates him, he's never had a serious relationship with a woman, Skye was the only person to ever say that to him. Grant was so overwhelmed with her scent her hair just Skye, Skye was everywhere and he wanted to kiss her to make the world go away. Forget that he was basically sending her to a life in prison, that they would never be together. That she killed someone for him, Grant if he's being honest with himself is worried about her too.

　

And he shouldn't be, keeps repeating to himself all the reasons why he's so angry with her. But he was her SO, taught her as much as he could before the world came crashing down. They never got around to discussing how to handle when you take a life. He wonders how she's dealing with it. The memory comes back to him of her in the bathroom sobbing and Ward is still debating with himself if he should of comforted her.

　

His phone vibrates in his pocket, it's a message from Trip. Asking when he's coming back to the Playground and no, May and Coulson are not angry with him. After he let Skye go in that alley he went back and eliminated the threat, what was left of the Hydra agents retreated. He Coulson and May got back to the base and he briefed them on what happened. With Whitehall, how he had to lie low because the small town was crawling with Hydra agents.

　

How he wasn't prepared for the ambush no one was, Skye slipped away. They believed him and Grant hasn't stopped feeling guilty for it. He's lying for Skye and he never wants to do that. Truth be told she throws him off always has since the day they met. She is his weakness and a small part of him resents her for it. Which he has no right it's not her fault she can't control his feelings, but he does anyway.

　

He continues to observe Simmons for the next few hours, makes sure she gets back to her apartment safely when she's off work. By the time he makes it back to the Playground he goes to check on Fitz. Who's sitting in the lab with Mack deep in conversation. Deciding not to interrupt them he heads to his own bunk and is stopped on the way by Hunter. Grant didn't like Lance when Coulson first brought him aboard.

　

Mainly because Ward didn't trust mercenaries, no one should. They go to wherever the money is, will betray you in the blink of an eye for cash. But Hunter has proved over and over again that he's useful in the field and is a bit of a comic relief at times. Which they all need. ''Smashing job out there mate, letting Skye slip through your large fingers. Coulson should send me out to fetch her next time, I'll come back with results''.

　

Ward doesn't rise to the bait, he catches the teasing tone in the Brit's voice. ''Last week you got your ass kicked by a man half your size, it was sad. You'd never be able to find her''. Hunter scoffs, ''was that you trying to make a joke? Pathetic. And I'll have you know he did not kick my ass I was caught off guard''- ''How? Allowing yourself to be pushed out a glass window when you had plenty of time to dodge his kick''- ''Well I'm sorry I'm not a robot with ninja skills''.

　

They bicker back and forth all the way to his bunk, pass May and Trip who simply roll their eyes. Ward slams his door in Hunter's face, locks it for good measure and changes into work out clothes. He's at the punching bag for a few hours attacking it fiercely like it personally offened him. Trying to drown out Skye's voice her hands on his skin her lips against his. It works for about five minutes.

　

There's nothing but laughter as they play Battleship, him wrapping her hands early in the morning.

　

How Skye was always so full of life and sarcastic ready to take on anything thrown at her.

　

How she said bang whenever she pulled the trigger, how she hacked into Shield just to save him and Fitz.

　

Their kiss in the storage closet, _''you said you might die so what the hell?''_

　

How he exposed himself to her at Providence told her about his family how cruel they all were.

　

Grant told her he wasn't good that she was, that'd there were thing about him she wouldn't like if she knew.

　

_''I am not a good man Skye''._

_''Yes you are''._

　

That hasn't changed he's not a good man but she's no better.

　

Later that night he walks into a bar the air is warm it's a cozy small place, but it's packed. It was picked on purpose, the music not too loud but loud enough for no one to hear a conversation. He checks his watch, orders a beer and sits at a booth in the back. Watches the people around him with their ordinary lives, never have to worry about saving the world or the next mission they go on could very well be their last.

　

Don't have to wonder if they're going to wake up tomorrow and find out their friend was killed by Hydra agents, or if there's an enemy here at this very bar. Grant continues to watch the bodies around him, ignores all the women and a few men that look his way. Finally after half an hour Kebo arrives and saunters over to the booth, glass of scotch in his hand. ''You're late''. Kebo smirks, ''I was tied up. Beisdes I'm always late''. This is true.

　

Ward has known Kebo for many years, they've been through a lot together. Dead girlfriend, funerals, missions that went bad. Grant is very aware of who Kebo is, what organization he's involved with. He was always into shady things so him coming out as Hydra was no surprise to Ward, and Kebo isn't actually loyal to Hydra. He only went to them because Shield wasn't an option. While Grant doesn't approve he understands.

　

And yes, he knows how that sounds. How can he forgive Kebo so easily but not Skye? Kebo never lied to him, never deceived him for months, never hurt his friends or played them to get what he wanted. Kebo has always been very up front and honest with Grant about who he was, can't say the same for Skye. Hypocritical? Probably. Ward doesn't tend to dwell on it. ''You look terrible''.

　

Ward comments earning an eye roll. ''Can you just tell me what you need to tell me already? Honestly super spy the suspense is killing me here''. Ward takes a sip from his beer and looks around the bar. ''I found Skye''. Ward isn't looking at Kebo so he can't see the non-surprised expression his wearing. ''And? I'm assuming you did your job and locked her up, which I have to say is wrong. I mean here I am sitting freely and you've never wanted to arrest me''.

　

Kebo has this habit of reminding Ward exactly how twisted this situation is sometimes. ''You think I don't know that?'' ''I think you do but you ignore it''. ''I let her go''. This time Grant sees the shock on his friend's face (honestly Kebo is still surprised he can fool Grant so easily, the man isn't the best since Romanoff for nothing.) ''You did? That's not like you. You're Special Agent Grant Ward, you never let your target go''.

　

''I'm aware''. ''Wait so what happened? Coulson doesn't know does he? Are they after you? I have a safe house not far from here there's a gun in my car''- ''Kebo, relax. Coulson doesn't know''. Grant then proceeds to tell him the events in order. Whitehall, the hotel room, how Hydra ambushed them and he gave Skye the slip. ''Holy shit''. Ward leans back against the leather of the booth, waits for Kebo to recover.

　

''You do realize you're an idiot right? Skye told you she loved you, that's the first person to ever tell you that and you didn't say it back? I know how you feel about her I know you're scared but Ward you've got to tell her''. ''I'm not saying anything, she's a criminal''. Kebo throws his hands up, ''oh for god sake come off it! What she did was it really that bad?'' Ward's expression turns hostile just for a moment as he thinks about it.

　

''She put my entire team in danger, she's the reason Simmons was shot she dropped her and Fitz into the ocean''. ''You said she told you if she didn't do that Garrett was going to kill them and probably her. Don't you think she was giving them their best chance? Grant I understand that you're angry but don't you think it's time to just let it go? Forgive her mate, holding a grudge won't do you any good''.

　

Ward shakes his head, ''I will never forgive her''. ''Well then you're going to suffer. You'll find her again lock her up, she'll be in jail for the rest of her life either at the Playground or worse Coulson might hand her over to General Talbot. And we both know who he's working for''. At the unspoken mention of his brother Ward stiffens, fights off the memories of Christian. He's always been afraid of him, and something he fears the most?

　

Christian getting his hands on Skye, Ward maybe hurt still but that won't happen. He'd protect her from him he doesn't even have to think about it. ''Christian isn't going to touch her''. Kebo takes a sip of scotch before responding his words not unkind, ''it won't be up to you. You wouldn't be able to stop it without breaking any rules. I'm just saying Ward it's a high possibility that you need to prepare for. If it happens, what would you do?''

　

The words are out of his mouth automatically he doesn't think, ''protect her''. Kebo looks down right smug and Ward fights the urge to slap him. ''You're a damn fool Ward. A stupid love struck fool I have no doubt that if you did put her in prison she'd have a mysterious break out. Of course no one would be able to trace it back to you''. Grant says nothing, just gets another drink and looks around once more.

　

Kebo is probably right but he isn't about to admit that. When he gets back to the table Kebo talks to him about the few things going on his life. Not much, ever since Lauren died all those years ago Kebo never really had much to live for after that. Sometimes he'll give Ward Hydra intel just for the fun of it, to help out a friend. It usually turns out to be useful. Two hours later Kebo is drunk out of his mind and Ward is pulling him into his car.

　

Ward has an apartment not too far from here and settles Kebo in it. Puts him on the couch where he falls asleep, Ward leaves a glass of water and asprin on the coffee table. Leaves a note informing Kebo of where everything is, how to work the shower. For some reason Kebo always has trouble with that and for the life of Grant he can't figure out why. After putting a spare gun in Kebo's view Ward locks the door and leaves.

　

The Playground is silent when he comes back, it's only eleven p.m but everyone is either asleep already or getting ready to turn in for the night. Coulson is locked in his office with May, Tip and Mack are already in their bunks, Ward passes the lab and sees Fitz there. ''Fitz everything okay?'' The engineer turns to him and Grant stiffens. Fitz is shaking one hand over his shoulder like Simmons is there but she's not and he doesn't understand.

　

That's when Ward notices Fitz's hand is bleeding. ''I I tried to I tried to make it to make it work but I, I couldn't. Jemma said to to to fix the, the fix the''- Fitz cuts himself off and turns away from Ward who gets the first aid kit and manages to coax Fitz into sitting down. Carefully Grant cleans and bandages his hands, glancing at the mess on the steel table beside him. Shards of metal are strewn about the space, it looks like Fitz tried to put something together but couldn't.

　

Leo is growing more upset by the second but then calms slightly when Ward puts a hand on his shoulder. ''Fitz it's okay. You're okay, we're going to fix it. Tell you what you want me to help you? Explain this to me and I'll try to put it together okay?'' This gentle side to Ward is new, the remaining members of his team were surprised by it as well. Grant can't help but feel guilty that he wasn't there to protect Fitz and Simmons when they needed him.

　

And in a lot of ways Fitz always reminded him of his little brother Thomas, so he tries harder with him than with anyone else to be there. So together for five hours he and Fitz struggle to put all the pieces of the device together. Finally at around four thirty in the morning it's complete and Ward isn't entirely sure what it is but Fitz is smiling his eyes are shining and that's all Grant cares about.

　

On his way to his own bunk after making sure FItz was fast asleep in his, Ward pulls out his phone and checks on Simmons again. There's a camera in her apartment that Coulson set up and while Ward told him time and time again how dangerous that was and an invasion of privacy, he was overruled. It's useful but sometimes Grant feels uncomfortable about it. She's fast asleep and he can rest easy now.

　

Instead of sleeping like the rest of the agents he changes into work out clothes once more and starts his morning routine. After an hour he turns to the punching bag just as May walks into the training room. She says nothing just watches him for a moment and Ward throws a cocky smirk at her to which she rolls her eyes. ''Want to spar?'' She asks, setting her water bottle down and approaching him.

　

Grant lifts his hands in response and she goes in for the kill. Some days Skye is the farthest from his mind, when he's distracted like this it's easy to forget the pain she's caused. But then he sees Fitz and how he's suffering and Ward does everything he can to help but it doesn't always work. He wasn't lying when he told Kebo he might understand Skye's reasons for joining Hydra, but Ward doesn't think he'll ever be able to forgive her.

　

 


	9. We've Made Quite A Mess Babe, It's Probably Better Off This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Skye's life with John, Ward locates Skye and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some free time, the flashback in this chapter was interesting to write. Shows how twisted the relationship between Garrett and Skye was even if she never sees it for herself.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

_The first time Skye gets a taste of a semi-normal life, it doesn't end well. John has been away on a mission for a few weeks and he doesn't think he'll be back for a few more months. She's been with him about six years now, twenty one with the world at her feet. Skye still feels unsettled when he's not around, out of place and sad. She tries to fill it up with alcohol, with food and men. But nothing does the trick._

_That is until she meets Brandon. He works at a coffee shop down the street from Skye's apartment, freckles on his face, glasses a deep voice that she finds attractive. He's twenty three and the munute they meet Skye likes him. It's a rule that Skye is not allowed to have any personal attachments, Garrett is very strict about that. She can have flings can do whatever she wants but a relationship? Out of the question._

_It's rule that Skye never really minded before, it's better this way because the life her and Garrett lead has no room for an outsider. But Brandon is so sweet and he cares about her, if she's eating enough how she sleeps. On their first date he takes her to some cheesy restaurant and Skye finds it adorable. He makes her laugh makes her feel light headed and cool, something she could very much get used to._

_They drink cheap beer and sit on the hood of his car and when he kisses her she doesn't want anything else. Garrett isn't expected back for a while so Skye figures why not have some fun? She thinks Brandon will be gone long before John comes back, that's what she tells herself for days anyway. Then the days turn to weeks, the weeks to months. She meets his parents (which is dangerous dangerous but Skye ignores John's voice screaming in her head.)_

_She knows better she knows the rules, the entire thing with Brandon was doomed from the start. Skye should of just walked away the minute he flirted with her, never should of agreed to go out with him. They're together for three months when he tells her he loves her. Skye is sitting in the living room of his apartment eating pizza, while he's scrolling through the channels to find something to watch._

_It just happens. She's laughing at something on the television when he just turns to her, whsipers the three words quietly and Skye chokes on the pizza. The only thing she can think about is how wrong this is how massively she screwed up how none of this is okay. She dived too deep went in too far. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this she can't ever get attached she's bad her life is bad she isn't worthy of any of it._

_She doesn't know if Brandon ever expected her to say it back, he simply kissed her and never said anything else about it. Two months later they're in her apartment sound asleep in bed, Skye wakes to the sun shining through the curtains. Brandon is still out so she throws on the shirt he tossed on the floor last night and goes into the kitchen. Starts a pot of coffee and goes to make breakfast._

_She's nearly done with the omelettes when the front door swings open. She jumps in surprise, almost always Garrett will send her a message and tell her he's on his way home. But on rare occasion just to keep her on her toes he'll come back like this without warning. Bag slung over his shoulder a bruise on his face from here she can tell his knuckles are looking a little worse for wear. But he's safe he's alive and there's relief in her chest._

_Skye almost forgets about Brandon in her bed and hopes that John doesn't notice how there's two coffee mugs and two plates on the counter. But he does. ''John''. Skye smiles at him, takes the bag from his bloodied hand and hugs him. ''You've been gone a while''. She says as she sets the bag on the couch and tries to act normal. He sees right through her though, always has. ''I'm going to assume that breakfast isn't for me''._

_There's a familiar warning in his tone that sends ice down her spine, Skye glances at him then the food in the pan. She laughs a little nervously and says, ''of course it is. I had a feeling you'd be back today. Here sit down I made some coffee''. He let's her pretend, plays along. Sits at the kitchen table and accepts the breakfast she offers. If he notices Skye fidgeting he never says a word. ''So how'd the mission go?'' She asks, taking the seat across from him._

_''It went fine, I'll give you the details later''. They make small talk for a while until the rustling of bed sheets can be heard and Skye swallows loudly, glancing between Garrett and the bedroom. ''Well don't be shy son!'' He calls and Skye can nearly hear Brandon freeze in the other room. Of course he knew of course he put two and two together. Skye is hoping Garrett just assumes it's a one night stand, he doesn't have to find out she's in a relationship._

_Brandon shuffles out of the bedroom still half asleep but weary. His glasses propped on the bridge of his nose as he pauses in the kitchen and looks at Skye. ''What's going on?'' Before Skye can say anything John beckons him over and sticks out a hand, ''I'm her father, Phil. What's your name kid?'' Relief is strong in Brandon's face as he shakes John's hand but it does nothing to put Skye at ease. She's on the edge of a knife here they both are._

_''Brandon sir''. ''No need to call me sir, here sit down''. Brandon sits next to Skye and drinks coffee, everything was going smoothly John playing his part well as a nice father. That is until Brandon slipped an arm across her shoulders. Garrett gets this look in his eyes that Brandon doesn't notice but Skye does and everything inside her freezes up. ''So Brandon what is it that you do?'' ''I work at the coffee shop down the road''._

_''Any plans to get a real job? Are you in school?'' ''Not at the moment, I'm just trying to get by pay bills and such''. Garrett nods and takes a sip of coffee, looking at Skye over the rim of the mug. ''Skye honey you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend''. She's about to tell him she doesn't but Brandon beats her to it. ''Really? You didn't tell your dad about us?'' Brandon looks down at her hurt in his eyes, she feels bad but John's gaze makes her feel worse._

_''I um''- ''Oh don't take it personally kid Skye and I aren't that close''. Lies lies lies he's her whole world and they both know it. After an hour Garrett makes some excuse to leave, on the outside he's been nothing but kind and easy going. Like a normal father. But Skye knows better. She knows John better than she knows herself, it's only a matter of time before the shoes drops. ''He was nice, pretty cool dude''. Brandon says, Skye only nods numbly._

_Everything comes crashing down two weeks later. She is eating dinner with John and a few of his friends (undercover Hydra agents) when her phone vibrates. It's Brandon's mother, Skye excuses herself and walks outside to answer. For years to come she'll be haunted by this phone call, can recite every single detail of this event even years later. Brandon has been in a car accident, it was bad. The doctors did everything they could but he's in a coma, they don't expect him to wake up._

_Skye drops the phone onto the ground, she follows soon after her hands burying themseleves in the snow. She can't think she can't breathe all she knows is that this is her fault. She isn't sure how long she spends sobbing into her knees the only thing she's aware of is the freezing cold and how Brandon deserved better. When Skye walks back into the apartment and takes her place across from John, she's about to tell him what happened._

_That one of their enemies got ahold of Brandon and now he's as good as dead. That John was right all along this kind of life isn't for outsiders. She looks up to find him and his few friends watching her curiously, John's expression is warning her to get it together, when he opens his mouth. ''What did I tell you about weaknesses Skye?'' Her stomach sinks her hands shake her face drains of all color._

_''What did you do?'' Her voice is unsteady breaking, she can't control the hot tears that trail down her cheeks. ''He was a weakness, and what did I tell you about those?'' The response is automatic. ''We eliminate them''. John winks at her, ''good girl''. So she sits there dries her tears, listens to John drone on and on about one his mission stories. Brandon is taken off life support a month later._

_It isn't until after his funeral that Skye seems to wake up. She hates John for this. Brandon didn't deserve to die because he loved her, and she hates herself too for ruining him. When she walks into his safe house in Italy Garrett looks annoyed by her black dress and bare feet. ''You look like you could use a drink''. He pours her a glass of whiskey, tells her to take a seat. ''How could you?'' She snarls, biting her lip to keep the tears at bay._

_John turns to her holding out the glass which she takes with cold hands. ''It wasn't personal''. Before she's aware of her movements she's throwing the glass at the wall near his head, shattering into a million pieces. ''You son of a bitch! He loved me and you had him killed!'' Skye has lost control of herself, of the person Garrett expects her to always be. He shows no reaction to her outburst, instead stands there in front of her with his arms crossed._

_''It wasn't personal? How could you say that?'' (Years later when she says this very thing to Ward it'll leave a bad taste in her mouth and she'll think of a nice boy with glasses who deservered so much better. She'll hate herself and hate Garrett too for the pain they caused Brandon's family.) Skye is a mess of hot anger and limbs as she throws herself at John aiming to slap him she can't think straight she can't breathe he's dead because of her._

_Garrett easily catches her wrist and the bite of his fingers brings everything into sharp focus, her breathing hard the downright outrage black fury on his face that has her cowering back down. ''You need to get a handle on yourself. Brandon was nothing but a weakness and you and I both know what happens to those. He was a distraction that we can't afford. I knew you were weak, you're always going to be that sad pathetic girl I picked up off the street''._

_His words do their trick and Skye is shaking her head, promising she'll do better. That it won't happen again that she's sorry for putting herself above the mission, above him. Garrett releases her and smiles, moving a hand to cup her cheek. ''That's my girl. Now go wash up I have a mission for you''. Skye smiles back and dries her eyes, ''yes sir''. When she's in the safety of the bathroom she breaks down shaking so hard her teeth chattering causing her lips to bleed._

_She'll have bruises on her wrist tomorrow the skin is already red and throbbing. All she can think of is how Garrett is her father and she'll do anything to save him. He's right Brandon did distract her, she can't have anything to herself. Which is why years later when she meets Grant Ward with his perfect face and how he dug himself so deeply in her skin without meaning to, she didn't want to let him in._

_Skye didn't want him to end up like Brandon dead because of her. And while she loved John she always will, there's a small part of her that will always resent him for it. He destroyed Brandon and in his own way destroyed her relationship with Ward before it even began. She can't forgive John or herself for all the years they spent together. The people they hurt, the death they caused._

_Until one day she's twenty five and still wakes from nightmares, sometimes they are of Brandon others just nameless faceless people behind the trigger of Garrett's gun. Nothing she ever does will ever clean the red from her or John's ledger. He's gone but she'll always be paying for his sins._

　

 

 

*

　

Skye is sitting on a park bench drinking coffee, sunglasses on her face. The air is cool with the approaching Autumn, leaves rustle and sway under her feet. It's been a week since Ward let her go, since she told him she loved him and then everything went to hell. Things have been quiet at both Shield and Hydra, neither organization is looking for her at the moment they both have better things to do. It's only a matter of time before a new head grows back anyway.

　

She wonders if the new Hydra boss will want anything to do with her or if she'll be on the list of those long lost agents no one knows what happened to. Skye sips her coffee watching the people with their normal boring lives and not for the first time she envies them. If John never convinced her to join him that day, who would she become? Would Shield find their way to her one day? Would she make it on the Bus?

　

Maybe somewhere in an alternate dimension her and Grant ended up happy together, maybe John wasn't dying there and everyone was alright. She shakes her head, no use thinking that way now. He's dead, her and Ward will never be together. It's as if he knows she's thinking about him, out of the corner of her eye she sees him walk up the sidewalk path and her heart skips a beat like it always does.

　

He has those stupid sunglasses on his face that make him look every inch like a government tool bag. Ward takes a seat on the bench behind her and she considers making a run for it, how far can she get in a public area without him tackling her and causing a scene? How the hell did he find her? The feel of kiss is strong on her lips, the memory of his hands on her skin make it hard to focus. He says nothing for a while and she grows more nervous by the second.

　

He's either here to arrest her or forgive her. She doesn't think he's going to forgive her anytime soon, her hands start sweating. ''Please tell me you took those ridiculous sunglasses off''. ''Nope''. ''They make you look like a tool''. She can't see if he smiles but assumes he doesn't. ''You're here to arrest me aren't you? Why don't we see if I can get lucky twice? You let me go once let's see if I can escape you again. Are you going to count to ten to give me a head start?''

　

Ward never did appreciate her sense of humor. ''I'm not here to arrest you''. Butterflies flutter in her stomach, was she right? Is he here to tell her that it's someday? That he understands? ''Then why are you here? I know it's not so you can see how good my legs look in these jeans''. He ignores her, waits another thirty seconds to speak. ''I came to tell you that it won't happen again, in the hotel room that was a mistake''.

　

Those butterflies turn to ash and she blinks back tears. Not that she didn't expect this, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. ''The next time I see you I will arrest you, you will go back to Vault D. You betrayed us, Shield and that can't go unpunished''. ''But you said you understood''. ''I do Skye. But understanding is one thing, forgiving is another. And I will never forgive you''. She nods and takes a deep breath to steady herself.

　

''You nearly killed Fitz and Simmons and I get why you did it, but I'm not going to excuse you for it. You're the reason Simmons was shot for god sake, you sat by and watched as she bled and did nothing. All to save Garrett who wasn't worth it, who died in the end anyway''. Skye's voice is thick with tears when she responds, ''I know''. ''Coulson was kidnapped and you let him be tortured, you knew where he was the whole time and you didn't say a damn thing''.

　

''I couldn't''. ''We were a team a family and you betrayed us''. ''That's what I regret the most Grant you have to know that. I never wanted anyone to be hurt''. He scoffs rejecting her like he did back on the Bus when he found out who she really was. ''But you did hurt us, you hurt everyone. Fitz will never be the same, everytime I look at him I'm reminded that you did that. You caused the damage to his brain''. Skye wipes her eyes and sniffles.

　

''I didn't know that was going to happen Ward''. ''I believe you''. He sighs softly and Skye is tempted to look over her shoulder at him but stops herself. ''Coulson won't stop looking for you he wants you back in Vault D''. ''And you? What do you want?'' They both ignore the memory that follows that sentence, Providence full of lies and false faces. Bittersweet kisses how Ward played her and she had no idea, she thought he really wanted her ghosts and all.

　

He doesn't repeat what he said that day, doesn't kiss her or hold her hand looking like he just won the world. ''I want this to be over''. Ward stands and Skye isn't excatly sure what he means. Grant's voice is soft as he slowly walks away and says, ''I understand. But I can't forgive you Skye''. Then he's leaving disappearing from her view, from her life and she's crying but can't find it in herself to care.

　

''But I love you''. Not that it matters, he doesn't owe her anything. If Grant heard her (which he did) he shows no reaction. Just keeps walking until she can no longer see him. Alone in the middle of the day the sun warm on her skin, Skye cries into her hands. Missing Garrett missing the only other family she had and then turned against. Misses Ward and wishes she could go back and change it all, find another way to save John.

　

But there are no such things as time machines and here she is alone. At one point in time John promised her the world, but he didn't tell her how a world without him in it was lonely and cold. How he saved her from the streets but after he died she became that sad girl he found all over again. Alone with tears streaming down her face. Cursing herself and him too for all the damage they've done.

　

Skye never thought things would turn out this way. No one told her loving someone so much would hurt this bad when they're gone. Whether she's talking about Garrett or Ward, one can't tell. Perhaps both.


	10. Girl You've Got to Wonder About A Man Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons returns to the team and Shield has another opportunity to arrest Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I'm going to say about this one is brace yourself.

 

Ward wakes as soon as the bed shifts, he feels the duvet being lifted the sheets grow cold. May slips out thinking he's still asleep, silent she won't be seen. If anyone ever suspects they've started sleeping together again nothing has been said, Coulson never acts like he knows anything. Grant checks the clock on the night stand, it's four thirty in the morning. He showers and heads to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

　

On the outside it looks as if he's the same Ward the team has always known, calm and collected ready to handle anything. A little damaged from the Hydra reveal but they all are. Grant is an expert at hiding things, secrets, weapons his own feelings. No one has any idea that he feels as if he's lost something. A feeling very similiar to when Shield fell and Skye was lost to them, to him.

　

It's been three days since he found her in that park and told her he undertstood but he couldn't excuse or fogive her behavior. He has been going over every single detail when she and Garrett connected on the Bus last year. Rethinking every reaction every conversation, body language between the two, playing them back over and over to find something anything he missed before.

　

He's done this a few times when he can't sleep and just like then he simply can't come up with a damn thing. Because there's no way they could of been that good, Ward is perfect in what he does how did they pull the wool over his eyes? It's not the first time he's asked himself, won't be the last that he analyzes all the angles. Garrett was that good at being the wolf in sheep's clothing but Skye? She's not a Specialist how did she pull it off?

　

Mack pulls him out of his thoughts, nodding at Ward and grabbing a coffee mug. ''You're up early''. Grant comments. ''Have to work on a few things for Coulson. Hey can I ask you something?'' Mack and Ward haven't grown particulary close, he watches out for Fitz when Ward isn't around, something the Specialist is grateful for. ''Sure''. He can tell the second Mack grows nervous, his shoulders are tense.

　

''Where did Simmons really go? I get the feeling it wasn't a family emergency''. Ward puts milk in his coffee, doesn't look at the other man. ''That's what I was told. If you think there's something else going on ask Coulson''. ''That's just it, he swears it was just for family''. ''Then you should believe him''. Mack doesn't like that answer, Ward just looks at him. ''I'm worried about Fitz''. ''We're all worried about Fitz''. ''Is he the reason she left?''

　

Grant grows defensive but doesn't let it show. ''Look I know just as much as you do. Coulson just came up to me one day and told me Simmons was gone, I haven't heard from her since''. Mack doesn't even have to question if Ward is lying, he's that good. Grant finishes his coffee, grabs a water from the fridge and heads to the gym without looking back. Does he morning work out, Trip joins him an hour later.

　

He and Trip are cut from the same cloth, Specialists usually are. Always working alone, never with a team and if they are it's not for any length of time. After Garrett died and Skye was in Vault D Trip was questioned for a very long time, being Garrett's number two. He had no idea about John or Skye, Garrett never breathed a word about the hacker in all their time together. Grant wonders if Skye knew about Trip, if she was the invisible hand in his missions that he thought were for Shield but were really for Hydra.

　

The two men work out silently, even spar for an hour before Trip calls it quits and takes a water break. ''Man where do they make you anyhow? You sure you came from the Academy?'' Ward rolls his eyes opens his mouth to respond but May breezes into the room. Face unreadable her arms crossed. ''Coulson needs you two in his office''. Then she's gone and Trip whistles in response to her ice attitude.

　

Ward can sense the minute he steps out into the hallway that something is off, something is wrong. He checks on Fitz who's silently working in the lab with Mack and breathes a sigh of relief, Fitz is perfectly fine. Ward walks into Coulson's office and immediately stops all movement. ''Hello there''. Simmons is smiling at him her eyes swollen like she's been crying. Agent Bobbi Morse is next to her while Hunter is scowling in the corner.

　

Simmons takes a hestiant step to him remembering how the Specialist was never found of touch, when he takes them all by surprise when closes the distance between them and pulls her in for a hug. She starts but hugs him back, grips him a little too hard but he doesn't mind. ''It's good to see you again Agent Ward''. Grant pulls back to check her over for injuries, relieved that she has none.

　

Trip is the next to welcome her, gives her a hug and says he's glad she's back. Simmons smiles huge in response and Ward has missed that, her. A small piece of his team is back and he's very grateful.

　

''Are you alright? What happened?'' He's slightly annoyed that Coulson didn't inform him of this obvious rescue to get Jemma out of Hydra. ''It was last minute her cover was blown, we didn't have time to call in the calvary''. Coulson tells him as if reading his thoughts. ''I had Agent Morse keep an eye on her, Agent Morse you remember Ward don't you?'' Grant has only heard of Bobbi by reputation, she's damn good at her job.

　

Bobbi gives him a once over before smiling slightly. ''Best since Romanoff, fell in love with a girl who turned out to be a Hydra agent, yeah I remember''. Ward doesn't rise to the bait just blows off the comment as an uncomfortable silence fills the room. ''See? Hell beast''. Hunter comments before leaving the room, Ward is tempted to follow. May takes control of the situation suggesting Simmons go see Fitz, ushering them all out of the office.

　

Ward is surprised when he feels pressure on his arm, turns to find Jemma gripping his bicep tightly as if the idea of seeing Fitz after all this time gives her anxiety. ''He's been doing alright''. Grant tells her his voice low so no one else can hear. ''You know why I had to leave''. He does, it wasn't just so Coulson could have a mole in Hydra. Jemma didn't think she was helping Fitz, and she needed an escape after everything.

　

''I know''. Simmons kisses his cheek before heading off to the lab, denying Ward's offer to accompany her. He watches her go and feels Coulson at his elbow. ''I never thanked you for watching over her''. Ward isn't surprised Coulson knew, he suspected. ''Don't have to thank me sir, just wanted to make sure she was safe in enemy territory''. ''You knew Agent Morse was there to protect her''. ''Bobbi wasn't around her twenty four seven sir''.

　

''You have a point''. Phil goes back to his office and May glances at Ward her expression cold, before following the Director. A few hours later they're all sitting in the lounge eating breakfast, Simmons is tucked between Ward and Fitz on the couch. Bobbi and Hunter are ignoring each other but have remained civil, Ward forgot that they were married once until Morse called it quits.

　

Grant has been watching Fitz carefully, waiting for a bad reaction to seeing Jemma. But it never comes, Fitz is smiling more than he ever has in months. Ward hasn't seen well anyone this happy on his team since before Shield fell. They laugh at old mission stories, poke fun at Ward and his robot tendencies, listen to Bobbi and Ward exchange details of missions they nearly died on. It's well into the afternoon before they all leave the room.

　

It's nearly dinner time when Ward walks into the kitchen to make a sandwich, he sees Simmons sitting at the table with a tablet in her hands. ''Do you want a sandwich?'' She doesn't answer, Grant takes a second look at her face, finally sees the lingering sadness. ''Simmons?'' He strides over, looks over her shoulder and sighs softly. The cameras in Vault D are still up showing an empty cell.

　

Simmons left before Skye escaped, no one told her. ''All afternoon it felt like something was missing, we're a team still but I just couldn't figure out what was wrong. And then I realized it was Skye. She's not here she made our team complete, the final puzzle piece''. Ward doesn't tell her that he felt the same way all day, that she just said everything he couldn't. ''I still can't believe it''. That makes two of them.

　

Ward pushes back the image of Skye below him her cheeks flushed her eyes dark as her hands ran across his skin, her lips warm and demanding against his. Simmons seems to remember that Skye is off limits that they don't speak of her. She quickly shuts down the tablet and turns to him, a smile on her face that doesn't meet her eyes. ''I think I'll take a sandwich, I'll bring one to Fitz as well''.

　

For the next week Coulson and his team have no missions, it seems everyone just wants to reconnect with Simmons. Who rarely ever leaves the lab, making up for all the lost time with Fitz. Sometimes Ward will lean against the doorway and watch them, find himself thinking that Skye would be all over this. She always did want the two ''science babies'' as she called them, to end up together.

　

Grant isn't blind he's always known Fitz was in love with Simmons it's obvious to everyone but her. It seems he isn't the only one who's rooting for them, Hunter and Bobbi (who after days of fighting seem to have come to some sort of agreement) have been prying into Fitz and Simmons' personal lives. Trying subtly for the other to admit their feelings, it's only from Ward's warning that they stopped.

　

He's in the gym with Trip and Hunter nine days after Simmons has returned when Coulson calls them into his office. Skye's picture on the screen takes him back a little and there's this ache in his chest that he definitely ignores. May stands stone faced next to Phil, Bobbi and Trip glance at Ward but say nothing. The word Traitor in bright red letters below Skye's face are throwing him off. ''Skye has been spotted in a small town in Chicago, we believe she's still there''.

　

Coulson then shows them the traffic cam that picked her up and Ward rolls his eyes, he taught her better than that. ''It should only take a few hours to get there. Agent Ward Agent Trip you're going to find her and bring her in''. Grant takes this with a nod shrugs off the concerned glances of Trip and Bobbi. ''ICERS only I want her alive''. ''Yes sir''. Ward turns to leave but Coulson stops him, his expression almost nervous.

　

''Agent Ward bring her in, do whatever you have to do. Use whatever advantage you have over her, do I make myself clear?'' It's no secret Skye's feelings for Ward and he understands exactly what Phil isn't saying. Play on her feelings for him use that to his gain, distract her just enough to where he can get the upper hand and arrest her. He's done missions like these before, manipulating women with his face and body to get what he wants.

　

It's as easy as breathing to him now. But this isn't just any woman this is Skye. And despite what Coulson clearly thinks, she's always had the upper hand in their relationship. How the hell is he going to do this? It was only days ago he told her he was going to arrest her when he saw her again, that what happened in that hotel room never would again. There's no way in hell she'd believe him if he just walked back into her life and turned on the charm.

　

She would know something was up the minute she saw him. This is bad this is so bad, either way he knows it isn't going to end well. There are two ways it's going to go down. One he does what he always has, gets Skye weak gets her to do whatever he wants and then when she's distracted he arrests her. And she'll hate him for it, what kind of man does this to the woman he cares about?

　

He does not think about the last thing she said to him, using that word he's never heard a day in his life. This will wreck her and Ward is having a hard time coming to terms with what he has to do. And finally scenario number two, Skye immediately senses something is wrong the second she spots him and makes a run for it. Between him and Trip she won't make it very far, she'd still be in Shield's custody either way.

　

Only question is how, and if Ward really does want to hurt her this way.

　

Which is how he finds himself in a club of all places, the lights too bright the music already giving him a headache. It's packed with people sweaty bodies brushing against his dark suit, dark wide eyes following his every move. ''Bet you're loving this mission tin man''. Trip says in his comm clearly enjoying Ward's discomfort. Trip is on the other side of the club watching for Skye as well, who they spotted walking in an hour ago.

　

Grant slips into his role easily, he was always more comfortable in someone else's skin and heads to the bar. Looks around the smoky room ignores all the stares coming his way. He can't see Skye at all, Trip doesn't either. Ward denies drink offer after drink offer while Trip is just laughing quietly telling Grant to lighten up. Finally after an hour he feels this familiar warmth brush against his suit jacket, out of the corner of his eye he sees a blonde stand beside him.

　

Short hair brown eyes, tan skin and Ward smirks. Finshes the whiskey in his glass before leaning in she still smells like vanilla and spice. ''Never been a fan of blondes''. Skye jumps nearly ten feet in the air, turns to face him the fear plain on her face. Ward swallows down the need to comfort her to hold her in his arms and protect her from all this. That's not why he came, she needs to be held accountable for her crimes.

　

Her makeup is dark causing her eyes to be more prominent, the dress she's wearing is black clinging to every curve, it's not shy showing large amounts of exposed skin. He can use that to his advantage. And he hates himself for it, for what he's about to do. Half of him wonders why the hell she's even here, it's only her annoyed cough that has him coming back to the present. His eyes haven't been on her face in a few seconds.

　

''Can we not do this right now? I've had a really good evening and you're runing it already''. Grant notices a few heated stares at her body and he catches the hand that was moving to pull her to his side. Ward schools his expression to look sincere, worried even as he looks down at her. ''I want to talk to you''. She laughs and waves to the bar tender who gives her a wink before sliding a beer over to her.

　

''No you don't. You're here to arrest me. What's the matter Agent Ward forgot your mission? That's not like you''. She moves away from him and he slides his hand over her arm, she can't hide the tremor that rocks through her, or the catch in her breath she doesn't think he can hear. ''Skye that's not why I'm here. I want to talk, please''. She's not buying it she's not stupid, Ward knew this was a mistake.

　

''Talk about what exactly? You've made it very obvious you want nothing to do with me, that you'll never forgive me for what happened. You and I have nothing more to say to each other and if you think I'm going to let you drag me out of here and into a Shield vehicle you have another thing coming''. Trip is telling him there are no Hydra agents in here, Skye has no back up. (Kebo is somewhere around but the second he saw Ward he went into hiding.)

　

Ward still hasn't removed his hand, ignoring the way her warm skin feels on his. He has to be very careful with his words, he can't say anything about the hotel room, about the last time they were together. He has to steer the conversation over to charm, to play her to make her trust him just enough. Ward feels sick to his stomach, he hates Coulson and himself for all of this. ''Skye I'm not here with Shield. I came to find you''.

　

She moves close to a vacant wall before spinning around to face him, an eyebrow raised. The blonde wig looks odd and he wants nothing more to take it off and glide his fingers through her hair. ''Do you think I'm stupid? That I don't know the only way you and I ever talk is because of Shield? What the hell are you playing at Ward?'' He looks down at her, takes a deep breath and brushes his knuckles across her cheek.

　

Skye doesn't pull away but doesn't come any closer either. ''I'm not playing anything, not with you. This is me Skye, I'm not here with Shield I'm here for you''. His voice is dripping honey smooth on her skin, he can see the second it throws her. ''I don't believe you''. It takes an hour for her to come back around, he's sitting at the bar watching her, everyone else dance to the music, get caught up in the haze.

　

Skye has made it her personal mission to torture him apparently (he deserves it) as she dances with every man who approaches her. All the while looking at Ward, sending him a sharp smile once in a while. He's not jealous he's not. She's a target, he's here on a mission not a picnic. Lying to himself? Of course. Ward has many skills, he's not the best since the Black Widow for nothing. So when Skye pulls him out onto the dance floor he doesn't object.

　

Doesn't hesitate doesn't question why. He figures it out soon, she's playing with him. Getting under his skin like she always has. Between the lights the heat of the atomsphere, Skye's face grinning up at him her skin coated with a thin layer of sweat, he has a hard time getting back into character. The second her hands are on his chest he decides to hell with it. Plays along, his own hands coming to rest on her hips.

　

She moves with the beat, her hands everywhere all over him. Remember when he said she was always in control? That she had the upper hand in this relationship? Oh. Oh she does, and he's painfully reminded of that when she presses her body flush against his, her arms wrapped around his neck. ''Who knew tight ass Agent Grant Ward had moves? I'm impressed robot''. She says loudly in his ear, her breath warm on his skin.

　

Her breath hitches when his hands travel lower down her back, it seems he isn't the only one caught up in the moment. ''What are you really doing here Ward?'' They've stopped moving, are just standing in the middle of the flor their arms wrapped around the other, Skye for the first time doesn't have her guard up. He's being honest when he says, ''for you. I wanted to apologize, I dind't like how we ended things''.

　

Doubt flickers in her eyes for a split second, he brushes a thumb along exposed skin and it vanishes. ''I'm sorry Skye''. ''For what?'' He leans down and says, ''for not understanding sooner''. She leans back to look at him, cocks her head to the side. ''I should of seen the signs Skye I should of been better at reading in between the lines with you. It's partly my fault''. Not a lie either, he doesn't want to do that here.

　

She looks puzzled, confused. ''You're blaming yourself?'' His hands are cupping her face she leans into his touch. ''It's my job to find all unknown variables to see that things aren't just black and white, I didn't do that with you. I was hurt, I never saw you coming''. All of this is the truth and he didn't plan on saying any of it. It's just he doesn't want to hurt her anymore than he's already going to.

　

She kisses him. Just stands on the tips of her toes and kisses him surrounded by people, doesn't care about anyone or anything else. Ward responds of course he does, she's always been his weakness. It's all teeth and tongues and hands on exposed skin, it takes a second for Grant to compose himself and break away. They're both breathing heavily arms wrapped around each other like the other is about to fly away.

　

The look on her face says she believes him, but is still weary, she should be. ''What are you doing Ward?'' He has no idea anymore honestly. His senses are filled with nothing but her the feel of her against him, her skin on his hands. He's about to respond when she unwraps herself from him and takes his hand. Leading him off the dance floor where they have brought attention to themselves, and out back to the alley.

　

It's chilly tonight, goosebumps raise on his warm skin. Skye it seems doesn't want to talk anymore, his words that he hardly remembers right now from earlier have done their trick apparently. Her mouth is back on his her hands slipping under his shirt from where she untucked it a while ago, he shivers when her nails scrape across his stomach. Ward backs her into the wall, one hand on her head to soothe the touch of the bricks behind her.

　

He loses track of time of himself of the mission. Just kisses her and kisses her. It isn't until his fingers are under her dress that Trip's voice sounds in his ear. It's like a bucket of cold water. Ward pulls his lips away from her neck breathing hard, removes his hands from her. ''What's wrong?'' Guilt crashes into him in waves so hard he can barely stand it. ''I'm sorry Skye I can't. I can't do this to you''. His face is still in the warm inviting skin of her neck, he can feel her pulse racing beneath his lips.

　

''Ward I''- ''You were right, you were always right''. Skye freezes and then in the coldest tone he's ever heard (May has nothing on it) she tells him to get the hell off of her. It's then that Trip decides to make an appearance, camly opening the back door with an ICER in his hand. Skye backs away from Ward her expression very similiar to the one he was wearing months ago on the Bus when he finally confronted her. Betrayal.

　

She's breathing heavy her eyes still dark her skin flushed, hands shaking. There's disbelief rolling off her as she glares at Grant, ''you really would do anything wouldn't you?'' Coulson is in their comm telling them that time is up, bring her in. Ward says nothing and half a second later he's catching her as she falls from the shot of Trip's ICER. He swallows down the guilt the anger the self hatred, this is his job this is who he is.

　

He's done missions like these a hundred times. Skye was the target and he did what he had to do to capture her. If he keeps repeating this over and over maybe he'll start to believe it.

　

 


	11. Wondering If I Dodged A Bullet Or Just Lost the Love of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wakes up in Vault D and Kebo has a few choice words for Ward.

 

''I screwed up''. Ward is back at the Playground, in his bunk to be exact pacing the floor the phone glued to his ear. Skye has been placed in Vault D and is still out cold, Grant remembers her fear how she begged him more than once to kill her so she wouldn't have to go back there. They're all silently waiting for her to wake so Coulson can question her, Skye's arrival at the Playground was not a welcome one.

　

Fitz hid away in the lab along with Simmons and Mack, May and Coulson stood in the doorway of his office glaring at her in Ward's arms like they were expecting her to grab the gun strapped to Ward's thigh and shoot them. Hunter and Bobbi had no reactions, not being on the team when Shield fell they didn't have an opinion of Skye. Besides the fact that she was a traitor, Hunter and Bobbi never suffered from her betrayal.

　

''What did you do?'' Kebo's voice on the other line is a solid thing, calms Ward down just a tad like it always has. (Kebo doesn't really know what's going on for once, he saw Grant in the club talking to Skye, but he can't exactly tell Ward that. The last time Kebo saw either of them is before Skye took Ward's hand and led him outside.) Ward takes a deep breath and tells his friend everything, not leaving out one detail.

　

''I can sense your disapproval from here''. Grant comments when he's finished, Kebo hasn't said a thing. ''Oh my god. You're an idiot you know that? You're my friend but I hate you right now, that girl is in love with you and you basically played on that in order to get what you want. Do you even realize how messed up this is? She's going to hate you for this''. ''You think I don't know that?''

　

''Oh I know you do you're just compartmentalizing it like you always do so you could get the job done. But Ward Skye isn't some faceless target, she's the woman you love and you screwed her over. Because you couldn't keep it in your pants now she's in jail''. ''But I told her what was happening, I couldn't do that to her''. ''Don't try to justify this or make it seem like it wasn't your fault. It is. You are entirely to blame here boss''.

　

Ward sighs and runs a hand through his hair. ''I don't know what to do''. ''You don't know what to do? Are you serious?'' ''Kebo''- ''No you should of thought about this before you decided to kidnap her. You don't know what to do? Get her the hell out of there''. ''I can't do that''. ''Yes you can. What do you want more Ward? Skye dead or alive? I know she hurt you, you've bitched about it for months, but is it really worth her dying over?''

　

''Coulson wouldn't'- ''I think you and I both know exactly what Coulson does to traitors''. He kills them, take John Garrett for example. ''She'll never forgive me for this''. ''It seems fitting since you'll never forgive what she did''. Ward sits on his bed, drags a hand over his face. Kebo knowing how his brain works sighs dramatically into the phone. ''Look I'm your friend but I understand Skye, okay? I'm on her side because you're being a dick''.

　

''I couldn't just say no to Coulson''. ''He basically told you to have sex with her and when she's in the throws of passion handcuff her to the headboard''. ''He didn't''- ''It was implied. Ward you're my best friend but if I was there right now I'd punch you in the damn face. Then I'd shoot Coulson and get Skye out of there, then I'd punch you again''. ''I'd deserve it''. ''Of course you would. Look you want a small tiny bright side to this?''

　

''I don't see''- ''You stopped, you told her what was going on before things went too far. You broke protocol. She might take that into account I don't know, that doesn't get you off the hook but it's something. I'd hate you if I was in her shoes though, tell me if she gets a punch in''. ''It's not funny''. ''Do you hear me laughing? I was being serious. I have to go but Ward if you can, try not to screw up even more than you already have alright?''

　

''I'll try my best''. ''Also I know what you were thinking and I'm sure it made sense at the time, but this entire situation is screwed up super spy. Brace yourself because you might lose Skye for good after this''. (Kebo is praying to god that doesn't happen, he's been trying so hard for months to get Ward's head out of his ass and realize that Garrett is to blame not Skye. All of his hard work can't go to waste now.

　

And if he's being honest the weight of both of their sadness on his shoulders over losing the other, might give him an ulcer.) ''I'll keep it in mind''. ''Let me know how it goes''. Kebo hangs up leaving Ward seriously considering having a drink. Or five. He feels awful, dirty in a way. Kebo was right this situation is screwed up. What he did was wrong he can see that now and he feels so so guilty. How can he make this right? Make it up to her?

　

He lost her once but she was always around, out there somewhere in the world. He realizes that while he spent months angry at her there was always some small amount of peace there knowing she was safe and away from Vault D. Only problem? He's just realizing that now. Skye loves him no one ever has before. And how did he repay her? By playing on her weaknesses and locking her up. What kind of man is he?

　

Skye wakes to a dull ache in her head, her ribs are sore. It takes a second to grasp her bearings and when she does she can't breathe. It smells the same it's still cold and dark, she can hardly see her hand in front of her face. The cot is hard as stone under her back but this time they did supply her with a blanket, which is currently on the floor so it doesn't do any good. Neither does the pillow, she's convinced it's filled with rocks instead of feathers.

　

Everything is the same and the panic hits her hard and fast. Blinding in it's intensity she's shaking so hard she falls from the cot her knees hitting hard concrete, she can't breathe all it is is old memories running around her head pouring into this small crowded space. Her agony over John dying she hardly slept or ate, the nightmares here all alone in this cell she should of gone crazy the intense questions May asked over and over again.

　

The blows to her face the Calvary delivered only twice before Trip told her to stop. How hateful Phil and May looked whenever they came down here in short amount of time she stayed. The cold showers the screams that tore from her throat when she just couldn't believe the only father she'd ever known was never coming back. He never trained her on what to do how to act how to survive when you're locked up. Who to be, how to recover.

　

Skye isn't sure how long it's been when the panic fades and the red haze vanishes from her eyes, her lungs breathe in sweet oxygen her legs stop shaking. But finally she's able to stand up straight, wipe the tears from her face get her footing. Okay. She can do this she just has to buy her time until she can get her hands on a phone. Then Skye realizes Coulson won't be stupid or careless this time there's no way in hell she's getting out of here.

　

''You alright?'' It's then Skye starts to remember exactly how she got in here and fresh hot anger seeps into her. She was only at that damn club because Kebo convinced her to go with him, that they both needed a night out. And she really wanted to try and get Grant out of her system. Didn't work. She tried oh how she tried but then she was at the bar and he was there and it threw her off. She should of been smarter, better.

　

But Skye believed him in end, goes to show how amazing Ward is at his job. Even though he point blank told her he'd never forgive her, that the last time he saw her he'd arrest her he somehow managed to convince her he was only at that club for her. To talk, to apologize. And like a stupid girl she let him, she believed him. With his stupid face and his stupid hair his dumb dark suit that made him look even more sexy.

　

Not that his looks matter anymore, she's too pissed off to hurt to even think about his hands on her skin how badly he wanted her. Skye also notices that her wig is off and she's no longer wearing the dress. Her hair is in long waves down her back, she's wearing a dark shirt and black pants her feet are bare. At least it's not prison scrubs this time. Skye turns to find the barrier down and Ward is looking at her, his expression unreadable.

　

Testing the waters she takes a step forward and is immediately met with a force holding her back, so the shield is still up. ''Skye I''- ''Shut up Ward''. He closes his mouth allowing guilt to spread out over his features but Skye doesn't even care. How he dare he, how dare he do this. Everything he said a few hours ago was a lie he doesn't blame himself he doesn't care about her all of it was just to get her back in Vault D and she played right into his hands.

　

''You know there have been a lot of times I wished Garrett was still alive over these past months, but right now I really wish he was. I want nothing more than to see you suffer''. Ward shows no reaction, ''John Garrett is the reason you're in here in the first place''. Skye crosses her arms. ''No Ward this time it's all you. So what did Coulson say to you exactly? Seduce me until I was too weak to do anything then put me in handcuffs? Because that's disgusting''.

　

''No he didn't''. ''So what was the plan Ward? Sleep with me and then what? You would never disobey and order not Agent Grant Ward, no matter what happened between you and I, I would of ended up back here. How could you?'' Skye doesn't even care that Coulson and the rest of the team is probably listening, how she's exposing herself. ''You just used me''. ''Skye I wouldn't of let it get that far''. ''But you wanted to''.

　

Even if his words her false, there's no way he could of faked how he kissed her how he held her. Not that Skye is even thinking about that right now she's too appalled. The thought of Ward even touching her right now makes her want to vomit. Grant moves closer until they're nearly nose to nose, she takes two steps back. ''You just lied to me, used my feelings for you against me. Who does that?'' He actually looks ashamed, Skye has never been a violent person but right now she wants to slap that look off his face.

　

''I told you once I wasn't a good man''. ''Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you? The nerve''- ''That's not what I'm trying to do. Skye I did what I had to, it's my job''. ''Do not say I was just a job''. She says through clenched teeth her hands curling at her sides. ''Why not? That's all I, we, ever were to you. It wasn't personal''. Hearing her own words thrown back in her face, it's a low blow. Skye blinks back tears her face hot.

　

''God Ward you're good. You are so good at lying did anyone ever tell you that? You're perfect actually, you had me fooled that you were only there for me. Should of known better, stupid girl and all. Just wanting you to feel the same way''. Skye shakes her head digging her nails into her arms just to try and feel something. The temperature the memories are threatening to suffocate her swallow her up like some kind of dark cloud.

　

''Skye I wasn't lying about any of it''. She laughs loudly and spins to face him again. ''I'm not going to believe a word that comes out of your mouth''. Half of her wonders why he's being like this, saying these things isn't Coulson watching? She's seen Ward interrogating someone and he's never this open. (She doesn't know that Ward turned off the cameras before he came in here.) ''Believe what you want but I have never lied to you, ever''.

　

''I don't care Ward! It doesn't matter now. You used me''. They stand in silence for a while until Ward switches the cameras back on and his posture changes. He's stiffer, his face hard. ''I will never forgive you for this''. Skye says her eyes swimming with tears, he shows no reaction. ''I did what I had to do. You're a criminal Skye''. She scoffs, she really wants to punch him right now. ''Honestly Grant what the hell did I even do?

　

Really please tell me. I sent Fitz and Simmons into that pod because if I didn't Garrett would of killed them! The only reason I even went into Hydra was to save his life I''- ''Don't want to hear it Skye. You have blood on your hands and you need to pay for it''. She kicks the barrier in outrage causing a sharp stinging sensation to shoot up her leg. ''I'm sorry I have blood on my hands? You kill people for a living Ward!

　

Do not stand there and act like you're some White Knight, you have more blood on your hands than I ever will''. Ward just sighs like this is a major inconvience for him (she will find out later that he did indeed switch off the cameras earlier) and crosses his arms. ''That maybe but at least I didn't betray my friends and follow a man blindly who went absolutely insane''. Garrett's face smiling laughing scowling at her flashes through her mind.

　

Skye doesn't respond just sits on the cot, crosses her legs and stares at him. ''You are a disgusting miserable excuse for a man Grant Ward, you were right I wouldn't like the real you. I was wrong at Providence, you are not a good man''. He reacts to this, visibly pales and his face falls just a tad. ''God I can't even look at you''. Skye hides her face in her hands because honestly the sight of Ward right now is making her nauseous.

　

She doesn't hear him leave but the steel door slams shut and when she raises her head he's gone. Skye isn't sure how long she sits there until the tears start falling. And once they do she can't stop. Ward treated her like she was some target some random woman that means nothing to him, maybe she read all of it wrong. Maybe that's how he really feels now and the times they did kiss he was just caught up in the moment.

　

So she cries over John, at her own stupidity, at being back in this cell, all those times with the team. The time she considered them family but that was gone as soon as it came. How Grant lied to her used her body against her to achieve his goal, clearly doesn't care how she feels. God. How is she going to get out of this? She wishes Kebo were here but then decides against it, he'd be in just as much trouble as she is.

　

It could be hours or days she isn't sure before the door opens again. She's starving her throat dry with thirst, and she's exhausted. Skye is expecting Ward to be there but much to her surprise the barrier is dropped and Phil Coulson stands in front of her. In what feels like another life Skye thinks about the father figure he tried so hard to be for her, not realizing she already had one. She wonders who she could of been if Phil got to her first.

　

Coulson just frowns at her for a full thirty seconds before speaking. ''What if I told you Agent Ward didn't just arrest you because I told him to?'' Skye doesn't say a thing. ''Does the name Austin Peters mean anything to you?'' ''Why?'' ''Because I really tracked you down to ask you, that's why you're really here. I need you to find him for me''. Skye isn't sure if she believes him or not, Austin is, was, an old friend of Garrett so it makes sense.

　

''Go to hell Coulson''. He gives her a smirk that doesn't meet his eyes. ''If you don't help us you'll rot down here. Is that what you want?'' Of course not. But she is curious. Austin is a dangerous man but he was always polite when he and Skye were in the same room. That probably had more to do with the fact that he didn't want to do anything to piss John off. ''I'll give you an hour to think it over''. With that he leaves.

　

And Skye is left alone in the dark once more.

 


	12. You Can Tear It Up, Oh No One Tears It Up Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye helps Shield with a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''And what makes you think I want to help you?'' Skye is standing in Coulson's office her hands cuffed in front of her, May and Phil are standing side by side behind his desk. Both of them glaring at her, Ward is at her side, stiff and looking straight at Coulson. ''Why wouldn't you? You owe us Skye''. She raises an eyebrow, ''you killed John''. At the mention of Garrett Phil tenses, May's stare grows colder and Skye shrinks back.

　

''John Garrett was a psychopath the world is a better place without him''. Skye disagrees, her world isn't she misses him more and more everyday. ''Tell me everything you know about Austin Peters''. ''And if I don't?'' Coulson walks around his desk and glares down at her, ''then I will put you in a tiny little box for the rest of your life where no one will ever hear from you again. Is that what you want?''

　

He's not lying. And for a half a second Skye wonders what happened to the agent she met so many months ago on the Bus, the man who said everyone deserved a second chance and you can save someone from themselves. Suppose Hydra destroyed that like they did so many other things. Skye looks over to Ward who's attention is fixed on Phil, his expression blank. But Skye can see a spark in his eyes, just a smidge something he wasn't too quick to hide.

　

But she could of imagined it. Ward is a master at keeping a poker face. She wishes not for the first time she wasn't hand cuffed so she can punch him in his stupid face. Skye is still so angry with him, so much so that being in the same room with him is making her uncomfortable. All she sees when she looks at him is how he used her, distracted her enough with his body so she'd be unable to fight back to resist him.

　

Skye wants to take a hot shower to scrub him off her skin to get the taste of his kiss out of her mouth she's repulsed at him right now. He must be able to sense the tension coming off her because not once has he spoken or looked in her general direction. If their roles were reversed she would never do that to him, Hhydra or not. She deserves better than that, doesn't she? Maybe she was wrong about him, he really will do anything for Shield.

　

''No''. She tells Coulson who nods and goes back to his desk. ''Now tell me about Mr. Peters''. Skye glances at the picture of the older man on the tablet, thinks about the few times she met him. ''He was one of Garrett's old friends, they met on a mission I think. I can't remember if Austin was a Shield agent or not''. ''He was''. An awkward pause and then Skye continues. ''He isn't exactly a Saint''. ''I guessed as much''.

　

Skye remembers Garrett telling her about him once, he had a reputation for torturing people, something John found impressive. ''Garrett used him somtimes to break people''. Coulson and May glance at each other, ''enemies of Shield or for Garrett's own personal use?'' ''A little bit of both I think. Austin fell out of touch with John a couple years ago I never knew why''. ''Can you track him down?'' May asks her and Skye nods.

　

''Why do you want him?'' It's the wrong question to ask. Coulson just tells her it's classified and to get to work, sliding a labtop over to her where she takes a seat. She gestures for Phil to get the cuffs off her and he looks at her like she's just said the sky is orange. ''Do you really think I'm going to be able to try anything with the T-1OOO over here and May?'' She waves her hands over to Coulson before he finally frees her.

　

Skye flexes her hands and Ward drifts closer until he's basically standing over her shoulder his breath sliding across her neck. ''If you don't move I'm going to throw up''. Skye spits and Ward backs up slightly. She doesn't see the look that passes between May and Ward, nor does she know how guilty Ward feels over all of this. He didn't want this to happen he didn't want to hurt her.

　

It takes all of five minutes for Skye to get a location on Austin. ''He's at his mansion in Paris. Here's the address''. She turns the computer over to Coulson who nods in approval. ''I should be the one to bring him in''. Three sets of eyes narrow in disbelief at her. Skye sighs, ''look he knows me I'm your best shot at getting in there without raising any questions. Plus he is, was friends with John he trusts me, I can use that to my advantage''.

　

''If you think I'm going to let you out into the field''- ''She has a point Coulson''. May speaks up. ''If we go in there guns blazing it could end in a blood bath, Peters could torture one of our own if he gets the chance. Skye goes in distracts him until we grab him''. ''You want me to distract him like Agent Ward got to me?'' She doesn't have to be looking at him to see how tense Ward's shoulders are at her comment.

　

Coulson for his part doesn't even look ashamed at this, in fact he just ignores Skye altogether. ''Agent Ward what's your assessment?'' Ward stares at Skye a little longer than strictly necessary and she stares him down like he's just killed her cat right in front of her. ''Agent May is right, Skye knowing Peters does give us an advantage. She can slip in gain his trust and give us a signal when his guard is down''.

　

''Like mine when you ambushed me at the club?'' No one even looks at her. ''But Austin is dangerous, we need to be careful. If he finds out you're helping Shield will he hurt you?'' Ward asks her, Skye searches for some kind of concern in his voice but finds none. She assumes he doesn't actually care he's just wondering about damage control for the mission. Skye shrugs, ''he might not know Garrett is dead I could work that angle, he was always afraid of him''.

　

It's decided that Ward and Skye will go in alone, Ward posing as her personal body guard. May, Trip and Bobbi will be on stand by for back up. ''Does this mean I get a gun?'' Skye asks Ward as they walk out of Coulson's office and towards a quin jet. ''Please be joking''. Is all he says, glancing at her feet that are still bare. Her hot pink nail polish has chipped, she makes a note to get more the next time she's at the store.

　

Then realizes with a sinking feeling she'll probably never get the chance to go to another store, or sleep in her bed or oh god see Bucky or Kebo. He can't take care of a cat Bucky will be dead in a week. ''Has your field training improved at all?'' Ward asks her like this is normal like old times like she's not about to have a mental breakdown right in front of him. His eyes meet her's and he can't fake the worry in his whiskey eyes.

　

''Skye?'' She must be wearing her heart on her sleeve because he takes a step to her and it's really the nail in the coffin. Just like he taught her she swings her arm back and punches him right in his pretty face. Her knuckles scream in protest it feels like she broke her hand, Skye's smile is down right smug as she cradles her throbbing fingers to her chest. It fades however when Ward doesn't even react.

　

All he does is brush a thumb against the spot on his jaw where she punched, the bastard didn't even flinch. ''You feel better now?'' He takes her arm and leds them to the quin jet where Bobbi and Trip are waiting. At the sight of Trip Skye visibly tenses, he doesn't even look at her. ''You sure this is a good idea man?'' He asks Ward who nods. ''You ever meet Austin Peters?''

　

Grant asks Trip as soon as they're in the air. Skye is sitting in the seat beside Ward while Bobbi and Trip are on the opposite side. May is silent as always in the cock pit, Skye refuses to think about the last time she was on a plane with Ward. How she begged him to understand her that she never wanted anyone to be hurt but he didn't listen. And when he finally heard her out it was too late, she'd done too much damange.

　

''No I didn't. Guess Garrett didn't think I was that important''. Skye detects left over hurt in Trip, he thought he knew everything about his SO but he didn't know a damn thing. ''Who is this guy? Why was Garrett friends with him anyway?'' Bobbi asks and Grant comments that she's already been briefed. ''Well I wasn't asking you super spy, I was asking the only person on this quin jet who's ever actually been in the same room as our target''.

　

Bobbi fixes her gaze on Skye, it's nice to see something other than malliace in a Shield agent's eye when they look at her. ''Austin Peters is known for torturing people, Garrett became friends with him for that reason only. Anyone who wronged John, met Austin. They had a falling out a few years ago''. ''Why?'' It's then that Ward sees Skye hesitate and he shakes his head. ''You told Coulson you didn't know''. ''I don't. Well not really''.

　

Everyone is waiting for her to elaborate and she leans her head back against the seat. ''I know all of you think Garrett spilled his little black heart to me all the time, that I know all of his secrets but I don't. John didn't trust me with everything, most things but not everything''. ''He trusted you enough to betray an entire Shield team successfully by yourself. With two Specialist on board''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes at Ward, ''are you going to brag about how you're the best since Romanoff now?'' Bobbi snorts and Grant shoots her a glare. ''Anyway all I know is that I walked in on an argument between them once, but they stopped talking the second I entered the room. I caught something about a weapon, about how someone could be used as a weapon''. ''Like a solider? Brain washing maybe?'' Bobbi asks and Skye shrugs.

　

''I never asked John, if he wanted to tell me he would''. The subject of Garrett is an uncomfortable one with Trip for obvious reasons so Ward switches back to the misssion. ''Skye you sent Peters a message right?'' Ward asks her and she nods. Back in Phil's office she sent Austin a message on a secure line saying she needed somewhere to lay low, that Shield was hunting her. He welcomed her with opens arms and the address to his mansion.

　

''You were in the room Ward''. ''Just asking''. ''Don't ask stupid questions''. He turns back to her in exasperation while Bobbi holds back a smirk. ''Well you can't exactly wear that to meet him''. He gestures to her outfit. ''Well if someone didn't kidnap me from a club and then strip me of a killer dress we wouldn't be in this mess''. ''It was a nice dress''. Bobbi comments and Skye raises a brow, ''Ward thought so too''.

　

This time Bobbi does laugh and Trip does as well, Skye grins at Grant who simply stands up and joins May in the cock pit. ''I have something hold on, unlike the men I actually came prepared''. Skye is surprised at Bobbi's attitude, she thought the other woman would be like ice. Angry and hateful like every other Shield agent Skye has encountered since Shield fell. Maybe it's because Skye didn't personally betray her like she did the others.

　

Skye follows Bobbi to one of the bathrooms and cuts the zip ties Coulson demanded she have on after she punched Ward. On the back of the toliet rests a burgundy dress and a pair of nude sandals. ''I'll turn around''. Skye takes off her shirt and jeans, ''let me guess I can't be left alone right?'' ''Something like that''. Skye finishes changing and runs her fingers through her hair, when was the last time she brushed it again?

　

They make it to Paris on no time they have just landed when Skye stands from her seat, just as Ward comes out of the cock pit. And if things were how they used to be she'd tease him for how he stops short and just stares at her. But she's still so pissed off at him and this isn't the Bus, the days where he thought she was just an innocent hacker are long gone. Trip is the one who smacks his shoulder and gets him to act right again.

　

Skye and Ward step out of the plane and walk the rest of the way to the nearest town. Skye really wants to punch him again, her hand still stings but it was worth it. Ward doesn't speak much, actually at all he's dead silent when they get a car and drive up to Austin's mansion. ''Look whatever happens out there follow my lead, this place is probably crawling with Hydra agents''. ''I know how to do my job Skye''.

　

If looks could kill, ''I'm fully aware of that Agent Ward''. ''Don't start''. ''Don't start what? How you manipulated me so you could get what you want? How you treated me like an object like I didn't matter?'' ''I didn't''- ''Oh unless you want to get punched again the next words you speak better be an apology''. ''You punch exactly like I taught you''. ''That wasn't an apology''. He looks out the side mirrors like there's a Shield camera following them around.

　

His hand on her knee which she's quick to rip out of his hold. ''Skye I am so sorry. I didn't want to do it''. ''But you did''. ''I was following orders''. She laughs so hard she nearly ruins her makeup. ''Why is it that when you say it it's okay, it justifies your actions but when I do it gets me locked up and branded a traitor for the rest of my life? Following orders. Did Coulson tell you to blow the mission and tell me what you were doing?''

　

Ward takes a deep breath through his nose, ''no''. ''Is that supposed to mean something to me? That you confessed you were seducing me in order to arrest me? Because right now I really want to punch you''. ''Go ahead, if it makes you feel better''. Skye bites her lip but doesn't take the offer. ''Skye I really am sorry''. ''Yeah well you should be''. Skye has been to Pairs a few times with John and the memories are not doing her any favors right now.

　

Austin's mansion is huge, at least four stories, a pool. It reminds her of Ian Quinn's house but nicer and bigger. She quickly pushes all thoughts of Quinn out of her mind, Skye understands why Jemma hates her and doesn't blame her for it. It's not crawling with Hydra agents like Skye thought, maybe a few security details but not much. Ward is in a dark suit like she's seen so many times, he holds open the door for her.

　

''Can I help you?'' A man asks as they approach the front door, before Skye can open her mouth the doors swing open and there Austin Peters stands grinning at her. ''Skye! Good to see you again honey!'' He still looks the same she observes, same dark slicked back hair, deep blue eyes. He looks older than she remembers, more wrinkles around his mouth. ''Austin it's good to see you again''. She smiles at him and he hugs her lightly.

　

''Well look at you''. He trails his eyes down her figure, his hands squeeze her shoulders. ''God when was the last time I saw you? You were what, twenty one?'' Skye doesn't like to think about that year, that was when she first learned how far John would go to keep her in line. ''Yeah I think so''. ''Still beautiful as always. Who's this?'' Austin looks to Grant and Skye waves her hand in front of him, ''body gaurd Garrett hired for me a while back''.

　

Austin shows no emotional response when she mentions Garrett, either he knows the other man is dead and doesn't care, or he still thinks he's out there somewhere. Skye can't point blank ask him so she'll have to wait for him to comment. ''And how is John these days?'' The hurt at the question is unexpected as it sweeps in and Skye swallows back tears. ''Same old same old you know how he is''.

　

''True. Well come in come in''. He says something to the man in front of the door in french as they are ushered in. It's a nice house all marble floors and wide stair cases, large paintings of fruit on the walls, security detail and house keeping alike all stare at her and Ward. Austin leads them up two flights of stairs bragging about the house as he goes, that painting was a present, those curtains were hand made in Italy, this statue was carved by Michaelangelo himself.

　

Skye rolls her eyes at that last one, an obvious lie. Austin opens two wide french doors and they step into a large office. It's furnished with a huge oak desk, glass patio doors over looking the pool, two deep brown couches in the middle with a soft rug and a coffee table. ''Nice office''. Skye comments before taking a seat and crossing her legs, glances at Ward. Who's hands are behind his back and he's watching the area with expert eyes.

　

''So my dear Shield is hunting you, yes?'' Austin pours her a glass of champagne and she takes a large sip as he sits next to her. Too close too personal. ''An unfortunate side effect of being a Hydra agent I suppose''. He laughs, ''yes indeed I understand all too well. They nearly got me in Brazil but I slipped away here and haven't been bothered since. I must ask, why isn't John with you? I'd think he'd have his most prized possession with him at all times''.

　

Skye grits her teeth, she isn't an object to be owned. But she smiles and takes it. ''He's on a mission is Russia, I haven't been able to get ahold of him. Shield spotted me in Chicago and I didn't know who else to call''. She leans in just the right amount and he smiles at her. ''You look tired, when was the last time you slept?'' In an unexpected move he runs a hand through her hair. ''Too long''. She admits, looking out the patio doors.

　

''You can sleep here if you like''. ''Thank you''. There's a bit of slience until Austin decides to bring up old times. ''How did you get into Shield anyway? When I heard John had you going into the lion's den I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off''. Skye glances at Ward who's eyes haven't left Austin's. ''Simple really, innocent hacker who was just looking for her parents''. This is new information to Ward, he thought she wasn't lying about her parents.

　

''Told them I just wanted to learn about my parents, played the orphan card''. ''Didn't John find your parents?'' ''Yes he did''. They're dead, Skye had always suspected as much. It still keeps her awake some nights. Austin falls into old missions with Garrett and Skye hides how sad she's beginning to grow. She misses him, really wishes he was in Russia and was going to meet her here in a few hours.

　

''So why did you and John stop talking? He never told me''. Austin looks hesitant to tell her this, she can see the thinly veiled fear he tries to hide. ''Come on, you can trust me. I'm not twenty one anymore''. A hand on his leg works like a charm. ''We got into an arguement about you actually''. ''What?'' Did she remember thier last encounter correctly? ''You were arguing about a weapon Austin, not about me''.

　

He smirks, ''honey you are the weapon''. It was no secret to John that she's an 0-8-4 perhaps that is why he recruited her in the first place, but any information on her origins died with her parents. So Skye never looked into it and John never told her to. ''Austin I'm not following''. He rises from the couch and looks over to Ward. ''Did John ever tell you that you are an 0-8-4?'' ''Yes he did''.

　

''Well he wanted to see if there was something inside you, he wanted to wake up the darkness in your blood''. Skye pales at this and Grant comes to stand at her side. ''I disagreed with him and we haven't spoke since. Skye the way he talked about it, about you I didn't like it''. ''You're lying''. John would never. ''I'm not. Skye you know better than anyone how he is, I've heard stories you know, about how he treats you''.

　

Skye is shaking her head her hands are starting to shake. ''You don't know anything''. ''So he doesn't hit you if you do something wrong? Slap you around a little bit?'' It was on rare occasion, but not as often as Kebo or Austin it seems thought. ''No. You've been misinformed''. ''Really? Is that why you were always wearing sunglasses or long sleeves whenever I used to come over? I know what an abuse victim looks like''.

　

She shoots off the couch so fast and spills all of her drink on the floor. ''I am not a victim. John loves me he takes care of me''. ''I always wondered how he managed to take a little girl off the streets and brain wash her, guess I finally figured it out. He promised you a different life and you were so desperate and sad you took it, did everything he wanted didn't you?'' ''I owe John everything''. ''That's just it Skye, you don't''.

　

''What the hell are you doing Austin? Why do you even care? You tortured people for Garrett you're just as bad as he is, if not more''. ''I never said I was good Skye, but I never did the things Garrett did. I would of never wanted to do the same things he told me he was going to do to you''. ''That's not true''. ''Believe whatever you want, but I'm not lying Skye. Don't you see? You're not a kid anymore you can be free of him if you want''.

　

Skye pauses to breathe, runs a hand through her hair. ''Is this you triyng to save me? That why you so easily agreed to letting me stay here?'' ''Yes. You don't have to afraid Skye''. ''I'm not. I was never afraid of John, I've never hated him''. Austin purses his lips, ''not even when he had your boyfriend killed all those years ago?'' It's like she's been kicked in the chest, ''how do you know about that?''

　

''Because I'm the one who wrecked the car''. Skye can't really think straight, Brandon with his smile crashes through her brain he deserved so much better than her. He could be married by now, had kids a good life if they never met. His mother wouldn't of lost her only child, wouldn't go visit the cemetery every day with fresh roses and tears on her cheeks. ''Don't you see how twisted he is Skye? You don't have to be loyal to him, not anymore''.

　

This was a mistake this entire thing was a mistake she should of never agreed to help Coulson. She's backing away from Austin and stops when she feels Ward's firm chest at her back. His hand on her shoulder and she feels nothing. Just ice in her veins, guilt so strong in her blood Brandon deserved so much better. It's her fault he's dead. She knew the rules, and the penalty if you broke them.

　

''You wrecked the car''. Skye's voice sounds strange even to her own ears, something hollow and sad. ''I did what John told me to you understand that more than anyone. You don't disobey John Garrett''. No no you don't. Skye isn't even aware she's crying until she tastes salt water on her lips and when Austin tries to approach Ward tells him to back off. ''John is dead''. That's when it all goes to hell. She blows the mission.

　

''What?'' ''He's dead. Phil Coulson killed him''. ''But you''- ''I'm here with Shield''. And then the gun fire starts, Ward gets her to safety before pulling out his own gun. Security detail storms into the room, May is in Ward's comm telling him back up is on the way, and Skye sees Austin attempting to slip out the patio doors. Before Ward can stop her she grabs a gun from the floor and follows him. ''Skye don't!''

　

''You know Skye I'll give you credit I had no idea John was dead. He taught you well''. She fires the gun but misses, hitting the side of the house instead. He doesn't even flinch, instead walking up to her slowly. Before she can think about what he's going to do the gun is already out of her hands and his elbow slams against her face. Skye tastes blood in her mouth as she wipes her nose. ''You killed Brandon''. ''I did, but I've killed a lot of people Skye''.

　

He points the gun at her chest and gives her a smile that sends chills down her spine. ''You betrayed me''. ''I've betrayed a lot of people Austin''. ''For a man that never really gave a damn about you, it's sad really''. His finger is on the trigger when another shot goes off and he falls to the ground, a blue stain across his suit jacket. Trip is standing there with an ICER, ''he needed to shut the hell up already. You okay?''

　

It's quiet, Austin's men must be down for count. She hears Ward call her name frantically before running outside, calms when he spots her. Skye doesn't look at them, just walks until the patio ends and waits by the car her and Grant came in on. When they get back to the quin jet Skye curls into the seat tucking her legs under her and turning her back on the lot of them so no one can see her cry.

　

Bobbi who's kindness is really throwing Skye for a loop, finds a blanket and pulls it over her. ''Did any of you know about any of that stuff? What Garrett did to her?'' Bobbi's question is met with head shakes, she suspects Coulson might have but didn't care enough. May too. Ward though, Bobbi can see that although he tries to hide it he cares about Skye. Loves even maybe, he's watching Skye now with a deep worry in his cheekbones.

　

Like he wants to hold her but knows he can't. Bobbi wants to know more about Skye, her relationship with John, try to save her. Save her from Shield from herself, whoever. Because not everything was Skye's fault, and it's about time someone at Shield realizes it.

 


	13. I Gave You Something But You Gave Me Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the only time Skye ever failed John, and Coulson decides her fate.

 

_Skye rarely screws up on a mission. In her years with Garrett she can count on one hand all the times he gave her an assignment, they were few and far between. He liked to do the dirty work himself, but sometimes he needed her to be on sight for a certain hack, a certain money transfer things like that. Always eager to please him Skye did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, made it her number one priority to make him proud._

_It's a year before her days on the Bus and Skye is sitting in a warehouse in Brooklyn, laptop in front of her, a team of mercenaries behind her. It's a simple hack she could of easily done it in her sleep but she had to be in the building in order for it to work. It was supposed to go off without a hitch, no one had any intel of the owner of this company being at work that day, it was a Saturday after all. There was no trace or file of any personal security._

_So of course that's exactly what happens. Skye warns John's men about the owner coming inside with a group of guys, all looked heavily armed. She's used to this, them getting in position her curled in a corner finishing her job, waiting until the gun fire stops to sprint to a car and get the hell out. It doesn't faze her anymore. Until there are more of the other guys standing, than John's. It's a blood bath. This wasn't part of the plan._

_Skye listens to bodies hit the floor, men crying out, bullets hitting concrete over and over again like it's never going to end. Then it does and Skye is too afraid to see who won. Heavy foot steps come towards her, Skye's hand inches for a fallen gun to her left until it's rudely kicked out of reach. ''Well well well boys what do you we have here?'' There's a man in front of her with his hands in his pockets, cigarette hanging out of his mouth._

_''You're the bitch who was trying to steal all my money weren't you?'' It's the owner with his rich suit and twenty thousand dollar watch smiling at her, the end of his cigarette glowing. She says nothing her hands frozen on the keyboard, it takes two men to pry it away from her. Fear is settling in her blood, what are they going to do to her? ''I don't know what you're talking about''. Laughter and a hard slap across her face._

_Skye doesn't even flinch, much to this guy's annoyance. ''So who are you with? Who hired you?'' She's not going to break, if John can't count on anything else where Skye's concerned, he can count on that. Besides her laptop is encrypted if anyone uses it besides her all data is wiped. Which is exactly what happens, two of the owner's security men grab her while another takes her laptop. ''Take her up to my office and get someone to clean this up''._

_They hold her hard enough to bruise, basically dragging her up nice polished stairs she trips once and is met with cold hard stares, she doesn't trip again. Skye didn't notice before all the glass walls or marble floors, how nice this building is but what else could she expect from a millionare? John has more than enough money thanks to her and his job with Shield, but sometimes he gets greedy and wants more, always more._

_It isn't until they throw her into a leather chair in front of a huge desk and bind her hands, that the fear starts to set in. This guy is dirty, no wonder John sent a team with her. Who are all dead now and Skye has to take deep breaths so she doesn't lose her breakfast. She looks around the office and sees no personal items, nothing she can use to her advantage to try and talk her way out of this._

_There's a small fountain to her left by the window and she focuses on that just for something to do, the sound of the water flowing is somewhat soothing. She isn't sure how long she sits there until the owner (who's name she learned is Russell) comes inside. He's early fourties with graying hair and crows feet, John hated him the second Skye pulled up his picture last week. Russell says nothing as he sits across from her at his vast desk._

_''What's a small pretty girl like you doing here with those men?'' Skye just looks into his light brown eyes and doesn't respond. ''Why were you trying to steal from me, who hired you? Who do you work for?'' Nothing. Another slap and this one stings, Russell smiles when he sees her wince. ''All you have to do is tell me who hired you sweetheart and I won't touch you again''. Not going to happen._

_This goes on for a few hours until his knuckles are red, Skye is sweating her lips bleeding, her cheeks swollen, her right eye is nearly shut from his fists. She can taste her own blood in her mouth coopper and warm as it runs down her throat, there's nothing but pain bruises line her face. ''Boss she's not going to talk''. One of the men finally realizes and Skye nearly laughs, could of told them that herself hours ago and saved all this trouble._

_There's a gun in her face which is nothing new. She's not afraid. ''Last chance to tell me honey''. Skye spits in his face satisfied when he wipes her blood from his face, ''go to hell''. Russell shrugs his finger on the trigger, Skye has flashes of John in front of her, his smile his laugh his warm embrace. Kebo makes an apperance as well, laughing at one of his own dumb jokes, the smell of his leather jacket as he held her._

_The parents she never met and never will. A shot goes off but Skye doesn't feel any pain. More bullets sound throughout the room, glass breaks, she hears the sounds of breaking bones and cries of pain. It takes her a moment to realize that she's not dead, that John must of sent back up for her. He saved her. There's a small amount of relief in her, not much. Because she knows she failed him, and he doesn't like it when things don't go his way._

_Kebo comes into view, frowning as he takes her in. ''God they really did a number on you''. With gentle hands he gets her hands free and cups her face, ''you alright?'' Skye shakes her head and he helps her stand. ''Do you need me to carry you?'' ''Relax Popeye they didn't break my legs''. She heads to the door only for it to be blocked by John himself, he looks down at her in rage. At her or the people that did this? Perhaps both._

_''John''. She breathes tears prick her eyes, she thought for a split second she'd never see him again. His large hand on her arm offers comfort and then she grows limp, out cold._

_When she wakes the pain is so intense it nearly brings tears to her eyes as she struggles to sit up. It takes a moment to recognizes their safe house in Montana, it must of been the nearest one and she slides out of bed. Her hand is on the door when it swings open and she automatically tenses, but it's only Kebo. ''The hell are you doing out of bed? Get back in there''. ''Popeye I'm''- ''If you say the word fine I'm going to break something. Bed, now''._

_The smirk she gives him would be humorous if her lip wasn't split open. ''So eager to get me in bed, didn't think we were at that stage of our relationship''. ''Now is not the time for jokes, do I have to throw you over my shoulder or are you going to listen to me?'' Skye limps back into the sheets, ''happy to comply''. ''Not even remotely funny Cupcake''. Kebo sits in the arm chair he must of dragged in earlier and put by the bed._

_Hands her three pain pills and a glass of water which she takes gladly. ''How are you feeling?'' ''Like I got thrown down twenty flights of stairs and got hit by a tank afterwards''. ''Ouch. Those pills will help''. They talk quietly for a while about nonsense, anything to take her mind off what happened. Kebo is about to aplogize she can tell, he's growing very emotional when the door flies open. Kebo blindly catches the ice packs thrown at him, hands them to Skye._

_Places on on her eye and the other on the side of her jaw. ''How are you doing kid?'' Garrett asks, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway. ''I'm alright''. ''You've been out for hours''. Nerves spark in her belly, she knows that tone he's using. ''We need to talk. Kebo give us a moment''. Kebo looks nervous to leave her, squeezes her hand. ''That wasn't a question, out''. You don't disobey John Garrett._

_Honestly the only reason Kebo hasn't put a bullet in the son of a bitch is because it would destroy Skye._

_Skye watches Kebo leave the room, John shuts the door and sighs heavily. ''Did they get anything?'' ''No. You know I wouldn't let that happen''. John laughs and it is without humor, he puts his hands on her hips and walks until he's at her side. Skye immediately straightens ignores the pain in her ribs. ''If that's true then why can't I see the fifty million dollars in my account?'' That stumps her, he should of gotten the money._

_''John I''- Pressure on her chin his fingers grip her skin tightly, enough to get his point across. ''I trusted you to get the job done like I always do, yet my team is dead and I'm fifty million dollars short. Why?'' He jerks his hand so she's forced to look in his face, sees the anger there. ''There was no intel that Russell had any security, no one knew he was going to be in the office''. With his free hand he pulls her hair, Skye doesn't make a sound._

_''It's your job to know things like that honey. Now that prick is all over the news you're lucky you took out all the cameras beforehand. Otherwise what he did to you is nothing compared to what I would of done''. His hand curls harder into her hair and Skye has to bite her lip to keep her mouth shut. ''Is something like this going to happen again?'' ''No sir''. ''It better not. I'm so disappointed in you Skye''. That brings tears to her eyes._

_Garrett frowns at the tears pooling in her eyes, tightens each grip he has on her. ''You've never failed me before''. ''It won't ever happen again sir I promise''. ''Good to know. You're going to get me that money do you understand?'' She nods and he releases her only to take one hand and grab her by the jaw. Skye tenses as he increases the pressure on her already bruised face. ''There's no room for error. If you can't do the job anymore I will find someone to replace you''._

_It's that ice cold fear in her bones that does it. When Kebo comes back in the room John leaves with a warning glance, her laptop already open and ready in her lap. ''What the hell are you doing?'' ''John needs his money''. ''You need to rest''. ''I will when he gets what he wants''. ''Skye''- She waves him off and throws herself into her work, John has his money within the hour and Skye falls asleep soon after._

_It's normal behavior for John, something she's grown used to. So of course after all these years she just accepts it, deems it normal. But it's not and it isn't until a couple of years later that she'll finally start to realize how twisted her relationship with John really was._

　

 

 

*

　

Ward watches Skye as she paces Vault D, back and forth across the floor her hands in her hair. If he didn't feel guilty before the mission with Austin Peters, he does now. Did Garrett really used to hit her? Is that why she followed him blindly, afraid she was going to be punished if she didn't? Peters called her an abuse victim, it makes sense. Not for the first time he wishes he could of saved her, protected her somehow.

　

He feels sorry for her that she was trapped in that situation with Garrett since she was a kid. Ward had no idea she'd been with him that long, but what Peters said checks out. There's record of Skye leaving the orphanage one day when she was fifteen and never returning, there's also old files of Garrett taking extended trips to certain places when he wasn't on a mission. He covered his tracks so well that Shield never caught it.

　

''Skye was with him for ten years, she must of been so afraid. It's obvious he brain washed her''. Bobbi is saying as she stands beside Ward in Coulson's office. He agrees. ''That doesn't excuse her actions Agent Morse''. May responds. ''No but there's a reason for them. Guys this wasn't all her fault, Garrett abused her of course she didn't want to disobey him. Of course she did anything he asked so he wouldn't hurt her. Any one of us would of done the same''.

　

''She had an opportunity to come clean, she was safe with us on the Bus, away from him''. Bobbi scoffs and turns to May, ''and you think a few months with your team was going to undo a decade of abuse? That the second you or Agent Ward smiled at her Skye was just going to start singing like a bird and betray Garrett? It doesn't work like that May. She was his own personal slave and too afraid to fight back''.

　

''He was her only family, Bobbi is right a few months with us couldn't of changed that''. Ward speaks up, glacing at Coulson. They all fall silent when Skye starts crying into her hands, sitting on the bed her feet bare once more. Ward wants nothing more than to go down there and hold her but he can't. She hates him and he deserves it, he's disgusted with himself too. ''It's irrelevant''. Coulson says, muting the screen.

　

''Sir?'' ''Agent Morse Skye has done terrible things, she's an enemy of Shield. She had a choice and she made the wrong one. Yes John Garrett was a monster and yes maybe he did hurt that girl down there more than we'll ever know. But we can't excuse all of her crimes, she still did them. She still betrayed Shield, nearly killed Fitzsimmons, who knows how many people she's responsible for Garrett killing''.

　

''Hold up if we're going to blame someone here I think it should be Garrett. Sure Skye was the gun but he loaded it, told her when to pull the trigger. Did you hear what she said back there? That John loves her that she owes him everything, he made her think that way. Peters was right she's a victim here, it doesn't justify all her actions but it explains them. I know how Garrett operated he wanted what he wanted and didn't care who was in his way.

　

I can't even imagine the hell he put that girl through, I was with him for a coulpe of years but she was with him through her teenage years and most of her adult life. Of course she did whatever he said, Skye thought of him as a savior. It's wrong man, all of this is wrong''. Trip says, shaking his head and walking out of the office. ''He has a point''. Bobbi mutters. ''So what do you three want me to do? Let her go?''

　

''Of course not sir''. Ward says earning a glare from Bobbi. ''Good glad we're on the same page. Agent Ward I expect a briefing on my desk within the hour. You're dismissed''. Bobbi and Ward leave the room amd Grant can tell she's angry. ''You know I'm right about this''. ''It's not about that Agent Morse. Skye has hurt a lot of people, she needs to pay for that''. ''You don't really believe that''. ''I do''. Does he? Does he really anymore?

　

''So you're willing to lock her up? She was abused Ward this isn't right''. He turns on her, ''what do you want from me? Even if I agreed with you there's nothing I can do about it''. Bobbi raises a brow, ''you could break her out''. ''Not happening. Just leave it Agent Morse this isn't your fight''. He leaves her in the halllway to fill out paperwork in the lab. ''What crawled up his ass and died?''

　

Hunter asks, drinking a cup of coffee and walking up to her. ''Skye. I'm pretty sure he's in love with her but he can't save her''. ''Pity''.

　

Ward is keeping a close watch on Fitz and Simmons, who have stayed in the lab since Skye was brought in. They haven't mentioned it and probably won't, he won't either unless they bring it up. He listens to them ramble on, happy to see that they have gotten back into the swing of things, the months apart didn't cause permanent damage. He refuses to think about Skye, how Bobbi was right.

　

Garrett abused her, maybe he's been wrong all this time. Maybe it wasn't all her fault. Fitz curses suddenly, his words breaking into tiny pieces as he struggles his hands flying out in front of him. Simmons puts a comforting hand on his shoulder but it does little to soothe him. ''It's not right I can't, Simmons I can't think with her here!'' They both know who he's referring to. ''Fitz she's locked away she can't hurt you''.

　

Anxiety is plain on his face and Ward is quick to reassure him. ''Fitz she's not going to hurt you or Simmons alright? I wouldn't let that happen''. Fitz calms as Ward pats his shoulder, it's awkward but it's what he needs. ''I'll protect you, okay?'' ''You always do''. Simmons comments, sending Ward a quick smile which he returns. He stays in the lab for another hour before heading to the kitchen.

　

Just in case he has the camera feed to Vault D up on his phone, it seems Skye has finally cried herself to sleep. He's making a fresh pot of coffee when screaming startles him, at first he thinks they're being attacked, a hand on his gun, when he realizes the noise is coming from Vault D. Skye is thrashing around on the bed, a look of anguish on her face tears on her cheeks. She's having a nightmare.

　

Before Ward can make the decision to go down there or not he watches as Trip goes down the stairs and cuts off the barrier. Walks into Skye's cell and kneels next to the cot. It takes a few minutes for him to shake her awake and when she does she nearly jumps off the cot with a gasp. ''Hey you're okay, you're okay it was just a dream''. Skye wipes the sweat from her brow and glances at the camera in the corner. Ward can't look away.

　

''Trip?'' ''Yeah it's me. You good?'' ''What are you, why are you down here?'' Skye runs her fingers down her cheeks to catch any stray tears. ''Wanted to make sure you were okay''. She laughs though nothing about this situaion is funny. ''You're probably the only one''. Skye holds back a jump when Trip puts a hand over her's. ''I never realized how close we were to Garrett I mean, we're the only ones on this base who knew him''.

　

''I can't, I really don't want to talk about him''. ''That's cool. I'll just sit here''. He does, right by the cot with his legs crossed. ''What are you doing?'' ''I'm here to listen, whenever you're ready''. ''Why? Don't you hate me like everyone else?'' ''It's about what Peters said, Skye I don't think all of this was your fault''. She looks puzzled by this. ''What do you mean?'' ''I knew Garrett not as well as you, but I knew how he was, epsecially when he didn't get what he wanted''.

　

Skye rolls her eyes, ''you have no idea what he was really like''. ''Then tell me. I want to understand how the man who was my SO turned out to be such a monster''. ''He was always a monster Trip, Shield just never saw that side of him''. ''I believe that, what kind of man takes a teenage girl off the streets and uses her as his own personal weapon?'' Skye closes her eyes briefly, rests her head against the hard wall.

　

''He could be kind when he wanted''. ''I remember''. A look passes between them, two people mourning someone that no one else will. ''You know I was always jealous of you''. Skye isn't the only one surprised by this, Ward is taken back. Is Trip saying he knew about Skye? ''What?'' ''I didn't know it was you exactly. Garrett just always used to talk about this recruit he used to have, how amazing she was at computers.

　

I didn't put two and two together until after Shield fell. He talked about you a lot, when I wasn't fast enough at something he'd say his old rookie could do it in half the time. Things like that, I hated you. And I shouldn't have, from where I'm standing you had the short end of the stick. Garrett was a cruel bastard''. ''Don't act like you know me Trip''. He puts his hands up to soothe her. ''I'm not. I'm just saying I understand is all''.

　

This makes her pause, ''you do?'' ''Garrett was so smooth, everything he said was just easy to agree to. Didn't matter what it was, he could talk me into some pretty crazy things. And I did them without question, you probably did too''. Skye nods. His face suddenly turns serious as he takes both of her hands in his. Ward is surprised to feel jealously hot in his veins, quickly pushes it down. Now is not the time for that.

　

''Skye I want to apologize to you. If I knew what he was doing to you, if I knew how he treated you I would of saved you. I want you to know that, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, that you suffered all those years with him alone''. It seems like Skye doesn't know how to take that, tears fill her eyes once again and taking Trip by surprise she hugs him. Her face is buried in his shirt so Ward doesn't hear her thank Trip over and over again.

　

They stay like that for a while, until Coulson comes down and orders Trip to leave. He also has May put Skye in hand cuffs and follow them to Phil's office. On cue Ward is also called into the office, he gets there before the rest of them. What's Couslon planning? Is he going to lock her up here or somewhere else? Kebo's words come back to him, would Phil turn her over to General Talbot? The fear shoots ice down his spine at the thought of who Talbot answers to.

　

Skye doesn't even look at Ward when she enters, her back is turned as she's forced to face Coulson. ''It's come to my attention that Vault D might not be the place for you''. He says. No one notices how Ward tenses. Trip meets his eyes, they have no idea where Phil is going with this. ''So after a few phone calls I've made a decision''. Coulson squares his shoulders looks straight at Skye's face when he says, ''General Talbot is very interested in Hydra agents''.

　

''It seems Senator Christian Ward has also made it his personal mission to give Hydra agents a trial, so we're sending you to them''. Skye turns her head to look at Ward and she's not the only one with dread in her eyes. He can't breathe. No no she doesn't deserve this. Christian is just like their father he twists things, twists words and people until they're a shell of who they used to be. No she can't, she can't be in the same room as his brother.

　

He'll hurt her. Christian is doing this on purpose somehow he learned that his younger brother cares about Skye and he finally found another way to punish him all these long years later. It's a never ending cycle. Grant joined Shield to escape his demons but it seems they have clawed their way out of the shadows to drag him back, and this time they're trying to take Skye with them. He won't let that happen.


	14. Hey Brother, Do You Still Believe In One Another?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward has found a way to save Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning this one is a little short but I needed it that way for the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy! Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''This is such a bad idea''. ''Do you have another option?'' ''Yeah and they all include you not walking into the snake pit''. ''What else was I supposed to do?'' ''Literally anything but this boss''. Ward adjusts himself on the hard fancy chair similiar to ones his father always had in his study, no doubt this was on purpose. Mother always wanted Christian to fall in line, then Grant then Thomas. But that didn't work out quite so well.

　

''Refresh my memory on how going to pay your psychotic brother a visit was a good idea?'' Kebo asks, looking around the fancy lobby, waiting for Senator Ward's assistant to call them in. Ward on the outside looks calm and ready for anything, but Kebo knows inside he's burning. He's a bundle of nerves and sweaty palms, the Ward family didn't end things with their black sheep of the family so well.

　

Ward hasn't seen his brothers or sister in years, not since he burned down their family home and was sent to Juvi. They have no idea that Shield recruited him from the inside, all they know is somehow he miraculousy escaped and hasn't been seen since. ''Just admit it already''. Kebo mutters, his own nervous energy on edge. ''Admit what?'' ''That you're in love with her''. ''Now really isn't the time''.

　

''Ward you're about to make a deal with the devil just to keep Skye safe. Which I don't think will work and you're torturing yourself for no reason but hey I guess it's the thought that counts''. As soon as Coulson said his brother's name Ward already had a plan in motion. He slipped out of the Playground undetected, called Kebo for backup (emotional support) and came straight to Washington. He'll give Christian whatever he wants as long as he leaves Skye alone.

　

''Remember don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth, he's a cruel son of a bitch and you did nothing wrong. He abused you, so did your parents. Christian was the one who pushed Thomas down the well, who made you hurt him. It wasn't you Grant, he's the evil one not you''. Kebo says, looking nervously at Ward who stands when the assistant tells them to go ahead and go back to Christian's office.

　

''You're a good man Ward''. He takes a deep breath and walks through the polished door, it's empty. ''Senator Ward will be with you in just a moment''. The blonde woman tells them looking at Grant with dark eyes, he doesn't even pay attention. Looks around the office that reminds him so much of his father it's hard to breathe. The desk is similiar so are the chairs, the bookshelves along the walls, hell even the plant by the large windows.

　

''Last chance to bail Grant''. He doesn't respond to Kebo, instead walks around the desk to glance at the picture frames. Ward isn't in any of them, not that he expected to be, but he has to choke back the emotion in his throat when he sees Rose. His little sister with her bright smile staring back at him like their family was perfect just like the world saw them, like it wasn't full of pain of lies and constant nightmares.

　

He misses her, little Rosie who's laugh always made his day better. How she used to call him her favorite brother late at night on the stair case when no one else was around, how she was always so excited to see him when she came home from school. God how old is she now? Early twenties, he knows she got into Harvard following mother's footsteps. ''Are you going to cry? Please don't because then I'll start crying''.

　

Kebo says, sitting in the chair across from Ward. Who runs his index finger along Rose's image, then he moves on to the one of Thomas. It's at the Country Club they always hated, it's fairly recent, his mother and father are standing next to Thomas and Christian the bright sun behind them. All wearing fake smiles mother has a drink in her hand, some things never change. There's another picture of Christian with his wife on their wedding day.

　

Grant knows just like their father, his older brother has at least two mistresses somewhere taking half of his money. His wife deserves better than the likes of Christian. Ward hears footsteps and he takes a seat at the desk, ignores the pang in his chest when this reminds him of his father. ''I can always shoot him and you run''. ''No I can do this''. ''You don't have to''. Ward thinks of Skye getting anywhere near his brother, ''yes I do''.

　

The door opens and there he stands. Christian Ward in all his glory, dark suit on just like Grant, scowl on his face before it turns into shock. ''Grant?'' ''Christian''. ''Mary told me I was meeting with Phil Coulson''. ''Change of plans''. Christian gets over his surprise quickly, looks at Kebo who's giving the other man his best death stare. ''It's been a long time little brother''. Ward clenches his jaw. ''Not long enough Christian''.

　

Christian just like Ward can mask his emotions perfectly, he is a politician after all and moves to stand in front of Ward. ''Can I help you with something?'' Grant almost smirks but instead gets up and Christian is quick to take his place at the desk. ''I didn't know you were with Shield, mother thought you were dead this entire time''. ''And I'm sure she lost a lot of sleep over it''. ''I believe that was Rose and Thomas actually.

　

Not that it matters now I suppose, they hate you as well''. The words burn but Ward doesn't let it show. ''Is this about Shield? I heard rumors you'd joined but it was never confirmed''. ''Yes''. Christian shakes his head, ''still desperate to become the hero I see''. Kebo visibly tenses and the oldest Ward brother shifts his attention, ''who is this? Your boydy guard?'' ''His friend. Here to make sure you don't put thoughts in his head you sick bastard''.

　

Christian just stares blankly at him before saying, ''he doesn't know how to be a friend. He'll lie to you like he lies to himself, beytray you in the end. That's who he is''. ''You don't know a damn thing about him. Now shut up and listen to what he has to say so we can all forget this happened''. Ward folds his hands in front of his lap, looks at his brother who's the spitting image of their father.

　

''You're interested in Hydra agents, why?'' This catches Christian's attention. ''Because they betrayed our country and need to be brought to justice''. ''And who gave you the right to make that call?'' ''The American people. Grant what is this about? I've been doing this for months, why all of a sudden did you decide to intervene now?'' Christian logs into his computer, the office is silent for a few long minutes.

　

''Is it about the girl? The Hydra agent General Talbot is picking up in the morning? Is that why you're here?'' Ward doesn't respond, doesn't trust himself to answer. Which is an answer in itself. ''What interest is she to you Grant?'' ''None of your business''. ''I think it is if you came to me. Tell me''. Grant clenches his jaw, ''what do you want Christian?'' ''What do you mean?'' ''If I tell you to drop the charges against her, tell Coulson you changed your mind what do you want in return?''

　

Christian can't hide his surprise, looks at Grant like he's a stranger. ''You do care about her''. ''That's not what we're talking about. What do you want?'' Christian leans back in his chair gives Ward a smirk that takes him back to his childhood and he ignores the memories. ''You came here to make a deal with me''. ''Just tell me what you want Christian, if you drop the charges I'll do anything you want''.

　

Kebo groans at this, this won't end well. The past catches up to the brothers at the same time as they look at each other, the well, Thomas, Rose crying as Grant was thrown into the back of a police car. How cruel their parents were, how they probably haven't chaged. ''I want you to admit it''. Ward clenches both fists, he knows exactly what Christian is talking about. ''I didn't push Thomas down the well''.

　

''You forced him''. Chrsitian says, ''he was terrified and you wouldn't pull him up. You enjoyed it''. ''You keep trying to put thoughts in my head, like you always have. You used to convince me they were my own, not anymore''. Christian shakes his head, for once looks at Grant with real raw emotion in his eyes. ''Admit it, and I won't take Skye into custody''. Kebo squeezes Ward's arm, ''there's another way out of this boss. But not like this don't do this to yourself''.

　

Ward closes his eyes briefly sees Thomas screaming begging for Grant to help him. He used to think it was all his fault, that's what Christian wanted him to. But now, now he knows the truth. And it doesn't matter if he says the words, both he and Christian really know what happened. Thomas and Rose may hate him forever, but Grant didn't hurt them. He never would. Ward blinks back tears as he looks at his brother.

　

''It is my fault. I let you all hollow me out''. Kebo's hand on his bicep is the only thing keeping Ward grounded. Christian smiles. ''That's all I wanted to hear''. ''Make the damn call and put it on speaker''. ''As you wish. You know we could of saved ourselves all this trouble over the years if you just''- ''Just shut the hell up and make the call. Neither of us wants to hear your voice antymore''. Kebo says.

　

Christian gapes, ''do you have any idea who you're talking to?'' Kebo pulls out an ICER (they were frisked earlier where in the hell was he keeping it?) and points it straight at Christian's head. ''I do. Make the damn call''. He does with shaky hands and Kebo winks at Ward. After a few minutes it's done, Talbot will no longer take Skye into custody. This is the only benefit Ward can think of for his brother being a senator. Power.

　

''I expect this is the last time I'll ever see you''. ''If I'm lucky''. Ward says, standing up and smoothing out his jacket. ''I won't tell mother or Rosie you stopped by''. ''Didn't think you would''. Ward needs to leave he feels as if he's burning his eyes sting, his hands are trembling. ''Your body guard needs some work by the way''. Kebo is about to make a scene and really Ward just kind of snaps.

　

Rips the ICER from Kebo's hands and points it at Christian. ''He's a better brother than you'll ever be''. And takes the shot. It's silent the only noise is Christian hitting the floor, Grant takes the picture of Rose from the frame and tucks it into his jacket. ''Stop making that face''. He comments as he and Kebo leave the room, Christian's assistant is out to lunch (Ward isn't stupid) so perfect timing. ''You technically called me your brother''.

　

''Don't make it weird''. ''You alright robot? You know the well wasn't your fault''. ''I know that''. Ward pauses outside the restrooms the burning sensation in his chest is almost unbearable. He has an anxiety attack in the middle of the floor and Kebo not a stranger to those, holds onto him. ''Never speak of it''. Is all Grant says half an hour later as they are getting into the car, finally leaving Ward's childhood in the past.

　

''I won't if you say it''. ''Kebo''. ''Come on it's not like May is sitting in the car with us, which by the way you really should stop''- At the dark look on Ward's face Kebo drops the May subject. ''Come on say it, say it Ward''. ''If I do will you shut up?'' ''Probably''. ''I love her. I'm in love with Skye''. ''Did it physically hurt to say that? Do you need an ice pack or a drink?'' ''A drink''. ''Now we're talking''.

　

When Ward makes it back to the Playground (the cameras are blind from where he enters and exits) no one has been looking for him. He's going into the training room to take out the day on the punching bag when Bobbi walks in. Grant is wrapping his hands getting ready when he notices the other Specialist looking at him. ''What?'' ''Did you hear?'' ''What?'' ''That Senator Ward isn't taking Skye into custody''.

　

Grant makes himself seem surprised before quickly blinking it away. ''No I didn't''. ''I wonder what changed his mind''. ''I'm not talking about my brother''. Ward attacks the bag with such a force that it surprises even Bobbi, what demons is he fighting? She's leaving him to fight his own fight when he suddenly stops and turns to her. ''Do it. If you're going to break her out do it soon. I'll turn a blind eye''.

　

Agent Morse smiles, ''Trip and I already had a plan''. ''Make it believable''. ''I don't need your advice super spy''. Ward grins at her it doesn't reach his eyes, ''yes you do''.

　

Two hours later when an alarm goes off and Vault D is empty, Ward acts just as shocked as everyone else.

 


	15. We're Distant Stars, Lost In the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finally makes it back home.

 

Skye blinks away the exhaustion, focuses on the dark road in the window beside her. The publc bus she's on is cold, she's still wearing the dress Bobbi gave her yesterday. Or was it two days ago? Maybe three? She can't remember, it was so dark in Vault D time didn't exist. Skye runs her hands across the fabric, reminding her of the mission of Ward, how it was almost normal between them. Like it used to be.

　

But then she realizes those days are long gone she'll never get them back. Skye leans her head back against the hard seat, thinks about Trip and Bobbi, how they disobeyed Coulson and broke her out a few hours ago. They claimed it was because everyone deserved a second chance that what happened with Garrett wasn't her fault, he brain washed her she was a victim and it's wrong for Coulson to brush that off.

　

Trip surprised her by his visit to Vault D after capturing Austin Peters (she still wonders why Phil wanted him in the first place) how he apologized to her. No one from Shield ever had before, not after she joined the team and surely not after it fell. Skye didn't know John used to talk about her, but then again why would she? She was also surprised to find Trip was jealous of her, he had no reason to be.

　

Skye's life with John wasn't peaches and honey. Her few days with Shield have brought back some unpleasant memories, Fitz and Simmons as they begged for their lives, Ward's face when he finally confronted her about who she really was. How disgusted he looked, Coulson and May after John died, how they threatened her with a life of torture if she didn't give them any intel.

　

Maybe it was always supposed to end like this. Coulson's team picking up the mess playing heroes, John dying leaving Skye all alone in the world with the shadows of a former life, of a family that will never take her back in. The man she loves not loving her back, hating her even and when he finally understood her it was too late. He couldn't ever forgive her for all her sins. Skye can't entirely blame him for it.

　

When she thinks of Ward she thinks now of how he used her, how his hands on her skin were just to make her drop her guard so he could slip in and give Coulson what he wanted. She would of done the same for John without question, he need only ask. (He actually kind of did.) She's still so angry at Grant she wants to punch him all over again, make him suffer just a little. But then she wonders if maybe she was right all that time ago, maybe they aren't that different.

　

The Bus stops three more times before Skye finally gets off. It's around midnight and here she is barefoot and tired walking around a small unfamiliar city it's dangerous and stupid but Trip did give her an ICER so she feels a little better. It's a warm summer night wherever she is, once she gets her hands on a phone she'll be fine. The opportunity comes in the form of a drunk college student in the middle of a gas station an hour later.

　

Skye swipes his phone and wallet as well as a bag of chips and a bottle of water, all going unnoticed and walks out. Pulls up her location and nearly cries in relief she's about fifteen hours away from home. Another couple of bus rides and she'll be back in her apartment with Bucky, her own bed, a hot shower. It turns out to be twenty hours later after traffic, but soon Skye is standing in front of her door relieved.

　

Like she's just woken up from an awful nightmare. How long was she gone anyway? Felt like weeks. Skye unlocks her door from the key hidden in a plant. Nothing has changed expcept for maybe a few extra pizza boxes on the counter and the cat food bag resting by the couch. Kebo must of been staying here. ''Popeye?'' Nothing the apartment is quiet. At the sound of her voice Bucky comes flying into the living room crashing into her legs.

　

''Hey buddy! I missed you! Yes mommy missed you so much!'' She pulls the cat into her arms and he immediately curls into her chest, purring loudly as she pets him. ''Were you a good boy for Uncle Kebo? I bet you weren't but that's okay''. She tells Bucky as she cleans up the kitchen a little bit, looks in the fridge for something to eat. There's a new box of pizza which she grabs a slice from and a beer on the lower shelf.

　

Bucky refuses to leave her so she eats with one hand while he falls asleep in the crook of her arm. ''Skye?''. She jumps slightly when Kebo's voice drifts down the hall, the man himself comes from the bathroom and into the kitchen leaning against the counter. ''You look like crap''. ''Yeah that's what a dark cell will do to you''. A shadow falls over her, her face crumples neither one of them has to say a thing, Kebo just takes her in his arms.

　

''I should of done something at the club''. He mutters while she's crying into his shirt. ''There was nothing you could do. You'd of been arrested too''. ''Did they hurt you?'' ''No I'm okay. I punched Ward in the face''. Kebo laughs loudly causing Bucky to wake up and jump from Skye's arms to the counter. ''You punched him? Why? Did he bleed?'' Skye wipes her eyes and gets a bottle of scotch from a top cabinet.

　

''I'm going to need a shower first and then more alcohol for that conversation''. Twenty minutes later Skye is sitting on the couch in her Captain America pajama pants passing the scotch over to Kebo. With the alcohol warm in her veins Skye tells him everything, what Ward did how she was captured and put in Vault D. The mission with Austin Peters what he said, how Trip apologized to her, Bobbi's bizarre kindness and how she and Trip helped her escape.

　

That Coulson was going to send her off to Ward's brother but somehow he dropped the charges, Trip didn't know why. ''Holy shit''. ''I know''. ''When was the last time you slept?'' Skye runs a hand over her face, ''I can't remember''. Kebo shakes his head cursing Shield and yes even Ward who didn't get her out of Vault D sooner. ''Go to bed it's late, we can deal with everythnig in the morning''.

　

''Coulson won't stop looking for me Popeye and Hydra''- ''Shut up and go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning alright?'' Skye yawns loudly and waves Kebo off when he tries to help her to bed. Bucky leaps off the counter and follows her, a few seconds later the bedroom door closes and he hears blankets being pulled back, a shuffling of sheets. Skye blinks against the dark room her head foggy sleep about to pull her under.

　

She's so tired, her last thoughts are praying that she has a dreamless sleep and then she's out like a light. She doesn't get her wish.

　

Skye jerks out of bed sweat on her brow breathing hard, her langs tangled up in the sheets tears on her face. She can't really remember the dream just that she was running from someone or something, she had a gun in her hand but couldn't remember how to use it. With shaky legs she walks to the kitchen to get a glass of water, finds the couch empty. Kebo must be out getting alcohol or whatever it is he does when she's not around.

　

Skye paces the apartment, turns on the TV to calm herself. It was just a dream whatever happened wasn't real, she's safe. For now anyway, right in this very second. But Skye will never truly be safe not when Coulson seems hell bent on locking her up with Ward at his side, not with Hydra out there thinking she killed Whitehall. If both organizations are hunting her she'll have nowhere to turn, how the hell would she survive that?

　

She walks over to the kitchen and takes that pack of smokes in her hand, weighs the light box in her palm. ''What would you tell me to do if you were here?'' Skye closes her eyes and tries to imagine that John is standing right next to her, his presence used to soothe her so, make all her fears go away. He'd protect her, he wouldn't let Shield nor Hydra have her. But he's no longer here he's dead never coming back, so what will she do?

　

He'd tell her to get the hell out of the country, go to his base in Cuba and ask for help from some of his old collegues. Lay low until Coulson has other things to worry about then her, then as soon as Phil is distracted hit him with all she's got. But does she really want to do that? Skye doesn't have it in her for another fight, and she has never been a solider. All she really wants is for Shield to leave her alone but that will never happen.

　

She will probably spend the rest of her life running from them. ''You know sometimes I hate you for leaving''. She tells the pack of cigarettes, imagining that John is in front of her staring at them too. ''I don't know what to do anymore John. I don't want to spend my entire life on the run but I don't think I deserve being locked in a cell either. I just wish you were here, I miss you. Austin was wrong wasn't he? About you.

　

You weren't really interested in the darkness inside me were you? We never talked about it or my parents. Just that they were dead and to leave it at that, he was lying right? You wouldn't do that to me''. All she recieves is silence. Carefully like they are made of wings she puts the box back down on the windowsill, checks the time on the stove clock. It's six a.m. she only slept for three hours. Whatever the nightmare was she can't find it in herself to go back to sleep.

　

So she makes a pot of coffee and turns on the news, Bucky comes in a while later and lays in her lap. Skye is dozing off sometime later when a knock on the door brings her back to reality. It can't be Kebo because he has a key, unless he forgot it again. Skye has never seen or spoken to any of her neighbors. She takes the ICER from the couch and stands, just in case. Quietly walks to the door and opens it, her hands sweating.

　

The last person she ever expected was Grant Ward at her doorstep.

　

With his smooth face and perfect cheek bones those whiskey eyes that always make her breathless whenever she looks into them for too long. What is he doing here? How did he find her? If he's here to arrest her again Skye isn't sure she'll be able to handle it. She can't go back she won't. ''What are you doing here?'' ''You can put the ICER down Skye I'm not here to hurt you''. ''I don't believe you''. ''I just want to talk''.

　

She laughs, ''that's what you said last time and I wound up in Vault D again''. She moves to slam the door in his face but his foot catches it. ''Look you have no reason to believe me I know that. But I promise you I'm here of my own free will. Coulson thinks I'm on a mission to bring down a Hydra agent. I don't have a comm I'm not wearing a wire, I'm here Skye for you, just for you I promise''. He never breaks a promise, not with her.

　

''I don't blame you for not trusting me okay? You shouldn't. But I just wanted to make sure you were okay''. ''No Ward I'm not. I begged you not to put me back in Vault D but you did. You used my feelings for you against me to arrest me, and I bet you didn't even care''. He looks annoyed by this, ''you think I liked doing that? I didn't want to hurt you Skye''. ''That's a far cry from a few months ago when you wanted me to suffer for betraying Shield''.

　

He shakes his head, ''that was before''. ''Before what?'' ''You said that someday I would understand, it's someday Skye. And that doesn't mean I expect you to forgive me, I wouldn't if I were you. But I just wanted you to know that I'm not here to arrest you, I just wanted you to know that. As long as you stay away from Hydra Coulson will have more things to worry about. I'm sorry Skye, for everything. I really am''.

　

''Why should I believe you?'' ''I don't expect you to''. He stares at her in that way of his, like he's searching for something he so desperately needs. ''Ward I don't know what you hoped to achieve by''- ''I don't hope for me I hope for you''. She raises an eyebrow, ''what the hell does that mean?'' ''This life you're living Skye I've done it and it's not easy, it's hard it's dangerous. I hope you find peace somewhere, that one day you'll forgive me''.

　

She presses her hip against the doorway, ''you came to say goodbye''. Ward nods. ''I'm not going to hunt you down anymore, as long as you lay low you should be fine. All I ever do is hurt you now and I can't do it anymore, you've had enough of that in your life and I don't want to add to it''. He takes one step to her on the stair, he's so tall and so close to her she can smell him feel the heat of his skin through her thin shirt.

　

Memories come back to her of them on the Bus, him wrapping her hands so carefully, teaching her how to use a gun. How he always kept her and the rest of the team safe no matter what. How he kissed her at Providence, how he opened up to her about his family. ''You know John told me to distract you, before I came onto the Bus. He told me to do whatever I had to to throw you off. And I didn't. I couldn't''.

　

Ward gives her a bittersweet smile, ''yes you did. You may have not done it on purpose but you did''. Skye takes a deep breath before saying, ''I'm still mad at you''. ''I know''. ''But would you like to come inside? To talk. I made coffee''. He seems surprised by this like he thought she'd just slam the door in his face and he'd never see her again. ''Sure''. She moves to let him pass, ignores how he ever so lightly presses against her.

　

She shuts the front door, locks it and turns back to Ward. Who's taking in his surroundings with expert eyes missing nothing, Bucky creeps around the corner, hisses at him before running back into her bedroom. ''You have a cat''. ''Yeah''. ''Let me guess you named him either Steve or Hawkeye''. Skye chuckles and walks into the kitchen and grabbing a clean mug from the dish washer. ''His name is Bucky''.

　

Ward just shakes his head fondly, ''of course it is''. She slides the mug over to him after doctoring it the way he likes, she notices his gaze drift over the windowsill. He doesn't comment on the pack of cigarettes and she doesn't either. ''Bobbi said your brother dropped the charges against me''. Grant nods not letting anything show, Skye hates his stupid Specialist mask. ''Why?'' Ward doesn't answer just leans against the kitchen counter and looks at her.

　

Skye has this sick feeling spreading through her stomach, why would Senator Ward drop the charges out of the blue? He wouldn't change his mind unless someone convinced him not to. ''What did you do?'' Skye asks putting a hand on his arm. To which Ward shrugs off and takes a sip of his coffee. ''Grant what did you do?'' He looks at her his eyes wide with guilt with pain as thoughts of his older brother seem to consume him.

　

''I talked him out of it''. Skye can't believe what she's hearing. Ward hates his brother and with good reason, the man is a monster. ''You went to see him''. ''Yes''. ''Are you okay?'' This time when she puts her hand on his leather jacket he doesn't push her away. ''I'm fine''. She doesn't believe him, he's a master at masking his emotions but he can't hide the bags under his eyes. Does he have nightmares about his family?

　

Did seeing Christian trigger him, bringing back those god awful memories of his childhood? ''You did that for me. Why? Why would risk yourself for me?'' He's so close to her now, Skye didn't even notice how she drifted towards him but suddenly her bare foot is brushing against his boot her knee pressing into his. ''I told you about my brother how horrible he is. I thought somehow he knew about you, our history.

　

That he'd use you against me just to torture me after all these years. You didn't deserve that and Coulson never should of suggested giving you over to him, I wasn't going to let that happen to you''. ''But''- Tenderly he brushes his knuckles against her cheek, she allows the contact. ''My entire life I've never had anyone care about me the way you did. If Christian knew that he would of tried to turn you against me, he would of hurt you.

　

I couldn't let that happen Skye''. She licks her lips looks deep into his eyes. Still can't figure out why he would ask Christian to forget about her. ''What did you have to do to make him drop the charges?'' He ducks his head, runs a hand over his smooth cheek bones. ''I don't want to talk about it''. ''Did he hurt you?'' Her fingers lightly run along the path of his sleeve as if to comfort him, if he shivers she doesn't notice.

　

''Ward your brother wouldn't of turned me against you''. ''You don't know him like I do''. ''How could you put yourself in danger like that Grant? I'm not worth it''. His head snaps up from where he was focused on the white tiles of the kitchen, his gaze burning into her. ''Yes you are. Skye not everything that happened with the team was your fault''. She shakes her head, ''you weren't there with John. You don't know anything.

　

You never answered my question, did he hurt you?'' ''No I'm alright''. She breathes a sigh of relief, wouldn't be able to stand it if his brother hurt him somehow because of her. ''And you trust him to keep his word? What if he tells Coulson what you did?'' ''He won't. Believe me when I tell you that was the last time Christian and I will ever speak again''. Skye closes her eyes briefly before slowly curling her hand into his, he has time to pull away but doesn't.

　

''Thank you''. ''No need to thank me. It was the right thing to do, you didn't deserve that Skye. And you deserved a better father figure than John Garrett''. She winces, ''please don't''. She can tell he wants to ask her about her life with John but she can't, she's not ready. ''Did you help Bobbi and Trip in my escape?'' Ward takes a sip of coffee before responding, ''All I did was turn my attention away from Vault D for a few minutes''.

　

Skye smiles, ''thank you''. ''You were right. You begged me not to make you go back in there and I did it anyway. I'm sorry about that''. ''I know you are''. ''And about what happened at the club''- She waves it off, ''I'm still mad at you. But I really don't want to talk about it again. I need time Ward to see if I can forgive you for that. Can you give me that? I understand if you can't''. He gives her one of his rare smiles that warms her chest.

　

''Yes''. Suddenly his warm hand is back on her cheek and Skye finds herself leaning into his touch. ''I really am sorry Skye. For everything''. Her hand comes to cup his wrist, ''I know you are''. They stand like that for a while time ceases to exist, she loses herself in his eyes like she has on so many other occasions. ''Promise me something''. She mutters her hand stroking the exposed skin of his wrist almost absentmindedly.

　

''Anything''. Her forehead is resting against his, when did that happen? His breath drifts across her cheek warm and inviting, pulling drawing her in like always has. Back in that hotel room where she thought even if just for a second that they could of become something, picked up where they left off in that storage closet. ''Promise me that this isn't goodbye. Promise that you'll see me again''.

　

Skye detects sadness in her tone, desperation thick and deep. She should be ashamed but isn't, because Ward is looking at her like she hung the moon. ''If that's what you want''. ''It is''. He smiles again and she does too, her free hand on his chest. And then of course the moment is ruined, the spell broken by the bathroom door swinging open. Had Kebo been in the bathroom all this time? She thought he left.

　

''Cupcake did we run out of''- Kebo comes into the kitchen frozen on the spot, he's shirtless holding an empty box of body soap. When he sees Ward his eyes widen, ''oh shit''. Skye sees Ward give them both a confused look before anger sweeps through him, in half a second he has Kebo pinned to the nearest wall his hand on his throat. ''Ward!'' ''Oh my god Turbo let me go!'' ''Kebo what the hell are you doing here?''

　

Skye goes dead still her mouth dropping open. ''Wait you and Kebo know each other?'' ''Skye tell him to let me go''- ''Are you sleeping with her?'' ''Ew! Ward stop it let him go, we're friends''. After a beat Ward let's him go and Kebo dramtically chokes for a moment before eyeing the front door like he wants to make a run for it. ''Oh my god did you really just ask me if I was sleeping with Skye? You big dumb idiot''.

　

Ward looks in between them a scowl on his face before crossing his arms and glaring at Kebo, Skye does the same. ''You two know each other?'' Skye asks and Ward nods. ''And you two are friends''. Grant says, putting himself between Kebo in the door because the man looks like he's about to sprint off at any second. ''Did you really say ew when Ward asked if we were sleeping together? I'm offended I'm great in''- ''Kebo what the hell is wrong with you?''

　

''Do you want a list? I can come up with one right now. I drink to much I''- ''Kebo''. Ward's voice snaps the other man to attention. ''Look robot in my defense I really didn't think you would find out like this. Clearly I was interrupting a moment''. Kebo wags his eyebrows at Skye who throws the nearest object at him, which happened to be an orange. ''Ow! You know what you two put me through a lot of shit okay? You deserved this to happen to you''.

　

''You betraying our trust and lying to us?'' ''Oh get off your horse Ward like you haven't done the same to Skye and she to you''. They exchange a glance and Kebo takes his chance before Ward can stop him, and locks himself in the bathroom. ''You can't run from your problems Popeye!'' ''Why not? You do it all the time!'' ''I do not!'' ''Really Skye? You really want to go there right now?''

　

Ward listens to them banter back and forth, wonders how in the hell he got into this mess, and just how long Kebo and Skye have been friends.

 


	16. If I'm Not the One For You, You've Got to Stop Holding Me the Way You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward talk about Kebo amongst other things.

 

''I can't believe he broke my bathroom window. Actually wait scratch that, yes I do''. Ward looks over to Skye shaking her head in disbelief, the sun warm on her skin lighting up her face. He actually forgets what they're talking about for a second, just admires how the light brings out the color in her hair. A few minutes after Kebo locked himself in the bathroom he did indeed break Skye's window just to avoid the awkward conversation they were all bound to have.

　

''Sorry about that I'll fix it for you''. ''Not your fault, Kebo is like a dog once you feed him he just keeps coming back. Then one day you turn around and he's sleeping on your couch drinking all your booze''. Ward chuckles, ''that sounds like him''. After the sound of glass hitting the bathroom floor Skye nonchalantly turned to Ward and asked if he wanted to get breakfast. Turn down an opportunity to spend time with her? Never.

　

He is however a tad nervous because he knows she's going to ask questions about Kebo. And one of those he'd bet his inheritance on is if he knew Kebo was Hydra. She deserves an answer, but Skye just stopped being angry with him over what happened. He doesn't want to ruin that, however she does have every right to be upset with him. Kebo was right it's going to come back and bite him in the ass.

　

''There's this really good cafe around the corner''. Skye says looking up at him, picking a piece of lint from her jeans. He half expected her to go to breakfast in her Captain America pajama pants. ''Lead the way''. Ever since the mission with Austin Peters (and probably before that let's be honest) he's seen Skye in a different light. He's finally accepted his feelings for her, that girl on the Bus wasn't a lie.

　

She's still standing right here beside him despite being locked up, her father figure dying, escaping Shield, and being caught and arrested by someone she cares about. Skye is the strongest person he knows, way stronger than he is. If the roles were reversed Ward isn't sure he'd be able to handle it. He watches her now as she takes the brown leather jacket from her arm and slip it on, it's entirely too big on her. Garrett's? It looks familiar.

　

Slowly so she can pull away if she wishes, Ward reaches for her hand and threads her small fingers with his. It's different this time than at Providence, she isn't lying to him and he isn't pretending to believe she's someone she's not. ''Is this too much physical contact for you? Do we need to rest so you can stop to reboot?'' He just smiles at her, pulls her closer while she beams up at him.

　

''Wow a smile and holding my hand, you sure you're feeling okay robot?'' Her free hand runs across his forhead which he shrugs off. ''Keep it up and you won't get a free breakfast''. Skye just sticks her tongue out at him and continues walking. ''I hacked into the one security camera you can relax, Shield won't know you've totally been compromised''. ''I didn't say anything''. But yes he's been compromised by a tiny girl with deep brown eyes since the day they met.

　

They're sitting at one of the tables in the back, Ward can see everything from here every possible exit point, every door and window. ''You think you'll ever stop being paranoid?'' Skye asks, flipping through a menu like she doesn't come here all the time. ''No''. ''Because it's in your programming right? Couldn't turn it off if you tried''. Ward won't admit it, but he has missed her robot jokes. ''Something like that''.

　

The waitress comes to take their order, Skye rolls her eyes at his breakfast. Wheat pancakes and egg whites. ''Wheat pancakes should be a crime''. She tells him after placing her order and taking a sip of coffee. ''Actually they're''- ''If you're about to lecture me on wheat pancakes and how healthy they are for you I'm leaving''. He shakes his head fondly at the brightness in her eyes. ''So can we talk about how pissed Coulson was when he found out I was gone?''

　

Skye plays with a sugar packet while waiting for an answer. ''I think he was more suprised that Bobbi and Trip orchestrated it''. ''He didn't know you helped?'' ''I wouldn't say turning a blind eye is exactly helping''. Coulson was so angry, probably angrier than he was the first time Skye managed to escape. Bobbi and Trip were placed on suspension but that was soon lifted when Phil realized again how short handed Shield was with agents.

　

''Whatever you went rogue robot''. ''It was worth it''. He did't mean for that to come across as anything but suddenly Skye's face softens and Ward finds himself doing the same, reaching across the table to take her hand. And this time she doesn't pull away from him, this time she isn't uncomfortable or scared that he knows something he shouldn't. Garrett's threat isn't looming over them like it did last time they were in a cafe together.

　

''So why did Coulson want Austin Peters anyway? Wait am I not allowed to ask that? I could just hack into Shield you know, you might as well just tell me''. ''Skye I'm not giving you any information on Shield''. She shrugs, ''hacking into the system it is''. ''Skye''- ''He was one of John's friends, I'm just curious''. Ward sighs and removes his hand, thinks about what Peters said about Skye and Garrett's very toxic relationship.

　

''If you want to talk about what happened with Peters, I, you know I'm here for you''. Skye sips her coffee and looks out the window. ''Ward the last thing I want to do is talk about John with you, okay? I'm not ready''. ''I understand''. He glances around the small area, outside, the employees in the back. ''We should probably talk about the elephant in the room yeah?'' Skye says after the waitress has refilled their coffee.

　

Kebo. Ward doesn't know where to start, quite frankly he doesn't want to tell her how he's known Kebo was Hydra this entire time. He just got her back in a sense and the last thing he wants to do is lose her all over again. ''I met Kebo when I was in my twenties, we've been friends for about fourteen years now''. Skye's eyes widen, ''woah. That long? You've put up with his crap for all that time? You deserve a gold star''.

　

''Give him one as well, he's put up with all of mine too''. ''How did you meet?'' Ward thinks about that day so many years ago, how distraught Kebo was in the search for Lauren. ''I helped him rescue his girlfriend''. ''Oh my god you knew Lauren?'' ''Yeah''. ''What was she like?'' Grant smiles thinking of her, it may not have been the best meeting but afterwards once they got to know each other Lauren was one of a kind.

　

''She was smart, too good for that idiot and he knew it. She was funny too, Kebo's jokes had nothing on her. Lauren loved Kebo so much''. An unpleasant memory surfaces and Ward can't help but wince. Kebo calling him late one night a few weeks after they rescued Lauren, screaming into the phone. When Ward reached his hotel room, he'll never forget what he found. Kebo crying over Lauren's body, screaming for her to come back.

　

Ever since that day Kebo has never been the same, never moved on. That's the reason he drinks, he can't handle the world without Lauren in it. ''She deserved better than that''. Skye says quietly, ''yes she did''. Ward doesn't know if it's the same for Skye but he constantly worries about Kebo, that one day he'll wake up and get the news his friend has taken his own life. Mostly because Ward saved him from that once already.

　

He's terrified history will repeat itself, that's why he calls Kebo so much. If the other man ever realized it, he never says anything. ''How did you meet him?'' Grant asks shaking away the ghosts. Skye laughs quietly to herself, ''I was on a mission with John one day and I just ran into him. Acutally he literally crashed into me, we fell down a flight of stairs. He was drunk''. ''Sounds like Kebo''. ''That was a few years ago and we've been friends ever since''.

　

For half a second Ward worries that Kebo might of told Skye things he shouldn't of then decides against it. Kebo wouldn't betray him like that, he's just mad he never told him. Kebo has been friends with Skye for years and never said a damn thing. Why? He had plenty of opportunities, listended to Ward talk about her for months and said nothing. ''Why do you think he didn't tell us?'' ''My guess is the idiot procrastinated over it and then it was too late''.

　

''Sounds about right''. Their food arrives and Skye drowns her waffles in butter and syrup, making Ward grimace. ''You don't know what you're missing tin man''. ''You know how many calories''- ''Oh my god please stop I heard enough of this on the Bus''. Ward marvels just for a second how they can talk about the Bus know without guilt, shame or anger. They've really come a long way.

　

He realizes now that Kebo probably had a lot to do with that on both ends. Bastard. ''So how long do you think it'll take for him to come crawling back?'' Ward takes a bite of his own food an checks his watch. ''Another couple of hours, he'll get bored eventually''. Skye chuckles, nodding her head in agreement. Honestly it's been the most relaxed morning Ward has had in a very long time.

　

He and Skye talk about everything and nothing, stupid things that they never had the time to on the Bus. He knows a lot about her already but wasn't aware that she is well traveled. ''Garrett liked to make good on his promise he made me, I've been pretty much everywhere''. Grant doesn't want to spoil the moment because this past hour has been amazing, but he does. It's been killing him to know since that mission with Peters.

　

''Did John ever hurt you?'' ''Ward I''- ''I know you said you didn't walk to talk about him and I respect that. I just, I need to know''. ''He didn't hurt me in the way you're thinking, god no. He just didn't like it when I failed and it really didn't happen that often. Nothing to worry about now''. ''Skye he brain washed you''. She shakes her head, asks for another refill. ''I wish I could say that's what happened. But everything I did good and bad I did of my own free will''.

　

Grant and Skye have very different definitions on free will. He let's it go because he can see she's growing upset and doesn't want that. ''I'm sorry''. Skye sighs, ''it's fine''. Her hand stays curled into his so he takes that as they are okay. ''Grant I have to ask you something''. And there it is. She'll hate him after this, she'll leave this cafe after yelling at him, saying what a horrible man he is and he'll never see her again.

　

''Okay''. ''Do you know about Kebo?'' She doesn't have to say it aloud, he knows exactly what she's referring to. ''Yes''. Skye's eyes widen in disbelief. ''Wait let me explain, please. The only reason Kebo was in Hydra is because he had no other options, a team of Shield agents were the reason Lauren died and ever since then he's hated Shield''. ''You do realize that's a similiar situation John was in, yes?''

　

She's angry, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. ''I do now. Skye after I found out about you I was angry, it never even crossed my mind until recently how wrong it all was. Shield left Garrett for dead and he turned to Hydra to help him, I get that. But that shouldn't of happened, just like Shield shouldn't of kidnapped Lauren and ran tests on her. But it did. And I can't do anything about it, I wish I would of made the connection sooner''.

　

She's silent for so long he starts to become worried, this crushing feeling enters his chest like he's about to lose everything. ''I'm sorry Skye, I know that it was wrong for me to want you arrested and not Kebo. That I believed you needed to pay for crimes and he didn't, trust me he's pointed out numerous times how hypocritical that is''. ''I have every right to be mad about this''. ''I know you do''.

　

He's about to apologize again when a body runs harshly into his elbow nearly spilling his coffee. ''Are you two done having a really awkward conversation I wanted no part of?'' Kebo asks moving to sit beside Ward, clapping him on the shoulder and helping himself to the egg whites. Which he takes on bite, spits it out and drains the rest of Skye's coffee. ''You're disgusting''. ''Not denying that love. Ward everything good now?''

　

''No Popeye everything is not good! How could you not tell us?'' ''In my defense Skye I thought you two would hate each other forever, you kind of were headed down that road with the whole Ward seducing you into being arrested and you being Hail Hydra and all''. ''Speaking of Hydra punch Ward in the face for me since he took me into custody and not you''. Kebo laughs loudly while Ward blocks the slap aimed for his bicep.

　

''Told you that was going to come back to bite you, stupid. Skye do you want to hear his reasons for not throwing me into Vault D too?'' Kebo takes a bite of Ward's toast before spitting that out too causing Ward to just remove the plate entirely. ''He knew who I was from the start, didn't happen the same with you. I wasn't the one who betrayed his entire team, I never lied to him. There's more but I kind of tuned him out after that''.

　

Ward glances away from Kebo to find Skye cocking her head at him. ''You do have a point''. ''It's not okay Skye''. ''I didn't say it was Ward, I'm just saying I can see where you're coming from''. Kebo claps his hands loudly, ''so are we good? I'm bored and Ward you promised to take me to the park today''. Grant sighs deeply, he did indeed say that. Kebo likes to go to the park and drink in silence, it's the only time he's quiet and Ward likes to take advantage of that.

　

''Aw are you taking your buddy for a walk? That's so cute''. Skye says causing him to laugh. Which is how half an hour later Ward finds himself trailing behind Kebo who has pulled out his second flask, and Skye is walking beside him. ''I'm glad you have him''. Skye says taking Ward by surprise. ''What do you mean?'' ''I'm just glad he's your friend, and besides Kebo needs someone like you. Keep him grounded''.

　

Ward would say Kebo does that for him, all the crap his family put him through Kebo never let's it get to him anymore. ''I'm glad you're not alone Skye, that Kebo is there to look out for you''. ''He does alright''. They walk in silence, Ward is consumed with everything Skye. He wants to tell her how he feels, but what if she rejects him? She would have every right all things considering. She beats him to the punch like always.

　

Her small hand subtly wraps around his own and Ward finds himself grasping it like a life line. ''So I was thinking you and me, wrong foot. Can I buy you a drink?'' Oh that day. Pieces solving a puzzle. She wasn't lying about any of it. ''It's ten o'clock in the morning Skye''. ''I meant later obviously''. ''Oh. Well then yes, I'd like that''. She smiles at him and it melts him like it always has. ''Skye did you bring any bread I want to feed the ducks!''

　

''Popeye ducks hate you remember?'' ''They love me!'' ''No they don't please don't try to pet them again!'' Ward wonders how exactly this became his life.

　

Later turns out to be much sooner than they thought because Kebo passes out in the car and they have to take him back to Skye's apartment. ''When do you have to go back to the Playground''. Grant checks his watch, ''still have a few more hours''. ''Oh look at Special Agent Grant Ward breaking the rules you rebel''. Skye waves over to the bar tender as they sit down, orders a beer and sits close to Ward.

　

He actually really is here for a Hydra agent but the mission is so easy he can do it on the way back. ''So what happens now robot?'' Skye asks him sometime later, she's bypassed beer and is currently taking a tequila shot. ''What do you mean?'' ''I mean I stay off Coulson's radar and we're friends right?'' Honestly he doesn't want that. He wants more, but then he realizes he's never really been in a relationship before and doesn't know the first thing about one.

　

''If that's what you want''. Skye looks over at him with her brown eyes and he loses his train of thought when she leans in close, he can smell her perfume feel the heat of her skin. ''And you? What do you want?'' He can't help but put a hand on the small of her back, her lips hovering over his. ''What I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''. And then she kisses him.

　

 


	17. I Wish I Was In Love But I Don't Want To Cause Any Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward have that much needed alone time, Hydra has officially labeled her a traitor and is beginning to hunt her down.

 

Skye figures she has two options here. One she can stop kissing Ward in the middle of a bar. Or two she can continue to do so and worry about it later. Her brain isn't really working properly at the moment so option two looks really really good the alcohol in her system agrees. Ward isn't helping her thought process at all because the hand that's not currently running down her back is resting on the top of her thigh.

　

''You want to get out of here?'' She asks when she pulls away for air, she's almost taken back at the look on Ward's face. He's looking at her the way he did at Providence, like she's the only person in the room. His eyes are wide and dark, drifting from her lips to her neck. ''Ward? Are you shutting down because this is too much physical contact and you can't handle it?'' The joke does it's magic, pulls him back to reality.

　

''Are you sure?'' She nods and kisses him lightly again, his hand curls tighter on her leg. A hand on the back of his neck, her fingers run through the stuble on his chin. ''I want you''. At her words Ward stands and takes her hand leading her out of the bar. She's pretty sure the hotel across the street is too far away her apartment definitely is they took a cab to the bar. All she can think about is his hand in her's and that night at another hotel room so long ago.

　

''There's a hotel across the street''. Ward glances at her and she'd swear he was calm and collected if she didn't know him so well. He's strung just at tight as she is, his thumb hasn't stopped running across her knuckles since he started holding her hand. He seems surprised at her suggestion, ''are you sure?'' Instead of answering she stands on her toes to kiss him again, her hands have a mind of their own however as they slip into the back pockets of his jeans.

　

Poor boy looks so lost when she pulls away, he's holding her hard against his chest like the second he releases her she's going to fly off. ''Yes''. Ward gives her one of his rare smiles and wraps his arm around her waist as they walk to the hotel. After checking in under false names and paying with cash, Ward it seems has lost all self control. The second they are in the elevator his mouth is on her's once more, she's pinned against the cool wall caged in by his arms.

　

His fingers are warm and they slip under her shirt and trace her spine, Skye shudders and bites his lip which he chuckles at, she can feel his teeth on her skin. The doors open and it's a second before either of them realize it, Ward rests his forehead against her's as he catches his breath. ''Tired already Mr. Coulson?'' Skye teases earning a groan from Grant, ''Why did I let you talk me into that?''

　

Before she can answer he bends down and sweeps her into his arms, her squel of surprise is loud in the hallway but she could care less, wraps her legs around his waist. ''I'll clear our names from the system later''. She tells him and then he's kissing her again the last thing on her mind is anything Coulson related. He does have to put her down to unlock the door however and when his back is turned Skye plants small kisses on the back of his neck.

　

''I'm not going to get the door open if you keep doing that''. ''Isn't multi tasking part of your job? Have I broken the Agent Grant Ward's super spy skills?'' Skye laughs when he rolls his eyes, stops his movements to kiss her. God she could spend forever kissing him. ''It's really not fair you know''. She comments when he finally unlocks the door then closes it with his foot after she steps inside. ''What's not fair?''

　

''You're so hot it's stupid. You know that right?'' He blushes actually blushes and Skye laughs loudly in response. Grant closes the distance between them, wraps both arms around her. ''You're beautiful''. He kisses her long and slow, carefully walking them over to the bed and laying her down on it. Skye leans on her elbows to look up at him, his eyes travel down her body as if she's some sort of god and he's about to fall to his knees and worship her.

　

''You going to stand there all day?'' Ward hovers over her and kisses her, his fingers firm on her chin. Skye runs her hands down his sides before tucking underneath his shirt and hums in approval when her fingers come into contact with his abs. Ward reads her thoughts it seems and takes off his shirt, leaving Skye breathless as she stares at him. ''See something you like?'' For once a man has actually rendered her speechless.

　

Because she can't find the words to really say anything at the moment she leans up to kiss his skin, every scar on his perfect chest. She makes a mental note to ask the story behind them later. Grant peels her shirt off as well and every single thought runs away the second his lips trail down her neck between the valley of her breasts and down to her hips. Skye tugs on his arm so he can kiss her again, the feel of his hands drifting down her ribs makes her shiver.

　

It isn't until her bare skin is against his and his hands are slowly taking off her jeans, that he stops kissing her abruptly. It takes a long moment for the haze to clear but she's fully aware when the feel of his body is no longer with her. ''Ward?'' That's when she hears it, the sound of his phone ringing loudly in his jeans that are on the sheets beside them. It must have been going off for a while and he'd been ignoring it.

　

''Sorry they're just going to keep calling''. Skye opens her eyes as he gives her a quick kiss, takes the phone. She's very much admiring the view in front of her, Ward in his underwear on his knees beside her, one hand trailing up and down her calf. ''Agent Ward''. And then he freezes, his face instantly transforming into cold stone. Nothing compared to the fire she felt just a few seconds ago. ''I need a few more hours May. Yes, alright''.

　

He hangs up, looks back at her. Skye is watching his face very carefully, it doesn't do any good but she does it anyway. ''Problem?'' ''No''. Then his lips are back on her skin her hands in his hair. It only lasts for a few seconds before Ward sighs and breaks away from her. ''What?'' Skye looks up at him as he leans away from her, takes a deep breath. ''I want you''. He says his voice heavy, eyes dark.

　

''Well then come here''. Skye smiles at him, sits up and strokes the back of his neck. ''Is this a thing for you? Stopping in the middle just when things are getting good?'' He doesn't laugh like she's expecting him to, in fact his entire body in tense not at all relaxed like it was moments before. ''Grant what's the problem?'' She runs a hand down his arm and suddenly he let's all of this guilt flood his face. ''Skye I can't''.

　

''Ward it's me, you don't have to be nervous I mean okay I'm a little nervous but we don't have to do anything you don't''- ''No that's not, that's not what I mean. Skye I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone''. ''So what's wrong?'' He drags his hand over his face, ''I've been sleeping with May. I'm still with her actually''. Bucket of ice cold water. ''I didn't want to start anything with you before ending things with her''.

　

And just like that Skye feels the moment has come and gone. ''Oh''. Should she be mad about this? She is. At least he told her now and not after, that would of made it worse. So Skye does what she's always done. Runs. Doesn't say anything because she isn't entirely sure how she feels about it, just dresses quickly and yes it's not the most mature way or the most adult thing to do. They should talk about this.

　

But Skye ignores that voice in her head as well as Ward calling her name as she walks down the hallway barefoot, heads to the elevators. They close the second Ward comes out of the hotel room, shoes on, gun back in it's holster. Skye doesn't meet his eyes and then she's alone in the elevator. By the time she makes it back to her apartment she's not surprised to find Grant already there, looking like a kicked puppy who wants nothing more than to make her happy.

　

''You're mad''. ''Yeah it seems to be a never ending thing with you these days''. ''Skye I'm sorry''. ''I wish you would of told me sooner''. ''When? When was I supposed to tell you about May? That night in the hotel room when I was arresting you? Or when you were locked in Vault D? There was never a good time, and I didn't think we'd ever get where we are right now. I saw no reason to even mention it until now''.

　

He has a point. But it just feels wrong somehow, and Skye is a big enough person to admit that she is a little jealous. Not that she has any right to be, Ward isn't her's. They are not a couple he's free to be with whoever he wants. ''Ward I'm not your girlfriend you can sleep with whoever you want''. She tells him unlocking her door, not saying he can't follow which he does. ''Don't do that, don't blow me off''.

　

Skye passes Kebo on the couch who's snoring softly, drooling onto the pillows. She says nothing just scoops up Bucky who's standing on the counter and locks herself in her bedroom. Leaving Ward alone who sighs in frustration hands on his hips.

　

''Wow only took you two hours to screw that up''. As if it could get any worse, Ward glances over to a very much awake Kebo who's glaring at him. ''What'd you do?'' ''Why do you always assume I'm the one who does something?'' ''Because you literally are, every time. What did you do? Come on spill your little soul out to me you know you want to. Oh can you get me some coffee while you're up?''

　

Grant gets him coffee and then sits next to Kebo on the couch, leans back to rest his head. ''I told her about May''. ''Why is she so mad?'' He tells Kebo what happened who chokes on his coffee before slapping his friend on the arm. ''Why in the world would you tell her that when you were so clearly about to do it?'' Ward rolls his eyes, ''You know how I feel about Skye, I didn't want her to find out afterwards''.

　

''And she just left?'' ''Yeah''. ''You two are going to be the death of me you know that right?'' ''Kebo I'm not asking''- ''Shut up. Oh I fixed her bathroom window by the way, you're welcome''. ''You're the one who broke it you idiot''. ''Whatever. I'll go talk to her and you stay here, don't move. I swear if you move I'm going to break something''. ''You couldn't even if you tried''. ''Calm down super spy it was a joke''.

　

''You know I can hear you two in there! Kebo just take Ward and leave''. ''Not happening Cupcake!'' ''Get out!'' ''Nope! You're going to have to come out and make me!'' Silence in their only answer. Ward stands, his phone begins ringing once more. ''Oh is it your other girlfriend? Tell her I said hello''. ''Not funny Kebo''. Grant answers the call outside while Kebo bangs loudly on Skye's door.

　

''You know this is not mature at all! You're twenty five years old Skye you can't just lock yourself in your bedroom because you're upset!'' ''Go away Kebo!'' ''I can't actually do that. Did I forget to mention my apartment burned down last week?'' ''Oh my god''. ''So can I stay here like indefinitely? I would go with Ward but you know, Shield and I aren't exactly best friends. I'm taking your silence as a yes''.

　

Ward comes back a few mintues later and tells Kebo he has to leave. ''Skye I really am sorry''. He tells her, she doesn't respond. ''Skye it's not very adult of you to ignore''- ''Popeye if you don't shut up I am going to smother you in your sleep''. Ward leaves after that, not knowing that it'll be at least another few weeks before he sees her again. If he did he would of stayed longer, tried to make ammends.

　

''Can you stop bouncing your leg up and down? It'll be fine''. ''Popeye it's not going to be fine, there are seven Hydra agents here''. ''See this is one of the down sides of being branded a traitor, they'll never stop hunting us. Thanks Garrett''. ''This isn't funny''. ''I love Ward but did he have to kill Whitehall? Seriously it's caused me a lot of problems. You know Hydra hates me now too?''

　

Skye and Kebo are strolling a museum because he wouldn't shut up about, they didn't expect to be ambushed. Both Hydra and Shield have labled Skye as a traitor, both organizations are now hunting her. Hydra thinks she did indeed kill Daniel Whitehall and they are out for blood. ''We're going to die. So this is how it ends, you know I didn't expect to die in a museum, I always thought I'd go down in a more dramatic setting.

　

Like in the middle of a battle to save the world or something. Something cool that will be remembered''. ''Kebo now is really not the time''. ''God you and Ward say that a lot''. ''Then maybe you should stop talking''. Skye has had a lot of time to think about the Ward situation these past few weeks, and she's no longer angry at him. Yes she would of liked to of known about May sooner but he was right there was never a good time to tell her.

　

She misses him, has tried every way to get into contact with him but has failed. According to Kebo he's on a mission and isn't due back in the country for a while. Skye looks around to find the Hydra agents pretending to look at a statue, a painting, but it's obvious what they're really here for. ''I'm going to make a run for it''. ''What?'' ''You have any other plans Popeye? We're sadly out numbered and I have no desire to be tortured today''.

　

He checks the area before sighing in a very dramatic fashion. ''Ward is so going to kill me if something happens to you''. He takes her hand, turns a corner and spots the exit. Takes out two guns and hands one to her. ''Ready?'' ''Yeah''. They run like hell to the door, immediately the agents give chase. Skye throws the door open and sprints down the sidewalk. It's fairly early in the morning so there aren't a lot of people outside.

　

But it's still a public area and she knows Hydra doesn't exactly care about damage. ''We probably should of planned this better!'' Kebo yells when he glances back to see the agents gaining on them. ''Quick Skye what would Ward do?'' ''What?'' ''What would Ward do in this situation?'' ''Why are you asking me that? You've known him longer!'' Kebo steers her in the direction of an alley before pulling her behind him.

　

''I'm pretty sure this is not what Ward would do''. Skye comments trying to catch her breath. ''Yeah you're probably right''. ''Popeye I swear if we die here I am going to be so pissed''. The agents catch up with them, all block the mouth of the alley and grin at her. ''We've been looking for you Skye. The death of Dr. Whitehall cannot go unpunished''. She shrugs, ''He was pretty crazy. Figure I did Hydra a favor''.

　

''Say hello to John Garrett for us''. Guns are cocked Skye is actually a little afraid because god what if they're really about to kill her? She'll never see Ward again and Bucky will be all alone- Seven shots ring out suddenly and all the Hydra agents drop to the ground. ''What the hell?'' Kebo asks aloud. ''Come on Kebo who else could do that?'' A voice sounds and Skye smiles as Ward steps into the alley.

　

''Oh thank god. I really thought we were going to die here I am so happy to see you boss''. Kebo steps away from Skye to hug Grant, ''get off me''. Skye can't really move since her life just kind of flashed before her eyes, all the adrenaline in her system has started to burn off. Grant's whiksey eyes check her over for injuries as he approaches her, ''you okay?'' Skye can't entirely remember when she got so close to him but here she is her chest brushing his.

　

''What are you doing here?'' ''My mission was over yesterday, I came to find you''. She doesn't ask why she's sure she already knows the answer anyway. Instead stands on the tips her toes to kiss him. He seems surprised at first then is wrapping his arms around her kissing her back. ''What was that for?'' He asks his eyes searching her face. ''I'm sorry. And I love you''. The smile she recieves in response nearly brings her to her knees.

　

And he's kissing her again his hands in her hair all that matters is this this moment right here. Skye isn't even aware of anything else but Ward's lips on her own how he sighs her name when they pull apart for air. ''I love you too''. Now it feels as if all the air has been kicked out of her lungs she stares at Grant wide eyed not believing. This isn't real he can't love her back she's done too much damage there's too much bad blood.

　

''What?'' Ward gives her a half smile, cupping her face, running his thumbs across the curve of her cheek bones. ''I love you Skye, I always have. Since the day we met I've loved you''. She can't really process what he's saying. She's been alone in love with him all this time. ''Say it again''. He kisses her nose softly, ''I love you, I've always been in love with you''. Then she's wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like the world is about to end and she'll never get the chance to do it again.

 


	18. From the Perfect Start to the Finish Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to Providence, Coulson begins taking drastic measures to search for Skye.

 

_''And how in the hell am I supposed to get out of here John?'' Skye takes a deep breath, hears Garrett sigh into the phone. ''Do whatever it is you have to. Phil left right? All you have to worry about is Ward''. ''He's not just going to let me leave Providence''. ''Then convince him sweetheart. Use whatever power you have over him, which is a lot if the way he looked at you on the Bus was any indication''._

_John doesn't get it, her feelings for Ward have never been an act. She can still taste his kiss it's been on repeat in her brain for hours now. After John was revealed to be Hydra Victoria Hand took him to the Fridge and they haven't been heard from until now when it was discovered that Hydra took the compound. John released the prisoners for Coulson to clean up, distract what was remaining of Shield from his mission._

_Skye's ''cover'' ended when Garrett was taken into custody, now all she has to do is take the flash drive to him in Cuba. Only problem? She has no idea how she's going to get out of here, Providence is in the middle of the woods and she can't lie to Ward. He's going to know something is off the second she even tries to leave the base, there's no way out of this. John is right, she's going to have to convince him somehow._

_''John I''- ''Do I have to remind you of what's at stake here?'' ''No of course not''. Ice shoots down her spine at the thought, he's dying John is dying she has to save him she would move heaven and earth to make sure he was alive. ''Get it done. You have twenty four hours to bring me that flash drive or I will come to Providence and kill Agent Ward and everyone else in that base myself''. Skye briefly closes her eyes, ''yes sir''._

_''Good girl. See you soon, be careful. Ward won't kill you but if he finds out you're as good as dead''. ''Yes sir''. Garrett hangs up and Skye fights back a sob, presses her forehead into the nearest wall. ''Skye?'' She jumps, not having heard Ward approach. She turns and there he is, bruised and battered but still looking like he could go into another battle. He was injured at the Hub, cracked rib, split cheek, Simmons demanded he stay here with Skye and rest._

_Trip, Coulson, Simmons Fitz and May all left to go after the escaped prisoners, it's just Skye, Ward and Agent Koenig here. He could be a problem, she realizes. God how the hell is she going to pull this off? It's one thing to beat Fury's lie detector (she's still shocked by that) but it's another entirely to lie to Grant's face. She knows it's only a matter of time before he finds out about John and Hydra, but she's begging for it not to be right now._

_Just let her get back to John, with him she can survive anything. Even Ward hating her forever. When she joined Coulson's team it was for one reason and one reason only, save Garrett. That's still her goal but she never counted on falling in love with anyone. She can't exactly tell that to John either, love is a weakness. Ward is her weakness and she's so scared John is going to figure that out and hurt him, use Ward against her._

_And he would, Skye knows this. Ward's worried tone makes her smile as she quickly composes herself and turns to him. 'You okay?'' ''Yeah I'm fine''. ''You sure?'' Almost hesitant like he isn't sure he's allowed, Ward reaches out to touch her face. Skye leans into his touch, covers his hand with her own. Closes her eyes for a second drinking this all in because tomorrow it will probably all be gone._

_''I'm just frustrated is all''. Not a lie. ''You wanted to go with Coulson''. ''I just feel like I'm sitting here doing nothing''. Ward sighs, drops his hand from her face. ''I know how you feel''. ''Yeah must be so hard being benched''. ''I should be out there with Fitz he doesn't''- ''Hey Fitz is going to be fine, we're all going to be fine. Trip is with them, he's not you but he'll protect them''. She knows what Grant is really worried about, his family being harmed while he's not around._

_Skye made some excuse for not going with Coulson, that she had to sift through the camera feeds at the Fridge to see what happened to Garrett. He accepted the lie so easily, those seeds she planted all those months ago paying off. He trusts her they all do. And Skye has never felt so guilty. It's eating her alive she hardly sleeps anymore her hair is starting to fall out, food doesn't taste like anything anymore, all this pressure and stress is giving her anxiety._

_''It could be a few more hours before the footage from the Fridge shows up. You want to get that drink?'' Ward smiles and she strokes the scar on his cheek with light careful fingers. Wordlessly he takes her hand and leads her into Koenig's office. She can do this. Garrett needs her he needs her to get this done she has to, she owes him everytihng she owes Ward nothing. ''It's not like it's a good time to start anything''._

_Ward tells her after he pours her a drink, she's been laying on the charm pretty thick since they walked in, maybe a little too much. She's hoping since Grant has never really had someone care about him the way she does he'll take it as a compliment, prays that she doesn't spook him. ''There's never a good time, we've got to start somewhere''. She responds, sitting on the couch and he takes the one opposite of her._

_They talk for a while about Coulson, the team, how everything feels as if it's falling apart. And then something happens she didn't expect at all. Ward opens up to her. Tells her about his brother and how awful his family was, Skye feels this rush of emotion enter her chest and she can't help herself. Moves to the couch to sit beside him, take his hand. ''There are things about me that you wouldn't like if you knew''._

_He tells her, and Skye could laugh. Oh he just has no idea who he's talkng to. He'll hate her once he finds out the truth. ''I am not a good man Skye''. Her fingers brush against his chin, turns his face towards her. ''Yes you are''. Later on if he never believes a word that ever came out of her mouth, she prays this is the only exception. He's good, he's a good man. He deserves so much better than this and god she loves him she loves him so much._

_But she loves John more. It isn't a choice._

_He kisses her. One hand on the back of her neck to keep her in place and Skye kisses him back how can she not? She loses all track of time and self can't even remember her own name until a harsh knock pulls her back to reality. Skye pulls away from Ward her stomach flutters when she notices the way he's looking at her. ''Sorry to interrupt Skye can I speak to you for a moment?'' Agent Koenig asks. Here's her chance._

_''I'll be right back''. She tells Ward who nods, still looking dazed, she squeezes his shoulder and walks out of the room. Her nerves are on end she starts to sweat as Eric leads her into the kitchen, she has to be quiet if she's going to do something. Ward hears everything. Eric starts to ask her about the footage from the fridge and she just reacts. Breaks. Pulls out her ICER and shoots him square in the chest five times._

_Overkill? Probably. Oh god oh god oh god what has she done? John. She did this for John he's dying, he needs her. There's no coming back from this, her time with Team Bus has ended right here in this moment._

_This burst of adrenaline enters her and she quickly moves Koenig's body to the corner half hidden, praying Ward doesn't come in here. (Unaware that he came in at the last second and saw her shoot Eric, and he knows he just knows exactly who he's dealing with. The person he just bared his soul to is nothing but a liar.) Skye calms her shaking hands, splashes water on her face chokes back a sob. She has to do this for John for John he needs her._

_She also doesn't know that her conversation with John was caught and recorded, even though it was on a secure line Providence doesn't take security lightly. While she was takling to Eric Ward was listening to her and John talk, sick to his stomach. Coming up with a plan she can't know he knows. He's going to have to play her, dive into those feelings they both have for each other and expose them. Draw them out, he can do it's as easy as breathing._

_Five minutes later she comes out of the kitchen and goes back to Eric's office, it's empty. Fear spills into her skin so fast she's shaking all over again. ''There you are''. Ward says from behind her and she jumps again, keeps her back turned so he can't see her wiping away tears. ''You okay?'' His voice is soft, worried. Skye almost cries all over again, she's come up with a perfect plan on just how to get them out of here._

_She can't go back, this is it this is where it all ends. She's going to save John, Ward and the rest of the team will never forgive her for this. ''Yeah I'm good''. Skye looks up at him, he's smiling warmly at her his hands strong on her waist. ''You look scared''. She shuts her eyes, not aware of her movements but suddenly her head is on his chest and she can feel his heartbeat against her ear._

_She wants to stay here in this warm base where he doesn't know she's Hydra, that her father figure is dying and if she fails it's all over. She doesn't know who she is without him. So after a few seconds of being in his arms Skye pulls away and kisses him again, she'll never be able to do it again. She lies and tells him Coulson needs them, that they should take the Bus and get out of here. He kisses her again stealing her breath once more._

_''I want this''. She tells him and Skye really truly means it. ''And you? What do you want?'' Ward is honest when he answers, ''what I want is to stay here with you and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''. Then he takes her hand and Skye feels as if she's flying, she can pretend even for a few hours that her and Ward will make it. Right now she can love him can be with him, because eventually he's going to hate her and she can't really blame him._

_She has no idea the words carved into stone for the team to find later, has no idea Grant is playing her._

_Skye is Hydra._

 

 

*

　

Skye wakes to warm sunlight spilling from her curtains onto her bare back. The smell of coffee in the air, it takes a minute for the world to come back to her. And when it does she smiles, untangles the sheets from her legs. Grant loves her. And if the words weren't enough he's been showing her just how much he does since yesterday afternoon. They actually haven't left her bed at all, it's been twenty hours since he saved her and Kebo from those Hydra agents.

　

There isn't a wall of muscle next to her, Skye can hear him moving around the kitchen. She throws on his shirt, it smells like him and Skye feels like a stupid teenager in love for the first time as she smells the collar. After she's brushed her teeth she finds Ward with his back to her looking for a spoon in one of the drawers. ''The second one to your left''. A few seconds later Grant is facing her with a smile on his lips handing her a mug of hot coffee.

　

''Morning''. She tells him and he kisses her. ''I could get used to this''. ''Waking up with me?'' ''No you making me coffee shirtless''. Ward laughs, kisses her again. ''But this is nice too''. ''My shirt does look better on you''. He says a few moments later, his hand running up her thigh before teasing the hem of the dark shirt. Hand on his shoulder she pulls him down for another kiss, feels a muscle flex underneath her touch.

　

''I love you''. A thrill runs through her, Skye never thought she'd ever hear those words again. Especially not from Ward she thought he'd hate her forever. This small whisper that sounds a lot like John tells her love is a weakness, that it will distract her. It takes longer than it should for her to remember there is no mission anymore, that he's dead. ''You okay?'' She must be wearing her thoughts on her face because Ward kisses her forehead.

　

''Yeah just, it's weird. Good weird not bad weird, to hear you say that still. Garrett wasn't into me being in a relationship is all''. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' Skye takes a deep breath, ''no''. That's a story for another time. She shakes the memories away and kisses him again, leads them back to the bedroom. Right now she isn't worried about Shield or Hydra, what John would think if he saw her now. All that matters is her and Grant, nothing else.

　

''When do you have to go back?'' Skye asks looking up at him. She's safe and warm in the protection of his arms, she never wants to leave. ''Soon''. ''How is this going to work Grant? Honestly. Coulson wants me in a cell, Hydra is out to kill me, you're a Shield agent. You could lose your career over this or worse, I don't want to do that to you''. Skye could kick herself for ruining the moment but she has to ask.

　

''You want to talk about that right now?'' His lips trail down her neck. ''Right now?'' Teeth graze her pulse point. ''Ward I'm serious''. He pulls back and she kisses the pout he's started to wear away. He sighs shifts so she's sprawled atop his chest looking down at him, her elbows resting on his shoulders. ''Hydra wants me dead because they think I killed Whitehall''. ''But you didn't''. ''They don't care, they just know what they know.

　

Look Coulson wants me locked up for the rest of my life you're technically breaking like three rules right now''. He kisses her nose soothing her worries for just a second. ''I'm not going to let anything happen to you''. ''Grant you're not going to be around me all the time, and I'm not going to ask you to choose between me and Shield''. ''It's not even a choice Skye, it's you''. ''But that's the problem, Shield is your life I won't ask you to pick''.

　

''Skye''- ''Look last night was amazing but if us being together risks you being fired or thrown in jail I can't''- His warm hands are in her hair, he's kissing her softly, slowly. ''I love you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I'm not losing you again because of Shield. Okay? Just stay under the radar, Coulson has other things to worry about right now''. Her fingers trail down his smooth face, ''okay''. ''Okay?'' ''Yes I'll be careful you big dork''.

　

She's half asleep when she feels Ward kiss her hair, wrap his arms tighter around her. ''You know I didn't think I'd have this again''. She whispers. ''Have what?'' ''Someone who loves me. The last time someone did he died''. Skye will never stop feeling guilty for that, never stop hating herself or Garrett for Brandon. She doesn't have to elaborate, Austin Peters already said everything there needed to be said on that subject, Grant knows what she's talking about.

　

But unlike last time John isn't here, he can't hurt Ward. And just for half a second for the first time, she's actually glad he's dead. She doesn't know what to do with that thought. ''I can't promise you that I'll always come back''. ''I know''. The life of a Specialist isn't a kind one, his next mission could very well be his last. ''But I promise I will always try to get back to you, no matter what''. He seals it with a kiss and Skye believes him fiercely.

　

A few hours later he's leaving her, pulling on his leather jacket and pausing at the front door. Turns back to her, ''I love you Skye''. She smiles, closes the distance and kisses him. ''Love you too robot. Be careful''. ''You too''. A kiss to her forehead and then he's gone as quickly as he came. Is this going to be her life now? Sleeping with Ward and then him leaving the next morning? Is that all this is ever going to be?

　

When Ward makes it back to the Playground he schools his facial expression to very tight, controlled and blank. Even though he's deliriously happy the happiest he's ever been in his entire life, his shirt smells like Skye. He thought he'd lost her for good, that she was never going to fogive him for all the pain he put her through. The hardest thing he's ever done was leaving her in that apartment, he wants nothing more than to go back.

　

To take her in his arms and save her from Shield and Hydra alike. It's here he realizes that his loyalties have shifted, he's been compromised he didn't even put up a fair fight. It's Skye. He'd burn down this entire base just to keep her safe if he had to. ''Agent Ward''. ''Trip''. He glances at the other man as they walk into the kitchen, he's worried about something. ''How'd your mission go?'' Fine, the report is on Coulson's desk''.

　

Trip looks as if he wants to say more but refrains. ''Did you tell him?'' Hunter asks as he comes crashing into the kitchen. ''No you idiot I was working up to it''. Ward opens a water bottle and leans against the counter, ''tell me what?'' ''You should talk to Coulson mate''. ''Hunter just tell me''. Trip and Lance exchange a look full of stress. ''Coulson may or may not have done something drastic concerning your Hydra girlfriend''.

　

Before he left for his mission some weeks ago the last thing on Phil's mind was Skye. Why the sudden change of heart? On the outside this information doesn't even faze Ward, he falls back into his picture perfect Shield agent status. But on the inside this uncomfortable feeling flows through him, what has Coulson done? ''What happened?'' Trip sighs, ''he's setting up a special task force to hunt her down, Talbot's men, black ops. He wants her dead Ward''.

　

If Kebo were here, he'd freak out right about now.

　


	19. I'd Fight For You I'd Lie It's True, Give My Life For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward isn't the only one who disagrees with Coulson's methods in finding Skye.

 

''This is wrong Coulson and you know it''. Ward watches silently leaning against the wall in Coulson's office as Trip is saying everything to their boss Ward should be. ''That girl doesn't deserve to be hunted down like some kind of animal''. ''There's nothing to discuss Trip. Skye deserves to pay for her crimes, she's a traitor''. ''So you're sending a task force out to kill her''. ''Capture not kill''. ''You'll kill her anyway, didn't think Shield was about that''.

　

Phil glances over to Ward like he's supposed to defend his actions but Grant is far too angry at the moment. How in the hell did Coulson think this was okay? ''We should be using this task force to hunt down Hydra, not Skye. She isn't a threat sir''. Ward says finally, it's not what Coulson wanted to hear. ''Not a threat? She dropped Fitz and Simmons into the ocean, she's responsible for I don't know how many deaths under John Garrett''.

　

''He pulled the trigger, not Skye. If you wanted to hate someone sir hate John'''. Bobbi chimes in who moves to stand beside Ward. May is silent, stoic as she sticks by Coulson she'll follow that man to his grave. ''And you all just think I should let it go then? Skye betraying us, nearly killing members of our team, choosing Garrett over all of us''. Ward wants to say that she didn't have a lot of options, that her father figure was dying and she did everything she could to save him.

　

That not everything was her fault. Bobbi is right if they want to blame someone blame Garrett, he's the one who took a little girl and molded her shaped her into who he wanted her to be, a secret weapon he could use at his disposal. The office is dead quiet as Coulson looks at them all, a frown on his face. ''Hydra is the enemy here sir, shouldn't we focus on them instead? If we look at the bigger picture Skye is just one person, not the entire organization''.

　

Ward says, but he can tell it's no use, no one is going to talk him out of this. ''I appreciate the concern Agent Ward but''- ''Sir with all due respect we're wasting this task force on one person, why not hit Hydra hard as a whole? We're in desperate need of help with the fight, why not use them to our advantage?'' It's strategic, Ward keeps his tone bored, devoid of any emotion. He's not supposed to care about Skye or her well being.

　

But he does, and he's afraid for her. She was right he can't be there with her all the time, what if he's on a mission and something happens? He can't protect her like this. ''He has a point Phil''. May says crossing her arms. Just like the first time they ended their relationship, it was a clean break nothing awkward. Her and Ward are professionals at the end of the day, besides it was only physical in the end. No strings attached, no emotions.

　

''This is not up for a vote, I respect your imput but this is happening. This task force will bring Skye in and we'll go from there. We've reclaimed the Fridge, after questioning Skye she will be escorted there''. ''Without a trial?'' Ward asks, fighting the urge to clench his fists. Coulson turns to him, ''we had the chance for a trial with your brother. But that didn't work out''. Grant scoffs, ''he wouldn't of given her a fair trial''.

　

Phil doesn't respond, knowing all too well how much Grant loathes to talk about his family. ''General Talbot is sending us six of his men to bring Skye in, they will be here shortly''. The Director leaves them in his office, May at his heels. ''You thinking what I'm thinking?'' Bobbi looks to Trip as soon as Coulson is out of ear shot, he smiles. ''Since when did you two make it your mission to save Skye from Coulson?''

　

Ward wonders aloud, easily reading in between the lines. That's his job now, though he realizes it's been happening for a while. Oh how far he's come since a few months ago. ''Since Coulson is so hell bent on revenge he can't see straight''. Bobbi answers. ''And just how are you planning to rescue her from this? You're risking your careers, your lives. She's not worth it''. He's lying of course, Grant would give up everything he has to keep her safe.

　

''Man how can you say that? She's just a girl who trusted the wrong person. She was just a kid when Garrett found her. If the situation were reversed you'd of done the same thing. Hell you'd do it now if Coulson was dying and there was only one way to save him''. It's true. Well maybe not so much these days if Phil continues to try and kill the woman he loves. ''Besides I have a feeling those guys aren't really the type to arrest first ask questions later''.

　

''I'm taking no part in this''. Ward tells them, pushing off the wall and walking out of the room. ''Turning a blind eye again Agent Ward?'' He doesn't respond, pulls out his phone to send a message to Skye but there's already one from her waiting in his inbox. Opening it he smiles, unable to hold it back. It's a picture of her at the park beside her apartment, the sun behind her. She's blowing him a kiss and the caption underneath is telling him how much she loves him.

　

He'll never get tired of hearing that. No one has ever told him that before, not his siblings or parents, no one. Grant is scared if he's being honest, he loves Skye so much but isn't sure what to do about it. He's too locked down too much of a robot really to know what it's like to be in a relationship, doesn't know the protocols or instructions. He admitted this to her last night on the verge of sleep, she has a habit of getting him to talk about his feelings.

　

Skye's response was so simple, just be with her. Talk if something is bothering him, if he's uncomfortable with something. Oh and kissing her, he has to kiss her every day and god he wishes he could. He misses her already and it's only been a few hours since he saw her last. He wants nothing more than to wake up every morning next to her, live the rest of his days like that. But it's just not in the cards, not yet anyway.

　

Would he leave Shield for her if she asked? What if one day she got tired of him coming and going (because that's all he's ever going to get to do, he doesn't know if Skye realizes that) and she makes him choose? Her or the only life he's ever known? It's not even a question. It would be her, in a heartbeat. If it came down to the only way being with her, protecting her, he would leave Shield.

　

The thought however, the reality of that decision makes anxiety swirl in his stomach. Who is he exactly without orders? Without a gun in his hand, without Kevlar? Who is Grant Ward really if not a Shield agent? He's not that scared kid Christian used to destroy, is he really just a Specialist who pulls the trigger whenever someone tells him to? Is that all he is? These questions run rampant in his brain and he heads to the training room to calm himself.

　

Wraps his hands and takes out all his emotions on the punching bag. His parents, Christian, the last time he saw his little sister Rose. Would she be disgusted with who he turned out to be like the rest of their family? He doesn't want to dwell on that. Always his brain goes back to Skye, how exactly is he going to protect her from this? He has no doubt that these guys are good, and Skye with all of her skills might not be able to hide under the radar for long,

　

When they find her, he has no doubt they will, he's going to have to act quickly to get her out. Perhaps he should team up with Trip and Bobbi, but then decides against it. If he can get to Skye before them, he'll be the only one to blame. No need for them to get in trouble as well. Besides he doesn't trust that when push comes to shove especially in a delicate situation like this one, Bobbi and Trip would choose Skye over Shield. He doubts they'd go that far.

　

Once he's done and sweat is covering him he quickly types out a message to Kebo telling him of what's going on, that he and Skye need to stay put and out of sight until he gives the all clear. The message he recieves back makes him sigh loudly, Kebo has typed ''Okay'' but then there's an image attached, he's flicking Ward off. Moron. ''Ward''. Bobbi comes into the room and says the task force has arrived.

　

''You're really going to let them take her?'' ''I have no authority over this Agent Morse''. ''This is wrong''. ''Sometimes the right call isn't always easy''. She shakes her head, ''I know but''- ''This is the job Bobbi, we have to do things we don't like sometimes. If you can't handle that you're in the wrong business''. He leaves her in the hallway and heads into Coulson's office, Trip and Hunter are there along with May and Mack.

　

Ward immediately senses the tension in the room, spots out the leader in half a second. Big man all brute strength, the thought of him even touching Skye causes his blood to boil. Coulson catches his eye and waves him over. ''General Johnson this is Special Agent Ward''. The man screams black ops, all five of them do. Grant could wipe the floor with them, and he will if the situation calls for it.

　

The man shakes his hand, slightly wincing at Grant's firm grip. ''Ward huh? Any relation to Senator Christian Ward?'' Honestly today has brought up his brother enough and Ward just wants to punch this guy out of annoyance on principle. ''No''. Grant has already read up on this specific group of men, they've been in the military for years, are known for going in getting the job done without the mess.

　

Grant can already tell each and every one of them wants to mark himself as the Alpha in this situation, they're puffing out their chests and trying to sound important as they talk to Coulson. Ward exchanges a look between Hunter and Trip who are biting back laughter. Coulson pulls up a picture of Skye on the monitor, it's of one on the Bus that Jemma must of taken. Her long hair illuminuated by the sun, smiling at someone but whoever it was is cut out of the image.

　

''That's our target?'' Johnson asks, scratching his beard. ''One girl?'' ''Don't be fooled you've been briefed on her history''. ''Of course sir, just taken by surprise is all. Didn't think she'd be a tiny little thing''. If Skye were here she'd stop on his foot and curse until she was blue in the face. The unspoken comment hangs in the air, a team of spies couldn't catch one girl and they had to call in special forces to grab her, pathetic.

　

''You'll have to give us a few days Director Coulson, seek her out watch her, her patterns once we find her''. Johnson tells him after Coulson briefly explains that he wants Skye captured. ''Of course''. They walk out of the office into the hall. ''Any one of your agents going to join us when we find her?'' Ward automatically steps up, much to his surprise Coulson waves him off. ''Sir?'' He doesn't even bother to hide his confusion.

　

''You're sitting this one out Agent Ward''. His training tells him to shut up and accept the order, after all it's all he knows. But another part of him the one that needs to make sure everything goes to plan and Skye is safe, wants to know why Coulson won't include him. ''Sir Ward should go, make sure everything runs smoothly''. Mack chimes in as he comes from the lab, Fitz and Simmons behind him.

　

Coulson sighs before giving in, ''Agent Ward you're not allowed on this mission because it's personal for you''. Well that's true but Coulson can't know that. So Grant scoffs, the years of training letting the annoyance bleed onto his face, ''I can seperate church from state here Coulson''. ''I know you can that's not the problem. The problem is I dont' trust you around Skye. She has a habit of getting under your skin''.

　

Not liking his personal life being put out on the line Ward simply nods in acceptance and leaves the hallway. A few months ago Ward would of easily gone on this mission to find Skye and brings her in, but now he's trying to protect her from the same people that are his family but also want her dead. It's a thin line he's walking, just how far will they go? Will he go? If May or Hunter had a gun to Skye's head, would he take them out?

　

Yes.

　

''Kebo leave the ducks alone''. ''Don't tell me what to do''. ''Fine but when they chase you again don't come crying to me''. Skye shakes her head as Kebo leans forward towards the pond like he's fighting himself to go and try to pet the ducks. It's only been a few hours since Ward left and she already misses him, his touch, how invincible and warm she felt in his arms. ''God, if your boyfriend sends me one more message I'm going to kick him''.

　

She turns to find Kebo scrolling through the phone with one hand while the other is holding his flask. A second later he's choking on the alcohol and Skye puts her hand on his back. ''Bloody hell''. ''What? What's wrong?'' ''Hold on just let me finish dying for a moment''. Always the dramatic one. ''Dear god. Our favorite Director of Shield apparently sent a special task force after you''. ''What?''

　

''Ward just said to lay low for a while until he gives us the all clear. Skye this is serious stuff we're talking government black ops guys''. ''And Coulson hired them to bring me in''. ''Shit this is bad, this is so bad we're going to die. You're going to die then Ward is going to die, what the hell am I going to do? Does anyone respect my needs? I''- ''Kebo relax no one is dying''. ''Sure you say that now then I see your body on the ground in some dirty alley''-

　

Skye smacks his arm to get him to stop talking. He does have a point though, this is bad. Since Shield fell they don't have all the resources in the world at their fingertips anymore, they just got lucky in finding her. But these guys are with the government, Skye can stay off the grid if she wishes but it's only a matter of time until this task force finds her. And Ward is amazing but can he really take them all on just to protect her?

　

He shouldn't have to and she's not asking him. Not for the first time she wishes John would of trained her, that she and Ward had more time to mold her into the proper agent. ''Kebo''. ''What? Come on we need to get out of the open''. ''Teach me how to fight''. They start walking back to the apartment and he pauses to look at her. ''Didn't super spy already teach you?'' ''Didn't get too far before I kind of stabbed him in the back''. Kebo chuckles, ''oh yeah''.

　

''So will you teach me?'' ''Look I'm not going to sugar coat it honey cakes, this task force is probably going to find us in the next couple days. I can't really teach you how to destroy someone like the Calvary in that time frame''. He glances at her, must see the fear on her face because he throws his arm across her shoulders. ''I know you want to protect yourself, I'll do what I can okay?'' She smiles and kisses his cheek.

　

For two nights in a row Skye has nightmares, to the point where she doesn't even try to sleep. She's drinking coffee at three in the morning it's been forty hours since Ward told them about the task force, she hasn't heard from him since. She can't sleep the dreams are draining her, they are either all about John telling her she's weak that this team is going to kill her and it'll be her fault.

　

Or she's with John, he was never killed and he dies protecting her from Shield, from the rest of the horrors this world has to offer. Some days she can push the space in her chest where he used to be away, to the point where she can enjoy her life. But when she's alone this wave of missing him comes along so strong it occasionally brings her to her knees. Tonight is one of those nights.

　

She's criyng into her coffee cup, resenting him just a little for putting her in this position. She just found stability, just got the man of her dreams and now it could all come crashing down again. Because she chose to follow Garrett, because all she ever wanted was to save his life and because of that she spends her days hiding fearing for her life. But honestly? If there was a way to bring him back (logically she knows there's not)

　

but if there was she'd take it in a heart beat. Without question without hesitation. Maybe then she wouldn't feel so out of place most of the time, like she's back in the orphanage and doesn't belong anywhere. Her phone vibrates against the counter, it's a message from Ward. She wipes her face, he's telling her to open the front door. She does and gasps, just a little. It feels like weeks since she's seen him not days.

　

Grant is standing there in a leather jacket and five o'clock shadow looking as if he's about to take down the entire world. ''Hi''. She beckons him in and he takes her in his arms, sighing into her hair. ''What are you doing here? It's too dangerous Grant''. He's telling her that he doesn't care as he buries his face in her neck. His lips are warm as they trail a path up her throat, to her jaw, her nose before resting against her forehead.

　

Here it's safe, here in his arms everything fades she's safe, the safest she's ever been. Nothing bad happens here. ''Ward if Coulson finds out you've been here''. She trails off as she presses her face into his chest, breathes in his scent the comfort he provides. ''I'm not worried Skye''. ''You should be, please don't put yourself in danger for me. If anything happened to you I couldn't live with myself''.

　

She lost John, she can't lose Grant too.

　

''Skye I can handle it, nothing is going to happen to me''. She pulls away slightly to look at him, he's frowning as he cups her face. Studies her, wipes a few stray tears from her eyes. ''Are you alright? You look exhausted''. She nuzzles his palm, glides her hands up his back. ''If you're scared I''- ''I'm not scared Ward''. ''Then what's wrong?'' She knows how he feels about John, Skye steps away from him and sits on the couch he of course follows.

　

She doesn't miss the way his gaze settles on the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table, Skye was holding them earlier, when she's really worked up touching them has become her coping mechanism. Calms her down helps her breathe. ''I miss John. And I know you hate him but if we're going to be together you have to know that I loved him. He was my father and I miss him so much it feels like I can't breathe sometimes.

　

He may have been cruel and yes he used me, turned me into his perfect puppet to use at his disposal. But he was my dad Ward, and I have days where it hurts to get out of bed because he's no longer around. I'm not asking you to understand my relationship with him or to like him, because the man you saw was desperate and dying and he wasn't always like that''. She takes a deep breath, reaches for the cigarettes but then decides against it.

　

Takes Ward's hand in her's instead. He isn't looking at her in disgust, isn't judging her. He's just looking at her like he loves her like he wants to help her, take all that pain away if he could. ''What can I do?'' He asks squeezing her fingers. ''Hold me''. He doesn't need to be told twice. Pulls her into his lap and strokes her hair, after a while she relaxes, melts into his chest. Right now she doesn't want to worry about the team Coulson has after her.

　

Right now she's just basking in the fact that there's someone to comfort her when she gets like this, when she misses Garrett so much she can't stand it. They should be talking about a plan, how she's going to survive this mess but right now she just wants to be here with Ward, feel safe and comforted in his embrace. Half of her is curious is to why exactly he's here at three in the morning when he should be sleeping.

　

''Ward why are you here so late?'' She asks a few minutes later. He shrugs, ''couldn't sleep''. Skye knows he too has nightmares about his childhood, missions that went bad. ''And I missed you''. She smiles and kisses him softly, running her fingers down his face. ''Where does Coulson think you are?'' ''Asleep. I can't stay Skye I just wanted to make sure you were alright''. She kisses his nose, ''I'm okay. Now I'm okay''.

　

This game their playing is dangerous, she could wind up dead and he in jail. Branded as a traitor for keeping her a secret, and she doesn't want that life for him she's not worth it. ''I love you''. She tells him, planting a small kiss over his heart. ''I love you Skye, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise''. She believes him even though she knows she shouldn't.

 


	20. I Think We Should Run Run Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye decides the safest option is to run to Garrett's base in Cuba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a week to update! 
> 
> I had such writer's block with this one, hopefully it's gone now.

 

''I was never allowed to have this''. Ward looks down at Skye who's gesturing to him, a small frown on her face. She doesn't need to explain further, this wave of anger enters him. How was John Garrett able to take a small girl off the streets and put her under his wing for ten years without anyone noticing? Why didn't Shield catch on? Why didn't Grant sense something off the first time he saw Skye and John interact?

　

Like Trip, Ward wishes there was some way he could of saved Skye all those years ago. He doesn't know all the details of her and John's relationship and quite honestly he doesn't want to, but that's up to Skye if she wants to tell him. ''John wasn't into the whole healthy functional relationship thing, it would distract me''. Ward clenches his teeth when she says this, Skye believed it every word John ever said.

　

He understands to an extent her grief over Garrett, that she does miss him. But at the same time his own family abused him his entire childhood and he doesn't miss them at all. Well, save for Rose and Thomas. But he supposes Skye's relationship with John was different, she wasn't aware she was being abused. John made the behavior seem normal and Skye being so young didn't know any better.

　

''In a way I'm glad he's gone, if he's dead he can't hurt you''. Skye says quietly, reaching over to tangle her small fingers with his. He's about to assure her that even if Garrett was alive there's no way he could hurt him, but she probably doesn't want to hear that. Instead he angles his head down and kisses her hair, tells her that he loves her. He's due back at the Playground soon but Ward can't find it in himself to leave her just yet.

　

He's been at her apartment for an hour, still sitting on the couch. When he arrived Skye was very upset and he's just now been able to calm her. She told him there are days when she will miss John so much and if he wants to be with her he's going to have to accept them, cast aside his feelings for the other man. Ward can do that. For her he will. He just hates Garrett and everything he did to Skye, she deserved better.

　

Any day now the task force Coulson hired is going to find her, Grant has tried everything to get her to go into hiding. Fake passport, he has money and safe houses all over the world but Skye refused. Said she didn't need him to swoop in and save her that she has a plan all her own, which she isn't sharing. A small part of him is afraid she doesn't trust him, does she think he's going to tell Coulson her plans? He would never, he just wants her to be safe.

　

''John had my first boyfriend killed''. Austin Peters said as much but Skye has never said the words to him out loud. There's a deep sadness in her tone, bitterness lines the edges. ''His name was Brandon, I was twenty one and god he loved me so much. I never should of been with him, he'd still be alive if it wasn't for me''. Grant clutches her tighter to his chest as tears fill her eyes.

　

''And that was the first time I ever hated John. Even though it was my fault, Bradon would be here if I never agreed to go out with him in the first place''. Ward is all too familiar with self hatred and guilt eating you alive, blaming yourself constantly. But this isn't on Skye, it's not her fault. He softly grazes her chin with his fingers before tipping it up so she can look at him. Her cheeks are red so are her eyes but he's still taken back by how beautiful she is.

　

''Skye it wasn't your fault. You wanted to be happy it's a normal human emotion. You deserved that''. She shakes her head, ''I knew the consequences, John didn't sugar coat anything. I just didn't think he'd go that far''. She's silent for a while after that, he feels her hands begin to shake against his chest. Skye breaks away from him and reaches for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table.

　

When he first saw them he thought they were her's but judging by her attachment to them, her body language when she holds them, he's come to the conclusion they were Garrett's and it's one of the only things she has left of him. Once she has the box in her hands he feels the tension drain slightly from her shoulders, her breathing regulates, she's relaxed back in his arms again.

　

Ward never realized how deep the emotional scars John left on her went, he hates it. Hates Garrett all over again, what kind of monster does this to another human being? ''I don't have to be looking at you to know you're wearing your hate face''. He rolls his eyes just like old times, doesn't deny it because she's right he was. ''It wasn't bad all the time. John could be caring, fun. He wasn't always cruel''.

　

That's the part Ward can't relate to. His brother and parents were never kind to him, it was hell for so many years straight until Shield recruited him. If the roles were reversed and John found him instead of Skye, trained him for years who would he become? Would the team hate him as well? Would Skye forgive him like he's forgiven her? Or would she file him under the category of monster and spend all her days longing to put four bullets in his side?

　

''Personal attachments weren't allowed, I'm still surprised Kebo is alive''. She mutters, running a finger along the buttons of his Henley. Ward chuckles, ''Kebo has nine lives. Believe me you wouldn't be able to shake him off no matter how hard you tried''. Skye laughs and it's the best sound he's heard all day. ''True''. Ward shifts and checks his watch, let's out a sigh. He's out of time. ''You have to go don't you?''

　

Grant looks down at Skye, takes her face in his hands. ''I'm not going to let anything happen to you''. ''You can't promise me that''. He grits his teeth knowing she's right. ''Are you going to tell me about your plan?'' Skye softly kisses his nose, wraps a hand around his wrist. ''I haven't worked out all the details but when I do you'll be the first to know. Relax Grant it's not that I don't trust you. I just want to make sure everything is worked out first''.

　

''Okay''. It does nothing to soothe him but he trusts her. ''Just be careful please''. She smiles before leaning up and kissing him, he'll never tire of kissing her. Skye is a breath of fresh air, like he's been drowning for so long and she reached out her hand and saved him. ''I love you''. She tells him in between kisses causing him to smile against her lips. ''I love you too''. And then he has to go, hating every second being away from her.

　

He kisses her one final time before leaving the apartment, only to find Kebo walking up the sidewalk paper bag in hand. ''Skye tell you her plan?'' ''No''. Kebo sighs and leans against the front door, one hand brushing his gun. ''Garrett still has friends in low places, they're all willing to take Skye in if she's ever in danger. John's base in Cuba she thinks is the safest place for her, I kind of agree. Only problem is getting there''.

　

''Why didn't she tell me that?'' Kebo shrugs, ''didn't want you to worry I guess. Garrett's friends aren't exactly warm and cuddly, especially now that he's dead who knows how they will really treat Skye. Only reason they were ever kind to her is because they didn't want to piss off John''. ''I should be there Kebo''. ''No you shouldn't. You have to be at Shield to make sure this task force doesn't kill her when they find her, you know they will''.

　

Ward pinches the bridge of his nose, ''yeah I know''. ''How close are they?'' ''You and Skye should try to leave for Cuba in the morning. I can't guarantee they won't find you before then''. ''Great, running for our lives is so fun''. ''Just keep her safe Kebo''. ''You know I will boss, don't worry so much''. ''I have to since you and Skye never do''. Kebo smiles at that, ''so very true. Now get out of here, I'll keep her safe you know that''.

　

He does, unaware of the road they are all about to go down.

　

The next morning Skye and Kebo are in her room stuffing clothes into bags. The fact that Kebo has more alcohol in his black duffel bag than clothes makes her sad. ''Are you taking your cat from hell?'' Skye frowns before bending down to pick up Bucky, cradles him to her chest. ''It's too dangerous''. ''It's a cat''. ''I'll just have Mrs. Jones come by and feed him for a few days''. Kebo gapes at her.

　

''Who the hell is Mrs. Jones?'' ''The old lady across the hall''. Kebo gives her a confused look causing Skye to sigh. ''The only one out of my neighbors I talk to, sometimes. The lady who made you coffee after you passed out in front of her door a couple weeks ago drunk off your ass''. ''Oh yeah I remember now, she made me muffins too''. Skye rolls her eyes, finishes packing. ''What am I going to do with your Uncle Kebo?''

　

Bucky looks up at her briefly before taking a swipe at the strings on her jacket. ''It's a cat Skye not a human''. Skye kisses the cat's nose, ''be good for Mommy while I'm gone okay buddy? You can pee on Uncle Kebo's things that's totally fine''. ''I'm going to kill him, he does that''. Kebo takes their bags to move by the front door. ''We need to get a move on Cupcake''. Skye looks around her bedroom, brushes her finger over the image of John on her nightstand.

　

Part of her is glad Hydra reclaimed Garrett's base in Cuba, but the other half wishes they wouldn't of. She'd only been there a few times but it was still John's place, he had a bedroom, an office, beers in the fridge. Is she ready to go through that? Open up those boxes those wounds, those memories? Not like she has a choice. And right now it's her only option, her safest one. She's lucky all of the agents there are old friends of John.

　

That they were able to overthrow Shield take it back and hold it, that was months ago. ''Skye we'll be back in no time you can cry on the plane''. She doesn't cry but does eat all of the in flight peanuts they provide.

　

''Bet you twenty dollars Ward is freaking out right about now''. Kebo says when they are let into the base and drive up. ''He's probably pacing the Playground out of his mind''. She misses him already, the warmth and comfort he offers. Skye never thought they would ever be in a relationship and now that they are she loves it, she just didn't expect they'd see so little of each other.

　

Selfish as it may be Skye wants to wake up with him every day, curl around him as she sleeps. Is it so bad to want that? Yes while she was on the run after John died she spent months without him, but that was before she learned he loved her. That he didn't hate her. And now that she knows that's not the case, well Skye isn't exactly a fan of being away from him. Who knows how long she'll have to hide out here, when will she see him again?

　

There's already a small team of men waiting at the front doors when they stop the car. ''Well let's just hope they were really Garrett's friends and not stuck up his ass so he wouldn't kill them''. ''Not funny Kebo''. Skye unbuckles her seat belt and sees him tuck a gun in the back of his jeans. When Skye steps out of the car there's a rumble of surprise throughout the group. She recongizes most of the men, late night meetings when Garrett thought she was asleep.

　

''Skye?'' Nervously she tosses her hair over her shoulder, ''hey guys''. ''Is that really you?'' ''We thought you were dead''. ''I'm sorry about John''. ''Hail Hydra''. They all speak at once until one of them, Tom, she thinks that's his name steps out. He's clearly the leader here. ''What are you doing here?'' Kebo steps up, halfway in front of her. Skye pinches his hip using her nails but much to his credit the boy doesn't so much as flinch.

　

''Shield has been hunting her for months, we need somewhere to crash. This was Garrett's place is it not? Skye has more right to be here than any of you''. That seems to do the trick, they all part so she can step inside. Taking a deep breath she walks through the doors like she's done before but this time John isn't at her side. He's not there to crack jokes or snap at one of these agents for being too slow.

　

He'll never drink the terrible coffee from the kitchen, never sleep in his bed or wake her up if she has a nightmare here. Never use the computer in his office or walk these halls. Kebo as if sensing her thoughts squeezes her hand, gives her a small reassuring smile. And she's grateful she's glad Kebo is with her, but she wishes Ward was too. ''I'm sure you remember where everything is Skye''.

　

One of the agents tells her and she nods. ''Yeah I do''. ''You'll be safe here Skye, John would expect nothing less, you can stay as long as you'd like''. Tom says, running a hand over his beard. They stop at John's office and Skye takes a deep breath, Tom and the rest leave her alone. No need for a tour, she was here long before they were. Knows all the security protocols, where everything is, how it all works.

　

''You don't have to go in there you know''. Skye grabs the door handle and turns, ''yeah I do''. She flips the switch and slow light fills the familiar room. It all looks the same. Like John just left and is going to return any moment, the dark leather jacket she remembers him throwing off and tossing onto his desk chair, is still there in the same spot. His office is nothing special, no personal items linger.

　

There's just a desk, a computer, a fully stocked bar, a book case to her left. Skye takes the pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket and clutches it tightly as tears fill her eyes. She knew what kind of man he was, and towards the end he wasn't the same person she once followed. But John and all of his faults still cared about her, took her in when no one else would. She can't just forget about all the good things he did for her.

　

She remembers the last time she was here, right before she joined Coulson's team. Garrett was telling her about some mission back in the day while she sat across from him and pretended to be surprised over the story she'd heard six times before. Things were so much easier back then, everything went downhill the second she stepped onto that plane. ''You alright Cupcake?''

　

Without a word she turns and leaves the room, shutting the door for a final time. She won't go in there again. For her own sanity she leaves his bedroom alone for now, decides to go into the kitchen. This entire place is threatening to drown her with memories of her father figure, he deserved better in the end. She doesn't like to think about the last time she saw him much, it hurts and usually requires her to drink.

　

A few agents are sitting at the table and give her surprised looks. ''Skye?'' ''Yeah it's me''. They ask her how she is, that they are sorry about John, what she's doing here. When she mentions Shield is after her they laugh and promise she's safe here. ''Want to join us for a drink?'' ''Sure''. Four hours later she's slightly drunk and Kebo drags her away from the kitchen. ''Just put me in John's old room so I can cry in peace''.

　

Kebo curses but does as she asks, half carrying her because it seems her legs forgot how to function. ''Keep the lights off''. Skye's mind is pleasantly numb her bones warm and soft, she doesn't even react when Kebo tucks her into bed. If she was sober she'd smell the pillow to check if his scent still lingered, check the nightstand drawers for old clothes and the guns he always kept near.

　

Instead she is fast asleep as soon as Kebo puts the blanket on her. He doesn't leave, checks the room for weapons, if anyone put bugs to listen he wouldn't put it past them. The room is clean, satisfied he sits in the arm chair by the bed, gun out and ready. Just in case, he personally thinks everyone was too nice. Ward might be rubbing off on him just a little. He sends Grant a quick message to say that everything is fine, Skye is safe.

　

He responds quickly, saying the task force was dispatched a few minutes ago but they've been fed false information. Ward doesn't say if it was he who sent the bad intel, or someone else. Kebo looks over to Skye who's sleeping soundly, clutching a piillow tightly to her chest. How is all of this going to end? She can't run from Shield forever and the organization shows no signs of letting her off the hook.

　

Ward can only protect her so much, but maybe it won't be enough. Maybe John's sins are too heavy a burden, maybe Coulson isn't just judging Skye for her mistakes alone. Maybe he's expecting her to pay for Garrett's as well.

　

 


	21. If I Have to Fall Then It Won't Be In Your Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The task force finds Skye yet again.

 

_''That's not a weakness is it?''_

　

Skye wakes slowly, a mess of tangled sheets and a cold sweat on the back of her neck. She preapred herself for the fallout of coming back to Garrett's base, the nightmares. The ache in her chest from missing him so much it's hard to breathe. Skye glances at the alarm clock on the nightstand, it's five thirty in the morning. Her head is pounding the small amount of sunlight coming through the window is not appreciated.

　

Now that she's sober she quietly sniffs the pillow case near her face, is met with disappointment. It doesn't smell like John anymore. Just stale fabric softener like it hasn't been washed in a long time. ''Really did not expect you to wake up so early''. At the sound of Kebo's voice she groans and pulls the cover back over her. ''Did you sleep at all last night?'' ''Nope. Stayed up to make sure no one murdered us during the night''.

　

''Poeye you can relax these guys aren't going to hurt us''. ''Maybe that was true before but John is no longer in the picture. We can't trust them''. ''Trust them enough to keep us safe''. Kebo scoffs, ''can't do that. You okay? You're sweating''. Knowing there's no way she's going to be able to go back to sleep now Skye shoves the sheets away and stands. The room spins her stomach swirls, god she drank too much last night.

　

''Go throw up and then take a shower. I'm going to call Ward''. Even though it's only been a day since she saw him last a pang runs through her chest, she misses him with his dumb attractive face and his warm body curled against her's. ''Tell him I miss him''. ''Ew. Maybe''. Twenty minutes later she's stepping out of John's room Kebo at her side heading towards the kitchen. The base is quiet, the kitchen empty.

　

''Ward is worried about you, I had to talk him out of coming down here''. Skye rolls her eyes and looks in the pantry for food. ''I'm not a doll I can take care of myself''. ''I know but you know how he is''. She's scrambling eggs into a bowl when a few Hydra agents walk in, ''is it true you killed Whitehall?'' At this Kebo stands and comes over to her, Skye continues on as if they didn't speak at all.

　

''And if I did? Do you care? Last I checked everyone in this base was about as loyal to Hydra as John and I were''. The two men look at each other then back to her, ''we were just wondering. Been some nasty rumors going around about Garrett's Golden Girl''. Skye shudders and turns around so they don't see her expression. Been a long time since someone called her that, years ago she used to love it. Being John's right hand, the go to person whenever he needed something, she thrived on the praise.

　

Not so much anymore, now it just makes her sick to her stomach. ''Did you two need something?'' Kebo asks, he's standing so close she can feel his gun at her hip. ''So is it true? Did you really kill Whitehall?'' Skye pours the eggs into a skillet, still not facing them. ''Yes''. If Hydra found out it was Agent Grant Ward who ended Daniel, the outcome would not be good. They actually congratulate her, give her a pat on the back.

　

 _Yes murder is something to be praised for,_ she thinks and bites her lip. After a small conversation with Kebo they leave the room and Skye sits at the table, handing Kebo a small plate. ''Remind me again why I thought this was a good idea''. She says after a while, when three more agents walk in and give her smiles for the downfall of Whitehall. ''God I miss Ward. Why couldn't we escaped with him to a tropical island?''

　

Kebo takes a sip of orange juice before answering, ''because you and I both know being an agent of Shield is all he knows how to do. He won't leave that god forsaken organization unless it's in a body bag''. ''Please don't''. ''I'm just saying. Or if you died like Coulson finally killed you, Grant would probably leave then''. Skye looks around to make sure they are alone, ''so you don't think there's a chance at all he'd leave?''

　

Ward has never openly discussed with her the possibility of leaving Shield, and that hasn't really worried her until now. Yes that's his life and she'd never ever want to take it away from him. In fact she feels guilty most of the time because if Phil ever found out they were seeing each other, Grant would be branded a traitor and thrown in jail. She isn't worth that. But what if they wanted a family? A house, the whole nine yards?

　

Would he give Shield up for that? ''Honey cakes like I said the only way you'll get that boy to leave Shield is if he's dead or you are''. Is it too soon to be thinking of that kind of life? Would Grant even want it, would she? How selfish would it be if she asked? ''Why? You thinking of making special agent the best since Romanoff Grant Ward choose between you and Shield?'' Skye scrunches up her nose, ''no. Just thinking''.

　

Kebo reaches across the table to pat her hand, ''I think if you did he'd probably pick you. Maybe''. Skye chuckles. ''Wow thanks for that''. ''Anytime Cupcake. Hey was there any beer in the fridge?''

　

Later Skye is pacing back and forth in John's bedroom, Kebo silently sitting in the chair behind her. Trying to fight off the memory of the last time she saw her father figure. It's not a nice one, she avoids thinking about if she can. Skye also knows that was a hard moment for Ward as well but he doesn't want to bring it up in risk of hurting her. ''You know this isn't healthy''. ''Shut up''. ''Locking yourself in his room isn't going to do you any good''.

　

''Popeye I didn't ask for your running commentary''. ''Ah but that's why you and Grant keep me around''. Suddenly an alarm sounds loudly, a red light begins pulsing in the corner of the wall. The base rocks twice and Skye reaches out to the dresser to keep herself steady. ''How much you want to bet that's Coulson's strike team?'' ''Popeye the Hydra agents out number them, they won't even make it through the door''.

　

As if just to spite her there's a small explosion in the direction of the front door. Kebo gives her a dirty look, ''you were saying?'' Quickly Kebo pulls out two guns hands one to her and presses a hand into the small of her back, guiding her to the door. ''There's a back door by the kitchen in case of emergencies''. She tells him earning a nod as he opens the bedroom door and sticks his head out.

　

''Try not to get shot alright? Ward will kill me if I let anything happen to you''. Skye rolls her eyes and doesn't comment. As soon as they step out into the hall Hydra agents rush past her, bullets begin flying and they make a run for the kitchen. A few Hydra agents spot her and quickly come to her aid. ''Let me guess Shield came to find you eh?'' ''Yeah sorry about that''. One of them laughs, ''don't worry. Haven't had a good fight in a long time''.

　

''There's an unmarked SUV to your left once we get outside, we'll keep you safe Skye. Garrett would expect nothing less''. Kebo has her pressed against the wall near the kitchen's back door, the sound of heavy gunfire all around them. The three Hydra agents are standing in front of her, a wall between Shield and her body. For half a second Skye wonders what she did to deserve this kind of protection, she comes to the conclusion quickly, nothing.

　

These agents are covering her because of John, Kebo is doing it because well he's her friend but also because it would destroy Grant if anything happened to her. If she just wandered into this base on her own and no one knew her, no one would be fighting for her life right now. Skye shakes her head, a pity party will do her no good now and focuses on the task at hand. Kebo meets her eye and nods, hand on the door.

　

''Ready?'' ''Do it''. As soon as they slip out the door the task force barrels into the kitchen weapons hot. ''Target spotted, in pursuit''. What Skye is unaware of is that the men are wearing cameras on their helmets, all of this is being fed into Coulson's video monitor back at the Playground. Phil along with Ward and the rest of the team save fotr Bobbi annd Trip who are with the task force, are all watching this unfold, the room tense and quiet.

　

(On the outside Grant looks calm as he leans against the wall his expression almost bored. But on the inside as he's watching Skye and Kebo jump into the car and speed off, his heart is in his throat. He should be there watching her back. If anything happened to her he'd burn this entire place to the ground.)

　

''How the hell are we going to get out of this?'' Skye asks, shifting so she's no longer digging her elbow into Kebo's hip. ''There's an airport not too far from here, get on a plane and go from there. How many people are on that task force?'' ''Six''. Kebo answers, looking out the window where they are quickly speeding away from the base. ''Only six?'' ''They are from the gonvernment, black ops. Coulson apparently brought in the big guns''.

　

The car is silent, Skye can almost relax against the smooth movements as they turn onto a highway. Almost. The driver curses loudly suddenly and picks up the pace. ''What's wrong?'' ''We're being followed''. Skye leans up to look out the back window, squints and then sees what he's talking about. A green SUV in gaining on them fast. ''You know this is one of those times when I wish I would of learned more at Shield''.

　

Skye says causing a low chorus of laughter throughout the small space. ''We'll be fine, just hang on''. Skye can almost believe everything is going to be alright, that they'll make it out of this unscathed. That she'll be back home in no time in her own bed and these last couple days will be nothing more than a bad dream. She doesn't get her wish. They're passing over a bridge, a river below them when the driver curses once more and something hard slams into the back of their vehicle.

　

It happens three more times and Kebo is gripping her hand hard, looking out the windows and breathing deeply. The final time isn't like the first. There's no warning just this hard push that knocks the breath out of them and Skye barely has time to catch it when the SUV flips over. It only rolls twice but Skye hits her face against the side of one of the windows, tastes blood, and her head slams into something hard. She can't see what.

　

Can't remember when the movements stopped, can't recall how long her eyes were closed until she opens them. The first thing she registers is the pain in her shoulder her head is ringing, there's something warm and wet trailing down her arm. Everything is blurry nothing makes sense until this white hot iron pain creeps into her thigh. Sharply bringing everything into focus, ''sorry about that Cupcake but we've got to get moving and I need you to concentrate''.

　

Kebo breaks the back window and crawls out, reaches out his hand to pull her from the wreckage. ''Wait what about everyone else?'' She asks as her feet touch the ground, wincing against the bright sun. ''They're already out''. Skye looks around to see the few Hydra agents that were with them standing around her, weapons hot and ready. Kebo takes off his jacket to press into the side of her head, ''you're bleeding, how are you feeling?''

　

''Now isn't really the time is it. Popeye what are we going to do?'' She feels blood trickle down her leg, it's slow and the cut isn't very deep but she knows Kebo knicked her with his knife to get the adrenaline pumping again. ''We're so screwed''. His humor is not appreciated. They're standing off the shoulder of the highway, the wrecked SUV smoking in front of them. The barrier between the highway and the river is warm and Skye presses her body against it.

　

Doors are slammed close and first Skye thinks someone might have stopped to help them but much to her disappointment men in tact gear (who aren't nearly as sexy as Ward when he wears it) approach them slowly. ''Put your hands where I can see them''. A deep voice calls and Kebo just because he can begins laughing. Skye wipes the sweat from her brow and sees Bobbi and Trip to her right, Trip winks at her.

　

Do he and Bobbi have a plan to get her out of this? Again Skye has no idea how she deserved any of this. One of the Hydra agents pushes her to the ground as everyone fires their weapons at once, her face is smushed into the concrete, there are hands protecting her head. A body covering her's and then another. ''Those aren't ICER rounds''. She hears Kebo say and just for a second Skye is afraid. She could die here.

　

Maybe Coulson doesn't want to bring her in alive maybe he just wants her gone. Dead to the world just like John. The body covering her's suddenly jolts before going absolutely still she can no longer feel his harsh breathing, warmth is spilling quickly down her back. She starts yelling in fear that it was Kebo because the worst thing besides losing Ward or John would be losing Kebo. ''Cupcake I'm fine just hang on I'll keep us safe''.

　

After what seems like hours the bullets stop. Skye is about to freak out but using the breathing techniques Ward taught her she's able to remain calm. For now anyway. ''You have nowhere to turn Skye, give yourself up. All your alllies are dead you can't run anymore''. Bobbi calls and Skye swallows back bile. Dead? They killed the men that were helping her? They deserved better than that.

　

''Skye you have to get up''. Kebo grabs her hand and helps her to her feet, can't hide the grimace he gives her when she looks up at him. ''Am I covered in blood?'' He nods. ''Great, is it in my hair?'' ''Yes''. ''Ew''. The pair turns to the task force in front of them, guns pointed at them. Bobbi and Trip are the only ones wearing uneasy expressions, should she trust them? They did help her out of Vault D but who knows how far they are willing to go?

　

''You're under arrest for betraying Shield''. Skye presumes it's the leader who's speaking, he approaches her slowly with a pair of hand cuffs. ''No way in hell''. She says and he just gives her a bored look. ''We can do this the easy way or the hard way honey, doesn't matter to me''. She shakes her head, ''tell Coulson to go to hell there's no way I'm going back into Vault D''. ''You don't really have a choice here''.

　

No one is looking at Trip which gives him the perfect opportunity as Skye brushes her hand absentmindedly against her pocket. His aim is spot on, one shot to her shoulder just enough to make her cry out and stumble back. Losing her balance to where she stumbles over the edge of the low barrier and falls. Straight into the river below them. (This is when Ward nearly loses it but all his years of training keeps his emotions at bay.)

　

Kebo wastes no time in jumping in after her, the water cool but surprisingly deep. Skye can hardly think through all the pain, the water is choking her pulling her under her legs won't kick her arms won't move properly. Oh god she's going to drown here. The last thing she's aware of is a pressure on her arm and a dragging sensation as she's moved somewhere. Then everything else fades, the noise the lights the pain the blood.

　

''Skye? Can you hear me? Skye?'' ''Stop yelling at me''. A sigh of relief in her ears, a hand on her forehead. ''Popeye?'' ''Yeah it's me are you alright? Can you move?'' It takes a minute to open her eyes and when she does she's met with Kebo's worried gaze. His lip is split the side of his face is drenched in drying blood, his left eye is begininng to bruise. Then this wave of pain hits her, ''ow''. ''Yeah took a nasty hit, here I'm going to sit you up''.

　

She's on a bed, feels the headboard beneath her hair. ''Where are we?'' ''Hotel, don't worry we're safe for now. Once I get my hands on a phone I'll call Grant. Idiot is probably going crazy right now''. ''You pulled me out of the river''. ''Course I did, you know Trip saved our lives. Wonder why''. Skye blinks to clear her vision, ''he feels sorry for me''. Kebo shrugs, ''whatever works. I have to stitch you up, he took a clean shot but it's still a pretty deep graze, bullet missed you''.

　

She says nothing as Kebo tends to her wounds, once he's done he cleans himself up and hands her a few pain pills. ''Kebo how in the hell did we get so lucky? Those guys weren't messing around and we're not seal team six''. ''I have no idea, if it wasn't for Trip we'd be in jail for sure''. Skye closes her eyes and imagines that Ward is there with her. Wrapped up safely in his arms, forgetting just for a moment that she's injured and just basking in his embrace.

　

What would he have done if she was brought back into Vault D, or if Coulson locked her up somewhere else entirely? What would he of done if she died? All these thoughts eventually cause her to drift off to sleep, the last thing she thinks of is Grant's smile.

　


	22. You Play the Game Though It's Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to a mission with Skye and John. Then the task force catches up to Skye once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you, the flashback isn't a very kind one. Also thank you to those who continue to read and comment.

 

 _'_ ' _You still sore about that kid? You need to get over that''. Skye looks up from her plate of food and carefully glances at John. It's been a few weeks since Brandon's death and Skye has made sure to let none of her grief show whenever John is around. ''I'm fine''. He doesn't believe her. ''You forget I know you sweetheart, all your tells. You're upset with me''. ''No John I'm really not, I understand why you did what you did''._

_He puts down his napkin, ''do you now?'' ''Brandon was a weakness. You come first and I shouldn't of doubted that''. The sad part is, Skye believes this. While a small part of her hates John and probably always will for what happened, she shouldn't of even tried to have a life outside the mission. Garrett comes first, always. That's how it's been all these years and until they save his life that's how it's going to stay._

_''So you're not angry?'' Skye takes a sip of wine and tells him no. This makes him happy, he gives her a smile and there's relief in her chest. ''Good. Didn't want you wasting away in this apartment pining over some boy, there will be others you know''. Skye smirks when he winks at her, but it doesn't reach her eyes. As long as John is in her life she'll never be able to have a healthy functional relationship (she doesn't even want one anymore.)_

_''Tell you what I have a mission in Italy next week but when I get back I'll take you somewhere''. John and his trips, she's grateful for them. ''Where?'' ''It's a surprise''. They finish dinner in silence and soon after Garrett leaves. It's another month before she sees him again. Her and Kebo are eating leftover take out from the night before watching some stupid comedy on TV when the front door swings open._

_John comes inside, throws his bag on the counter and grabs a beer out of the fridge. Skye automatically walks over to him, checks him over for injuries. ''How did your mission go?'' ''Good. I need you to hack into some files for me''. ''Of course''. She gets out her laptop and does as he asks, ''John all of these accounts are backed by Shield''. ''Fully aware, take everything''._

_At her incredulous look he sighs loudly. ''Skye when I tell you something I expect results, that's how this works did you forget in the month that I was away?'' ''No sir I'm just saying these are important people with a lot of money. Someone is going to notice''. ''Not if you do your job right''. Skye bites the inside of her cheek and he glares at her, ''am I going to have to find someone else to do this?''_

_''No''. ''Good get to work. How long will it take you?'' ''Only a minute or two''. He smiles and ruffles her hair as he passes, ''that's what I like to hear''. She refuses to look at Kebo as she starts the hack, it takes her seventy seconds. ''Done. Everything is in your account off shore''. ''Perfect. Remember what I said before I left?'' She nods and closes the laptop. ''Pack a bag and let's go. I'll be in the car''._

_Without looking at either of them Garrett leaves the apartment and Skye can almost taste Kebo's disapproval. ''Don't''. ''I didn't say anything''. ''You don't have to''. Skye takes a duffel bag from the hall closet and goes into her room. Throws clothes and whatever else she might need into it. ''Where is he taking you now?'' ''Don't know. It's a surprise''. ''Oh John Garrett and his surprises, those are always good''._

_''Popeye just don't okay?'' ''I don't understand why you stay with him. Okay I do, but you know if you ever want to leave I'll help you''. ''Why would I want to leave?'' Skye goes to the pantry and stuffs some of Garrett's favorite snacks into the bag. ''You're kidding right? The man is a monster. A month ago he killed your boyfriend or did you forget about that?'' Skye sucks in breath and clenches her jaw to keep from crying._

_''Of course I didn't forget. But John warned me before I should of listened to him''. ''Skye, honey, you're allowed to be happy. This wasn't your fault it's John's. He is not a good man Skye''. She turns to Kebo and scowls, ''yes he is. He can be. He took me in when I was nothing''. ''I know that. But he also made you into his own personal weapon, you literally just stole millions of dollars for him''._

_''He needs it, and it's my job to give John whatever he needs''. ''It doesn't have to be''. ''I owe him everything Popeye''. ''No you don't''. Skye finishes packing and doesn't say another word to him, just leaves the apartment slamming the door on the way out. John takes her to Germany, she's been there before but it was only because she had to work. This time though Garrett seems to just want her to explore, do whatever she wants._

_He has a safe house resting on a hill and the view from her bedroom is amazing. ''Do you need me?'' She asks him as she steps into the near bare living room, John is standing in front of the fireplace with a glass of scotch. ''I'll call you if I do. I have a meeting in a few hours so be back before then''. ''Yes sir''. Skye has always loved sight seeing, taking pictues of the beautiful places she's been to._

_This time is no different. She gets lost in small shops, in the food, the bars, everything is bright and shiny she loves it. Loses track of time, it isn't until the sun has long set that she remembers John expected her back. Ice shoots down her spine when she glances at her watch to see she's two hours late, her phone on silent has six missed calls and ten messages. All from Garrett._

_If anyone sees her sprint down the road with fear plain on her face, they don't stop to ask why. She ends up getting lost a few times so when she makes it back to the safe house she's so stressed and panicked she empties her stomach out into the bushes beside the front door. Sweat is already pouring down her back as the porch light flicks on, dread licks up into her belly like fire, burning everything._

_She doesn't want to go inside. But knowing this was her fault she has to take whatever John does without complaint. After all he did tell her when to be back and she disobeyed. With shaking hands she opens the door, low light has filled up the house. Jonh is sitting on the couch scotch in his hand again, glaring at her when she steps farther into the room. ''John?'' ''I've done everything for you, have I not?''_

_She gulps and whispers out, ''yes''. ''I don't ask for much''. ''No of course not''. ''I've put clothes on your back, fed you, given you a warm bed to sleep in. And how do you repay me? I ask you to do one thing and you can't even manage that''. Excuses don't work for John he hates them, so she keeps her mouth shut. The one way to appease him is to agree to whatever he says, keep quiet and eventually it will pass._

_''I didn't have to pick you up off the streets, no one told me to take in a sad little girl that no one loved. But I did. I trust you Skye, and I don't trust just anyone. When I ask you to do something I expect you to do it, when I tell you to be home at a certain time you need to be there. God sometimes I wonder why I even bothered, you'll always be that weak girl who tried to steal my wallet''._

_Skye holds her breath as he stands and sets the glass on the coffee table. ''Where were you?'' ''I got lost, I'm sorry''. He laughs but it's not full of humor. ''So you got lost and missed my meeting, the one I needed you at. What do you have to say for yourself? I take you to all these places and never get a thank you, maybe you got too comfortable is that it? That when I tell you something you can just choose to do it or not''._

_''No, no of course not''. He sighs and picks up his glass that's nearly empty. Holds it out to her, ''get me a refill''. She does quietly, manages to steady her hands when she gives it back to him. ''You're lucky my meeting went well''. He says taking a step to her, their noses nearly touching. If he notices her trembling he doesn't comment. ''You were nothing before I found you''._

_He takes her chin in between his fingers so hard she'll for sure have bruises in the morning. ''Weren't you?'' She nods. ''Don't forget it''. ''I won't, I haven't''. Garrett looks at her in disgust before releasing her and taking a step back. ''I don't want to see you until the morning''. Skye retreats into the bedroom to find the actual bed gone, there's just a dresser and her bag on the floor. No sheets no pillows, nothing to sleep on or cover her in the night._

_Punishment for not being here. (She thinks she deserves it, what if something happened to him and she wasn't here? That thought enough nearly sends her to tears.) So she takes it. Sits on the floor with her phone until it's late enough to actually try and sleep, uses her bag as a pillow. She gets maybe an hour of slumber, not nearly enough. When the sun rises she leaves the room, tiptoeing across the hall._

_Only to find the house empty, the car they drove in on gone. The bag Garrett came with is gone as well, the bed in his room freshly made, his tooth brush and comb is missing from the bathroom. It takes a minute to sink in as she starts making coffee. He's left her here, in Germany by herself, he's not coming back. She'll have to find her own way home. Which really isn't that big of a deal she's fully capable of booking a flight._

_It's the act. The fact that John is so angry at her he left her here without a second thought. And it's her fault. She feels so guilty, she let him down for what? To take a few pictures? How stupid could she be? After showering and drinking two cups of coffee, Skye books her flight and is soon on her way home. She has no idea the kind of mood John is going to be in when she gets back, he can go weeks at a time being angry with her._

_''That was a quick trip''. Kebo greets her when she steps into her apartment, ''is John here?'' ''Nope, wait he isn't with you?'' Skye shakes her head and throws her bag onto the kitchen table. ''You okay? Did something happen?'' ''Don't want to talk about it''. She gets a beer out of the fridge while Kebo walks up to her. ''The hell happend to your face?'' Skye doesn't respond, just wraps her arms around Kebo and he is quick to hug her back._

_''I'm so sorry Skye''. ''It was my fault it's always my fault''. She isn't just talking about Germany. ''Oh honey no it isn't''._

_The next time she sees Garrett which is three days later, he acts like nothing happened, never brings up Germany and neither does she. She's doesn't let him down after that, never misses a meeting. (Which was his point all along.)_

 

 

*

　

 

''This is a stupid plan''. ''We're running low on fumes we have to do something. Besides it's been a few days I highly doubt that god forsaken task force is still in town''. ''You probably just jinxied us Popeye''. He chuckles and slips on a baseball cap, ''probably. You didn't have to come you know''. Skye shrugs and pulls on her own blue cap. ''I couldn't stay in that hotel room any longer I was going to go insane''.

　

''You know we could of just ordered all this crap online''. Kebo tells her as they walk into the small grocery store. ''We won't be here that long''. She answers, easily hacks into the security feed and blinds them, her and Kebo were never here. ''We're not buying that''. Kebo is holding up a huge bag of powdered doughnuts. ''Come on why not?'' ''Because you're going to eat that entire bag in one sitting and then complain for a week that you ate all of them.

　

I don't want to listen to that''. ''God you sound like Ward''. Skye misses him so much, they've talked on the phone several times over the past few days but it's not the same. It's been nearly a week since she saw him last, and Ward has been nearly going crazy from worrying about her. Which she understands, but she can take care of herself. ''Put the bag down''. He pouts for a full fifteen minutes afterwards.

　

Skye is grabbing a tube of tooth paste when Kebo drops the jar of peanut butter he was holding. She doesn't even have time to ask what the hell is wrong with him because there's no telling when it comes to him, before he drops to the ground and gestures she do the same. ''What?'' ''We have company''. He points to the front of the store and Skye crawls over to see what he's talking about.

　

Flashes of broken glass, the taste of blood and the feel of being covered in it pass through her mind. She hasn't slept very much since they attacked Garrett's base in Cuba and killed John's friends that were helping her. She found out the leader last name Johnson, and five others have been hired to hunt her down. By whatever means necessary. Are all starting to spread out across the small store.

　

Kebo hands her a gun before loading his own. ''They aren't going to give up, we're sitting ducks here''. He says before moving to another aisle, she follows. ''We should split up''. She says and he agrees. ''You take the side door I'll take the back. Meet me back at the hotel room if I'm not there wait five minutes and then leave without me''. ''Popeye''- ''Skye I'm serious. If they catch me they'll question me and I can hold up to torture, Ward taught me''.

　

''I'm not going to let you be hurt because of me''. ''Skye''- ''I'm serious Kebo''. ''Oh dropping my first name''. ''Please don't''- ''Relax I'll just try not to get caught''. Without warning a strong hand comes to cover her mouth. Fear kicks in and she starts thrashing it isn't until a warm familiar voice fills her ear. ''Shhh relax it's me, it's me you're safe now. It's me Skye''. Grant. What the hell is he doing here?

　

She relaxes instantly, softening into his hold. Kebo sighs in relief, ''robot am I sure glad to see you''. ''Is this how you two handle situations like this? Arguing?'' ''We were not arguing''. Ward removes his hand and Skye longs to turn to him and say how much she's missed him. But now is not the time. Ward gets her off the ground and she looks into his warm brown eyes, trusting him.

　

He's in full mission mode though he's dressed in street clothes, an ICER and a gun is resting in the holster beneath his leather jacket. He takes her hand and kisses her palm softly before walking in front of her, leaning around the aisle. ''These guys are supposed to be better but there's no one watching the back door. Amateurs''. He mutters. ''Kebo go first, don't run it'll draw attention''. ''I'm not an idiot''. ''Just go''.

　

Before Kebo leaves Ward takes his hat and rolls his eyes. ''The patriots? Really?'' Slips it on and puts on a pair of dark sunglasses. He hasn't shaved in a few days either, so it would be hard for anyone on the task force to recognize him.

　

Skye holds her breath her hand on Ward's back as Kebo makes it safely out the door. Without even turning around, Skye wasn't even aware there was someone behind her until Grant pulls out his iCER and fires. All the while still looking at the door, one arm is braced against Skye from where he moved her out of the way. ''Did I not teach you to be more aware of your surroundings?''

　

He asks and Skye nearly sticks her tongue out at him. ''Not all of us can be Specialist robots babe''. Ward just shakes his head and quietly walks into another aisle. ''When we get outside there's a tan van to your left''. ''Got it''. ''If something happens you drive and don't look back''. ''Jesus can you and Kebo stop with the self sacrificing crap?'' Grant doesn't respond, tugs on her hand and together they walk towards the door.

　

And get out without a hitch. Well almost. One of the men does spot them but Ward is quick to knock him unconscious, lean his body on the side of the building. Skye jumps into the passenger seat, starts the van and when Ward closes the door they take off. ''How did you know where we were?'' ''Wasn't hard. Skye are you alright?'' She's still recovering from the car wreck, being shot and falling from a bridge into a damn river.

　

''I'm fine''. He glances away from the road to her face, removes one hand from the steering wheel to caress her cheek. ''I have a safe house a few hours away, we'll be safe there''. She nuzzles his palm before planting a small kiss on his skin. ''While I appreciate you saving us, I could of handled it''. ''I know''. ''Oh crap does Kebo know where we're going?'' ''He knows about the safe house, you should probably send him a message though''.

　

She does and then scoots across the seat to lay her head on his shoulder. Feels the tension slowly fall away from him. ''I missed you''. Skye feels rather than sees him smile. ''I missed you too''. She runs her fingers along the back of his neck, ''are you alright? No injuries?'' ''I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about''. Skye rolls her eyes and kisses his cheek. ''You don't have to worry about me Grant''. ''Can't help it''.

　

He kisses her hair, one hand resting on her thigh. ''I love you''. Those words bring her peace, warmth curls back in her chest. That's home, he's home and those three words are all the assurance she needs. Everything is going to be okay. Grant is here and that will always be enough, she's goinng to be just fine.


	23. Give Me Access to the Cloud I'm Living Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye recovers and we have a team Bus moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS BELOW
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't watched Agents of Shield since they killed off Ward. But in tonight's episode he's back. Brett Dalton is back, I don't think for very long maybe a few episodes. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''I thought I almost lost you''. Ward says as Skye sits on the couch of his safe house. Which is nothing special, the bare necessities in a small two bedroom home. Grant can only remember one other time he was so afraid he lost someone he loves, when Christian pushed Thomas down the well. When Skye tumbled off the bridge Ward nearly blew his cover, left the Playground and went after her.

　

The only reason he didn't was because he knew both Trip and Kebo had the sitation under control, logically Grant was aware anyone could of survived that fall and Trip's shot to her shoulder was clean. Just a graze, just enough to push her over the edge. As soon as he was able Grant slipped out of the base and tracked Skye and Kebo down, it wasn't very hard. That's why the task force was able to do it as well, Kebo isn't very subtle.

　

''I'm fine Grant, really I am''. She beckons him over her arms open, how can he refuse? Even with bruises and scrapes making a home on her face she's still so beautiful and just for a second as he's walking over to her, Grant is reminded yet again just how lucky he is. He and Skye have been through so much and for them to come out on the other side, healing from Hydra, from Garrett, he's never going to take advantage of it.

　

He's never loved anyone the way he's loved Skye, and he'll be damned if he let's this task force get that close again. Carefully so she feels none of his weight, Ward joins her on the couch and wraps his arms around her. Kisses her hair and holds her close, the thought of being without her gives him the kind of anxiety he hasn't experienced in years. ''Please tell me you didn't punch Trip or something, he did save my life''.

　

Ward shakes his head, ''I didn't punch him. It was tatical I understand why he did it''. The team on the other hand was not as forgving as Ward. When Trip and Bobbi returned to the Playground Trip was lectured for an hour straight and benched for the next month. May simply scowled and told Trip he should of aimed a little more to the left. Fitz and Simmons have wanted Skye dead for a long time so they too were disappointed.

　

Grant has known how much his team hates Skye. He did once as well, and he hasn't forgiven her entirely for everything. Understanding is one thing, he'll get there one day. But to have to stand in the lab and listen to Fitz and Simmons discuss Skye deserving to be shot so easily as if they were debating over the weather, didn't sit well with him. He understands their hatred, but Skye doesn't deserve to die over it.

　

Garrett manipulated her, but he also knows that team Bus only sees what they want to. It's easier for them to nail Skye to a cross than to try and figure out why she is the way that she is. Skye's hand cupping his cheek pulls Grant out of his thoughts, she's smiling at him like she hasn't got a care in the world. ''What?'' Instead of answering she kisses him slowly, and he mindful of her injuries leans back so she's atop his chest.

　

He really loses track of time, just spends forever lying there kissing her, making up for lost time apologizing for not being there when she needed him. ''You know on the plus side this will scar''. It takes Ward a second to clear the haze in his brain and when he opens his eyes Skye has pulled her sleeve down to expose her gauze covered shoulder. ''That's what you're thinking about right now?''

　

She shrugs, tosses her hair over her shoulder. ''I'm going to look like a bad ass''. Ward can't contain his laugher, throws his head back and after a split second she joins him. He sobers when her hands trail down his chest, he gets the memo and takes off his shirt. ''You know if your face wasn't bad enough these scars just add to everything''. She gestures to his body. ''You really are too sexy for your own good, you know that right?''

　

Grant rolls his eyes and she mutters about him not being able to take a compliment before leaning down to capture his lips with hers. He tells her how much he's missed her in between kisses, Skye ignores his guilt and continues roaming her hands across his shoulders. A few minutes later Ward hears the lock being turned and he really really wants to ignore it, doesn't want this moment with Skye to end.

　

But then Kebo is bursting through the door cursing loudly, knocks over the tall lamp by the wall. ''Really? We almost died and instead of waiting for me or planning something you're going to do that? Jesus. It's like I'm on the run with two stupid hormonal teenagers''. Skye rolls her eyes and tosses Ward his shirt before moving back to the opposite side of the couch. ''Where does Coulson think you are by the way?''

　

Kebo asks going to the fridge to grab a beer, tosses one to Grant. ''I was sent to track you and report back''. Grant looks over to Skye who's got an eyebrow raised. ''I thought Coulson said this was too personal, that he didn't want you involved''. ''He didn't want me involved with the task force. Besides if anyone can find you, it'd be me''. Skye smirks at him before kissing his cheek lightly.

　

''The plan is to wait it out here until things settle down''. Grant tells them, notices the look between Skye and Kebo. ''You mean we wait it out while you play super spy back at Shield''. Ward turns to his long time friend and stands, ''do you have something to say?'' ''Shield has nearly killed your girlfriend like three times. You know the only way this is going to end is if she's dead''.

　

''That's not going to happen''. ''And you being at the Playground can make sure of that like you have the past couple of times? The only way this stops if you get rid of the this task force. Which you won't, can't risk your precious Shield badge now can you?'' ''Kebo''- ''Skye was bloody shot Ward! I had to pull her body out of a river not knowing if she was dead or alive''. ''Popeye come on''-

　

''I may have hated Garrett but if he was here none of this would of happened and you know it''. He directs that last part at Skye who knows he speaks the truth. John was a lot of things but he always kept her safe. ''John Garrett is the reason we're in this mess in the first place''. Grant gets where Kebo is coming from, he too hates that Skye is in constant danger. But perhaps all of this could of been avoided if Skye never met John.

　

Of course it does no good to think about that now. ''Okay can both of you just stop? I am not some pathetic and defenseless girl who needs anyone to swoop in and save me. We're a team and you two need to remember that. The reason we're in this mess is because I followed John blindly, this is my fault. If all you want to do is fight than do it somewhere else''. Ward watches Skye glare at them before walking away and into one of the bedrooms.

　

''Good job. Now I'm going to have to listen to that for the next three weeks''. Ward ignores Kebo, goes to the fridge to get a beer. They stand in silence for a moment before Kebo breaks like he always does. ''Look mate tensions are high right now. I didn't mean it''. ''Yes you did''. ''Okay maybe a little. But boss come on we've talked about this, do you have a plan if something happens? What if she's captured again?''

　

''That's not going to happen''. ''How exactly are you going to stop them?'' Grant shakes his head before picking up his beer and heading to the room Skye is in. ''Always doubting my skills Kebo''. When he walks in and closes the door Skye is glued to her phone, doesn't look up as he sits next to her. He can tell she's upset, her muscles are tense, she's trying too hard to make her facial expression blank and unaffected.

　

''I am not a doll Grant''. ''I know that''. ''You trained me, I can take care of myself for the most part''. ''I know''. ''I don't want you and Popeye fighting over me''. ''That wasn't a fight, and it's over with we're fine''. Slowly so she can move away if she wishes, Ward places his hand on her knee. ''Do you really blame yourself for all of this?'' Skye looks up at him with her big brown eyes, she sighs and tosses the phone on the pillows.

　

''I don't know. Sometimes I do. Sometimes I think Garrett didn't manipulate me at all, other times I reflect back on those years and think he did. Grant I've been trying to figure out who I am without him and I honestly don't know''. Ward doesn't comment on the change of subject, simply wonders why she's never brought it up before. ''I mean for ten years I was Garrett's right hand, I did everything for him.

　

Now he's dead and I've spent months on the run. Who am I? A fugitive? A traitor who has no use to the world except behind bars?'' Tears begin to fill her eyes and Ward pulls her closer, buries a hand in her hair. ''Can you just lay here with me for a little while? I don't want you to say how important I am to you just yet''. He laughs, nods and shifts so they are lying side by side, her hand resting against his heart.

　

He wants to tell her that she's so much more. That she isn't some random fugitive who's life has no meaning. She's smart a complete genius with computers she could do anything, she's strong the strongest woman he knows. Skye is also kind, compassionate, bold and genuine. She's the light of his life, she has loved him when no one else ever has. Skye is silly and sarcastic, she's perfect in his eyes. He wouldn't want her any other way.

　

She has so much to offer the world, when she's ready he'll tell her all of this, one day. Even though he should have a long time ago. From her first week on the Bus if he's being honest.

　

In the weeks that follow Hydra attacks Shield with a vengance, Coulson didn't even see it coming. So Ward fights back with everything inside him, that's what he does. Mission after mission the days blur filled with blood and bullets, black Kevlar and bombs. Skye rubs his aching muscles at night, kisses him when he leaves in the morning and that's what keeps him stable. It seems Coulson has been so distracted by Hydra that Skye's whereabouts have taken a back seat.

　

Just as Ward predicted. She is safe tucked away back in her apartment finally, the task force has stayed behind at the Playground to help Shield. Which bothers the entire team, but Coulson won't be budged, claims they could use the man power. Currently Ward is coming back from a mission that went south though it wasn't because of him. Simmons is beside him, offers a comforting smile that does no good.

　

''Ward it was an accident, honestly''. ''No it wasn't Jemma, you were nearly killed''. She brings a hand to his shoulder but it doesn't soothe his anger. The leader of the task force, Johnson, decided to tag along on Ward's mission today. Simmons had to be on sight to assess a string of metal that was detected by Hydra, but Shield beat them to it. Everything was going to plan until Johnson pretended to be top dog and announce Hydra was watching.

　

Essentially blowing their cover and a few Hydra agents did attack them. Ward made sure Jemma was safe and took them out. Mack and Fitz come out of the lab to greet them on their way to Coulson's office, Ward is still fuming. ''Jemma are you alright?'' ''Yeah why is Ward wearing his hate face?'' ''I'm fine Fitz. Our friends from the task force just got a little too comfortable I'm afraid out in the field today''.

　

''That's putting it lightly''. Ward comments, walking into Phil's office to find May and Johnson already there. ''Hell of a day eh Agent Ward?'' Honestly it was the wrong thing to say. Grant rarely ever loses his cool but the fact that Jemma was put in danger makes his control slip just a little. ''You almost cost Agent Simmons her life''. Grant makes his tone void, dangerous. Feels the atmosphere in the small room immediately tense.

　

Johnson just smirks and doesn't meet Ward's eyes, so he doesn't see the Specialist approach him until it's too late. Grant is very aware of how intimidating he can be, he's been trained to be the Alpha male, so when Johnson looks up and his blue eyes widen in fear, it's expected. ''Agent Ward''- ''This is my team and if you put anyone here in danger again we're going to have a conversation. You won't like it''.

　

A hand on his arm but Grant doesn't back down, continues to glare down with his arms crossed as Johnson actually starts to sweat. ''Agent Ward that's enough, I will deal with this. Go get cleaned up''. Ward sends a smirk to Johnson who starts to tremble before walking away, ignoring the laughter Hunter and Trip try to hide with a cough but fail miserably. He checks on Fitz and Simmons before he leaves, on his way back to Skye.

　

She's asleep when he gets to her apartment, so he tells Kebo what happened who laughs so hard he spits beer out everywhere. Grant an hour later heads to the bedroom, passing Bucky who has grown quite fond of the Shield agent. ''I didn't know you were here''. Skye says out of the darkness as soon as he closes the bedroom door. Soon he's crawling into bed with her, her warm hands on his neck.

　

''I love you''. Is all he says, making himself comfortable kissing her hair and wrapping his arms around her. ''You'll have to tell me what had Kebo almost peeing himself in the mornig''. Ward chuckles and promises he will, then they are both drifting off to sleep. Wrapped in each other where it's safe and warm and nothing can hurt them.

 


	24. When You Get Worried I'll Be Your Solider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward fluff, just a small break in the action.

 

Skye gets out of bed slowly, frowning when she sees Ward's side has grown long cold. Due to his incessant need of rising before the sun, they hardly wake up together. She grabs her robe off the dresser and strolls into the living room to find Grant sipping coffee and reading the newspaper. He smiles when she comes into view, grabbing a mug and pouring her coffee. ''Hi''. ''Hi''. She walks around to the edge of the counter and sits in front of him.

　

She didn't notice last night but he has a bruise on his cheek and his knuckles are red. ''I'm fine''. He tells her when her free hand moves to cup his face, leaning out of her reach. ''I'm worried about you'', Typical Ward behavior he rolls his eyes, ''it's my job Skye''. ''I know just be careful, okay?'' He looks up at her with those amber eyes and for a moment she forgets how to breathe. ''Okay''. Then he's kissing her and she can't remember her name.

　

''When do you have to go back?'' She asks him an hour later as they're walking down the sidewalk on the way to get breakfast. Ward is wearing sunglasses and holding her hand, his skin rough but warm against her's. ''Not for a few hours''. The past few weeks have been harder than she thought, having Grant but not really. He'll be in her bed then gone the next morning, like he's slipping away from her all over again.

　

Though sleeping over doesn't happen as often as she'd like, he can't just leave the Base all the time without someone getting suspicious. Skye isn't one to complain though she understands that he's a Shield agent and he's protecting people that are other wise defenseless, she's always loved him for it. She just misses him, she knew this relationship wasn't going to be easy. She knew it would be like this.

　

But it's like they are just stuck on a loop waiting for their lives to finally start. There's no telling when that's going to happen, if it ever will. He's a Shield agent she's a wanted fugitive, no one ever said love was easy. This could all fall down around them in the worst way, it could destroy their lives. But Skye loves him, loves Grant so much she's willing to wait. Wait for whatever happens, she'll stand by him.

　

They walk into her favorite breakfast nook, he holds open the door for her and they get a booth in the back. Ward is looking through the menu when he takes her hand and plays with her fingers, absentmindedly kissing the back of her palm as he does so. It makes her heart flutter. ''Well you two are just so cute''. The waitress tells them and poor Ward who has never been in this situation before just smiles at Skye, rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

　

Skye who never misses an opportunity to ruffle his feathers smirks and leans back against the hard plastic of the booth. ''Isn't he just the cutest thing? Honestly look at those cheekbones''. The waitress laughs. ''You should see him without a shirt on, it's no wonder I can't keep my hands off him''. The tips of his ears turn red while Skye laughs and orders him a coffee and her water.

　

''Really?'' Skye giggles and Grant just shakes his head at her. ''So why did Kebo sound like a dying whale last night?'' Ward leans in a little closer and tells her about his disagreement with Johnson. He doesn't tell her specifics just that Simmons was put in danger because of the task force leader and Grant wouldn't stand for it. Whenever Simmons is mentioned Skye can't help but feel guilty.

　

She wants to ask Ward how they're doing, if May is okay but she doesn't want to open old wounds. Besides she doesn't think he'd tell her anyway. ''He sounds like an ass''. She comments as the waitress brings out their food. ''He is. There's no need for Coulson to keep him or his team around''. Skye pours syrup on her pancakes, wrinkles her nose at Ward's wheat toast and egg whites.

　

She's taking a bite of pancakes when the smell of eggs drift over to her and for some reason it makes her instantly nauseated. Her stomach turns and she gags, her hand to her mouth. ''Skye?'' In half a second she's running for the bathroom, empties out everything in her stomach. She returns to the table five minutes later after splashing her face with water and finding a stick of gum in the back pocket of her jeans.

　

Grant stands when she approaches him, takes her face in his hands like it's fragile paper about to break apart. There's worry all over his face, ''are you alright?'' She feels better like she could finish those pancakes. It's odd really, Skye can't remember the last time she was sick. Perhaps it was all of the tacos she scarfed down last night. ''Yeah I'm fine. I don't think those tacos from last night agreed with me''.

　

Ward pulls out a cash about to place it on the table when she catches his wrist, ''seriously I'm fine. We can stay''. ''Are you sure?'' She gives him a smile, squeezes his arm. ''I'm fine robot honestly''. Somehow Grant seems to know what made her sick and sends the eggs back, bless him. ''You sure you're okay?'' He asks when they're walking back to her apartment, puts his hand on her forehead to chek for a temperature.

　

''You're not warm''. He mutters, his hand lingering for a moment longer. ''I'm okay''. They're halfway to the apartment when she tugs on his leather jacket to make him stop walking. Stands on the tips of her toes and puts his hands on his shoulders. ''I put gum in my mouth''. She says her lips ghosting over his. ''Come here''. And then he's kissing her, all is right in the world. When the get back Kebo is gone, Bucky is asleep on the couch.

　

Ward has his head in her lap and she's snacking on grapes watching the news, her fingers running through his hair. When her stomach twists again and this time she can't make it to the bathroom, is sick in the sink. Grant is there holding her hair, rubbing her back when she's done. ''Definitely food poisoning''. She brushes her teeth and joins Ward back on the couch. He throws a blanket over her and curls her into his chest.

　

''Don't you have to leave?'' She asks an hour later on the verge of sleep. ''I have plently of time''. He caresses her cheek, kisses her forehead and she melts against him, finally falling asleep. Skye wakes to the feel of being lifted, a warm familiar scent against her nose as she buries her face in Grant's neck. ''Go back to sleep''. He whispers, kissing her nose. She does only after being assured he has more than enough time to lay with her for a bit.

　

Three days later and she's not feeling any better. Has spent the days in bed, and Ward is nearly beside himself with worry, it's even gotten over to Kebo. Currently Ward is in the shower, he walked off a few minutes ago after suggesting she see a doctor and Skye shot the idea down. She throws back the covers and heads into the bathroom, looking over to the kitchen to find Kebo gone, more than likely at the liquor store again.

　

Skye closes the bathroom door, blinks back against the steam to search for her toothbrush. The shower doors are glass so she can see Ward smile at her, continue washing his hair. Shamelessly she shoulders the wall and just stares at him, he really is too beautiful for words. ''You going to stand there all day or join me?'' Skye slips out of her sweat pants, bends down to take off her socks when her foot hits a cardboard box.

　

She picks it up, studies it like it's a bomb about to go off. The tampon box stares back at her, and it's then she starts to think back. When was her last period? Last month? The month before? Oh god. She's late she's so late. Her legs are shaking too hard to remain standing, the cool tile of the floor hits the back of her knees. There's this white noise in her ears, her vision blurs. Oh no oh no no no no no no.

　

''Skye? Sweetheart?'' Warm hands on her arms, her face, her knee. ''Skye talk to me''. She can't really see Grant clearly, he's just this huge blur of skin and muscles in her brain. Could she be pregnant? Maybe it's the stress from Shield hunting her down, that has to be it. That's why she's late. And the flu, that could explain the vomiting. Right? Right? She's on the pill they always use protection they-

　

Oh damn. They didn't a few weeks ago. Grant came over late one night, kicked Kebo out and they didn't leave the bed until late afternoon. Oh no. Oh god. She can't, she can't be a mom. She doesn't know how. It's not safe Shield is trying to kill her for god sake, any day now that task force could burst into the apartment and she'd never see the light of day again. She can't have her baby in jail it's too much she can't it feels like there's water in her lungs-

　

''Skye. Skye look at me, breathe. Just like that, breathe baby. Like me, there you go''. Eventually Ward slowly comes into view, not even bothering to hide his full blown worried expression. Eyes roaming over her quickly, checking her pulse. A cold sweat has taken over her skin, she didn't even notice she was shaking until Ward runs his hands down her arms. The haze clears when his thumbs trace her cheeks and she grabs ahold of his wrist like a lifeline.

　

''Skye''- ''I'm late. Oh my god I'm late my period is late what if I'm pregnant? I think I'm pregnant. Which is bad oh god this is so bad Grant Coulson is going to lock me up and I'll have your baby in jail. I'm going to be a jail mom. And you'll have to raise it on your own and you'll be a hot single dad and you'll leave me for some other single mom who's blonde and probably works out every day''. In any other situation he'd be amused by her rant.

　

Skye can't really focus on the panic in his face, or how he freezes up entirely and seems robbed of speech. ''And my kid is going to hate me because I was never in their life but they'll love you so much, which I mean how can they not you're perfect. Crap. Ward I really need you to say something because I'm freaking out over here''. She wrings her hands together in her lap, takes deep breaths like he did a moment ago.

　

Wipes her face and after two seconds, Ward clears his facial expression and stands. Holds out his hand which she takes. ''You really think you're pregnant?'' ''I don't, Grant I don't know''. He nods, ''okay then we'll go to the store and buy a pregnancy test''. His tone is void seemingly uninterested, she knows he's doing it on purpose. Compartmentalizing so he can get the job done flawlessly.

　

''There's no need to worry until we know for sure. Let's not panic right now, okay?'' ''Okay''. He leads her out of the bathroom, grabs his keys and hands her a jacket. He's silent as they drive to the nearest store, and it's really freaking her out. ''Grant say something''. He takes a deep breath, ''what do you want me to say?'' ''That you don't think I might of gotten pregnant on purpose''. He reacts to that, there's a small amount of anger in his voice next.

　

''Why would you say that?'' She shrugs, ''I don't want you to think I trapped you or anything''. They stop at a red light and he half turns to her, takes her hand. ''That has not and never will cross my mind. Besides we don't even know anything yet, let's just take it slow''. ''Okay''. She can do that he's right, there's no need to freak out they don't know anything yet. Lies. Skye can feel it, there's no way it's the flu or stress.

　

She wraps herself around him when they walk into the store, both arms aroud his waist her face pressed against his arm. Oh god. What if he breaks up with her for this? Hates her? Is Grant ready to be a parent? Is she? Does she want this, does he? ''Skye relax. Everything is going to be okay''. Ward puts his arm around her shoulder and kisses the top of her head. They pause in front of the shelves full of different kinds of pregnancy tests.

　

The most popular one she's seen on TV so she grabs four. Ward raises an eyebrow. ''I just want to make sure''. She doesn't like the look on his face, his mask is slipping and she can see all the panic and anxiety inside him. He's quiet again on the car ride back, Skye is bouncing her leg up and down, keeps glancing between the window and him. Normally he'd comment on this, but his mouth stays shut.

　

When they get home she locks herself in the bathroom, breathing hard. Okay she can do this. With shaky hands opens the box unwraps the test, vomits into the toliet and rests her forehead against the floor. ''You alright?'' She can tell Ward is pacing in front of the door, arms more than likely crossed. ''I'm good''. Not really. She takes all four tests, sets a timer on her phone, brushes her teeth and leaves the restroom.

　

''We have to wait three minutes''. Skye just knows in her gut, but is waiting just for the proof. ''Grant what are we going to do if I am pregnant?'' She doesn't have the heart to tell the poor boy she more than likely is. She walks across the room to where he's leaning against the kitchen counter. ''I mean we've never talked about it and we haven't been together very long. If I am would you, would you want him or her?''

　

She has no idea what kind of expression is on his face right now. A cross between fear and disbelief perhaps? Is he angry that she could be pregnant or angry for asking if he'd want his child? She turns away when he doesn't answer, after thirty seconds she feels his hand on her shoulder. ''Skye look at me''. His voice for once in the past hour is soft, soothing. ''You're scared''. She says, running her fingers along his rib cage.

　

''I''- ''I'm scared too''. He looks shocked, ''you are?'' ''Yes''. Without warning he pulls her into his arms tells her not to be scared that everything is going to be just fine. ''Skye I love you, and I will love our child too. Of course I would want him or her''. She kisses him, her hands in his hair kissing him like she hasn't in years. ''We're going to be fine baby. I promise, time is up''. He says a few moment later, his breathing labored.

　

He takes her hand again and together they walk into the bathroom. She pauses in front of the mirror, looks at her relfection then Ward's behind her. He's scared, eyes wide watching her every move. But he's being strong for her and she loves him all the more for it. She can barely take the test in her hands she's shaking so hard, her eyes are swimming with unshed tears and it takes a moment for her to read all four of them.

　

''Oh god''.

　

''What? Skye?'' A hand over her mouth she looks up to Ward who's not hiding his alarm as he reaches out to her. ''I'm pregnant''. Honestly she did not expect Grant's reaction. He bursts into tears, she's never seen him cry like that. ''Oh my god did I break you?'' A hand on his shoulder and then he's swooping her in his arms. She can feel his smile against her neck, hot tears against her skin.

　

He puts her down and takes her face in his hands, still crying, but his eyes are bright. There's no fear there, well mabye a little but is that excitement? ''You're pregnant''. ''Yeah. Are you okay? Do I need to replace your circuts?'' ''I'm going to be a dad''. Then he's smiling and she is too as he kisses her. Maybe she was wrong and he was right. Maybe everything is going to be alright.

 


	25. God Knew Exactly What He Was Doing When He Led Me To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant come to terms with being parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who continue to read and comment, I very much appreciate it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

''You're okay?'' Grant is looking down at her with wonder on his face his eyes shining. He nods and kisses her again, wraps an arm around her. They're still in the bathroom the pregnancy tests resting on the counter beside them, tears are rolling down Ward's cheeks. Skye can't really wrap her brain around it all, she's pregnant. Her and Grant made another life out of love, she's happy. She's so happy but there's a heavy amount of fear inside.

　

Grant's smile fades suddenly and concern plays out everything else. ''Are you okay?'' Skye sends him a smile and she can tell he doesn't buy it. And all at once he tenses up again, his face falls. ''Do you, do you not want this?'' It would break his heart if she didn't, Skye almost rolls her eyes at him. ''Of course I do Grant. This is our baby''. He kisses her again lifting her off the floor, Skye has to put her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

　

There are so many reasons why having a baby right now is a bad idea, Shield still wants to capture her, there's a task force that may or may not want to kill her. Hydra is hunting her down because they think she killed their leader. But right now Skye doesn't want to think about that, she wants to stay inside this little bubble with Grant who hasn't stopped crying, his free hand coming to rest against her belly.

　

''I'm going to be a dad''. He whispers again like he just can't quite believe it. Skye knows him well enough to see the fear he's trying to cover up. She understands it, he never did have a father figure and Coulson doesn't really count on the account he's trying to arrest her. Ward's dad was a complete ass and Skye knows he's afraid he's going to be terrible just like him. ''There's no one else I'd rather be with than you''.

　

He tells her, rubbing small circles onto her stomach. She starts crying and then he's crying all over again, burying his face in her hair whispering how much he loves her, that he loves their baby so much, thank you for giving him this life with her that he never thought he deserved. He'll protect her and their baby always that she doesn't have to worry, that she's perfect and he loves her he loves her so much.

　

They stand there like that for twenty minutes, wrapped in each other not saying anything. Skye rubbing the back of his neck her face pressed into his shirt, Grant hasn't removed his hand from her stomach. ''We should get you to a doctor in the morning''. He says quietly, running a hand through her hair. She nods in agreement, leans back to look at him her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist.

　

''Not to ruin the moment'', she starts, wiping the tears from his eyes. ''But Grant what are we going to do? I'm not going to have your baby in a jail cell at the Playground''. ''That's not going to happen''. ''You do realize you are just one man right? Shield Hydra and that team is after me. You can't protect me from all of them by yourself. I'm scared Ward, what if something happens and our baby is hurt because of it?''

　

She can tell he's been thinking of that too, but instead of fear in his face there's fire. He'd protect her until his very last breath, that's what she's afraid of. Before he can respond the front door opens and Kebo comes in loudly. Cursing, running into the counter and there's a hiss from Bucky that has him cursing all over again. ''Do you want to tell him or me?'' Skye asks and just like that the light is back in Ward's face.

　

He kisses the tip of her nose, ''I promise you Skye nothing is going to happen. Trust me''. She does, it's just everyone else she doesn't. There's really only one option here, go off the grid. She's done it before, erased herself. Won't be hard at all. Only question is, will Grant go with her? One look at him now and she feels silly for even asking. Of course he will. He takes her hand and together they walk out of the bathroom.

　

''I hate your bloody cat''. Kebo says as soon as he sees them, he unloads a bag and then does a double take. ''The hell is wrong with you two? Why are you so happy?'' Grant smiles at her, kisses her forehead. ''We have to tell you something''. Ward says, he can't stop grinning. Kebo looks in between them, ''what? Did you finally convince her to get rid of this demon cat?'' ''Hey Bucky is the best cat in the entire world''.

　

She scoops him up and kisses the top of his head. ''Ignore Popeye he's just mad because you refuse to accept him''. Kebo rolls his eyes and pops open a beer. Grant takes a deep breath and makes a grab for Skye's hand. ''We found something out today''. He starts, dragging it out on purpose. ''Are you going to tell me any time soon? You know I have an attention span of a small squirrel''. Skye nods in agreement. It's so true.

　

''You're going to be an Uncle''. Grant says, and Kebo doesn't react at first. He just stares at them like he can't believe it. ''What?'' Skye can't fight the smile on her lips, ''I'm pregnant''. And just like his friend, Kebo starts crying. Skye looks at Ward as if he's supposed to know what to do, but he just shrugs and waits for Kebo to compose himself. He wipes his face and then comes over to hug Skye.

　

''Congratulations cupcake''. He claps Ward on the back of the shoulder before saying screw it and pulling the other man in for a hug. ''We're all going to die. Coulson is definitely going to kill you now''. Kebo tells them, laughter in his tone though it's anything but funny. Skye doesn't dwell on it for long because his gaze turns to her stomach and he's so happy, the happiest she's probably ever seen him.

　

''You're growing a tiny Ward in there''. Skye's hand goes to her stomach, ''yeah''. Grant wraps his arm back around her and kisses the top of her head. ''Hi little Hydra Junior''. That earns Kebo a punch to the shoulder by both Skye and Ward. ''Don't call my baby that!'' The three of them spend the rest of the evening in the living room talking about children and coming up with a plan to protect both Skye and the baby.

　

''I don't have any kind of experience in being a father''. Skye looks over to Ward, can hardly make out his form from the darkness of the room. His body besides her's is warm and comforting, she shifts against the sheets so she can lay her head on his shoulder. ''And you think I have any experience in being a mother? I can change a diaper and make a bottle, it's probably the only good things the orphanage ever taught me''.

　

''That's more than I know. Skye I'm not, I'm not good. What if I screw this up? What if I'm terrible just like my father?'' Skye props herself up on her elbows, traces the lines of his face. ''Grant do you think I would ever let you be terrible?'' He shakes his head. ''Our child already has things we never did, two parents that love him or her unconditionally, we're going to make mistakes but that's okay. That's normal''.

　

A long sigh, he tangles his hands with hers. ''Grant just because your dad was an ass does not mean you're going to be one too. Your family is awful but look at the life you've made for yourself apart from them. You're strong, the strongest man that I know, our child will never have to worry about not feeling safe. That's more than I can say for our younger selves. I love you, and our baby will too''.

　

He kisses her, ''you always know what to say''. She shrugs, ''I think Kebo might be rubbing off on me''. They lay there for a few minutes more and then she feels his hand on her belly. ''Hey little one, this is your daddy''. Instant tears, Skye tries to blink them back but they fall anyway. His hands are on her hips and he's whispering to their baby who can't even hear him yet, how much he's already so in love. That he will protect mommy and nothing bad is going to happen. Ward does this for an hour and a half.

　

''I want her to have your last name''. Skye has decided to call the baby 'her' instead of it. Or an alien, Ward begged her not the use the last one. They're walking into the doctor's office the next morning, sunglasses and ball caps on. Kebo is waiting in the car running surveillance. Grant stops walking and tugs on her hand, she can tell he's trying to keep from crying again. ''What?'' Skye wraps her arms around his waist and kisses his freshly smooth cheek.

　

''You're her father, why wouldn't she have your last name? Besides I don't have one so''. Grant kisses her, spins her around again, she can taste tears on her lips as one of his hands caresses her belly. ''I love you, I love you thank you, thank you Skye''. She just shakes her head, ''I was wrong about you in the beginning. Robot does have feelings after all''. It does the trick, Ward laughs and they resume walking.

　

Kebo won the bet. Grant cried as soon as Skye had the ultrasound, she's only five weeks along so it was too early to hear a heartbeat. Their baby is so small, but Skye has pictures printed out anyway, one for Kebo, two for her and Ward. ''She's so perfect''. Grant mutters when they are walking back to the car, hand in hand. He hasn't stopped staring at the image since it was printed out.

　

He's going to be the best dad in the world. Skye lays her head against his arm, kisses his bicep. ''Yes she is''. All three of them cry in the car when Skye hands Kebo the ultrasound picture, and Grant is forced to drive because Kebo is too much of a mess. ''I'm leaving Shield''. Grant says just out of the blue when a light turns green, Kebo spits out his water and Skye turns to gape at him. ''What?''

　

He shrugs like it's not a big deal, takes her hand. ''It's not my life anymore, you are. You and our baby, I can't protect you if I'm at the Playground or on a mission. I'm going back today to tell Coulson''. Skye can't believe it, ''but you're special agent Grant Ward. You can't just, you can't just leave. I mean what are you going to do?'' She can't see the expression on his face because of the damn sunglasses.

　

But his body is relaxed and he's smiling, he could be putting on a show for her. She can't really tell. ''I'm going to raise our child, there's nowhere else I'd rather be''. ''But''- ''It's not a hard choice Skye. It's you, it's you and our baby''. ''I can't ask you to give up your life for me''. ''You're not. And it wasn't much of a life, you are more important''. His hand is on her belly again when he says, ''our family is more important''.

　

This time it's Skye who bursts into tears and Kebo hands her a tissue. ''Coulson is going to kill me and my pea size baby''. She says a few minutes later, earning a chuckle from Kebo. This time when Ward tells her that's not going to happen, there's a dangerous edge to his voice. She believes him, but her earlier fears have not been forgotten. He's just one man after all, and it's not just one or two people after her these days.

　

Grant doesn't want to leave her, it feels like it's the worst thing he could do. But he has to go back he has to tell Coulson he's leaving. He wasn't lying per say when he told Skye it was an easy choice, it is. His child or Shield that's trying to harm Skye? It's a no brainer and honestly he should of realized it sooner. It's Skye, it's always going to be Skye. He has never really been a nervous person, not since he was a kid anyway.

　

But he is now. He's scared, but also excited. Ward is ignoring the voices in his head that sound like his mother and Christian, telling him he'll never be good enough that he will be a failure just like his own father. Skye has soothed his worries, they can get through this together. He can't wait to meet his son or daughter, as soon as he gets back to Skye they're going away. Off the grid where no one will ever find them, it's the safest option.

　

The second he gets back to the Playground he can tell that something is wrong, it's too noisy there are too many agents running around. No one has sent him a message that there's an emergency, but he's on alert anyway. Goes to check on Fitz and Simmons first who are not in the lab, in fact he can't find anyone from his team. He heads to Coulson's office and there they all are, he can almost taste the tension in the air.

　

''Welcome back agent Ward''. Is all Coulson says, not looking at him. ''What's going on sir?" Grant has cleared every ounce of happiness from his face, if you were looking at him you'd have no idea he found out a few hours ago he's going to be a father. On his way back he fed Coulson and the task force a false location of where Skye was, it's actually an old safe house of his that she stayed in a few weeks ago and never cleaned out.

　

So there's proof that she was there but it'll look like she fled the scene by the time they arrive. ''Hydra''. Is all Coulson says, Simmons and Fitz come to stand next to Grant, he can tell they're nervous. ''Sir?'' It's May who answers, everyone in the room is wearing the same grim expression. ''Late last night Hydra got it's hands on a nuclear bomb''. Well that's not good, Ward already knows how this is going to end.

　

''You need me to find it and deactivate it''. ''Yes, but there's a catch''. Trip pulls out a tablet and hands it to Grant. ''It's in the hands of a pretty high up Hydra member, you and Agent Morse will have to go undercover to locate it, and get it back''. If he doesn't do this a lot of people are going to die, but he came here to say goodbye. Not go out on another mission for god knows how long.

　

This could take days or weeks, depends on who has the bomb, where it is, how they get to it. As Ward starts slipping into mission mode his entire focus is on Shield. It's decided after a few minutes that this is his last mission, how can he turn away from this? People's lives are in danger. He has to. Once it's over with he'll tell Coulson he's leaving, that this life isn't for him anymore. ''I'm ready whenever you are sir''.

　

The team has no idea they are about to lose one of their own, that Grant has found a life outside of Shield. And if they ever find out who the mother of his child is, he'll be branded a traitor for the rest of time. It's a steep price. But he'll pay it, he'll walk through hell to make sure Skye and their baby is safe, that's all that matters.

 


	26. They Can Break Our Hearts, They Won't Take Our Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds herself in a terrifying situation, and Ward is hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, and the next chapter is nothing but a flashback that I am looking forward to.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

John always told her no matter the situation that if you feel threatened, keep your mouth shut. Skye usually had a problem with that anyway, a sarcastic remark on the tip of her tongue constantly. Only time she ever sealed her lips was when someone asked about John. As the cool metal bites against her wrists, she listens to him. Even after he's long dead he's still saving her. ''I'm going to ask you one more time, tell me everything you know''.

　

Skye smiles up at the man in front of her, ''that's not really a question''. Her voice is thick with tears her cheeks are cold stained in sweat and salt water. But it's not because she's afraid. No it's because she has no idea where Grant is. She's heard whispers in and out that he'd been hurt that no one has heard from him or Bobbi since their mission was compromised two days ago. Which was when everything went to hell.

　

Grant had people watching her, a team of mercenaries while he was away on his mission, the last mission he'd ever do for Shield. She wasn't angry about it, how could she be? If he didn't go a lot of people were going to die since Hydra got their hands on a weapon. He told her the last time they spoke that he wasn't sure how long it would take, he had to go undercover. But there were some very powerful people that were going to be looking out for her while he was gone.

　

And for two days everything was fine. She and Kebo stayed in her apartment, Kebo seemed satisfied with all the additional security. Everything was going according to plan. Until it wasn't. In the middle of the night the front door was kicked in men in tact gear stormed through, it wasn't just the task force Coulson sent to find her. It was Hydra too. How they found her exactly? She still doesn't know.

　

All Skye knows is that she woke up to a gun to the back of her head and a deep voice telling her to get up, put her hands on her head. She's been in this small holding room hand cuffed to a hard metal chair ever since. Only released to use the restroom, Coulson told her she's lucky to of even gotten that. Hydra took Kebo when they realized the task force had already taken Skye, threw her in a van with a bag over her head.

　

The last thing she saw was Kebo being slammed against an armored vehicle, his worried gaze fixed on her. Kebo is good at talking his way out of things, he'll be alright. Skye was brought to the Playground and the first sight that greeted her when she was finally allowed to see was Phil Coulson. Standing in front of her with a scowl on his face, May beside him. The other woman didn't speak, just glared at her.

　

Coulson did not have much to say either, just told her to answer whatever questions General Johnson asks her. But she can't. How can she even think straight when the father of her child the love of her life is out there possibly hurt, or dead? Besides half of what Johnson is asking anyway is mainly about Hydra and she has no information for him. Not that Coulson even cares, they've been down this road before.

　

He thinks she's just lying to protect John's secrets, which is not true. Garrett had a lot of them she doesn't know everything and she doesn't want to. Johnson is nothing special to look at if she's being honest, you can tell he's from a military background. She is not intimidated by him and his stupid team, Ward could wipe the floor with them. Fresh tears enter her eyes and she blinks them back, already hating herself for crying in front of him earlier.

　

Johnson looks down at her now, braces both hands on each side of the chair. ''Do you have any idea what we could do to you if you don't cooperate?'' Skye locks it all down, but she can't hide the fact that she's shaking. Which the other man finds entertaining apparently, sends her a smirk. ''You know for a tiny girl you sure had a lot of people protecting you. I find that interesting. Not that it matters, they're all dead now''.

　

Skye blanches as the images of bodies on her apartment floor come to view. All those people Grant trusted, are dead because of her. Just like in Cuba, people have died to keep her safe and she didn't even deserve it. How much blood is Coulson going to spill, is she before this is all over? When did all of this become so dark and twisted? How did this happen? Just three days ago she found out she's going to be a mother.

　

And now she's been captured by Shield expected to pay for all of John's sins. He'd dead, isn't that payment enough? Skye knows she too has things to answer for, she betrayed Coulson and everyone he cared about. She nearly cost FItz and Simmons their lives, her hands are not clean in this. Skye has been tortured before so this man does not scare her, hell there was only one person she was ever afraid of.

　

''Let's take a look at the file again shall we?'' Oh yes the file, the one filled with dead Shield agents, empty warehouses and missions she knows nothing about. Half of her wonders why the hell Johnson is the one interrogating her, he's not an agent. Why isn't Coulson or May? Her stomach swirls reminding her yet again that torture is no longer an option. She can handle it but her baby? Absolutely not, she is innocent.

　

Skye has considered telling Coulson she's pregnant, they wouldn't lay a finger on her if they knew. So far she's had no reason to because Johnson hasn't touched her, if she senses it going that way she'll have no choice. And besides they'd have no reason to suspect Ward being the father, she's not going to say anything. Skye is going to protect her child and Grant, that's the one thing she will not fail.

　

Johnson takes the seat across from her once more, throws the file on the table between them as if to startle her. It didn't work the first four times he did it and it's not now. She can't even listen to him her mind back on Grant. What if something happened? What if Hydra captured him and he's being tortured right now? Or worse, what if he's already dead? His body casually placed somewhere eyes looking at nothing?

　

He'll never hold his child never see Skye again never- Skye can't stop the sob that tears out of her throat nor the vomit that follows soon after. All over the floor below her, Johnson curses and walks out of the room. She can't even wipe her mouth or move her hair, in all her life Skye has never felt more embarrassed in her life. This is humiliating. The heavy door opens and she tenses, but then a familiar voice reaches out.

　

''You alright?'' Trip. Skye has never felt more relaxed around a Shield agent. He has a wet paper towel in his hands, wipes her mouth and hair. A few other agents come in and clean up the mess, once they are alone again Trip gets her out of the hand cuffs. ''Do you need anything? Water, use the restroom?'' ''Water''. She croaks out, and Trip pulls a water bottle out from his back pocket.

　

''Why are you here? Why are you being nice to me?'' Skye stretches her limbs, takes the hair tye from her wrist and puts her hair up. ''I told you, if there was a way I could of saved you from Garrett I would have''. ''So you feel guilty, I'll take what I can get''. Skye wipes her face, doesn't see the grimace Trip wears. ''Yeah I feel guilty. But I also know you don't deserve half of what Shield is doing to you, you deserve a hell of a lot better than this Skye''.

　

She thinks about the last two days being stuck in here, sleeping on a cot in the corner of the room with no blanket or pillow. At least they feed her three times a day and give her all the water she needs, that's more than she got in Vault D all those months ago. Skye gives Trip a sad smile, ''you're probably the only one at Shield who thinks that''. He gives her a knowing look that spikes her interest, ''I'm not sure about that''.

　

Skye wipes the sweat from her brow and continues pacing. Decides to hell with it all and faces Trip. ''Grant is he, is he okay? Please tell me he's alive''. If he notices the way her hand is curled over her belly he doesn't comment. ''He's alive, injured but alive, that's all we know''. The sigh of relief that comes out her makes Trip smile for some reason. She wants to ask what happened but knows he can't tell her.

　

''Trip, thank you. Aren't you going to get in trouble for this?'' She gestures to herself and he rolls his eyes. ''Please girl I'm Coulson's favorite, besides Ward of course. Don't worry about me''. They talk for a minute about nothing important until Trip stiffens looking at his phone. ''Everything okay?'' The look he gives her has Skye on edge. ''Has Johnson hurt you?'' She shakes her head, ''no''.

　

''Good. That's good, I don't know why he's in here questioning you anyway. Once he found you he should of been on the next plane to Washington''. The heavy door opens once more and fully expecting Johnson Skye freezes up when it is not him that enters. It's Simmons. She forgets how to breathe. Remembers John telling her to do something for him, of course in her undying loyalty she told him anything. Cross them off.

　

It's one of the things she regrets the most. With tears in her eyes as Fitz and Simmons begged her not to, that they were friends and Fitz knew she cared about them. Of course she did, but it was a weakness. And John came first he always had. So she stood there and watched as the pod fell from the plane, not knowing until hours later if they made it out alive. John was so proud of her so thrilled when she told him they'd been taken care of.

　

' _'Your attempt at crossing off Fitz and Simmons failed''._

　

Coulson had said, but Skye wasn't trying to cross them off she was trying to save them. Guess no one will ever see that. Simmons is looking at her now with hate in her eyes, the two women just stare at each other the air in the room thick with tension. ''Jemma what are you doing?'' Trip takes a step to her but she doesn't drop her gaze from Skye. ''Fitz will never be the same, did you know that?'' Skye says nothing.

　

''Because of what you did to him he will never be the same''. ''Simmons I am so''- ''Don't you dare apologize to me you monster''. Skye chews on her lip, unsure of what to say. ''You ruined everything and for what? For a man who went mad in the end? Was it worth it Skye? All of this? We were a team a family and you betrayed us''. ''I know I''- ''Fitz nearly died because of you''. Skye crosses her arms as Simmons wipes a stray tear off her cheek.

　

''You think I wanted any of that to happen? Do you have any idea how hard it was for me?'' ''Oh how hard it was for you? Did you sit by Fitz's bedside every night holding his hand, praying that he would wake up? That being sent to the bottom of the ocean didn't destroy him? Did you watch Ward nearly fall apart for months after he found out you were Hydra? You have caused so much damage and you don't even care do you?''

　

Skye bites back tears of her own, ''I do care. I just wanted to save John's life you don't understand''. It was the wrong thing to say, Jemma lunges for Skye only to be grabbed by Trip and Coulson flies into the room. ''Agent Simmons that's enough! Trip get her out of here''. Skye is pressed against the steel wall, hands protectively over her belly. ''Coulson please, I don't know anything I swear. I haven't been involved with Hydra for months''.

　

''And I'm just supposed to believe you?'' ''They think that I killed Whitehall, I'm the enemy now''. At this Coulson raises an eyebrow, ''you didn't tell them it was Ward. That's why they were also at your apartment''. She nods and he glances at her wrists. ''Coulson I know you hate me and I know you have no reason to believe me but I swear I told you everything that I know about Hydra and Garrett in Vault D.

　

If John had other secrets he didn't tell me, I don't know if Hydra is planning anything else if I did I would tell you''. He glances at the door and sighs before leaning against it. ''Simmons was right you know''. She nods. ''We're putting you in Vault D in the morning until I figure out my next move''. Cold dread enters her, she wraps both arms around herself and starts crying all over again. He doesn't even flinch.

　

''It's too bad Senator Ward decided not to take you into custody''. Coulson mutters before shaking his head and walking out, leaving her alone in the cold room. She paces until she can't anymore, curls into a ball on the cot and weeps. For Ward who is out there somewhere not knowing that she's here. He's going to feel so awful, so guilty. But it wasn't his fault he did everything he could to protect her, there was no way he could of known.

　

Skye wonders what is best, to wait for Ward to come back and get her out of here (she has no doubt that he wil) or try it on her own. The safest option would be number one, the only thing is how long would she have to wait? Days? Can she survive days in Vault D or will she lose her mind again? Skye takes a deep breath, closes her eyes. Yes she ca, because she has something to fight for that she didn't have last time.

　

She rubs soothing circles on her belly, ''don't worry baby I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Neither will Daddy, I promise everything is going to be okay''. All Skye knows is that she's pregnant in enemy territory and Ward is hurt. She should of gotten off the grid the second she found out she was with child. There's no way in hell any of them are getting out of this unscathed.

 


	27. If You Must Leave, Leave As Though Fire Burns Under Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Skye loses John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is strictly a flashback, the rest of the story will continue in the next chapter.

 

''Can you see it kid?'' Skye looks away from the window to John, her patience wearing thin. ''See what John?'' He's smiling at her, the warmest smile she's probably ever seen him in all their years of knowing each other. It worked, the cure. He is no longer dying her goal for a decade has been reached, John is fine he isn't going to leave her. But whatever the hell Raina did to him, he is not the same man she's known.

　

Skye is still broken over Fitz and Simmons, the guilt has wedged it's way into her throat and won't leave. Every time she blinks she sees their faces, begging her not to do this. But what choice did she have? Garrett would of killed them if she didn't do something, will they see that eventually? Besides the pod floats, someone will find them soon. ''The stars''. John breathes, looking around the plane like they are in front of him.

　

Maybe they are. He's been like this for hours and Skye can't take much more, she wants to yell at him to snap out of it, that they are in the middle of a war here and don't have time to daydream. Shield is coming after them, Ward is coming after them. And she's scared. She needs John to tell her that everything is going to be okay that he will get them out of this tight spot like he has every other time before.

　

''No I don't see them, but you can name them for both of us, okay?" Garrett gives her a smile before crossing the distance between them and pulling her into his arms. It takes her by surprise, he's never been one for affection. ''You did it kid, you saved me''. She blooms under his praise, is careful not to let it show. ''Of course John''. He pulls back and takes her face in his hands, ''you've always been there for me Skye''.

　

She gives him a smile of her own, ''that will never change''. He releases her and turns back to Raina who has been silently watching them. ''She's great, isn't Skye great?'' Raina looks at her in the cool way of hers, like she knows some deep dark secret about Skye but won't share. ''She's wonderful Garrett''. John and her talk for a while and Skye turns back to the window, watches the clouds go by.

　

Can still see Ward's face as he finally confronted her on who she was and why exactly she was on the Bus. He looked like she was a stranger, the enemy. And now Skye supposes she is, in his eyes. Skye lays her forehead against the glass, closes her eyes. She's so tired. John didn't warn her about undercover missions taking their toll, how does Ward do this all the time? How does he not lose himself?

　

How is he able to walk around like nothing happened? Skye feels as if she can't stand right on her own two feet, like she's in between two people. The person she's always been, the one John had her become, and the hacker who found her place on a plane with other misfits and lonely people. The girl who broke the rules to save Ward and Fitz, the girl who got her first boyfriend killed because she didn't take John's warning seriously.

　

She feels like she's going to lose her mind, and she hates that she hurt everyone on the Bus. She didn't want this to happen, John said so himself he didn't want any bloodshed. None of this wenr according to plan, Simmons was shot for god sake. She didn't deserve that. But when Skye looks over to John who's laughing at whatever Raina has said, would she do it again? Betray everyone once more just to save Garrett?

　

Of course she would.

　

Skye never had any intention of seeing the team again. She was going to leave Providence with the flashdrive, meet John in Cuba and together they were going to find a cure. But then Ward had to play the hero and screw everything up, Fitz and Simmons were spotted as they stopped for fuel and Skye had no other choice but to get them off the Bus. It wasn't supposed to end like this.

　

''Stop thinking so loud you're bringing me down''. John says as they walk down the ramp, throws an arm across her shoulder. The Cybertek building is bright against the morning sun, Mike Peterson is silently walking behind them and there's something in the way he keeps glancing at Skye that makes her nervous. ''John you know Coulson isn't just going to give up''. ''I know that's what I'm counting on.

　

Cheer up honey we did it! Smile for me''. She forces one and if John doesn't believe it he doesn't let it show. She really wasn't aware how far gone he was until they meet with generals and other government officials. They look at John and Ian Quinn as if they are idiots (the sight of Quinn still makes her want to vomit and punch him in the face) and Garrett doesn't really like that. He finally has a taste for power.

　

Skye puts a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream when he literallty rips a man's insides out and holds them in his hand like they are paper. Quinn looks at her like she's supposed to know what to do and Skye just stands there frozen. ''This is the beginning''. Garrett says turning to smile at her, wipes the blood off his hands. Skye blinks back tears, clears her throat. ''The beginning of what John?'' ''The end''.

　

After a heated conversation with Raina back on the Bus that got her nowehere, Skye finds John in the main room of the Cybertek building. He's on the phone when she reaches his side and he winks at her. ''Oh you know Agent Ward it's not really me you're angry with, is it?'' Skye's eyes are wide, what the hell is Ward doing calling John? She knows Shield is here but what's Grant's play?

　

''It's Skye. Look I know the girl is cute but you've got to tone those emotions down son. She'll never be yours and if you think I'm going to let anyone at Shield hurt her, well it won't end well for you''. Skye takes a deep breath and watches Garrett's face carefully, he shows no signs of distress. ''Oh please by all means Agent Ward, come and get her''. John tosses the phone off the side of the rail and turns to her.

　

''Your boyfriend is on his way over honey''. Skye grimaces, ''not my boyfriend''. He shrugs, ''tell that to him, I saw the way he looked at you on the Bus''. Skye shakes her head, ''he hates me''. John puts both hands on her shoulders, ''but the universe doesn't''. That's when she loses it. ''Wake up! Come back to reality John, what do you need me to do?'' He smirks fondly at her. ''You've already done it''.

　

''I need an order''. His thumb brushes her cheek and once upon a time she would of accepted his touch, now she fights the urge to flinch. ''Just stand here and watch the show''. ''What show? John Coulson is going to kill you! And Ward he isn't going to let either of us walk free''. ''Relax Skye this is all part of the plan''. ''You planned for this? All of this to go wrong?" Garrett glances over to Mike.

　

''Not my plan sweetheart, the cosmos. They want us to be here, in this moment''. Not for the first time Skye wishes Kebo were here.

　

It turns out she isn't able to stay and watch whatever show Garrett had intended her to. One of the super soliders went down and Skye had to hack into the system Shield tried to overrun to fix him. It's then she realizes that Coulson had a trick up his sleeve and she nearly cries out in fear. She has to get to John he has no idea what's coming, that Mike is going to kill him. Skye leaves her position in the hallway and runs back to Garrett.

　

She's too late.

　

The first thing she's aware of is Ward, Coulson and Fury with their guns out. The second is Garrett's voice, hoarse and quiet as he demands of Mike to stop. Grant notices her first but she pays him no mind. ''John?'' She runs over and stops in her tracks. He's lying there smoke all around him, his face nearly unrecognizable full of blood. ''John!'' What else is she supposed to do but throw herself in front of him?

　

It's instinct it's automatic, he's in danger she has to save him. Garrett focuses on her and she feels his hand on her waist. ''Skye''. His voice is low, he coughs loudly and blood trickles out of his mouth. ''John look at me look at me you're going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here I promise''. Gently she places her hands on his face and he smiles. ''You know I never wanted kids''.

　

''John''- ''But you? You've always been the best part of me''. His breathing is beginning to slow and Skye can't, she can't think clearly he's going to be fine he has to be fine he's cheated death a hundred times this isn't any different. ''Don't talk like that John, you're going to be okay''. She puts her hands on his chest to try and get the bleeding under control but it's no use. ''No he's not. Step away from him and put your hands on your head''.

　

Skye turns at the sound of Coulson's voice, doesn't even care that tears are streaming down her face. ''Coulson please, please don't do this don't hurt him please, he's all I have''. There's no sympathy in Phil's face, he just stares at her in disgust like she's a bug he just stepped on with his really expensive shoes. ''Skye move, or you will be moved''. ''Skye''. John's voice this time, weak and low.

　

She faces him and starts sobbing. ''You're going to be fine John''. Not even she believes it. ''You're going to be fine okay? I'm going to get you out of here and we're going to go to that beach house in Hawaii you like so much, remember?'' A ghost of a smile appears on his face. ''The one with the blue front door''. Skye let's out a sad laugh. ''Yeah that's the one. And you'll drink a beer on the beach and watch the sun set''.

　

He's not going to do any of that. He'll never leave this room or walk again. She's just blocking those thoughts out right now. John is beginning to fade, her palm rests over his heart and she can feel it hardly beating anymore. Garrett is looking up at her and whispers, ''I need you do to something for me''. ''Of course anything, name it''. That familiar fire she's always seen in his eyes for the past ten years come to life.

　

''Kill them''. She doesn't even have to ask who he's talking about, and just because Skye nods in agreement. Takes one of his hands in hers, cries and cries and cries. ''Okay, okay John''. ''You were always so good Skye, so good I''- He looks at her one last time, and stops breathing. The pulse under her hand stops. He relaxes his eyes staring into her but seeing nothing. And he never will again.

　

''John?'' She shakes him. ''John? John! John don't, please don't please don't go. Don't leave me I can't live without you, please don't. Come back come back come back don't go where I can't follow''. He says nothing. Skye feels this overwhelming pressure on her chest and she just buries her face in his neck and weeps. Telling him how much she loves him how sorry she is she wasn't able to save him, that he deserved to live and she should be the one to die.

　

Skye isn't sure how long she lays there, forgets the rest of the world and is lost in her grief. It isn't until hands are on her back that she starts screaming. The hands lift her away from John and she fights the hold with everything she has, begging to not take her away from him. That he needs her and she needs him and nothing makes sense how can she be in a world without him? What is she supposed to do?

　

A warm voice fills her ears, it's tight and controlled. ''It's over Skye it's over, he's gone''. He can't be. John is everything to her her entire life he can't just be gone. Just like that. He wasn't supposed to die. She should take his place, be there dead and gone on that floor, she deserves it. He fought for decades to live, and to meet his death like this? It isn't right. Can they take her instead? Trade her life for his?

　

Ward's face swims into view, his arms are wrapped around her like a steel cage there's no point in fighting back. Not that she wants to, what's the use? His words blur together she couldn't care less what he's saying all she sees is John below her breathing his last breath his heart beat fading under her hand. There's blood all over her. Long cold starting to dry in the cracks in her hands.

　

Skye stops thrashing and just stands there numb in Ward's arms, her gaze going to back to John's body. Still there. She should go to him he needs her. ''He's dead Skye''. Ward tells her, her hands firmly grasped in his. Skye slowly starts to feel nothing. Not grief not sadness, just nothing. Like it's all being drained out of her bit by bit, flowing out of her like water. She isn't sure how long they stand there.

　

Coulson walks up to them along with May, no one has any time to react (save for Ward but he doesn't move Skye out of the way) as the Calvary swings back her arm and punches Skye in the face. She doesn't feel the blow, nor the blood pooling in her mouth. Coulson then puts her in hand cuffs and tells her she has the rest of her life to wrestle with the question, who is she without John? She doesn't have an answer for him.

　

A few hours later when they put her in Vault D she breaks down. Falls to her knees and sobs. Who is she who is she who is she who is she without John without her father? He's dead he's dead and is never coming back. What does she do how does she live? All she hears is silence.

　

 


	28. If You're Scared I'm On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward returns to the Playground only to find it is not the same as when he left it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed this one.

 

''You sure you're okay?" Ward looks over to Bobbi who's wearing concern all over her face. ''I'm fine''. He growls in response, pressing his Shield ID into the keypad so they can enter the Playground. Their mission was compromised two days in but everything went well. Ward neutralized the threat while Bobbi watched his back. The only problem they ran into was leaving the building the weapon was in.

　

They were out numbered by Hydra agents, Bobbi took a shot to the shoulder and Ward took one in the leg, another in his arm and one grazed his ribs. ''Simmons needs to check you over''. ''I said I'm fine''. Ward easily slides out of the way when Bobbi tries to place her hand on his shoulder to stop him. ''You were shot three times''. ''Which I patched up on the plane''. Normally Coulson is there to greet them when they come back for a mission.

　

The Playground is strangely quiet. As they walk Grant pulls out his phone and sends a message to a few of the mercenaries he has watching over Skye, asking for an update. He slips the phone back into his pocket and passes the lab. ''Don't make me tell Fitz you were injured''. Ward grinds his teeth, knowing she won't let this go and walks into the lab to find Fitz pacing, Mack watching him closely.

　

Fitz is mumbling to himself, his hands weaving in and out of his hair. ''Everything okay Fitz?'' The other man doesn't answer, doesn't even notice Ward until he's standing in front of him. ''Ward?'' ''Are you alright? You're nervous''. Fitz starts mumbling again taking deep measured breaths like Grant taught him. Mack is about to tell Ward what's happening when there's a commotion outside the lab.

　

Trip drags in a very angry Jemma Simmons, she's crying her hands are shaking. Thinking there's some kind of threat Ward goes to her, putting himself between her and Trip, all the while keeping one eye on Fitz. At the sight of Ward Simmons cries even more, ''oh Ward''. She says before wrapping her arms around him. Grant returns the hug, holding her close as she sobs into his shirt.

　

''What's going on?'' He demands, glaring at Trip. ''First thing, Simmons Ward was shot. Can you make sure he's okay? He patched himself up on the plane but I want to make sure''. That sobers Simmons right up, she wipes her face and removes herself from Grant's arms. ''I'm fine''. She isn't buying it, demands he sit down so she can check him over. He obliges because he'll never hear the end of it if he doesn't.

　

Simmons is so focused on her task that whatever had her so upset earlier has been put on the back burner. May walks in, her blank expression giving nothing away and meets Ward's eye. He nods, yes everything went according to plan. She breezes out of the lab quick as she came, Simmons sighs as she checks the stitches on Ward's skin. ''I really wish you wouldn't patch yourself up like this''.

　

''Yeah I'll just bleed out next time''. Bobbi bites her lip to keep from laughing, even Simmons hides a smirk. ''I meant you need to take better care of yourself Agent Ward''. He puts his shirt back on as she hands him a few pain pills. ''I'll do my best''. He swallows the pills and looks over to Trip. ''Anyone want to tell me what's going on?" Ward checks his phone, annoyed when there's been no response from his previous message.

　

He sends one to Skye and Kebo, worry starting to whisper in the back of his mind. ''Ask Trip''. Simmons says, the lighter tone she had a minute ago long gone. Ward looks over to the other Specialist who's shaking his head. ''Jemma you know''- ''She had me shot Antoine!'' At this Ward goes to her side and checks her over, ''Simmons you were shot?'' What the hell happened in the past two days he's been gone?

　

Simmons exhales loudly before placing her hand over his that's resting on her shoulder. ''I'm talking about Skye''. Ward is very careful to keep himself in check. ''Why are we talking about Skye?'' He makes his voice hard and bitter, he's still supposed to hate her. ''Oh you don't know. She's here. That task force Coulson sent out and found her, she's in the holding room with Johnson now''. Mack says.

　

No one is even able to tell that Ward has lost it. There's no surprise or shock on his face but inside, inside he is on fire. Worry is seeping out from every pore, he's furious if anyone put a hand on her- he takes a slow breath through his nose and becomes Agent Ward again. Not Skye's concerned boyfriend but the agent everyone knows. Just for a minute. ''How long has she been here are you alright?''

　

Simmons nods and looks over to Fitz who has stopped moving to watch them. ''She's been here for two days''. Trip answers as Ward removes his hand from Simmons and begins walking away. ''Where are you going?'' Bobbi calls after him but he does not respond. That fire is back as he pulls the lab doors open so hard they crash against the wall, nearly shattering the glass. Right now the only thing he's worried about is Skye and their baby.

　

Coulson, May and Hunter are standing by the holding room door a small tablet between them so they can see what's going on in the room. ''Agent Ward are you alright? We heard you were hurt''. Coulson says and it takes every ounce of self control he has not to punch his boss in the face. ''She's been in there for two days?'' Ward asks not breaking his stride as he heads for the door, swinging it open.

　

Skye greets him by being pressed against the wall farthest away from the door, her posture defensive, hands curling protectively around her stomach. She looks exhausted, not near the condition he wishes for the mother of his child to be. He takes a deep breath to calm himself as she stares at him, her eyes nervous. He can tell she isn't sure what the play is here, is she supposed to be afraid of him? Is he still the Agent Ward who hates her?

　

He has two options here. Act like Agent Ward and sneak her out of here carefully in a way no one would know until it's too late (he's confident Trip and Bobbi would help, perhaps even Hunter as well.) Or do what he really wants to do and pull her into his arms, take her away from this room guns blazing. Clearing a path full of Shield agents he knows will be in his way, and putting Skye in danger at the same time.

　

The choice is obvious. So he swallows down his rage and in a second gesturing for her to sit at the table. Skye is pale, she's barefoot and shivering. Only wearing a small tank top and sweat pants, this room is freezing. Automatically he slides off his jacket and spreads it across her shoulders, not caring what anyone thinks as they watch this exchange. Skye nearly tells him thank you but she stops herself.

　

''Are you alright?'' At least she's not in hand cuffs. ''Don't act like you care Ward''. ''I do''. She flashes him a false smile, ''no you don't. You're just being nice to me to get what you want.

　

I don't have any information on Hydra, I'm not in it anymore. I already told Coulson that so if he sent you to press me, get out. I have nothing for you''. He takes her hand that's resting on the table, sees the way she relaxes instantly. Coulson will think Ward is playing on her feelings for him, it's a smart move. ''I don't believe you''. Ward gives her a look that promises he will get her out of here in one piece, to trust him.

　

Skye's nod is subtle, it will have gone unseen. She just needs to give him time, he's not going to let anything happen to her. ''You know Ward I could care less if you don't believe me, but I am telling the truth not that it matters to you or Coulson. You're going to lock me up anyway''. Her tone is bitter, tears swimming in her eyes. Grant has to remind himself that this is all a show, fights the urge to hold her.

　

''Crying will get you nowhere. Just tell me Skye, whatever you know. I promise I'll do whatever I can to help you in return''. She leans into him, ''who's lying now?'' She gets up and stands in her original position against the wall, arms crossed glaring at him. Grant crosses the room in an instant, hovering over her. To anyone else it would look as if he's trying to intimidate her, but this is the only safe form of comfort he can provide right now.

　

In true Skye fashion her glare grows even more intense, she pokes at his chest lightly shoving him away. ''Did you think that was going to scare me super spy? With your dumb muscles, nice try''. Her smile this time is affectionate and if they were alone she'd tease him for this. Her big dumb boyfriend acting as if he had all the power in the room when they both now it's Skye who really runs things.

　

She has her body angled towards him though and Ward quickly takes advantage of that, pulls her into his arms hiding her from view. And for a moment just a moment he feels her melt against him. But now is not the time. His voice is not a whisper when his mouth is at her ear, telling her to spill on whatever information she has. His back is to the camera so one sees him slip an ICER into the back of Skye's sweat pants. Just in case.

　

Skye is searching his face frowning at the bruises there, silently asking if he's alright and he nods. He feels her hands twitch and knows that she wants to comfort him somehow. But right now they need to be careful, they are being watched. ''Trip said that you were hurt''. The smile Ward gives her is unkind, like he's still holding onto all those lies. ''Don't start acting like you care Skye''. He runs a hand across her belly, assuring himself.

　

Skye tears free from his hold, ''I do care Ward''. ''You have a funny way of showing it''. They glare at each other for five seconds until the door opens. It's Johnson and Ward grits his teeth. ''Director Coulson is requesting you Agent Ward''. ''I'm not done here''. ''He's persistent''. Grant turns to the other man, ''what are you his lacky now? I said I'm not done, shut the door on your way out''. Johnson doesn't move.

　

Ward only half turns, shifting so he's in between Skye and Johnson, who doesn't even notice the movement. ''Suit yourself''. Coulson himself sweeps into the room along with May, Mack, Hunter and twelve other Shield agents. Along with a small cluster of guards their guns at their sides, all eyes on Skye. Grant already knows what's about to happen. Skye is silent behind him, ready for anything.

　

''Skye we're transporting you to a maximum security prison''. Coulson says and Skye watches as one of the guards pulls out a black familiar bag and she takes a step back. Her focus on Ward how he seems so calm and collected, he's anything but. Skye feels the cool weight of the ICER against her skin, it offers comfort now, assurance. If she has to fight her way out of here so be it, if the only way to protect her child is shooting Couslon then that's how it will go.

　

''Without a trail''. She says, crossing her arms. Phil laughs but there is no humor behind it. ''You think you deserve a trial?" Skye watches the muscles in Ward's back flex, he's going to get himself killed trying to protect her. She wants to tell him she's not a paper doll, the second he walked in here she could tell he was going to lose his cool. This might just be the straw that breaks the camel's back and they can't afford it.

　

So what does she do? Can Grant really take on all of these people by himself while keeping her out of the line of fire? The odds don't look good, especially with the Calvary around. ''Agent Ward step aside''. Phil orders just as Trip steps into the room. Grant doesn't move and Skye's stomach sinks. He's going to expose himself, break his cover to keep her safe. She knew he wanted to leave Shield, but not like this.

　

She didn't want the team to find out his ties to her, Skye wanted him to leave Shield on a positive note, not with bad blood. They are going to hate him. ''I can't do that sir''. Ward says his tone hard, not to be taken lightly. Skye watches as Coulson and May give him a confused look. ''I'm sorry?'' Ward's arms hang lose at his sides, Skye can tell every single person in this tiny room is being assessed, watched, sized up by him.

　

''You want her? You're going to have to go through me''. The threat hangs heavy in the air and Skye can tell they all straighten up, shock is on Coulson's face. ''Agent Ward''- ''Me too''. Trip says, coming to stand at Ward's side shocking both him and Skye. Slowly Skye removes the ICER from the waistband of her sweats, May notices it first and turns to Johnson. ''Did you not search her when you brought her in?''

　

Now all of the attention is on Skye, Ward shifts so he is directly in front of her. ''Ward what the hell is this? What are you doing?'' Before he can answer Trip speaks up, ''this is wrong sir. All of it. Skye doesn't deserve this''. Phil gapes, ''so Simmons deserved to be shot? Fitz deserved to be dropped at the bottom of the ocean? Think of all the agents who have died because of her and John Garrett, she deserves this Trip, Ward you know I'm right''.

　

Bobbi brings up Ward's other side, a wall between Skye and the rest of Shield. ''Agent Morse''- ''Coulson Trip and Ward are right. You want Skye? Come and get her''. Skye nearly cries, damn hormones. No one moves the atmosphere is so tense and thick Skye takes a step to Ward and puts a hand on his back. ''Bobbi''. He says his voice very quiet. ''Get Skye out of here''. ''Ward''- ''You want to help? Get her out of here, now''.

　

Bobbi nods, taking Skye's arm and slowly walking to the door. Johnson tries to stop her but the second he starts moving Ward is on him, breaks his nose and slams his face into the metal table. ''Man I wanted to be the one to do that''. Trip comments, the room is quiet once more. Grant meets Skye's eye and nods, telling her to go to trust him. Everything happens quickly after that. The guards make a grab for Skye but are met with the sting of Bobbi's batons.

　

May tries next and Ward slams her into one of the steel walls, Trip blocks one of Johnson's men from heading for Skye and after that Bobbi pulls her out of the room. ''I'm so going to win the bet''. She comments as Skye raises her ICER and fires at a Shield agent who pointed a gun at her. ''What bet?'' Bobbi ducks behind a wall and Skye follows. ''Oh that Ward is completely in love with you''. Skye tries to play it off, ''no he's not''.

　

'''Please, special Agent Grant Ward would not stand up against Shield for just anyone''. ''He hates me, I guess he just thinks defending me is the right thing to do''. Bobbi's kindness has always surprised Skye, and this time is no different when the other woman flashes her a smile. ''It is. You ready to kick some ass and get out of here?'' Skye lifts the ICER and nods, ''hell yeah''. Ward really shouldn't worry so much, Skye is not a defenseless puppy.

　

After about twenty minutes Skye and Bobbi get seperated. She doesn't know exactly how just that all of a sudden Bobbi is no longer next to her. She can hear a few fights breaking out in the hallway beside her, Skye shifts on her feet. Every instinct inside telling her to run, so she does. She remembers where the exit is from her last trip here, she hacks into the system easily and the heavy doors slide open.

　

The cool air greeting her, she groans remembering exactly how she escaped last time. The Playground is surrounded by vast trees stretching on for miles. Last time she left in broad day light, got lucky and found the way easily to the road. But now the sun is starting to set and the last thing she needs is to be stuck out in the middle of the woods at night. Does she wait for Ward and Bobbi? Or brave it by herself?

　

Her answer comes in a shot going off, barely missing her shoulder the bullet hitting the wall beside her. It's Johnson and one of his men headed right towards her. Skye takes off without a second thought, what other option did she have?

 


	29. If We Go Down Then We Go Down Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ward will do whatever he has to to keep Skye safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets interesting.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''Don't worry baby, mommy will keep you safe''. Skye whispers as she takes a breather behind a nearby tree, hand over her belly. She's breathing hard sweat is sliding down her back, her neck her legs are burning. Skye has no idea how long she's been running for, just that the feet that were chasing her all this time have stopped. If Grant were here right now he'd scold her for stopping, she has to keep moving.

　

''If you have your father's dramatic attitude we are having a serious conversation little lady''. Skye mutters to her stomach as she takes off into a run again. She needs to make it to the road again, to safety. Ward will find her later. She has to stop two more times long after the sun has set, once because she lost her way and the other because she felt this sharp pain in her lower back. A spasm that knocked the wind out of her.

　

She pushes on because there is nothing else she can do, the night has started to close in around her. The snapping of a tree branch is what does it, makes her pause for just a second to hear where it's coming from. There's a low whistle to the left, a crunch of leaves. ''Jesus you're terrible at this, didn't Ward train you for like six months?'' Skye breathes a sigh of relief at the figure that steps out of the trees.

　

''Popeye how did you get here?'' He shrugs as she runs up to hug him, ''Hydra can be very stupid at times. Besides I've never lied to them before, never given anyone any trouble all these years. I told them I was scouting you out and they believed it. Let me go to continue my mission, morons the lot of them''. Skye wipes the sweat from her brow, ''but how did you find me? How did you know where to go?''

　

He cocks his head to the side to listen before responding. ''Ward sent me the Playground's location a few hours ago, he needed a backup plan in case something went wrong. There's a car waiting not too far from here''. Skye nearly bursts into tears, everything is going to be okay. ''How's Ward junior doing in there? You two alright? Where's Grant?'' ''We're fine, and last time I saw him he was fighting with May''.

　

''What? You'll have to tell me the whole story in the car, let's go''. They take off running again, a few minutes later Kebo curses when the sounds of boots crunching against leaves starts behind them. A shot goes off near Kebo's head and he cries out in surprise. ''Stop shooting at me!'' He yells and Skye would roll her eyes if they weren't running for their lives. They are nearly there she can nearly make out the road when it all goes to hell.

　

She can hear the heavy boots getting closer, can hear panting as they all run and close in around her and Kebo. What she didn't count on was how close Johnson and his men were. One second she's following the sight of Kebo's leather jacket and the next there's this weight crashing into her back bringing her down to the hard ground. Skye is tackled her face pressed into the dirt, she can tell that Kebo has also met the same fate.

　

''Get the hell off me you apes!'' Skye turns her face to find Kebo meeting her eyes, asking if she's alright. Johnson has her pinned to the ground, it took two of his men to capture Kebo. ''Did you really think it would be that easy honey?'' Skye's response? Damage his already broken nose. Her forehead meets his flesh and he howls out in pain fresh blood spilling from it. ''You bitch''. His arm swings back as if to hit her but he doesn't get the chance.

　

Trip is there suddenly throwing Johnson off of her, Bobbi takes care of the two men holding Kebo. ''You good?'' He asks Skye and she nods, hand on her belly. All of this running can't be good for the baby. Is it dangerous? Skye has no idea, wishes she would of researched pregnancy like she caught Ward doing the night they found out. Ordering every possible baby book imaginable online, the man was already picking out outfits and strollers. It was adorable.

　

''Ward is he okay?'' Trip produces a water bottle from somewhere on his person and hands it to her. ''I lost him, last I saw he and May were kicking each other's asses looked like Ward was winning though''. ''And Coulson?'' Her answer is met with the man himself storming through the trees, gun in hand. Much to everyone's surprise May is right behind him. Worry starts to eat at Skye's mind, what does that mean for Grant?

　

May is bruised and bloody, she's also limping and her right eye is nearly swollen shut. ''Agent Morse, Agent Trip I am going to give you one second to make the right choice here. Step away from Skye''. ''And if we don't? You going to arrest us sir?'' Trip asks, stepping in front of Skye. ''You going to throw us in a cell without a trial too? Or do you reserve that punishment for Skye only?''

　

''Watch your tone''. May growls, surveying the area. For Ward? Coulson is breathing hard as he lowers his gun. Skye suddenly stumbles back that pain hitting her again, Kebo casts her a worried look and she waves him off. Just breathe through it. It goes away after a few seconds, she bites her lip to hold back the painful cries she wants to make. Looking around it seems they are all at a stand still.

　

Johnson and Shield are on one side, Skye, Kebo, Trip and Bobbi on the other. Who is going to break first? Grant is the one who breaks the stand off, comes right out from behind Skye like he'd been there the whole time, gun raised. He ran here but the man isn't even out of breath, he doesn't even look like he's been in a fight. There are no bruises along his face no blood and if he's injured anywhere else he's doing a hell of a job hiding it.

　

''I'm going to give you one chance to walk away Coulson''. Ward says, moving so he is completely hiding both Skye and Kebo from view. Phil can't cover up the shocked expression on his face, the confusion. Wondering what in the hell has gotten into his Specialist, the best agent Shield has ever seen since Natasha Romanoff. ''What the hell are you doing Ward? You know the rules you know how this works, Skye is a criminal''.

　

''By who's standards? Yours? Who gave you the right to act as a judge?'' ''Fury when he made me Director of Shield''. ''Maybe he shouldn't of''. Ward has never spoken out of term like this, it takes everyone by surprise. ''Skye was never loyal to Hydra and deep down you know that don't you? Garrett manipulated her, this isn't all her fault. Did she make mistakes? Yes and I'm not justifying any of it.

　

But Coulson what Skye did goes beyond Hydra. John Garrett was her only father figure and we killed him''. Coulson's jaw drops and May it seems also has a hard time keeping her expression cool and blank. ''You've been compromised''. Phil mutters through his teeth. ''I'm sorry what are we waiting for? Sure Agent Ward is good but he's not that good. He can't take out all of us at once''. Jonhson says and Kebo chuckles, ''want to bet?''

　

Skye creeps a little closer and presses her hand to Ward's back, running it down his spine. ''So what now Ward? You're going to betray us, your family for her?'' Grant just shrugs like he isn't about to destroy the life he's known for decades. ''If I have to''. Skye grips his shirt hard in her hands, she never wanted this. She never wanted him to have to choose. ''And you're okay with the Shield agents her and Garrett killed?

　

That she betrayed all of us, that she dropped Fitz and Simmons into the ocean, that she knew Garrett was going to shoot Jemma and Skye did nothing to stop him? Why are you doing this Ward? It can't just be because you feel sorry for her, or that you think she deserves better''. Skye can't hear the rest because suddenly that pain is back, and it isn't in the same spot. It's lower, this deep stabbing pain that has her clenching her jaw.

　

It isn't until she feels something warm and wet running down her thigh that she really starts to panic. Her hand grips Ward's shirt hard as she freezes, what's happening? Is it the baby? ''Grant''. Skye watches as the blood reaches her feet she can't breathe. Her eyes are cloudy with sweat and salt water but at the sound of her voice and obvious distress, Ward immediately spins around to face her.

　

''I think there's something wrong''. Is that her voice? It sounds so calm, light like she's just told him the grass was green. He glances her over, Kebo coming up beside her hand on her arm. ''Is that blood? Are you hurt?'' Ward sees exactly where the blood is coming from and Skye sees him go rigid, his face drains of all color. ''No''. He whispers so quietly she hardly catches it, like he afraid to speak too loud in fear of whatever he's thinking may come true.

　

While he takes Skye in his arms Kebo stands in front of them, on guard duty. Skye clutches Ward's wrists as he takes her face in his hands, his silent question and her nod of confirmation. ''Grant I don't know what to do''. The pain is back and she grabs his arm, squeezes. Before anyone can react or ask what's going on Ward is carefully swinging her into his arms. Coulson and May call him back as he begins walking away but he pays them no mind.

　

Okay. Skye fights the tears that are threatening to spill over, closes her eyes as Ward takes off in a run. Buries her face in his neck and tries to tune out the thought that's trying to take form. No everything is fine her baby is fine nothing bad is happening. She's fine their baby is going to be fine Skye is not going to lose her, she can't they just found out she was pregnant. Denial. Skye can't she refuses to accept the thought of losing her baby.

　

Ward is telling her that it's all going to be okay that he has no choice but to take her to the medical wing inside the Playground, there are no hospitals or doctors around. That she shouldn't worry that he isn't going to let anything happen to her or their child. She tries to believe him because the last thing anyone needs is Ward freaking out as well. She has to be in shock, that's why she's not reacting right?

　

Skye keeps her eyes closed as Ward storms into the Playground, continues running until he's reached the medical wing. It's then he starts yelling for help, that Skye is in pain. She only opens her eyes when Ward begins lowering her onto a cot. Her hands wrap around his shirt and he shushes her, ''Skye it's okay. It's okay they're going to help you I'm not going anywhere''. She can tell by his blank mask he's compartmentalizing again.

　

A woman comes over in a white lab coat, her hand is warm as she touches Skye's shoulder. Ward explains what's going on in a detached cold tone, standing beside Skye with his arms crossed. At his seemingly calm and collected attitude Skye breaks. While she understands why he's being like this, how? How can he act this way? They could literally be losing their child and he's shoving down all his emotions?

　

Skye grabs the woman's hand and starts crying. ''I'm pregnant you have to help my baby please please make sure she's okay, I can't lose her please just make sure she's okay''. Fingers wipe away the tears on her cheeks, Ward's hands are shaking. It takes fifteen minutes for Skye to know if her baby is fine. All the while Grant holds her hands, his ice temper earlier seems to finally have cracked.

　

He's crying and Skye is criyng she can't even hear the words the doctor is telling them after she ran some tests. Skye recites the Lord's prayer the nuns taught her over and over in her head, begging whoever is out there that her baby is alright. ''Everything is just fine Skye. You are nearly six weeks along and your baby is perfectly healthy''. ''What about the pain and bleeding?'' Ward asks.

　

''It's not uncommon for women to bleed during pregnacy. As for the pain I can say it's from stress, from all the running. I'd like you to rest here for a few days just so we can keep an eye on everything''. She tells Skye who can't really believe it. ''She's really okay? You're not lying?'' The doctor gives her a smile, ''I promise you as of right now, your baby is perfect''. ''She's still in there?'' Skye places her hand over Ward's that's resting on her stomach.

　

The woman let's out a small chuckle, at Ward's glare she sobers up. ''Your baby is still there yes Skye. He or she is alright''. It's as if a dam breaks. Skye turns into Ward's neck and just sobs. His free hand comes to cup the back of her neck as he cries softly into her hair. He stops before she does. Whispering in her ear that she's okay that their baby is okay, he's not going to let anyone hurt them. They're all going to get out of this in one piece.

　

When she's calm again and accepted that her child is safe and warm inside, Skye sits up slightly, her and Ward's hands back on her belly. ''Do not ever do that again missy. You nearly gave mommy a heart attack''. Grant leans over her, his face pressing against the skin of her stomach. ''You're a fighter just like your mommy aren't you little one? Do me a favor and not scare us like that ever again yeah?''

　

Skye runs her hands through his hair as he continues the one sided conversation. Unaware that they have an audience in the doorway behind them. She's too busy smiling at the things Ward is saying, thanking whatever god is out there that all three of them are safe. Grant of course is fully aware of Coulson and the rest of the team standing in the door, listening. But he couldn't care less.

　

''She's pregnant''. May says, watching Skye and Ward in the small hospital bed. Coulson scowls his arms crossed, all the pieces finally coming together.

　

''And Ward is the father''.

　

It all makes sense now.

 


	30. All You Ever Do Is Make Me Cry

Okay so I have a question for you all.

 

Would anyone be interested in diving back into the Avengers AU story line? I have a fic in mind that I really want to post but I'm not sure about it.

 

The Avengers fics started out as fun for me, with Skye Nat & Ward taking down Hydra. But the sequel to that first story, well I'm not exactly happy with it. Finishing it was a real beast & took a lot out of me.

 

That being said did anyone really enjoy reading it? Would you want to read a part 3 to that universe eventually drifting into the Captain America Civil War plot line?

 

I'd love to hear anyone's honest opinion.


	31. I've Got A Lover & I'm Unforgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shield isn't going to let their hatred of Skye go and Ward has to finally make a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to warn you guys, this story is drawing to a close.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

From this position Ward can see everything in the small room. The two machines that are quietly humming against the wall, the IV drip slowly draining as it's connected to Skye's arm. It's to help with the pain, completely safe for the baby. There are no windows in here, just the bed the machines, a clock on the wall and the door that has remained closed for three hours. It's a private room in the medical wing of the Playground, ice cold and isolated.

　

Skye is curled up on the small bed, her hand in his. After they found out the baby was alright Ward made sure Skye had fresh clothes, a hot shower and food. There's color back in her cheeks, she's sleeping peacefully his jacket still wrapped around her. ''You can sleep too if you want''. Kebo calls from the chair across the room, it's dark, a low lamp the only thing lighting the room.

　

Kebo hasn't moved from his position either, halfway between the door and Skye's bed, a gun resting in his lap. Anyone tries to come in they'd have to first get by Kebo then Ward, and let's face it no one is going to get past Ward. ''I'm fine''. ''When was the last time you slept?'' Two days ago, right before his mission. He doesn't tell Kebo that instead he remains quiet his gaze on Skye.

　

He was so terrified earlier when he found her in the woods and thought something was wrong with their child. Never in his life had he ever been more afraid, cursing the gods and whoever else was out there for even entertaining the idea of his child being hurt. If they lost him or her, Grant swallows the lump in his throat. It won't do anyone any good if he thinks like that. Everything is alright. Skye is fine so is their baby it's all going to be okay.

　

He already has a plan on how to get out of here. Once Skye is cleared and ready Ward will leave, never to return. Shield is not his life anymore. Ward never thought he'd leave Shield, swore he was going to be in the organization until it killed him. When it fell he vowed to stand at Coulson's side, he'd never abandon Shield not ever. But then he still hated Skye and didn't count on becoming a father.

　

Now he no longer wants a life of bullets and blood. Now he'd like nothing more than a small house with Skye, a dog, the entire domestic lifestyle. He wants to settle down away from all of this, raise a family. Give Skye and their children a life he never had full of loving parents who will do everything humanly possible to protect them. ''You think Shield knows?'' Kebo asks, shattering Ward's thoughts.

　

''Yeah they know''. Coulson and the team caught up to Ward when he and Skye found out their baby was safe. They heard everything, they know Skye is carrying Ward's child. ''What do you think Coulson is going to do now? He's obviously not going to kill her, he could try to lock her up again''. Grant isn't going to let that happen. ''Coulson can try all he wants but that's not going to happen. He's not touching Skye''.

　

''And if he does? Are you fully prepared to kill him if he tries? If anyone from your team tries to hurt her, like Fitz or Simmons, you sure you're ready for that?'' Grant knows Kebo has good intensions, he just wants to help his friend. But Grant has already run through every scenario in his head at all the ways this situation could go. He has prepared himself for every outcome, every angle this could all turn bad.

　

''Yes''. Kebo doesn't believe him but keeps his mouth shut.

　

Ward looks over to Skye and brushes the hair away from her face, she shifts her eyes fluttering open, find his and then close once more. Her breathing even, hand still clutched tightly between his. He's going to get her out of here, there is no other option. An hour later the door opens and Ward braces himself, he hears Kebo straighten in the chair, the gun being aimed. It's Coulson, hands hanging free at his side.

　

''Wouldn't take one more step if I were you''. Kebo says, and Coulson freezes when he sees the gun. Grant hasn't moved, watching Phil with expert eyes. The Director's body language reads he means no harm, no tense muscles or stiffness. Ward still doesn't relax. ''I just want to talk Ward''. ''So talk''. Phil looks over to Kebo, ''put your gun down''. ''Not a chance''. ''You do realize you're threatening the Director of Shield? I could throw you in jail''.

　

Kebo bites back laughter. ''Do you think you're intimidating? See Ward is intimidating, you not so much. Unless Grant tells me to put down this weapon, it's not going anywhere''. Coulson looks over to Ward like he's about to tell Kebo just that, but he doesn't. Where Skye is concerned he doesn't trust anything Shield related. Coulson sighs before looking over to the woman on the bed, scowl on his face.

　

''She's pregnant''. ''Yes''. ''And your the father''. ''Yes''. ''So that's why you're doing this''. Kebo gives Ward a confused look. ''You're helping Skye because she's carrying your child. Look I understand Ward, Skye has always been a weak spot for you. But this doesn't mean you owe her anything. It was unplanned I'm assuming, a one time thing? I can work with that. I'm here to offer you a deal.

　

We keep Skye here until the baby is born, then we transfer her to a secure facility and you raise the baby here. We'll help you''. This pisses Ward off more than anything. ''What?'' Coulson shrugs, ''it's a good plan Ward. You won't have to do it alone we're all here for you''. At this Ward stands and keeps his expression cool, even though he wants nothing more than to stride across this room and punch Coulson in the mouth.

　

''Wait I'm sorry you think Ward is just protecting Skye because he knocked her up? That there's no possible way he could care about her?'' Phil looks at Kebo with a raised eyebrow, ''care about her? She's a criminal Ward knows better than that''. ''God you sound exactly like his father''. Grant clenches his fist, Kebo has a point. Phil is trying to make decisions for him just like his mother and father did, that's part of the reason he's so angry at Coulson.

　

''Ward I'm trying to help you here. If you agree to this plan you can still be an agent, and we'll all turn a blind eye to this''. ''A blind eye meaning no one will talk about how you seperated a child from it's mother''. Kebo comments, everyone knowing that's exactly what Coulson meant. ''And if I don't?'' Ward asks, already knowing the answer. Phil looks somber, his shoulders sag. ''I'll have no choice but to arrest you.

　

Ship Skye off, put your baby in foster care after it's born. Grant this is the only option I can give you''. Rage enters him so fast it nearly knocks the breath from him, this red haze clouds his vision and Grant takes deep breaths to calm himself. ''If you think I'm letting you touch Skye or my baby you''- ''You don't have a choice Ward''. The look he sends Phil has the other man backing down slightly.

　

''Yes I do. And you're not going to like what's about to happen if you don't leave this room''. ''You're making a mistake Ward''. ''No Coulson, you are''. ''It doesn't have to end like this''. ''Yes it does. You want to take everything from me, do you really expect me to just stand by and watch?'' Phil throws his hands in the air, ''I expect you to act like a Shield agent! This isn't you Ward, you know that''.

　

''All I know is that I'm not going to let you anywhere near Skye, I gave you a warning earlier. If you don't leave this room right now, well May isn't going to be too happy with me when she sees you next''. ''Is that a threat?'' ''Thought it was pretty obvious''. Kebo chimes in. After a few tense moments Coulson leaves the room and Kebo sinks back in his seat, letting out a sigh. ''We're so screwed robot''. ''Everything is going to be fine''.

　

Kebo gives his friend a look, ''security is going to be tight''. ''I know''. ''That car is still waiting on the side of the road''. Ward says nothing, just sits back down and looks back to Skye. Who's been awake for a few minutes, he could tell by the change in her breathing. But she keeps her eyes closed, Ward squeezes her fingers. ''Are you in any pain?'' She shakes her head, taking his jacket he put on her earlier and pulling it tighter against her frame.

　

She insisted continuing to wear it after her shower. ''Are you cold? Do you need anything?'' Skye opens her eyes and there's this small amount of relief in him when she gives him a small smile. ''Come here''. Her voice is hoarse as she opens her arms. ''Skye''- ''I'm not dead robot. And I'm cold''. Never one to deny her anything he takes off his shoes and crawls into bed with her, crushes himself to the very end of the bed so she has as much room as possible.

　

Puts his arms around her lightly, Skye sighs and rests her head on his chest. ''I trust you''. She whispers, her fingers gliding over the skin of his neck. ''I'm going to keep you safe Skye''. ''You always do''. She takes his wrist and guides his hand onto her belly, covering it with her own. He's going to keep his family safe, even if it kills him. There's no way in hell Coulson is getting what he wants. ''I love you''. Skye whispers, her eyes closed again.

　

Ward smiles and kisses her hair, ''I love you too''. ''What am I chopped liver?'' Kebo asks, shattering the moment but it does make Skye chuckle. ''Of course we love you too Popeye. Don't we baby?'' She asks, looking down at her stomach. ''Don't we love your Uncle Kebo?'' The other man bursts into tears so quickly it takes both Skye and Ward by surprise. ''Don't look at me, the emotions will pass in a moment''.

　

Ward rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath. Kebo wipes his nose, ''oh come off it robot don't act like you didn't cry your eyes out when you found out she was pregnant''. Skye's hand cups Ward's cheek, ''who would of thought the Tin Man had actual emotions?'' Her and Kebo laugh while Grant kisses her forehead. ''Only for you Skye''. She wants to respond but Ward recognizes the look on her face.

　

He leans down to grab a trash can, holds her hair until she's done. Her face is pale, sweat has started to form on the back of her neck. He moves to page a nurse when Skye stops him, ''it's just morning sickness babe''. ''We need to tell them you're awake, they want to check on the baby''. Twenty minutes later Skye is dozing off on his chest again, a small smile on her lips. Their baby is perfectly fine, nothig to worry about.

　

''You worry too much''. Skye says sleepily causing Ward to roll his eyes once more. ''Someone has to, since you and Kebo don't''. Kebo just shakes his head as he begins loading and unloading his gun simply for something to do. Which is stupid but he doesn't stop when Ward tells him to. ''You know Coulson is going to come back boss''. ''I know''. ''He might bring the Calvary with him''. ''I can handle May''.

　

''You ever going to tell me in detail what happened when you two fought? You clearly won''. ''Not now Kebo''. He pouts in the corner while Skye falls asleep, Ward's hands in her hair. Grant stands his guard, hardly blinking. He can't afford to sleep right now, not when Skye has a target on her back and she's in the middle of enemy territory. Is it the same for him now? Should Ward begin looking at Shield as the enemy now?

　

Suppose so. They are trying to take the mother of his child away, if Coulson had it his way Skye would never see her baby. Ward isn't going to let that happen. So he takes a deep breath, doesn't linger on the fact that he's been at Shield for fifteen years, that they are the only thing he knows. Scratch that. Grant Ward is a survivor, he does whatever he has to to get out alive. He's been trained to adapt to whatever the situation good or bad.

　

This time isn't any different. The goal? Do whatever the hell he has to to make sure he Skye and Kebo make it out of here in one piece. Whatever that means whatever he's faced with, there's no room for error here. No room for mercy, if someone comes after Skye they'll have Ward to deal with. And he ins't exactly the same Shield agent he was once before, he's a father now. And if someone threatens his child, well there will be hell to pay.

　

''You think she's manipulating him''. Coulson turns to find May coming into his office, tablet in her hands. ''Skye has our best agent wrapped around her finger''. The Calvary cocks her head to the side, ''you think she got pregnant on purpose''. ''Think about it. We were hunting her closing in. What if she played on Ward's feelings for her, used them against him''. ''He's smarter than that''. ''Not when it comes to Skye.

　

May she has the best protection out there from us, we don't stand a chance against Ward''. May rolls her eyes, ''he's not Superman he's not invincible''. ''How are you feeling?'' Simmons insisted May take it easy after her fight with Ward but the woman didn't listen. ''I'm fine. Coulson what if you're wrong about Skye? What if she really cares about Ward?'' ''Doubt it''. ''She's not that good Phil, she couldn't play him twice''.

　

''She was trained by John Garrett I wouldn't put anything past her''. They both look onto the tablet where the footage of Skye's room is supposed to be, but it's just a dark screen. Ward has blinded them. ''It's not going to work you know your plan. There's no way in hell Ward is going to let us lock Skye up until the baby is born''. ''He doesn't have a choice anymore''. ''What are you saying Phil?''

　

He looks up at her, a sad expression on his face. ''As of now Ward just like Skye is an enemy of Shield. And we'll take him out like we do every other threat. With force''.

　

Do they not remember exactly who Grant Ward is?

 


	32. Who Is the Lamb & Who Is the Knife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye, Ward and Kebo attempt to escape the Playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD. This one you guys, this one got away from me.
> 
> But it was so fun to write.

 

The next time Skye wakes it's because of many voices speaking at once. With a sinking feeling she realizes the shrill voice belongs to Simmons and it towers above everyone else. ''After everything we've been through, why? How could you?'' Skye feels around in the sheet next to her, Ward isn't there. Which means he's standing in front of the bed more than likely, guarding her from Simmons or whoever else he deems a threat.

　

Skye didn't want this. She doesn't want the team hating Grant because of her. She doesn't want him feeling guilty for any of this. ''Simmons if you're asking me to apologize for what's happened I'm not going to''. ''I'm not asking you to apologize Ward! I'm asking you to explain how, how any of this happened. You hated her just as much as the rest of us''. Skye knows Grant doesn't feel comfortable talking about his feelings, or anything in general.

　

So she's surprised and isn't the only one when he says, ''I did hate her. I wanted her locked up, out of the way where she couldn't hurt anyone. I didn't protect you and Fitz before, I should of been there on the Bus when she dropped you two in the ocean. But I wasn't, I am sorry for that. Skye told me that someday I would understand why she did the things she did, and I do. It's someday. Not everything with Garrett was her fault Jemma''.

　

''So me being shot, you're telling me that wasn't her fault? She admitted to knowing about it she let John Garrett pull the trigger''. Skye will probably never stop feeling guilty for that, but at the time she just wanted John to live. Did whatever necessary to keep him on the planet with her. ''And you have no idea how much she hates herself for that Simmons. I can't apologize for her, but Skye was brain washed.

　

Garrett took her in and manipulated her for ten years, how can you ignore that?'' There's a silence and then Trip says, ''he has a point Jemma. Skye has done bad things and I'm not saying she gets a free pass, but there's more here than meets the eye''. ''She was just a kid, didn't know any better. Garrett knew that, it's why he took her. Made her into whatever he wanted to be, his own perfect solider. She would of never left him, he made sure of that''.

　

Kebo comments and Skye feels a hand on her arm. ''Well Coulson doesn't care about that, he's out for blood''. Is that Bobbi? What is this? Why are they all here? ''The Director has made you a target too Ward, he plans to arrest you along with Skye''. A scoff, the sound of pacing. ''We need a plan boss''. ''We're going to have to fight our way out of this''. Skye jumps from the sound of something heavy dropping, Simmons sucks in a sharp breath.

　

''What has gotten into all of you? Agent Morse you're willing to risk your life for someone you don't even know''. ''It's the right thing to do''. ''Helping the person who put Fitz in the hospital? Because of what she did to him''- ''I was trying to save you''. Skye's voice is barely a whisper and at the sound of it Ward comes to her side. He looks so worried, he hasn't shaved in what looks like days, his hair is a complete mess.

　

''You need a shower''. She tells him, running her fingers down his face. ''Is that your nice way at saying I smell?'' Grant kisses each of her fingertips softly, ignoring just for a moment the chaos all around them. ''Simmons I told you before, John would of killed you if I didn't do something. He would of put a bullet in you and Fitz''. The woman Skye met on the Bus seems long gone as she looks at Skye with nothing but hatred.

　

''And you would of stood by and watched''. ''Garrett ordered me to take care of you, how was I supposed to know the pod wasn't going to float?'' ''You could of done something else''. For some reason this sets her on edge, what else does Simmons want from her? ''I had no time Jemma! Do you have any idea how hard it was, the sacrifices I had to make''- ''We nearly died because you worshipped the ground John Garrett walked on!''

　

Skye takes a deep breath her voice low, ''do you have any idea what he would of done to me if I failed?'' She and Kebo share a glance, he lightly squeezes her shoulder. ''If I didn't get you off the Bus he would of shot you right in front of me and there wasn't a damn thing I could of done. You have no idea what it was like with him, no idea''. The room goes deathly quiet, Hunter keeps giving her sympathetic looks.

　

She didn't say those things so everyone would feel sorry for her, she just wants it to be clear she didn't have a lot of options. But if Skye is being honest, she'd do it again. No matter how awful John was to her, she would do anything for one more moment. One more glance, one more time to hear his voice to feel the rare embraces he gave her. Simmons looks her over then glances to Ward, her expression suprised.

　

''He hit you?'' Skye winces and Grant tells Jemma to back off. Skye licks her lips, ''probably would of done a lot worse if I didn't get rid of you. I had to protect him, Fitz tried to kill him. But I was also trying to keep you two safe, Jemma you don't have to believe me''. Simmons doesn't speak for a long moment, just stares at Skye with watery eyes. ''And who was protecting you?'' Ward clenches his jaw and Skye runs her hand down his arm.

　

''While this is all nice and dandy we need a plan here, or are we all just ignoring the fact that Coulson is more than likely going to storm in here at any moment and take the Terminator out over there?'' Hunter asks as Bobbi rolls her eyes. ''I want no part in this''. Simmons says before walking over to the door, pausing as she opens it and turns back to Skye. ''I will never forgive you for what you did''.

　

''I know''. Skye has already grieved for their lost friendship, she never expects anyone at Shield to give her a second chance. ''But I'm sorry you were raised by such a monster''. With that she leaves the room and Trip whistles in her wake. Skye looks between Hunter, Bobbi and Trip, shakes her head. ''I can't let you guys risk your lives for me, I can't ask any of you to do that. Simmons was right none of you should be involved in this''.

　

''Listen love I'm just here to keep an eye on this one''. Hunter comments, winking at Bobbi who elbows him in the ribs. ''What Hunter means is that this is the right thing to do Skye. We joined Shield to help people, and maybe Coulson has lost that. He gave up on you but we won't''. ''What she said''. Trip smiles at her and Skye starts crying. Ward is there and wipes them away, kisses her forehead. ''Pay up Trip''.

　

Bobbi says watching Skye and Ward. ''I told you he was in love with her''. ''Man I thought you forgot about that''. Grant ignores the trio as they begin to bicker back and forth, his attention on Skye. ''How are you feeling?'' ''I'm okay''. ''Not in any pain?'' ''No I promise I'm good''. His hand is on her belly again, his other hand running through her hair. ''Grant''. She starts, her hands shaking. By her tone he stiffens, worry over taking his face once more.

　

''Are you okay?'' He seems surprised by her question. ''Shield is your life and because of me they want to hurt you''. ''Skye you don't have to worry about me''. ''Yes I do, this has been your life for like fifteen years''. ''Skye''- ''You don't, you aren't sad about leaving?'' He shakes his head, she looks to find something anything resembling sorrow but finds none. ''Sweetheart you are my life now, nothing else matters''.

　

A dark look comes onto Kebo's face, ''besides it's not like Ward would come back to Shield after the deal Coulson tried to offer him''. Ward shoots Kebo a glare but it's ignored. ''What deal?'' Skye can tell Ward is fighting himself, wanting to tell her but not wanting to upset her. ''What deal Grant?'' He sighs, running a thumb across her knuckles. ''Wanting to arrest you and keep you here until the baby is born''.

　

Skye shakes her head in disgust, ''and then let me guess, ship me off god knows where''. ''Yeah''. ''And what did you say?'' ''That was never going to be an option''. ''So he's going to arrest you''. ''Looks like it''. Skye falls back against the pillows, ''what the hell are we going to do?'' It's Kebo who answers, sliding an ICER into her hand that's resting against the sheets. ''Whatever we have to''. Skye stares at it like it's a foreign object.

　

''Do I even want to know how you managed to get one of those in here?" He gives her a wink, ''probably not''. ''I don't think it's safe for you to take off running again Skye''. Bobbi speaks up and Skye nods. ''I can carry you, no problem''. Kebo tells her, looking at Ward for approval who agrees. While Skye hates being treated like a helpless doll, she understands, doesn't want to put her baby in any kind of danger.

　

''So what's the plan now? I'm assuming you were going to take off when I was better but now that's clearly off the table since Coulson wants to take you into custody''. Ward looks around the small room before responding, she can tell he doesn't like this situation at all. ''We have to move quickly, we need to be one step ahead of Coulson''. ''Which is why you should go now''. Hunter says, checking his watch.

　

''It's only been a few hours since you were brought in''. Skye can see how tricky this all is, Ward doesn't want to move her in case she's in pain. But they can't stay here either, both options puts her and the baby at risk regardless. ''Hand me a phone''. Grant gives her his without quesetion. ''I'm going to hack into the security feed, blind the cameras. Once I do this we'll have about thirty seconds until Coulson sends in whoever to attack us.

　

That gives us a small window to get out, sound good?'' Ward only takes a second to think it through and then he's back on his feet. Falls into Specialist mode, his face blank. ''We'll hold them off''. Bobbi says taking out her batons, Trip and Hunter get their guns out. Skye takes the ICER Kebo gave her and holds it in one hand, the phone in the other, looks over to Ward. ''You ready?'' She asks him, ''do it''.

　

''Ward''. Trip calls and all eyes look to him. ''Be careful''. Skye can't read into the expression Trip is giving her boyfriend, so many words he won't say in his eyes. But Ward clearly does because he nods, his expression still giving nothing away. ''Don't be a stranger''. Is all Hunter says and it's Bobbi who walks over and smiles at the two of them. ''In case no one told you, congratulations. You'll make amazing parents''.

　

Skye gives her a grateful grin and Ward simply nods. ''Here we go, starting the hack now''. Skye gets in easily, the second it's done Kebo whisks her up in his arms and they head for the door. ''Are we ever going to have just a normal day? Jesus I need a vacation''. Kebo comments as they slowly begin walking out. ''Skye you okay?'' ''Fine robot. I'd tell you if I was in pain''. The IV bag is sitting in her lap, the needle in her arm, thought it was the smartest option.

　

The Playground is quiet, Skye can hear Kebo breathing, her own heart beat. If something happens if Ward is hurt trying to protect her- don't. Don't go there everything is going to be fine, he's the best of the best. And he has Bobbi, Trip and Hunter watching his back. It's going to be okay. They turn a corner and three agents are blocking their way, ICERS raised. Kebo immediately gets down, shields her body with his.

　

It's all over in less than fifteen seconds. Ward tells them to keep up as he starts walking, stepping over the unconscious bodies. This happens ten times. Every time they turn around someone is there blocking their path, but Ward takes them out easily. The man hasn't even broken a sweat, but Skye knows this is just a warm up. Coulson isn't stupid he knows how Ward operates, who he is.

　

He's saving the best for last and honestly? It's such a Garrett move. Her suspicions are confirmed when they are nearly to one of the back exits and there's an ambush waiting. Ward already prepared himself, steps in front of Skye and Kebo. Once Bobbi Trip and Hunter catch up, they do the same. Johnson and his team are waiting for them, along with other fellow Shield agents and May.

　

''Stand down Ward''. ''Not going to happen''. May just shrugs, ''then you leave me no other choice. General Johnson''. ''Yes?'' ''Get Skye, do whatever you have to''. The man let's a slow smile creep onto his lips, ''of course Agent May''. It's like everything happens in slow motion. Skye watches from behind the glass door of a room Kebo pulled her into. Johnson moves first and Ward is on him, a wave a force not to be messed with.

　

Skye had forgotten how amazing it is to watch Ward in a fight. How flawless he is, how skilled and deadly he can be. It's almost comical as Johnson tries to get the upper hand, but he can't. Ward breaks him in two minutes, he is out cold his body limp on the ground. Skye watches as he moves from Shield agent to agent, each trying to take him on but failing miserably. Bobbi Trip and Hunter are also doing this with ease.

　

It's only when May and Ward turn to each other that Skye begins to worry. She's seen May in action she can destroy a guy in seconds. But so can Ward. ''Don't make me do this Ward''. ''You don't have to May, you have a choice''. ''So did you, you chose wrong''. And the Calvary isn't called the Calvary for nothing. Her fight with Ward hours before doesn't even faze her, she just keeps attacking Grant like it's the only thing keeping her alive.

　

Skye hates sitting here doing nothing while everyone else is in the fight, she wants to join in she wants to help. But she can't, she doesn't even want to try really. Just hates feeling like the damsal i distress when she is so not one. She's seen Ward take major hits before, hell he's gotten shot so many times since she's known him she lost count. But it still worries her and this time is no different when May lands a mean right hook to his jaw.

　

What Skye wasn't counting on was May spinning around and kicking him in the chest, Grant in turn grabs her by the leg and they both crash through the glass doors beside Skye. Who Kebo drags out of the way just in time, shielding her from the broken glass. ''You don't have to do this Ward, Coulson is willing to work with you''. Ward nearly laughs, dodges the blow meant for his ribs.

　

''Working with me means either locking Skye up for the rest of her life, or arresting me and taking both Skye and the baby away. How in the hell is that a deal?'' May shakes her head as they begin circling each other. ''She's not worth it Ward''. ''Don't''. They both glance at Skye at the same time who is standing in the corner of the room weapon out, Kebo in the exact same position beside her. ''Can't you see she's playing you?''

　

''No she's not''. ''Think about it, we were closing in on her and she knew it. What's the best defense against all of Shield? You. You're the best agent here you know how we operate, you have access to missions, everything all of our information. She doesn't love you Ward she's using you''. They don't speak for a second until Ward let's out a small breathless laugh. ''Did Coulson put you up to that? Sounds like him''.

　

''I don't want to hurt you Ward''. ''You won't''. The fight ends two minutes after that. The room is trashed there's broken glass and furniture everywhere, May is unconscious on the floor below Ward. Who's nose is bleeding, two fingers are broken, but he seems alright otherwise. Skye is about to breathe a sigh of relief, walk over to Grant to check him over. But she doesn't get the chance.

　

A fresh batch of Shield agents come running into the hallway, Trip sighs and Hunter loads his ICER. Ward glances at her to see if she's still in one piece and just because she can even though it's not an appropriate time at all, she blows him a kiss. It gets a smile out of him as he stands in front of the door frame. Ready to defend her once again. It's another battle all over again, Ward has one eye on his opponent and the other on Skye.

　

''Go help him''. Skye tells Kebo when five agents at one time surround Ward. ''He's fine''. ''Popeye''. ''I am not leaving you here, Ward can take care of himself''. It's then it seems Johnson is all for the dramatics because he's there in the room suddenly. Joining the agents up against Ward, Johnson didn't come empty handed. There's a crow bar in his hand and Skye stiffens. ''Want to help him now?'' ''Not really''.

　

''Popeye''. They both wince when Ward takes a hit to the ribs with said crow bar, not that it slows him down or anything. ''A crow bar, really?'' If she wasn't so stressed out Skye would laugh. Ward always had a dry sense of humor. Apparently May refuses to stay down long either because she gets off the floor with such grace really it's unfair. Ward must sense her behind him because he swings one arm out striking her in the chest and knocking her across the room.

　

May looks up to Skye, they are only a few inches apart from each other. And then Kebo's gun is in the Calvary's face, ''don't even think about it''. Kebo never stood a chance. While Ward just taking on Johnson now May slowly walks towards Skye, who's ICER is raised. ''Skye we don't want to hurt you''. ''I really don't believe that''. May pulls out a gun and Skye tenses. ''What are you going to do May, shoot me?''

　

May doesn't answer. Ward breaks Johnson's leg and leaps across the space to tackle May. Knocks the gun from her hand and uses it to shoot Johnson, Ward didn't even glance behind him but his aim was true. A bullet to the head. Or it would of been if one of his men didn't jump in front of him. Blood splatters across the floor and Skye has to choke back vomit. She's at a disadvantage here, she's holding her IV bag with one hand a the ICER in another.

　

Letting go of either of them is not an option. Johnson seeing that Ward is occupied limps his way over to Skye, who glares at him. ''One girl. You're one small girl yet cause all this trouble''. Beside her Ward calls her name, but May slams him into one of the walls and punches him in the throat. Skye shrugs, ''what can I say? I always did enjoy being in the spot light''. ''We're going to lock you away in a tiny little box''.

　

''Not today''. Skye pulls the trigger and watches with satisfaction as he goes down, blue staining his shirt. May cries out in pain and when Skye turns around Ward has her pinned to his chest, her back to his front. One hand twisting her arm to the point of almost breaking it, the other on the back of her neck. Skye sees him twitch his thumb against her skin, and May is back on the ground amoungst the glass and bullets.

　

The Playground is quiet again, the only sounds are heavy breathing, the painful noises some of the agents on the ground are making. Kebo is one of them, curled into a ball on Ward's left side. ''Stop being dramatic''. Grant comments, helping him up. ''I nearly died!'' ''I'll never be that lucky''. Kebo puts a hand to his chest, ''hurtful''. Grant takes a deep breath and glances over to Skye.

　

Who is still standing there with her IV bag and ICER, eyes wide, breathing hard. Ward approaches her carefully like she's about to take off running. ''You okay?'' ''Is it over?'' He closes the distance and pulls her into his arm, taking the ICER out of her hand. ''It's over baby, it's over''. He kisses her hair over and over, one hand trailing up her spine. ''Get me the hell out of here Ward''. He takes her hand, ''follow me''.

　

They leave the room and pass Bobbi, Hunter and Trip, who all stop at the same time to look at the couple. ''You know this isn't over Ward''. ''I'm aware. Thank you, all of you''. Bobbi comes up to lightly punch his shoulder. ''Don't get emotional on us now robot''. She looks over to Skye, ''be careful. And take care of this dork''. Ward seems offended by the word, no one has ever called him that before and it makes Skye laugh.

　

''I will I promise''. ''Good, now get out of here and send me pictures of that baby when it's here''. Bobbi hugs her lightly and Skye fights the urge to cry again. ''I hope it has your cheekbones mate''. Hunter comments and Skye agrees. ''That's one of the things I'm hoping for''. Hunter hugs her as well, Trip looks Ward over. ''You look terrible man''. ''So do you''. ''I don't know what you're talking about, I always look good''.

　

Ward gives his friend a smile, ''thank you''. ''Any time man, we're all cut from the same cloth right? Be careful out there''. Skye takes his hand again and Kebo trails after them as they leave the Playground. Ward doesn't look back, he will never be here again.

 


	33. All We Can Do Is Keep Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward are on the run from Shield and try to find a life for themselves.

 

''You need to sleep''. ''I'm fine''. They are laying low in a hotel for now, Kebo in the room next to them. It's been a few hours since they left the Playground and while Skye has already taken a shower and gotten ready for bed, Ward it seems has other plans. He had an excuse for a while, called a doctor he trusted for Skye, to check her and the baby over, to make sure it was safe to take her off the IV.

　

That was an hour ago, if Skye is any pain she's to call him and he can get the proper prescription. She's sitting up against the headboard looking over at her boyfriend who still hasn't changed out of his battle worn clothes or cleaned himself up. She's worried about him, the last time he slept or ate anything. Maybe he was lying before, maybe it isn't so fine leaving Shield behind. ''Ward look at me''. Nothing, he continues to stare at his phone.

　

''Grant''. After a few more times he finally looks up at her out stretched hand as she rises from the bed. ''Let me take care of you''. ''I'm not a child''. ''I know that, I want to''. She leads him into the bathroom and he takes a seat on the toliet so she doesn't have to bend to reach him. Skye runs a lone finger across his face, frowning at the cuts and bruises there. ''I've had worse''. He comments. ''I know''.

　

He's silent as she cleans his wounds, he set his own fingers thank god because she would not of had the stomach for it. Ward's blank expression is worrying her, when he gets into the shower she sets out a clean pair of clothes for him and the food Kebo bought at the store. Skye considers calling him over but Kebo was fast asleep last time she checked, he hasn't slept in days either.

　

Grant takes a three minute shower, just like he did back on the Bus, some things won't ever change. There's a towel around his waist and she just can't help but stare. How can she not? He's too beautiful for his own good. Normally Ward would comment on this but he doesn't even look at her, just takes the clothes and dresses in the bathroom, she can hear him begin to shave. ''You okay in there?" ''Fine''.

　

She sighs and gets under the covers, resting both hands on her belly. In less than eight months their lives will change, they will be parents and while Skye is still afraid she's excited as well. Ready to start this new chapter in her life, give her baby everything she didn't have growing up. A family, a father and mother who loves them. Skye knows it won't be easy especially with Hydra and Shield still out there.

　

At the thought of Shield Skye has to breathe deeply to calm herself. Coulson was going to try to take her baby from her, what kind of man does that? When did Coulson fall so far that he was willing to betray everyone on his team just to get what he wants? He's so far from the person she met on the Bus. But so is Jemma. Hydra changed everyone it seems, took their innocence and spit it back out. Skye will regret playing a part in that forever.

　

Ward stays in the bathroom for ten minutes, switches off the light when he's done, she can't hear him move about the room. She is aware of the sound of something heavy being placed on the night stand, a gun more than likely. ''We're safe here right?'' ''Wouldn't of stopped if we weren't''. Ward answers, crawling into bed and turning off the side lamp. Skye can't read his mood, he seemed fine when they left the Playground.

　

They lie next to each other cloaked in darkness, arms barely brushing. Normally Ward likes to cuddle (something that surprised her the first time he did it) pull her into his chest and hold her while they slept. He doesn't even move. Finally unable to take it she turns on her side to face him, her hand on his bicep. ''Are you mad at me or something?" He sighs and places his hand over hers.

　

''No, I just, I'm not mad at you''. ''Then what's wrong? You seemed fine until we got here. Ward are you scared about leaving Shield? Is that's what's happening? You told me you were fine with it''. ''I am, I can't be apart of an organization that was going to hurt you like Coulson planned to''. ''I feel a but coming on''. If he smiles she can't see it. ''Skye I don't know how to be anything but a Shield agent''.

　

''But all that stuff you said''- ''I meant it, I mean it. They aren't my family you are. It was easy to walk away, I'd do it again. I'll adapt eventually but I don't, I know who Agent Grant Ward is. But just Grant Ward? The last time I was him I was fifteen and angry with everyone and everything''. Carefully so he has time to pull away Skye lays her head on his shoulder, she feels him relax instantly.

　

''You're afraid you don't know who you are without orders, without a gun in your hand''. He sighs, ''yeah''. Skye glides her thumb over his fresh smooth cheekbones, he leans into her touch. ''You're Grant Ward, the strongest man I know. You're selfless, you make me feel safe. You're the first person who's ever really loved me, you're the father of my child who will love you unconditionally.

　

You're kind smart, you have the worst sense of humor I've ever heard''. They both chuckle at this and finally Grant wraps him arms around her. ''You're brave you care so much, and I love you. I'll always love you and we'll get through this together. I'm not going anywhere''. He kisses the top of her head, she closes her eyes. ''I love you too''. ''You better, I am not raising your spawn alone''. ''You won't''.

　

They fall asleep quickly after that, not worrying about a thing for once.

　

The next few weeks are hard for more than one reason. Ward and Skye are on the run which means moving from safe house to safe house, hotel to hotel. For Grant it's an easy life to live, he's done it before. And normally Skye wouldn't complain, she's had her fair share of moving from place to place. Garrett didn't always keep her locked away in their apartment, but this time is different.

　

This time she's pregnant which means morning sickness, constantly. Skye doesn't go one day without being sick, much to her annoyance. ''All I'm saying is the next baby we have, you're carrying it''. Ward takes her hand and kisses the inside of her wrist, ''I would if I could. I hate seeing you suffer''. Skye shakes her head before giving him a fond look, ''just feed me and we'll call it even robot''.

　

They walk into a restaurant right off the highway, Kebo is parking the car. They're seated at table per Ward's request so he can see everything from his seat. The front door, the back, the kitchen, any other exit and entry point. Every window is in his eye sight, every person in the small area. Skye flips open her menu her stomach growling, she places her hand on it and smiles, she's beginning to show.

　

The bump is still small but noticeable and Skye loves it. They have a long way to go but the morning sickness the aches the mood swings, it'll all be worth it once their child is here. ''You going to order the whole menu again?'' Kebo asks her when he joins them at the table. ''Maybe''. ''As long as you don't eat cabbage with melted chocolate on top I won't complain''. ''It's not my fault, the baby wanted it''. ''It was disgusting''.

　

That's really the only unusual cravings Skye has had so far, she ate that for three days straight, even Ward grimaced. They're halfway through the meal when Ward's burner phone rings, no one has that number. The people that do are sitting right in front of him, which means it's more than likely the one person he doesn't want to speak to. Skye takes his hand across the table and squeezes, he doesn't have to answer.

　

But he does anyway. ''What do you want Coulson?" ''It's not Coulson''. Skye watches the surprise take over Ward's face, ''Fitz?'' She listens to the one sided conversation, the guilt that takes over her boyfriend. ''I'm not coming back Fitz. I know, I know that. But I need to keep her safe and Coulson was going to hurt her. I should have but there was no time. How is Simmons? Are you two alright?''

　

After a few seconds she can no longer read his expression, it's empty. ''I can't do that Fitz I can't risk it. One day but not today, I know. Take care of Simmons alright?'' Skye swallows the lump in her throat, this has to be so hard for him. Kebo gives her a worried look and takes a sip of his water. ''If Fitz is trying to convince him to come back it could be a trap''. ''Ward isn't that stupid he won't fall for it''.

　

''You know Shield won't stop hunting you Cupcake, it's only a matter of time. Maybe years from now but they'll catch up eventually''. ''You know your negativity is not appreciated''. He gives her a wink, ''I'm aware''. Ward sighs into the phone, pinches the bridge of his nose. ''Fitz he was going to take Skye away from me what was I supposed to do? Coulson isn't the person I thought he was, I don't trust him. What? Of course I trust you Fitz''.

　

''You know they're probably tracing that phone call''. Kebo comments only for Ward to shake his head, it's on a secure untraceable line. ''Just be careful okay? I'll see you soon''. Grant hangs up, sighs into his free hand. ''Everything okay?'' He lifts his head to smile at her, leans across the table to kiss her nose. ''It's fine''. ''But Fitz''- ''Will be fine without me. RIght now I can't risk you or the baby to anyone at Shield''.

　

''You think you'll ever stop being paranoid?'' ''Probably not''. ''How much you want to bet he'll have twelve cameras in the baby's room once it's here?'' Skye laughs at Kebo, ''probably. And bullet proof windows, maybe even install a panic room too''. Ward actually seems to consider this and looks over to Skye. ''Let's get a house first''. She smiles, ''where?'' ''Somewhere off the grid, think you can pick one out?''

　

''I know the perfect place babe''. It's somewhere no one would ever dream of looking.

 

 

 

*

　

_Five Months Later_

　

 

''God I'm a whale''. Skye huffs as she sits on the couch next to Kebo who glances at her stomach. ''Beached whale''. He mutters and she smacks him on the shoulder. ''Ow! Ward she hit me!'' ''You started it!'' ''Did not!'' ''Did too! Grant your lap dog is being rude to your very pregnant girlfriend''. A figure takes up space in the doorway and shakes their head. ''Honestly you two act like children. Ward doesn't even need a son with you two around''.

　

Skye and Kebo glance at each other, ''I'm offended are you offeneded?'' He asks. ''Very''. A soft sigh as Jemma Simmons breezes away from the door and into the room to sit across from Skye. ''How are you feeling this morning?'' ''Like a whale, or a hippo. Maybe even an elephant, and my feet are killing me''. Simmons gives her a smile and places a hand on her belly. Her eyes light up when she feels a kick against her palm.

　

''Oh he's kicking a lot too, pressing on my bladder you little stinker''. Skye rubs her belly fondly, they found out a few weeks ago they were having a boy and Ward cried for thirty minutes straight. Skye can't wait for him to be here, a little mini Ward running around this small house by the beach, Ward teaching him to walk going on his first swim. She's ready for all of it. Strong arms wrap around her shoulders from behind, a small kiss to the back of her head.

　

''Kebo leave the mother of my child alone''. ''She started it''. ''Don't make me finish it''. Skye rolls her eyes as Simmons continues to check her pulse, ''Jemma you don't have to do this every day''. ''It's just a precaution Skye, I want to make sure you and the baby are healthy''. It took Simmons a long time to see Ward again. A few weeks after he and Skye finally went off grid to Garrett's beach house in Hawaii, she turned up out of the blue.

　

Ward was on a supply run one morning when he felt someone following, turned the corner and there was Jemma Simmons with Fitz right behind her. Come to find out Fitz and Skye had been in contact without him knowing and they were dying to see Ward. Grant had never been so angry with her, they fought about her exposing them for days, he wanted to leave. But Skye insisted that Ward needed Fitz and Simmons in his life just as they needed him.

　

It was awkward at first, no one really knew what to say to each other. Fitz hadn't been around Skye in months but instead of trying to hurt her like everyone else, he sat down and listened to what she had to say. About John, how sorry she was. How she'd understand if he never forgave her and she didn't expect him too. Skye and Simmons had a similiar conversation and after a month of visiting she finally cracked.

　

The two scientists accepted Skye into their lives once more and it was something the three of them didn't know they missed until they had it again. On occasion when they are not needed at Shield Fitz and Simmons will sneak away from the Playground (with Ward's help so they don't get caught) and come here. They have been here for three days, Bobbi Trip and Hunter do not visit at all, they don't want to risk it.

　

But Skye has promised to send them pictures once her son is born. She knows that Shield will come around again, they can't hide forevever. But right now, right now things are good. General Johnson was called back to Washington some months ago, taken off Skye's case. Kebo believes Senator Christian Ward had something to do with it but Grant doesn't agree. Christian never shows kindness unless he gets something in return, nothing is free for him.

　

Coulson isn't going to let Ward go so easily, Skye is just waiting for the day something goes wrong and he shows up on their doorstep. ''You're thinking so loud''. Ward whispers against her neck, planting a small kiss on her skin. ''Stop worrying everything is going to be just fine baby. We're going to be okay''. He looks around the room, Fitz and Simmons talking amoungst each other, Kebo drinking already even though it's only ten in the morning.

　

This small house on the beach that once belonged to Garrett, he was worried at how it would affect Skye. But she seems to be happy, only has a nightmare about John every now and again. Sometimes he catches her with that familiar pack of cigarettes clutched in her hand late at night if she can't sleep. It's going to take time for her to recover, to see how deep the wounds Garrett inflicted upon her truly lie. She's going to have to face all of that some day.

　

But right now she's beaming up at him, Bucky jumping on the couch between her and Kebo, and Ward has never seen her smile so much in all the time he's known her. He kisses her sweetly, and she tells him she loves him. ''We're all going to be just fine''. He believes that with everything he has.

 


	34. Things We Bury

And that's it! Thank you yet again for joining me for another Skyeward story! 

 

Have I mentioned how much I love them? Because I do.

 

Remember when I promised you all a Kebo/Ward fic? That's coming I promise. But before that I'll be writing Part 3 of the Avengers AU fic which I am very excited about. It does not have a title yet, but look for it (if you're interested) in the next few days.

 

I love you guys and thank you thank thank you for your comments and continuing to read & support me, it means so much. 


End file.
